Unexpected: The High School Years ATLA
by Naomi loves Calvin and Hobbes
Summary: Okay, my name is Katara. Katara Marine. I'm just your ordinary 17-year-old senior in high school, and this story is about my unexpected and embarrassing life through high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected: The High School Years ATLA**

***Disclaimer-I don't own anything related to Avatar the Last Airbender.***

**...**

***Ok, so if you haven't read my other story, The Unexpected: ATLA, good, read this one first and you'll have a better understanding of the one I had posted before. And I know that there will be handful of you guys who don't read this one, and insist on reading the previous one…It's cool, I get it, you're a rebel, and you don't like people telling you what to do. I like that. We would've been best friends if I knew you. But I promise you just read this one first. And yes, I know that this should've been the first story, but I wanted to make a sequel type thingy with the last one…well just read it you'll see.* **

**...**

**Chapter 1**

**Katara's POV**

**...**

Okay, my name is Katara. Katara Marine. I'm just your ordinary 17-year-old senior in high school. I guess you can say I'm popular, but I'm a cheerleader, so. I'm a four year cheerleader and track star here at Ba Sing Se High. And no, I'm not a little whore that goes around and has sex with every guy of the basketball team just because I'm a cheerleader. If you're wondering where that girl is, you can go ask my friend, Ty Lee, and she'll tell you all the adventures she's had with her sex life. But any anyway, let's see...I have an older brother, Sokka, he's one year older than me. And at 18, so he's kind of...what's the word…stupid, no...?

"Hey beautiful," someone said behind me. I turned around. It was Zuko, *Sigh* my hotheaded, impatient, yet sexy boyfriend of three years. His shaggy black hair shook as the wind ruptured through it, and the sun reflected off of his golden eyes. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, the side where his scar was. Yeah, he had a scar shaped like a flame on his face, given to him by his father. But that's a story I'll let him tell you.

"Hey, Zuko," I opened the door to my house and put my bag away. "Did you follow me from school?"

He nodded, following me inside of my house, closing the door behind him. "Is that all I get, just a little kiss on the cheek? Come on, Katara, you know how I am. Show me a little more love?"

I laughed, getting two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and then tossing him one. "Zuko, my dad's going to be home soon any minute now. Besides, don't you have practice today?"

"I skipped soccer practice to be with you, Katara," he said softly. He did one of his famous smirks and walked over to me, leaning me into the counter top. "We got a couple minutes before Hakoda comes home, don't you think?" He leaned in to kiss me.

"I'm going out with Toph and Suki," I said, putting a hand on his chest, stopping him. "We're going out to that party Riley Dean is having at his house tonight. Did he invite you to come?"

He shrugged, taking the cap off of his bottle and taking a sip of his water. "Yeah, he invited Azula and I. Sokka said that he and Suki were going, too. What about Aang? Did he say he was going to go?"

"I don't know," I said. "You know how his parents are. They're very strict."

He scoffed. "His parents are strict? Katara, your dad is strict. He barely lets me hang with you alone at your house, better yet, anywhere. If he walked in this moment, he would probably kill me cause' he'd think we'd be having sex on the counter."

"No, he wouldn't. My dad thinks that we're going to the mall," I laughed. "Besides, he knows that I'm not sexually active. Besides, even if he did…well, let's just hope he doesn't figure that out."

He chuckled, walking back over towards me. "It's not like you haven't done it before, Katara, with me," he said seductively into my ear. "I'm just hoping he doesn't come in on us on a bad time." He kissed my neck, and I helplessly leaned into him. He then moved up the last half inch and touched my lips with his. He picked me up and pushed me against the kitchen counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, making it more passionate and—

"Katara, I'm home," my dad said, coming through the front door. He walked into the make out session me and Zuko were sharing. "What the hell is going on here? Who invited you here, Zuko?"

"Dad!" I exclaimed, jumping off the counter. "What are you doing here so early? I thought you said that you were going to be coming home at 5:00."

"So I'm an hour early," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. He walked over to Zuko and stood in front of me, blocking my view from Zuko. "I don't know what you're doing here, Sozin, but you need to leave, and I'm calling your coach and telling him that you skipped soccer practice, too."

"Dad, please," I yelled.

"No, Katara," he rose up his hand to stop me. "I walk into my own home, and I see you about to have sex on the counter with this boy!" Zuko looked over at me and gave me a look that said, 'I told you so'.

"We weren't about to have sex, dad," I said sheepishly. "We were just kissing."

"Just kissing can lead to a lot, Katara," my father said, still staring at Zuko, "and I don't want this guy taking your virginity away from you and getting you pregnant. You are about to graduate, Katara; I don't want you getting pregnant going into college."

I felt my cheeks get hot. I turned away from him, taking a sip of my water. "Okay, dad I get it." I felt Zuko stare on me, but I didn't look up. I knew he was telling me to not say anything. "Bye, Zuko."

Zuko nodded, leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Katara. I guess I'll see you at the Y.T.R.A.P backwards, ok?" I nodded, giving him a knowing smile. He walked backwards, continuing to look at me until he hit the door, hard. "Ow. Sorry, Hakoda. I just couldn't keep my eyes off your sexy daughter."

"You better get out of my house, Sozin, before I go cop on you," My dad started, running at Zuko, but Zuko was already out the door. I smirked.

"That jerk," my father mumbled.

"Dad, he's really okay," I said reassuring him. "Zuko is not a bad guy at all. You just have to get to know him, that's all."

My father scoffed. "I do not need to get to know that boy. His father is already somebody I don't like. Ozai Sozin. Do you know what he did?" I shook my head. "Since he's a lawyer, he thinks that he can run anybody's court. He set free one of the worst thief's in the city. I think Ozai was friends with that guy because they were high fiving each other when the court was over."

"Do you remember the guy's name that Ozai set free?" I asked, happy that my father had gotten off the subject of me and Zuko.

"I think it was like Zhao something," he said, rubbing his chin. "I can't quite remember the last name, though."

I nodded. "Oh ok." I started to head upstairs, but he put a hand on my shoulder, making me turn around to look at him.

"Katara, I didn't mean to fuss at you," he said softly. "I just want the best for you, alright. I love you, Katara."

"I love you too, dad," I gave him a hug and quickly ran upstairs into my room. I closed my door and flopped on my bed. I turned to look over at my dresser as my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Sugar Queen! Where are you_?" It was Toph.

"Calm down, calm down I'll be there," I said. "My dad was talking to me and Zuko was here, so you know how that went."

I heard her laugh. "_Look, just get here. Suki and Sokka are waiting for you at my house. Hurry up_!"

"Is Zuko with you?"

"_He said that he'll meet up with us at the party. He had to pick up Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee_."

"What about Aang? Did you hear anything about him?"

She was silent. "_Aang and I aren't on good terms right now, Katara. And I don't want to talk about so don't ask any stupid questions about it. Besides, I'm going with Teo_."

"Teo Johnson, really, Toph?" I snorted. "Are you that desperate?"

She grunted. "_Don't talk about being desperate, Katara. I could call Zuko up right now and tell him not to go. Then, you'll be desperate for a date, and you'd have to be with Jet Kareem_."

"That's not going to happen."

"_You want me to make it happen, Sweetness_?" she went on.

I sighed. "You know what; I'll meet you at your house, Toph, ok?"

"_Ok, bye_."

"Bye." I hung up and started running downstairs.

"Where are you going?" my father asked, not taking his eyes off the television. "This is a school night; you have some work to do."

I rolled my eyes. "It's Friday, dad, and I'm going over to Toph's house. The whole gang is meeting up over there this afternoon."

"Who is 'the whole gang'?" He asked.

"Well, Sokka is over there and so is Suki," I said. I know that I wasn't telling the whole truth, but it was still the truth, right? "I'll be back a little later."

"You want me to drive you over there?" he asked.

"I'll walk," I said hesitantly. "Toph only lives a couple houses down. It's not that far for a walk."

He nodded. "Don't be back past 10:00 or I'm going to come out looking for you. Tell Sokka the same thing."

I nodded at went out the door before he could say anything else.

**...**

***Read and Review, please! First chapter, finally. Hope you guys like it.***


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer- I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender**

…

**Chapter 2**

**Katara's POV**

…**.**

**Chapter 2**

…**..**

"There's his house!" Toph yelled from the back seat. Sokka pulled onto the empty spot in his driveway. We all piled out, one by one.

We walked up to Riley's house. From the outside, we could hear the booming music. Well, perhaps not so much the music as the rhythmic thumping of bass against the walls and seeming to vibrate against my chest.

"Some party Riley's having!" Suki said over the music. "

"Yeah." Sokka agreed. He turned to me and Toph. "Don't get too rowdy in here, you guys. You know how Riley's parties are." We walked inside

Immediately, as we entered Riley's house, the intermingled smells of smoke and alcohol and the sweat of too many people instantly assaulted my nostrils as I inhaled. The booming of the music and drone-like chatter of many people who I didn't know filled my ears. I turned around and saw that Suki and Sokka went over to their little group of friends, and Toph separated and went to find Teo.

I grunted, slowly looking around. This house was a mess. And yes, I know I was supposed to be having fun, but as much money his dad had, he couldn't have cleaned the house any better. I looked over to my left and right, boyfriends and girlfriends, ex-lovers and best friend were making out against the walls and couches.

"Wow, this is some party," I said, regretting I had come. I pushed my body through the pulsating crowd and finally found my way to an empty seat on the couch next to a couple making out. I turned my head the other way, giving them their space. "So, I'm guessing that you're not liking the party too much?" a voice said. I turned around, it was Jet Kareem.

"Jet," I said excited that I saw someone I knew. "I didn't know you were coming here."

He shrugged coolly, twisting the toothpick in his mouth around with his tongue. "Yup, Riley and I go way back to, like, kindergarten. Didn't Zuko tell you we were all best friends?"

I nodded, crossing my legs. "Yeah, he told me." I looked at the time on my phone. "He also told me that he was coming to this party, too."

He grunted a laugh. "He'll be here, Kat," he said, using my old nickname. "He told me he had to pick up Azula."

"Why didn't you pick her up?"

"Just because I go out with her doesn't mean I have to pick her up," Jet scoffed. "Besides, she said that her brother was taking her here. I don't know what she was thinking. Smellerbee told me she had some womanly business to take care of. You know what she's talking about?"

I laughed. "She's probably getting ready for you, Jet. She probably went to Victoria Secret and got her some stuff. You should be expecting this, seeing how you're dating the captain of the cheerleading squad?"

"Hey, I'm popular too, you know," he bragged. "I'm the star quarter back for our football team. Ba Sing Se University wants me on their team. What's not popular about me?"

"Yeah, you've practically been with every girl at the school," I said, glancing at my nails, "including me."

"I haven't been with everyone at this school, actually," he said with a smirk, "and you and I weren't really a romantic, romantic couple sooo…."

I smiled. "I think my dad likes you better than Zuko."

"That's because he's Zuko," Jet said. "His dad's a famous lawyer. He's richer than Riley, and Riley is barely rich."

"Riley has money."

"Psh, so he has a couple hundred dollars in his pocket, big whoop," he leaned against the couch, looking at the couple next to us. "Azula really needs to hurry up. This couple is really getting me pumped."

"Got something in planned for her?" I said with a small laugh.

He laughed. "I'm Jet Kareem, Katara. I come prepared. You know I always come prepared for any situation. Especially when Azula's involved, you already know."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the door. The two Sozin kids walked through the door looking fresh as ever. I caught Zuko's eye, shook my head and smiled at him, motioning for him to come.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said looking at me. He nodded at Jet. "Azula wanted to buy some—" he stopped when he got a sharp glare from Azula.

"Excuse my brother," Azula said. She turned towards me and smiled. "Katara, you and Zuko plan on going out tonight?" I smirked.

"I don't know yet," I said. "I was hoping he was going to get here early, but here you guys are, late."

She laughed. Did I tell you about how scary Azula used to be back in the day? Azula used to be so horrifically mean and just plain cruel to everyone. And then two summers ago, she just lost it and went into a mental breakdown. I'm just glad that she's changed now. She went to the mental hospital and now everything's all better.

"I'm sorry, Katara," Zuko said softly. I could almost barely hear him over the music. "I'll make it up to you?"

"Are you asking me?" I said.

Jet grabbed Azula's and sighed. "You guys are so losers. C'mon, Azula, we could go to my house, and do what we do."

"Uh…actually, Jet, I was hoping maybe we could take it slow and maybe take a walk in the park or something," Azula said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jet stared at Azula opened mouthed. He sighed and raised his eyebrow. "You're not serious are you?"

"Boys." Azula rolled her eyes and looked at me. "C'mon, Jet." Azula grabbed Jet's hand and they walked out of Riley Dean's house together.

"Some couple, huh?" Zuko said, watching his sister go out the door.

"You're not at all going to say something about Jet having sex with your sister," I said.

He shrugged. "I can't stop Azula from doing what she's doing, and you know that. If she gets' pregnant, well, that's her problem."

I scoffed. "Some brother you are." He grunted. "What if I got pregnant, what would happen to us?"

He laughed loudly almost into tears. "That's not going to happen, Katara."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, it better not."

"It won't," he said reassuringly. "But you could help by maybe taking some birth control."

"My dad won't let me. You know this," I said.

He grunted. "I can have Azula give you some of hers."

I stood up. "How is it that Azula has birth control? Doesn't Ozai know that she is taking it? Why is it that she can take it, but I can't?"

"It's Azula, Katara," Zuko snorted. "What can she not do? Besides, my father doesn't even know. And Ty Lee buys it for Azula, but Ty Lee hasn't been having any money lately, so Azula hasn't been having birth control."

"Wow, that's…rough,"

"It's better that she stopped for a while," he said with a shrug. "I think my father was starting to get an idea about the whole birth control thing. Ty Lee used to show up at our house more than usual, and he suspected something." He started to laugh, "Especially, when he found a condom on Azula's bedroom floor."

"Was it actually hers?" I gasped.

"Yeah, well, Jet's," he corrected. "But me, being the nice brother, took the blame for her and said that it was mine."

"Awww, that's so nice."

He grunted. "But I got in trouble so it wasn't that nice for me."

"What did Azula do?"

"Well, she did thank me, of course," he said, sitting on the arm of the couch. "Then she offered me some money from her bra."

"Really?"

He snickered. "No, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be. But really, why do girls—"

"Hey, Katara?" a small voice said behind me.

Zuko and I turned around. It was Toph. "What's wrong, Toph? Where's Teo at? I thought you said he was here?"

She brushed the hair out of her face and squinted as if the sun was in her eyes. I stared at her. There was definitely something that happened between the two. "Yeah, I saw him." She sat on the edge of the couch and moaned, putting her head in her hands.

Zuko and I exchanged glances. "What happened to him?"

"Are you okay, Toph?" I asked.

"Drink too much?" Zuko asked. "You know how Riley's parties are, Toph. You never drink a drink at Riley's party. Do you remember the motto? Bring your own drink."

She shrugged tiredly. "I guess I was just partying a little bit too hard." She changed the subject. "Where are Suki and Sokka?"

"I—" I looked around, "don't know. Why?"

"I probably should be getting home," she said.

"I'll take you home, Toph," Zuko said, grabbing her arm. "C'mon, Katara, let's get to my car."

Zuko pulled out his car keys and we helped Toph out of the house. She slid into the back seat and groaned. Zuko and I frowned and both got into the car. We drove off Riley's driveway and into the street. I sighed; it felt good to finally leave that house.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" I asked Zuko.

He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. "I think Toph and Teo..." he moved his hand in a circle.

"Don't say that, please," I said, hitting him in the shoulder. "Toph wouldn't just lose her virginity like that to him. She's with Aang, well, sort of. Why would she…?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Zuko said, interrupting me. "If I was in her situation, and me and you were not on good terms, and one of my old girlfriends came up to me and was like you going to the party, I would hop down quickly." I frowned. "I'm not saying I am though."

"Right," I said slowly

We pulled into Toph's driveway and got out of the car. I opened Toph's door and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Toph, we're here," I said softly, "at your house."

She mumbled. "Parents are home?"

I looked in the driveway and saw two cars. "Yup, both of them are here, Toph."

She sighed and slid out of the car slowly and carefully. "I'm going to be in so much trouble, Katara." She leaned back against the car.

I turned to look at Zuko. "Stay in the car. I'll be out." He nodded.

We went up to the front door and Toph used her key to get into the door. She brushed her hair down and brushed her clothes. "I look okay, not wild, right?"

"You look ok," I said fixing her hair. "I'll help you out."

We silently went in and closed the door. Surprisingly, there was no one in the big dining room like usual.

"Can I talk to you for a couple seconds before you go?" Toph said as we reached her room. I nodded, sitting at the edge of her bed. She sighed, closing her door. "Teo and I did it."

I hesitated. "What?"

"We did it." She repeated. I stared at her. She sighed. "We had sex, Katara."

"I—yeah I know that," I said. "How did it happen?"

"You want me to tell you about what happened between us, Katara," she said with a small laugh.

"No, no, no I know that," I said getting irritated. "I mean, why?"

She scoffed, leaning her head against the wall. "I could ask you the same question. Why do you and Zuko do it?"

"I don't have sex with Zuko," I mumbled. "What about Aang, Toph? He's going to be so devastated."

"Aang's stupid. I was hurting and Teo made me feel better. That's more than what Aang could do," she said simply. There was a slight pause before she spoke again. "Oh, what am I saying? What have I done?" Her voice was muffled as she flopped on top of her bed face forward.

"That was your first time," I whispered, "and it was at a party. Why did it have to be at a party? Couldn't it have waited until later on?"

She sat up and sighed. "Do you want to drink our worries away?"

I smirked. "No. Don't drink, Toph. You'll make yourself feel worse in the morning. Just sleep it off. I know you're tired."

"Yeah," she said, flipping on to her back. "And you would know that too, huh?" I frowned, getting up off her bed.

"I already told you. Zuko and I don' have sex," I said.

"You guys better not," a rough voice said behind me. It was Mr. Bei Fong.

"Dad, what are you doing in my room?" Toph said. "I had my door closed."

"It's my house, my rules," he said. "And you, Katara, had better not be sleeping with Zuko Sozin."

"Too late for that, bub," Toph mumbled. I punched Toph in the arm.

"I better get out of you guys' way," I said, frowning deeply at Toph. "I don't want to mess up your father daughter time together."

Toph scoffed. "Oh, we surely don't want you messing up that, Katara." I started to walk out of the room. "Text you tomorrow?"

I pulled out my phone and nodded. "Gotcha. Get some rest, Toph." I smirked. "You had a big night tonight."

Toph flicked me off as Mr. Bei Fong turned around to look at me. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," I said with a smile. "Bye, Toph." I walked calmly down the steps and out the door.

"Took you long enough," Zuko said once I had gotten into the car.

"I had some sisterly things to do," I said, snapping my seat belt on. "It's something that you wouldn't understand."

He scoffed, pulling of the driveway. "So…did she do it?"

I blinked, wondering if I should tell Toph's business. "Uh…no?"

…**.**

***Please Read and Review. Yes, I'm sorry about the whole Unexpected ATLA ordeal, but I'm stumped about what to write. Sorry about the late update***


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer- I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender*  
><strong>

**Chapter 3 **

**Zuko's POV**

**...  
><strong>

"What are you doing at home so late, Zuko," my father asked once I walked in the door. He leaned against the wall; a fire was burning in the fireplace, his shadow danced on top of the ceiling.

I closed the door and placed my keys on the counter, sighing. "I had to drop Katara off at her house. I couldn't let her walk in the cold, could I? But then again, that would be something that you would do, right?" I started to walk away from him.

My father frowned. "Don't get smart with me, Zuko!" He said seriously, walking towards me. I looked at him in his eyes, his face was indifferent. I couldn't tell if he was mad or if he actually cared. "You could've let her walk home alone without you taking her, but you were being a kiss-up and you let her manipulate you into taking her home."

"A kiss-up? Manipulate?" I questioned. "I took her home, father. I wasn't going to let her just walk in the cold, at night alone. That's stupid. I'm her boyfriend. I'm not going to treat her like…like she's inferior to me, 'cause she's not."

"Oh, but she is," he corrected in a cold, callous voice.

"No, she isn't, actually," I said bluntly. "Just because we have more money and more things than the Marine family does, that doesn't mean a thing. Katara has more heart than anyone that I have known." I paused taking a deep breath. "And whether you like it or not, we are a couple and that's that. I don't really care if you hate her, or hell, me for being with her, but I want you to know that Katara and I are perfectly happy together."

He stared at me for a long time before he spoke. "You got guts talking to me like that, boy. I could have hit you for talking to me like that. Don't be an insolent child, Zuko," He chuckled softly to himself. "Where's your sister? I told her to come home with you when you left."

I shrugged and went over to sit in the couch in the library. "I don't know, she went somewhere with Jet probably."

He gritted his teeth and frowned. Whenever I would bring up Jet's name, he would immediately get angry. He thinks that Azula could do so much better than Jet, and in the back of my mind I kind of agree with him, but I wouldn't tell him that. "Do you have any idea where they could have gone, Zuko?"

Of course I do. "No, they said something about walking in a park. I don't know. Call her cell phone."

He frowned, turning to look over at me. "I'm not dumb, Zuko. I know about Azula's little secrets that she keeps with you about her and that boy. I know about them."

"What secrets?" I said, not looking at him. He didn't say anything. I smiled. "You don't know any secrets do you?" He didn't answer again. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to learn more about my children's lives," he said quickly. Too quickly.

_That's a lie_. I scoffed. "I'm not my sister's keeper, dad," I mumbled. "Azula can take care of herself. I know you know that better than I do."

He walked over to me and stood in front of the couch, pointing a finger in my face. "Don't give me that—" He was interrupted as the door opened. It was Azula. She must've not seen us in the library because she walked inside quietly, slowly closing the door behind her.

Ozai frowned and backed away from me. "And what, young lady, are you doing home so late?"

Azula jumped and turned around to face Ozai. She placed her purse on the table and sighed calmly. "Father, I was out with my friends, of course. I thought I told you that before I left."

"You thought wrong, Azula," Ozai sneered. "Where did you go? Don't tell me you were with that peasant, Jet." Azula's shoulders slump. Ozai was the only person in the world that could break Azula down. Ozai continued, "I thought we discussed this, Azula. I taught you to be a dedicated perfectionist, relentlessly drilling you towards perfection. This boy is not becoming of you. You need to break up with him. Power and domination are what makes a person strong. You don't need some boy bossing you around."

"He's not bossing me around, father," Azula mumbled incoherently. "He seems like the only person who I can relate to. A real friend."

"The only reason why he is friendly to you, Azula, is because he wants your body," Ozai spat. "I will not be raising any other children in this house. By tomorrow, I want you broken up with that boy."

"But father," Azula protested.

"Tomorrow, Azula!" Ozai yelled. Azula balled up her fist and sighed, running up to her room without saying another word. Ozai sighed and sat in his chair next to the fire place. "I wouldn't have to go through this if she would just listen to me, you know." Usually, I wouldn't say anything when he was having his talking out loud moments because didn't want to get into the conversation. But this time, I did.

"You're taking this all wrong, father," I said. "Azula needs people to lean on. She can't just have you all the time. She needs people her age that are going through the same thing she is."

Ozai snorted. "So you think that you can relate to her? You barely relate to anyone. I'm surprised that you're even with that petty girl you call your girlfriend," he smirked.

"I'm her brother, and I think that I know what she's talking about," I stood up and started heading upstairs. "And Jet's not a bad person. You're just too ignorant to actually get to know him." I walked up the stairs before he could say anything else.

**…...**

I walked into Azula's room, hoping that she wasn't planning on doing anything to herself. Surprisingly, she was putting clothes into her backpack.

"You're planning on leaving, huh?" I asked her.

"I hate him," she said. Her voice was soft but angry. "Can you believe what he's telling me to do? He wants me to break up with Jet. As soon as he sees me actually caring for someone, he wants me to break that love. I hate him."

I smirked. "Funny, a couple years ago, you were saying the opposite."

"I never actually said I loved Ozai, Zuko," she said, pausing to look up at me. "I don't even think I ever loved him. He was just a teacher who told me to be a leader of perfection. And to be honest, I never really enjoyed hurting other people, but it was the only thing I knew what to do. I do regret hurting the people that I loved, and I regret listening to father." She sat on the bed.

"Never knew you actually care about someone, Azula," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I never knew I did either," She scoffed.

"What made you come to your senses?"

She lowered her head down and frowned. "He wanted me to hurt you Zuko. Do you remember when you went against father's orders?"

"How could I forget?" I said, putting a hand over my scar.

"He wanted me to do something about it," she said. "He wanted to see if…if I was the true prodigy child that he brought up." I lowered my head, and didn't say anything. "I couldn't do it, and that's when he took charge and gave you your…scar." She paused. "And now he wants me to hurt another person that I lo—like."

"So now you're leaving?" I questioned. She nodded. "You really do lo—I mean—like Jet, don't you? I'm guessing tonight was pretty good then, huh?" she blushed. "It's okay, I understand. Father doesn't really like me hanging with Katara either. He says that she's inferior to me, and I should be with someone with a higher class, I guess."

She snorted. "His animosity of the people we love is strong. I think our father is jealous of us, Zuko. He may not show it, but I think father wants someone for himself. We should get him someone so that he'll stop worrying about us."

"That's his problem," I said snidely, crossing my arms over my chest. "He and mom shouldn't have divorced. If he wants to stop worrying about us, he could, but he won't. He wants our time, and he doesn't want anyone taking us away from him." I couldn't believe it, but I was actually starting to agree with Azula. "We are like his prizes; his winnings that he gets to keep and take over. I'm 18 years old, and I'm old enough to get my own place, and I'm about to graduate."

"Again," Azula mumbled.

I frowned. "So Sokka, me and Jet didn't graduate last year 'cause of a little prank that cost us our graduation, whatever. But still, this year is my year, and I'm not going to let father control me anymore."

"Ok," she said with a sly grin. "Where do you plan on moving to?"

"My own place," I said.

"You don't have any money to get your own place, Zuko," she spat. "You don't have a job; father isn't going to give you any money… You mine as well go live with Uncle in his house."

"We're Ozai Sozin's kids, Azula," I said with a small chuckle. "We have power to do whatever we want whenever we want. Our dad is famous, and so are we. We just have to use that fame and get us some things."

She smiled. "Ok, I'm in."

**…...**

**Meanwhile**

**Katara's POV**

"How was the party?" my father asked as I walked inside the house. He leaned against the kitchen wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

I closed the door slowly and turned around. "Um…how did you know that I was going to a party? I mean, I told you that Suki, Toph, and I were going to the mall."

He shook his head and frowned. "I'm not dumb, Katara. The mall closed almost two hours ago. It is 12:00 right now and I told you to be back here at 10:00. And where's Sokka at, didn't you tell him to be here?"

I shrugged. "I did, I think."

My father rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing that he was at the party as well, right?" I nodded, lowering my head, "and I'm also guessing that he was with Suki, too, huh?" I nodded again. He sighed loudly. "Did you see him after the party, wait, who took you home then?"

"Uh…a friend of mine," I said not making eye contact with him.

"Which friend?" he asked.

I sighed loudly. "Zuko," I mumbled incoherently.

"What did you say, Katara?" He asked, getting off the wall.

"Zuko," I said louder.

He looked away from me and shook his head. "What did I tell you about being with that boy? I don't like you with him, Katara. What did you guys do at the party, smoke, drink, other things…what did you guys do?"

"We didn't do anything, dad," I said sheepishly. "We just talked. Jet and Azula were there and we were talking with them for a while until they left. Then Toph—"

"Where did Azula and Jet go after they left?" he said knowingly.

"Azula wanted to take a walk in the park," I said smiling to myself. "I think after that they went to some restaurant and then Jet took her home."

He grunted like I was lying. "Sure that's what they did. Ok, what happened with Toph? She was there at the party, too? Whose party was it?"

I sighed, getting irritated at my dad for asking too many questions. "It was Riley Dean's party, dad. Toph was with…me and Zuko there. We took her home at the end, so…." I lowered my voice.

"That's a lie, Katara," my father said. He shook his head and walked over to me. "Lao, Toph's father, called me and told me what happened at the party."

My heart stopped. "Wh—what did he say?"

He cleared his throat. "I think you know that answer to that question, Katara. Toph, you, Zuko, and Teo all did something that you all are going to regret."

I raised my eyebrow. "Wait, me? I didn't do anything at the party. I was just talking with Zuko, Jet, and Azula. I didn't do any smoking, drinking, or anything else. What are you talking about, dad?" I was really starting to get confused and angry.

The door opened and Sokka and Suki walked inside eating each other's faces off.

I glanced over at my father who had an ugly frown on his face. "Sokka!" Sokka and Suki broke apart immediately. They were scared it looked like, because I know I was. "Do you know what time it is, son? And you, Suki, shouldn't you be going home? I know you're not staying overnight. Katara didn't tell me anything about no sleepover or anything like that, so you mine- as-well just go ahead and walk back out the door."

"Dad, we're coming home from the party," Sokka said softly. "Suki was…drunk and we decided that…the place to go…back, well, closer to home…was my place…so…"

Hakoda scratched his forehead and turned to Suki. "She doesn't look drunk to me, and trust me I'm a cop, and I know what a drunken person looks like." Sokka pursed his lips. "You know what, how about I take you home, Suki. It'll be good us for us both to talk a little bit about this relationship you and my boy have, ok?"

Suki bit her bottom lip. "Um, Mr. Marine, me and Sokka were kind of about to—" she trailed off. "Nevermind."

"What?" my father questioned.

"We were going to…go to that restaurant," she started.

"With Azula," I helped. "Remember the restaurant Azula and Jet was going to? They were coming to get me, and…yeah."

My father hesitated, almost buying in the lie that we gave, but he shook his head slowly. "Well, I guess that they'll just be missing you. C'mon, Suki, let's go." My father grabbed his keys off of the counter and went out of the door. Suki followed him, looking up at Sokka and giving him a wave.

Sokka turned around and looked at me. "What did you do this time, Katara?"

I raised my hands up in offense. "I didn't do anything Sokka. Dad's just pissed off because he thought that Zuko and I were having sex."

He grunted. "When does he not think like that? He says the same thing for me and Suki."

I scoffed. "That's because you guys do it all the time, Sokka. He can't help but to think what you guys are doing. It's so obvious now that you guys are a couple." I sat down at the kitchen table, crossing my legs. "And I bet at that party you guys didn't even do anything except fondle in the bathroom."

He smirked, sitting on the kitchen counter. "As a matter of fact, the bathrooms were actually all full. We couldn't go in."

I stood up and started to walk upstairs. "Of, course you couldn't get in..."

"Hey, let's stop talking about me and start talking about you and Zuko," he said smirking, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know you and Zuko have done it before, Katara. Trust me, Zuko is one of my best friends, and he tells me a lot of stuff about you guys."

"I haven't," I mumbled. "Why does everyone keep thinking that I did it with Zuko?"

"Azula did it with Jet?" Sokka said.

I scoffed. "Yeah, I know I was one of the first people she told. And she almost got caught by her dad, but Zuko stood up for her." I smiled.

"Yeah, I know," he said, jumping off the counter. He started walking up the stairs, I followed after him. "You think Suki's going to give in to dad?"

I shook my head. "Not a chance."

**…...**

***Read and Review- Sorry for the way late update, you guys! Basketball is over now, sadly. We lost in districts. But thank you for the reviews. ***


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer- I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender***

**Chapter 3**

**Zuko's POV **

**...**

"Katara, c'mon!" my brother yelled, knocking hard on my bedroom door. "We're going to be late for school, again. And I don't want another detention because someone couldn't get up." He paused when I didn't answer. "If you don't get up, you're not getting a ride. That's final." He walked away from my door.

I groaned and slowly made my way out of the bed. Today was another day: Saturday. Yes, it was just Saturday. Why am I going to school on a Saturday morning you may ask? Well, Sokka apparently has Saturday school every Saturday morning since his last report card. Why am I going, you may ask? My father doesn't trust me being alone at the house sometimes. Since he usually works on Saturday's and he isn't home, he thinks that I'll have a party or something. I don't really know why he thinks like th—

"Katara!" Sokka yelled again, this time bursting through my bedroom door. "Ok, good, you're up."

"I could've been changing my clothes, you know," I said tiredly.

"I doubt that, you're not even of the bed yet," He grunted. "Dad's about to leave, he wants us down there now. So hurry up and put your clothes and get ready."

Grunting, I went into the bathroom and slammed the door. I heard Sokka laugh.

"You know as much energy that you put out getting up, you could've been up and ready to go," he said. "Dad probably would've left once he saw you downstairs, too. You could've stayed home if you wanted."

I started to brush my teeth. "Fhut the fellup, Fokka," I said through brushing. He continued to talk even once I came out of the bathroom

"You're still here?" I asked him. "Go out!"

"I'm just trying to tell you that dad's gone," He said with a smirk. "Saturday school starts approximately in 15 minutes. If we're not there at 8:30, I'm screwed. Hurry up."

"Well, I would hurry up if you'd leave out of my room," I said picking out some jeans from my closet and going into the bathroom.

"Hey, like my look?" he said, addressing himself once I walked back in my room.

I frowned, looking over him. He had on an Old Navy white V-neck shirt with some faded blue skinny jeans and some black Chuck Taylor All Star Converses, a pair of Black Retro Sunglasses were hanging on the front of his shirt.

"Wow, did you go shopping with Jet or something?" I asked. "That seems like something he would wear, Sokka. Where did the jean and sweatshirt Sokka go?"

"Actually, Zuko and I went out to the mall a couple days ago with Azula and Jet," he said proudly.

"Suki didn't go?"

"Nah, she was out with Kyle Anthony," he said in a mocking voice. "It seems like they've gotten closer now-a-days."

I brushed my hair and put on my shoes. "Well, seeing how you guys aren't actually in a relationship…"

"We are in a relationship," he said in a high pitched voice. "It's just…complicated."

I scoffed. "Complicated, or as I say, not in a relationship."

He frowned. "Fine, whatever, just hurry," he said walking out. "I'm going to start the car."

I quickly grabbed my bag and followed him downstairs.

**...**

**Meanwhile**

**Zuko's POV**

I tapped my fingers repeatedly on the restaurant table. Located casually in the restaurant corner was the famous claw machine. I don't know why, but there's something unmistakably hostile about the three, steel-fingered claw machine that carries sugar high candy, stuffed animal toys, or new games and appliances. And then again, it's always something highly irritating about the feeling of disgust you get as your prize slips from the claws delicate hold at the very last second, ending the game and taking your money along with it. It makes you so angry that you just want to break the glass and throw the machine onto the ground and get the prize forcefully.

"You still are debating on whether you're going to waste your money on that childish game, aren't you?" Azula said with a chuckle. I nodded, continuing to look at the machine. "The way it looks at you, hoping that you'd buy one of its...treats, or whatever you may call it. It's tempting isn't it? But you don't want to waste your money, and you definitely don't want to lose. But that urge of winning is strong. And possibly, you could actually win."

I took my glance off of the machine and looked over at Azula. She wore a mischievous smirk. She picked up her cup of tea and blew on it, then taking a small sip.

"What are you going to do?" she whispered.

I bit the inside of my jaw and turned away from her. Brushing the hair out of my eyes, I stood up and walked toward one of the young waitresses.

"Excuse me, but do you know how many people have actually won anything out of that machine before?"

She stared at me for a couple seconds before answering. "Um…it's mostly for show, but some younger kids use it now and then," she said with a friendly smile. "I've just started here a couple weeks ago, and there are some kids that win, but then there are some kids who enjoy losing."

I smiled and looked down at her name tag. "You're name's Jin?"

"That's what it says on the name tag, dummy," she said with a laugh.

"I didn't know you worked in my uncle's tea restaurant?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You must be Iroh's nephew. Zuko right?" she said with a grin and I nodded. "He talks about you all the time. It's so cute." I grunted, sliding my hand over my face. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She looked over at the table Azula and I were sitting in. "That's your sister, Azula? There's a guy that works here that goes with her. Jet's his name, I think."

"Yeah, it's Jet," I said. "When did you move here?" I was really starting to get interested in this girl. Not only was she pretty, but she worked at my uncle's tea shop, and that meant I would be seeing her all the time.

"I started here two weeks ago, but I didn't start until last week," she said sitting down in a stool. "Iroh didn't want me rushing things. He had Jet teach me how to make the tea and do all of the duties around here. Jet and Iroh are pretty nice guys."

"Don't say that around Azula, she might kill you. Literally," I said with a smirk.

"I wasn't planning on getting to Jet," she said. "He talks about your sister all the time and what he plans on doing with her if you know what I mean. But you seem like a nice guy, kind of cute, too."

I smiled, sitting in the stool next to her. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." She blushed.

"Zuko!" a loud voice rang. It was Uncle. "It's nice that you come to see one of my workers, but you didn't come to see your own uncle." He ran up and gave me a big, bear hug.

"Sorry, Uncle, Azula and I just came to get some tea," I said seriously, once he broke away. "I just started talking with Jin a couple minutes ago about the…uh…machine you got over there in the corner."

"You like that?" he said with a smile. "Jet bought that at the market down the street for ten dollars. Pretty good deal, huh?"

"I doubt that, Uncle," Azula said, walking towards us. "No one ever wins."

"Well, young niece, would you care to be the first one?" uncle said, tossing a coin up in the air.

"That's child's play," Azula frowned. "Besides, we didn't come here for your petty games, Uncle. We came here for…for help," he raised his eyebrows. "Yes, yes, yes I know you may be wondering why Azula Sozin is asking her uncle for help, but…we need somewhere to stay and father's isn't cutting it anymore."

"My mother and I live in a home couple blocks down from the shop," Jin said, standing up. "There's one house that has an open house sign on it. I don't know how much it cost, but you can go check it out."

I smiled. "Have you been in there before?"

She nodded. "Once or twice. It's pretty nice to be honest. Well, pretty decent for two people."

"Do you know what the real estate person's name is," Azula said, taking out her phone. She started to type something in.

Jin shook her head. "I don't actually know her, but I know that she has her picture everywhere around the house's yard. She really wants people to buy the house." She laughed. "Maybe she can win you guys over."

Azula scoffed. "We'll see."

I frowned and looked over at Uncle. "Can you let Jin off for a day, Uncle?"

He bellowed out a laugh. "Now, Zuko, you know how I feel about you taking my employees away from their job. Jin's shift will be over in two hours. Can't you guys wait? The day will still be young, my niece and nephew."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine, we will wait."

"I just got off the phone with the real estate agent," Azula said confidently, putting her phone back in her pocket. "Her name is Sara Schmidt. She's been working for her family business, Schmidt Agencies, since she was 26 years old. Now, at age 30, she plans to win everyone the house of their dreams."

I smirked. "You memorized all that?"

"I'm a people person," she said snidely. "I know people by just looking at them."

"Really? Can you read me then?" Jin laughed.

Azula didn't laugh. Instead she sighed as if Jin was a waste of time. "Look, playing games is not an option on team Sozin, alright? If you want to help us out—cool—because that's what we came for: help. And right now, I'm trying to get out of my father's house not stay in it."

"Azula, c'mon, it's not that serious," I said calmly.

"Yes, Zuko, it is," Azula said. "I want to get out of father's house, and if you're not coming with me—"

I held up my hands to stop her. "Whoa, it was my idea to move in the first place. You just wanted to run away. It's my plan, my rules. And I say that we're going to wait until Jin's shift is over. If you don't want to be a part of what I'm doing, you can go by look for a home by yourself. Plain and simple." She scoffed, opening her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "I'm not going to argue with you on this, Azula. It was my plan to move out of Ozai's house. You're either with me or not with me."

She tapped her foot on the ground. She usually did this when she was thinking. "Fine, I stay," she finally said. "We'll wait on Jin."

"Good!" Uncle said excitedly. "We'll all wait for Jin's two hour shift to be over, how about a good cup of hot herbal tea and fun game of Pai Sho?"

I heard Azula groan. "Is Jet going to be here any time soon?"

Uncle smiled. "Young love, ah? Jet went to the store to buy me some more herbs a while ago. He should've been back by now. Huh, he probably stopped and talked to the young store owner."

"What store owner?" Azula asked.

"Oh, you know the owner of the store Herbal Dragon? He has a daughter named Ming," he said drinking a cup of tea. "Jet says that she has a comical and nice personality. He said that he wishes you were like that instead of being stuck up and sarcastic all the time."

Azula almost spit out her tea. "What? He said that?"

I could tell that Uncle was oblivious that he had spoken about Jet. "Oh, I didn't mean to say that, but that's just what I heard when he was talking to Jin."

"You were eavesdropping then?" I said, trying to hide my smirk. We all turned our heads when the bell on the door jingled as the door opened. It was Jet. Azula got up and went for Jet.

Jet smiled, putting the bags on the counter. He leaned in to kiss Azula. "Hey, bab—"

"Shut the hell up!" Azula screeched, slapping Jet on his face. "What are you doing talking to another girl behind my back? Did you think I wouldn't find out?" She put her hand on her hips.

Jet rubbed his cheek and glanced over at Jin, me, and Uncle. Jin pointed her fingers and mouthed _It was Uncle_.

"Azula, I wasn't cheat—" Jet started.

"You were cheating on me," Azula answered for him. "What did I ever do to you that you had to cheat on me? Answer me?"

"Calm down, Azula, I wasn't cheating on you!" Jet raised his voice. "Why is it that every time I try to talk to a girl you think I'm cheating? I just told Iroh that this girl had a funny personality and she was very nice. That's all."

"He also said that you wished I was like her," she said.

"Ok, so what?" he asked.

"So what?" she questioned. "That's insulting! You want me to be like another girl? That's like saying I like you, but I'm having sex with someone else."

"No it isn't," Jet retaliated. "I love you Azula, but sometimes you can be a bit harsh at times. And sometimes, I wish that we could have a normal conversation without you getting mad at me for what I have to say." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Listen, I'm tired of all this happening to me, Azula. I come to you, hoping, that this time we're going to make it through without arguing, that this time I won't feel regret for asking you out."

"What are you saying?" Azula said.

"I'm saying that maybe you should check yourself before we go any further in this relationship," he said. "I feel like I'm the only person who's trying to make this relationship work. I don't even know if you actually like me or if you're just with me because…just because." He sat down on a table. "I'm with you because I love you Azula, I truly do. But if your heart's not in this relationship, then why is mine in it? I mean, do you love me at all?"

"Jet…" my sister started. She hesitated.

Jet stood up and picked up the bags he got from the Herbal Dragon. "I'm guessing no." He walked back into the kitchen and closed the door with a slam. We all stood there in silence.

Azula's back was turned from us, but I could assume that she wanted to chase after him. I knew Azula loved Jet, but why didn't she tell him?

"You don't love Jet?" I asked softly.

She turned around rubbing her eyes quickly. "Just forget it. Let's go take a look at the house, Zuko." She started walking towards the door. I followed her.

"Meet you there?" I asked Jin before I walked out the door.

She nodded. "Meet you there."

I smiled and followed Azula to the car.

**...**

***Read and Review. Extra sorry about the late, late, late update, you guys. I don't what's happening. I have like the worst writer's block. I just got some ideas back in my head today to finish off this chapter. I will continue this. Do not worry. It might take some time tho.***


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer- I won nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**...  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Zuko's POV**

**...  
><strong>

I followed Azula out of our uncle's well-lit, peaceful, warm comfort of a tea shop: The Jasmine Dragon. Immediately, I was hit by a blast of cool air from the street. I pulled my jacket up to my neck. It was supposed to be spring time, yet it was below 50 degrees.

I pulled out my keys as we got closer to my car. Azula held my arm to stop me. I looked up at her.

"Let's walk, it shouldn't be that far," she said.

"Azula, if you didn't notice, we're kind of outside in the cold weather," I said holding my arms out. "And to be honest, I don't want to walk." She sighed, rolling her eyes. I grunted, knowing I couldn't argue. "Fine, we'll walk." She nodded and started ahead of me.

As we continued to walk, the smell given off from the restaurants tingled in my nose. The mixture of spices and peppers hung in the cool air. I took a deep breath, taking in all of the smells at once. I watched as the cooks placed the food on the grills, cooking them to perfection as people waited in line to get their food. I always wondered how the people working outside on the grill can stand cooking outside in the cool weather.

We pass many other shops, but they were mainly shops selling shoes or clothing, nothing big. Azula walked up to the store windows and bragged how she had already bought a pair of shoes and jeans before they had even came out. Before we crossed the street, we passed by a supermarket. Many people were walking in and out of the entrance with their hands full of groceries. My eyes widened as I spot a familiar face.

"Toph!" I yelled. She turned around and smiled.

"Sparky," she said walking towards us. "I didn't know you guys actually walked anywhere, especially not princess over here."

Azula scoffed. "We're looking for a house, and I wanted to walk. What's wrong with that?"

Toph shrugged. "Nothing. I just never thought I'd see you running around anywhere unless you were forced to do it. Did Zuko force you to walk?"

"No, I suggested it."

Toph clicked her tongue. "Oh. So what type of houses you guys looking for. Two story, three stories, a ranch?"

I don't know," I said, scratching my head. "This girl in my uncle's shop told me about a house she knows about that's for sell. She supposed to be helping us out with it hopefully."

"Wait," she said, "that new girl?" I nodded. "I know her! She and I roomed together at some summer camp. We were team leaders there. Her name's Jin, right?"

"Yeah."

"Jet works up there, too," Toph said looking over at Azula. "I know princess was happy to go."

Azula frowned. "Listen, Bei Fong, we don't have time to talk. We have a house to look at. So if you'd excuse us…"

"Alright, alright I know when I'm not wanted," Toph said with a shrug.

"Where are you heading to?" I asked her.

"I'm walking over to Katara's house to drop of this stuff," she said holding up her groceries. "She's doing something for the school—I don't know. You know how Katara is when there's extra credit involved."

"It's spring break. What work is there to do?" Azula said snidely.

"Whoa, don't get mad at me for what she's doing," Toph said. "Katara's a goody-two-shoe, and she doesn't want to miss out on an extra assignment. Just call her; I don't have all the details."

"Alright, well, we'll see you later, Toph," I said with a wave.

"Bye Sparky, bye Princess," she said walking away.

"I hate when she calls me princess," Azula said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I frowned. "Well maybe if you didn't act like one, she wouldn't call you it."

"Do you know why she calls you sparky?" she asked.

I shrugged. "No."

"Maybe it's because you have a temper, and you get mad easily."

I scoffed. "I doubt that."

**...**

**Meanwhile**

**Katara's POV**

**...  
><strong>

"What do you think I should do for this project, Suki?" I asked frantically spreading papers around on my desk. I glanced over at Suki who was spread out on my bed.

She sighed. "I don't know, Katara. Why the hell are you doing a project when it's spring break? You're probably the only person in school who's doing work."

I scoffed. "I'm not actually. Teo Johnson was the person who told me about the extra credit assignment the teachers secretly gave out on their websites."

She sat up. "Teo! Wait, how is Toph? She called me and told me that she finally got deflowered at that Riley Dean party. Did she tell you?"

I nodded and spun around in my chair to face her. "Yeah, she told me. She said that she and Aang were having a fight and she needed to be comforted." I scoffed. "I can't believe her, how does she think Aang is going to feel?"

"Don't be so hard on her, Katara," Suki said with a laugh. "I go to Sokka when Kyle and I are fighting; it's really not a big deal."

"That was her first time, Suki, and you and Kyle aren't even dating for real," I said. "Do you remember what your first time was like?"

She bit the inside of her jaw. "My first time…the guy I was with was so nervous and having issues with opening up the condom package. I was nervous too, but I was laughing so hard." She scooted up on the edge of the bed. "Then I felt bad kind of bad for finding it a little funny...just because he was so frustrated. I was laughing the whole time, but it hurt like hell."

I laughed. "Who was it with—Sokka?"

She shook her head and scoffed. "Sokka and I didn't start screwing around until like last year, and we still have done anything too serious. It was with this guy, Fabian Clay, who I used to live next door to. Ugh, how cliché, guy-next-door. And the embarrassing thing was that my dad walked in on us."

I gasped. "What did he do?"

"It was so embarrassing. My dad pushed Fabian off of me, and pushed him into a wall. Then he started to yell at us, telling us that we were too young and blah, blah, blah." She took a deep breath and continued. "I was so scared for my life, Katara. My heart was beating so fast, and it wasn't from the post sex I had just had."

"What did your dad say?"

"I got in so much trouble, Katara," she said, "and my dad didn't speak to me for a long time. He kept talking to himself about how he could've prevented it, and how he wished my mom was still here, and so on."

"Hmmm, sucks," I grunted.

"Yup."

"You ladies having fun?" we turned our heads and there was my dad standing in the doorway.

"Dad!" I said surprised. "I didn't hear you come in."

He laughed. "I saw Toph walking towards this direction so I stopped and gave her a ride here."

Toph walked in carrying a handful of bags from market. "Hey, guys," she said.

"Mr. Hakoda, how are you?" Suki asked, twiddling with her fingers.

"I'm good, Suki, thanks for asking. You staying out of trouble are you?" he said with a wink.

"Um…yeah," she hesitated. "Why do you ask?"

He shook his head. "I saw your dad at the job today. We're partners now. We'll be keeping close watch on you girls."

"My dad switched stations again?" Suki asked.

"Yup, he's now a police officer at Ba Sing Se Police Station," my dad said snapping and clapping into his hand. "Well, I better go. My lunch break is almost over. See you when I get home, Katara."

"Bye, dad," I said. He left with a wave.

We all turned towards Toph who was spitting sunflower seeds in a soda can. "What?" she asked.

"Tell us about that on night stand with Teo," Suki asked.

She raised her eyebrow. "What do you want to know? We had sex, that's all."

"How was it?" Suki continued.

Toph scoffed. "What do you mean 'how was it'? You should know yourself. You guys know what it's like."

"I told you that Zuko and I don't have sex," I said to her. "Just tell us."

She spat out the last bit of her sunflower seeds and turned towards us. "It was…ok."

"Ok?" Suki and I said simultaneously.

Suki scratched her head. "It wasn't…erotic or sensual?

Toph shook her head, putting in another handful of sunflower seed. "It was just ok, you guys. Nothing too special."

"Have you seen him lately?" I asked.

"Who?"

I sighed. "Teo."

"Uh…nope," she said bluntly, cracking the seed loudly inside of her mouth. "Look, are you going to work on this project or what? Cause If I bought this stuff for no reason, I'm going to take it back and get my money back."

I put my hands up offensively. "Ok, ok, ok, sorry. Just…tell us the details."

...

**Another Meanwhile **

**Zuko's POV**

**...  
><strong>

"So what do you guys think? The real estate lady, whose name was Sara Schmidt, asked.

Azula shrugged. "It's not as good as Father's, but it will do for now."

"Are you crazy?" I looked at her. "This house is, like, a mansion. Yes, I know that Ozai's is bigger, but it's just the two of us, and this mansion is huge!" I was so excited, and I rarely ever got too excited. "I can't wait for the whole gang to see it."

Sara clapped her hands together and smiled. "You guys ready to talk about pricing?"

Azula ignored her. "I still can't seem to wrap my finger around the fact that this house isn't in the same neighborhood as fathers."

Sara sighed. "Well, it's been well kept since the last owner's owned it. I don't know anything about why it was built in the middle of a neighborhood like this. If you really want to know, you should ask the building manger." She gave out a small laugh.

I frowned. "Where can we find him?"

Azula put up her hand. "It doesn't matter; just give us the papers to sign."

Sara sighed and searched through her bag. "Here you go. Make sure that you both sign it, please."

Azula rolled her eyes. "My brother and I know what to do."

"Azula calm down," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "She's just doing her job." She sighed and walked into another room.

Sara turned towards me and sat down on the couch, plopping a piece of candy into her mouth. "Does your sister always act like this?"

I bit the inside of my jaw. "Not always. She…uh…broke up with her boyfriend."

"How long have they been…?" she started

I scratched my head. "About three years I think."

"Was it a serious relationship?"

"I…uh," I stammered.

"Look, you don't need to know anything about me or my brother's personal business, Sara" Azula spat, walking back in the room. She handed me the papers. "Here, Zuko, it's your turn to sign."

I sighed and place the papers on the clipboard, signing my name on each of them. "It says that we need a parent to sign." I looked over at Azula, who was frowning at her nails. "Sara, do we need our father to sign these papers."

Sara hesitated. "Well…seeing how you guys are just kids—teenagers—you guys need a signature from a parent or relative that will sign to say that if anything happens to this house, you guys are the responsibility for it."

I frowned. "I'm 18, and I'm the oldest; I'm old enough to sign. Besides, it's going to be our house; we should have full responsibility for it. My father shouldn't have anything to do with it."

"Well, if you say so," she said handing me a pen. I took it and signed my signature on the lines. She collected the paper work. "The house is all yours now."

**...**

***Read and Review please, again late updating, but I'm trying to make the chapter longer instead of short like I usually have them, but this one was kinda hard to make long. But there you go. New chapter will be updated soon!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer- I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender***

**…...**

**Chapter 6**

**Katara's POV**

**...**

**The next day**

"So, this is it?" I asked Zuko as the Gaang and I walked into his new home. He nodded. "It's pretty nice. I never knew you had this much taste in, well, furniture or anything nice, Zuko."

"Yeah, Sparky," Toph said, punching Zuko in his arm. "I didn't know you had it in you either."

"Thanks," he said rubbing his arm, "I guess."

"Wow, this is even better than Ozai's," Sokka said, touching the walls. "You guys got all space, seeing how it's just you and Azula. Lucky bastards."

"You can come stay with us, and we all can be lucky, Sokka," Azula said coming into the front door with us. "Shoes off, please." We all took our shoes off.

Sokka scoffed, setting his shoes down by the door. "I think Jet's going to be the man taking that spot in the guest room, Azula." Azula grunted, walking past us and upstairs. Sokka turned towards Zuko. "Uh…what's up with your sis, Zuko?"

"She and Jet had a little fight," Zuko said, walking us into the kitchen. "Apparently Uncle can't keep secrets."

"She should've been knew that," Suki said, sitting at the table. "Uncle is the blabber mouth of your whole family. He'll tell anything and everything."

"Well, it's not my fought," he said, taking a six pack of cola from the refrigerator and setting it on the table. "Azula didn't have to get mad."

"She was probably in one of those moods," Sokka said casually, taking a Coca-Cola can out of the pack and flipping the cap off.

"What moods?" Suki asked him, doing the same.

"You know," he said.

"No, enlighten us," Suki said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Zuko sighed. "Azula always acts like that, Sokka. She just got too fierce with Jet and he called it off."

"What did he tell her?" Toph asked.

Zuko sipped at his cola and shrugged. "He asked her if she loved him."

I gasped. "What did Azula say?"

"Jet said he did, but Azula didn't answer," he said taking another sip. "I know she was afraid to answer, but I know she loves him. She just doesn't want to admit it. "

Sokka chuckled. "Azula afraid of something? Wow, that's something."

"Maybe you should go cheer her up, Sokka," Toph said jokingly. "I hear you're good with that," she winked, glancing over at Suki.

Sokka stood up. "Ok, I'll give it a go."

"Sokka, I was just kid—" Toph started.

"I bet she's probably plotting how to get Jet back," he laughed, taking his soda with him upstairs. "Be back in a little while guys."

Zuko saluted to him. "Good luck, bro." Zuko turned back to us. "Your brother can be so weird sometimes, Katara."

"Hey, but that's your friend," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but it's your brother," he retaliated.

"Yeah, and he's Suki's secret lover, but do I care…no," Toph said, throwing her soda can in the trash. "Listen, Sparkfire, how about you take us on a little tour de tu casa."

He leaned against the counter. "It's nothing really to take a tour on. There are some bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, basement, laundry room, and the gym. Nothing big," he counted on his fingers.

"You guys have a gym?" Suki asked. "Kyle would love to hang out here."

Zuko scratched at the back of his neck. "You talk to Kyle Anthony, basketball star?"

Suki grunted. "We're not even really dating. It's just an on and off relationship…it's complicated. It's like we're together, but we're not. You know what I mean?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "Uh…I kind of have a girlfriend, Suki." He pointed to me. "I bet Toph does. She and Aang got that heated argument still going on."

Toph flicked something off of the table. "Aang's stupid. I wish I could just punch him in the gut."

Zuko rubbed his hands together and sighed. "Well, you can tell him today how you feel. I invited him over to see the house. You guys can talk or whatever."

"What!" Toph screeched, slamming her fist on the table. "Why the hell did you invited him over? Ok, well, I'm leaving then. I don't feel like talking to him! How could you, Zuko? Why are you all of a sudden acting crazy like Katara and Suki?"

"Chill, Toph," Zuko laughed. "It's ok. Besides, he knows that you're going to be here. I already told him that. And what do you mean by crazy?"

Toph sighed. "Everyone is all crazy except you. You're the nonchalant do whatever you want type of guy, and now you're acting like them," she pointed to me and Suki. "I can't talk to Aang, Zuko. We're not on good terms right now."

Suki laughed. "Yeah, not after what you and 'you know who' did."

Toph glared at her. "Shut up."

"What happened? Who is 'you know who'?" Zuko asked, looking at me and Suki.

"She can tell you," I said, pointing at Toph. We all stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Teo," Toph said hesitantly.

"I figured that," Zuko laughed, tapping his fingers on the table. "He's been talking to me about you all the time. What's up with you guys? Did you guys, like, kiss or something? He talks about you like you're some goddess or something."

Toph laughed, putting her feet on the table. "That guy is a wimp."

"But you had the nerve to screw him so he must not be that bad of a wimp," Suki said glaring at her nails. I hit her shoulder. She glanced over at me. "What, it's true."

"It's OK, Katara," Zuko said with a smirk. "I kind of figured something went down with Toph and Teo after the party." He laughed and turned towards Toph. "But really, you must've been really desperate to go for Teo, Toph?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't get me started on you, Sozin. I know you and Katara are desperate all the time. Katara even tries to hide it, but we all know the truth. It's like the first you and Katara met. Katara would always lie about her feelings for you."

**…...**

**Flashback**

"_So exactly how have you had a crush on Sparky, Katara?" Toph asked me._

"_W-What!" I said surprisingly. "What are you talking about?"_

_Toph scoffed. "Please, Katara. Every time you're around him your heart beats like a mad man, and you get all blushy."_

"_That's not even a word, Toph," I rolled my eyes. "Besides, that's ridiculous. I'm completely calm around Zuko. What makes you even think that I even have a crush on him?"_

"_Whatever you say…" she shrugged._

_I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "Fine, don't believe me? I'll prove it to you! Look, he's on his way over here now."_

"_Hey ladies," Zuko said, wiping his face with the palm of his hand. _

"_Hey, Zuko," I said with a smile "How did soccer practice go?" Toph nudged me in my arm._

_He squirted some water into his mouth. "It's going well. We're going to have a really good team this year. Aang is pretty good; he might make it on the varsity squad."_

"_You are going to put him on there, right?" Toph asked._

_Zuko shrugged. "Me being the captain of the varsity team, I do have some input, Toph."_

"_That's great!" I said._

"_Well, I better go," he said with a nod. I'll see you guys later, ok?" He started walking back over to his team._

"_See, Toph, I was completely calm."_

_Toph raised her eyebrows. "We'll see. Look, he's coming back."_

"_Hey, do you think you can give this to Azula," he said, taking off his shirt. "I think this is actually Jet's shirt." He laughed._

"_Y-yeah," I stuttered, taking the shirt from him. "I-I'll give it to her."_

_He winked, patting me on the shoulder. "Thanks." He ran back on the field._

_Toph laughed. "Riiiight, Katara. You were completely calm."_

**End Flashback**

**...**

"That was then," Zuko frowned. "Besides, Toph, Katara and I aren't like Suki and Kyle or Sokka or whoever. We're an organized couple. We do what we do in any given time. That's how cool we are."

Toph sighed. "OK."

"Hey guys," Sokka said, running down the steps. "I think Aang's outside the door." He ran past us, opening the front door.

"You were up there a long time, Sokka," Suki said yelled from in the kitchen. "What were you doing?"

"We were just talking if you wanted to know," Azula said simply, following Sokka down the steps. "He's actually a pretty good talker. He knows exactly what to say."

"Does he now?" Suki asked.

"Hey, guys, guess who I found?" Sokka said. "It's Aang."

"Hey, guys," Aang said with a smiled. He turned his head and looked over at Toph. "Hey…Toph." There was an awkward silence before anyone spoke again.

"So, uh, Aang," Zuko started. "What you been up to? We haven't seen you in like forever."

He laughed. "Sorry about that. I'm been kind of busy with work and everything. I've been catching up with one of my old friends I used to hang out. You guys remember Meng, right?" He turned back to the door, waving in someone.

"Hey, guys. I'm Meng." She said.

"I remember her," I said with a smile. "You had a major crush on Aang from the moment you first met him."

"Yeah, and that was when Aang liked you a lot. I used to be so jealous of you, Katara." She laughed. "But I see you got a new boyfriend."

"Wait, who is this bi—girl?" Toph asked, putting her hands on her hips. She turned towards Aang angrily. "Aang, we didn't even break up. I can't believe you would get with someone else and you knew that we were still together."

"Together?" Aang questioned. "We haven't talked in, like, a week, Toph. I assumed that you didn't want us together anymore. I mean, you kind of stated that when we had our argument."

She scoffed. "I never said I didn't want to break up, Aang. I just said that we should have a break…and stuff."

Aang shook his head. "That's not how it was said to me, Toph."

Toph frowned. "Well, I can't believe you'd just get another girl."

"Well, you did tell him you guys were done," Meng said softly.

"Shut it, Ming, Meng, whatever your name is," Toph said, holding up her hand. "No one was talking to or with you. This is an A and B conversation. I never said C was in it." She cleared her throat. "Now, Aang, you got another girl?"

Aang rolled his eyes. "I didn't get another girl, Toph. Meng is just one of my friends that I've been catching up with. Chill out! You said that you didn't want US. You said that you wanted someone who would hold you when you are in the bad times, and laugh with you in the good times. And apparently, to you, I wasn't doing my job for some reason," Aang walked towards her and poked her in the chest. "If you didn't want me to leave you, why didn't you just tell me instead of making me feel like I didn't matter to you? It's your fought we're not together. I thought you wanted that?"

"I never said that," Toph mumbled.

"Well that how you presented it," he said simply, stepping back towards Ming. He paused, looking around. "Nice house, Zuko." He sighed. "I better go. I don't feel like arguing with anyone." He glared at Toph and took a hold of Meng's hand and walked out the door.

"Whoa," Sokka said, rubbing his face. "I did not expect that to happen."

"Yeah, neither did I," Toph said silently.

"Hmm, now we have two broken up couples. My sister won't proclaim her love for Jet, and Toph won't apologize to Aang," Zuko said, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Toph," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She scoffed. "I can't believe we're not together. It's always been me and Aang, Aang and me. Now it's just—"

"You," Azula said quickly. "I know how you feel: regretful, angry…furious. He'll come around; hopefully realizing that you're the girl only he wants to have."

Toph looked out the window, watching Aang and Meng walk down the street, hand in hand. "I better go. My dad's probably wondering where I am." She practically ran out the door.

"Do you think we should check on her?" Suki asked us.

"Give her some time," Azula said, staring at her nails. "Soon, she'll be over him, moving on to another guy."

"Is that how you are with Jet?" I asked her.

Her phone buzzed on the table, she frowned. "It's him." She placed her finger on the end button.

"Wait!" I yelled, stopping her. "Let me talk to him." Azula handed me her phone.

"Why do you want to talk with him?" Zuko asked, but I ignored him.

"Hello, Jet?" I answered.

"_Azul, I'm—Katara? Kat, is that you_?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"_Uh…not that I don't want to talk with you, Kat, but…is Azula around_?" He stuttered.

"Put him on speaker phone," Suki whispered.

I pressed the speaker button. "Azula gave the phone to me, Jet. She's still kind of mad at you."

"_I figured that_," he said sadly. "_I messed up pretty badly, Katara_."

I raised my eyebrow. "What'd you do?"

He sighed. "_You didn't hear? She thinks I was cheating on her, but I promise I wasn't. I guess I was just so tired of Azula and her attitude that I just couldn't take it anymore. I started talking to this girl at the store I go to get tea herbs from, and she told me that Azula should be happy with me, and I shouldn't have to feel regret being with her_," He took a deep breath. "_I love Azula, I truly do, but I just wish that she would just be herself at times and stop acting like she's better than everybody, you know_?"

I looked over at Azula who was listening intently. I put my hand on the speaker. "Maybe you should talk with him, Azula." She didn't answer me. I hesitated. "If you really love him, you'd talk with him and show him that you really do care about him."

"_Katara, are you still there_?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, just hold on for just a second," I told him. I looked back over at Azula. "Here, give him a chance."

She sighed and walked towards me. I handed her phone to her; she put it up to her ear and grunted. "Hello, Jet?"

"_Kat—Azula_?" Jet asked. "_Is that really you, 'Zula_?"

She smiled and sat down at the table, crossing her legs over the other. "Yeah, Jet, it's me."

"Maybe we should give them some space," Suki said, nudging me in the shoulder. We all nodded and left the room, heading up to the game room.

"So, Sokka," Suki asked, flopping on the sofa, "What did you say to Azula?

"When?" Sokka asked.

Suki frowned. "Forget it."

"So guys," Zuko started, sitting next to me on the sofa, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "how we are going to get Toph and Aang back together? I don't really know who this Meng chick is, but we need to get her out of the picture."

Sokka laughed. "Katara, Aang, and I met her at some store where this lady could read the future or something. Meng worked there with some other girl. They made food or something, I forgot."

"So, how did Meng know Aang?" Suki asked. "Hey, that rhymes."

"Aang and Meng grew up together," I said. "But back then, Meng had a huge crush on Aang."

"Like you did," Suki said, putting her finger on her chin.

"I didn't really like Aang," I said looking away. "It was like a brother/sister relationship."

"I don't remember that, Katara," Suki laughed. "Whenever Aang would kiss you, you'd get so excited and tell everybody."

Zuko pulled some string from his shirt. "I remember that. You and Aang were some couple back then in middle school."

"You guys were weak, Katara," Sokka said, putting emphasis on weak. "You guys didn't do anything but play around. You guys were like best friends trying hard to be more than friends."

I pouted. "First off, he was one year younger than me. Second, what could I do? He was in 5th grade I was in 6th; all we did was play around at recess. Besides, we didn't know what to do. I was, like, 11 years old and he was 10."

"She moved on, Sokka," Zuko said. "She moved up to the big dogs." He kissed my cheek roughly.

"You've been with so many guys, Katara," Suki said. "First it was Aang, and then it was Haru—"

"Haru and I never went out, Suki!" I exclaimed. "We just talked for a little bit, but that's all. Haru's with Ty Lee, they're perfect for each other."

Suki continued. "Then it was Jet, and now it's Zuko. You've been with, like, four guys throughout elementary school up to now. You're such a slut." She laughed hysterically.

"OK, let's not talk about being slut-ful, Suki," I said, giving her a knowing look. "You've been with plenty of people too: Sokka, Kyle, that guy next door, that Brazilian soccer player…"

"Awww, I miss my Felipe," she whined. "He was, like, so cute. He taught me some Spanish, too. I was so disappointed that he had to go back to Brazil."

Sokka scoffed. "Didn't they win state for our team at Ba Sing Se High?"

"Yeah," she said dreamily. "After they won…well, that was the best celebration we ever had together. Awww, I miss him." We all turned our heads as Azula walked in.

"So, little sis, what happened between you and Kareem," Zuko asked.

She tapped her fingers on the table annoyingly. "I'm never talking to that bastard ever again."

"Does someone need a hug?" Sokka said in a babyish voice. I expected Azula to stare daggers at him, but to my astonishment, Azula nodded, opening up her arms.

Sokka smiled and went over to her, giving her a long hug. I guess whatever Sokka said to her must've done a great deal on her.

**...**

***Please Read and Review! Again, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update. What has it been, like, almost 2 weeks? I've been trying to tackle this and homework and sports all at the same time. Thanks you guys for all the reviews and comments. I will try to update as quickly as possible. Try, I said.***


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer- I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 7**

**Katara's POV**

**…...**

RRRRRRRRING! RING! RRRRRRRRING!

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock and lied back down in my bed. My old mahogany queen sized bed rested heavily on the aging, battered bare hardwood floors, which seemed to spontaneously generate dust. The sky blue painted walls reflected the sunlight, and gave the room a sort of glow quality. I put my hand on my eyes, blocking out the shining rays of sun that seeped through my curtains. Ugh, another annoying day of school. _Just three more weeks of school and I'll be out of this dread place! _I said to myself. I was pretty fortunate, being a senior and all. We get out three weeks earlier than the juniors, sophomores, and freshman. I'm so excited I'm a senior this year, I feel sorry for Toph and Aang, they still have on more year left in high—

"_**I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts!" **_

I answered my phone. "Hi, Zuko," I said tiredly.

"'_Sup, do you want me to pick you up?_"He asked.

I laughed, lying back in the bed. "I think Sokka's supposed to be taking me, but I don't think he's up yet."

"_Sokka_?" he questioned. "_Sokka's out with Azula, Katara. He came over here earlier. He said something about going to breakfast with her_."

I rolled my eyes. "That jerk. He could've told me he was going. I can't believe he would just do that."

Zuko grunted. "_Yeah, I know. He actually went out with Azula_."

"What? No, no I was talking about him leaving me here at home," I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. "Ok, well, then yeah, you can come get me. Thanks, Zuko."

"No, problem. Be there in a lil," he said. "Bye."

"Bye," I hung up my phone and got ready.

**...**

**Meanwhile**

**Zuko's POV**

"You can't stay here," I said fixing myself a bowl of cereal.

Ty Lee sighed. "Azula said we were going to go to school together, Zuko."

I frowned. "Does it look like Azula's here?" I said with a mouthful of Cheerios. "She and Sokka went out for breakfast, Ty. Just go hitch a ride with Haru. I'm sure he won't mind taking you."

She sat down next to me. "Haru and I are kind of still not talking because of the whole make out thing with that guy 'who will not be named'."  
>I laughed. "Just like a cheerleader."<p>

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not a slut, ok? We were just in the moment and…BOOM! Besides, we were just kissing."

I put my bowl in the sink. "Kissing can lead to a lot, Ty Lee. You should know that better than anyone." I laughed.

"Shut up!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can you just take me to school Zuko, please?"

"Yeah," I sighed, picking up my keys off the counter. "But we got to pick Katara up too." She nodded, following me out to my car.

...

**Meanwhile at the restaurant**

"So tell me," Azula said, crossing her legs over the other, "what made you want to take me out before school, Sokka?"

Sokka smirked. "I don't know. I think I felt sorry for you. I know that you probably don't want me too, but I did. I know how it feels, and I think, a little bit, I'm falling for you," he took a sip of his coffee.

She stirred her drink and smiled, looking down into her tea. "Thanks, Sokka. You're so sweet." She scooted next to him and kissed him on his cheek. "I feel like a little kid right now."

He scoffed. "Except for the fact that some of the things you've done weren't so…'kiddy', Azula."

She pushed his shoulder, breathing out a laugh. "I'm not a slut, Sokka."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, I've heard that soooooo many times by Ty Lee and you know how she is…"

She nodded. "She's worse than me, but then again, your old chic, Suki's kind of in that club too, no offense."

I shrugged. "Suki does what she wants."

She smiled mischievously. "I think someone's a little J-E-A-L-O-U-S.  
>"I am not!" Sokka shouted in a high pitched voice. He cleared his throat. "I'm not jealous of her and Kyle. They do whatever they want. I don't care about them."<p>

Azula held out her hand, staring at her nails. "Say whatever you want, but I'm a people person. I know people, and I know that you are still craving for a little Suki here and there."

He turned his head away from her. "Shut up."

She laughed. "Don't believe me, fine. But don't come crying to me when you see her and Kyle making out by the bathrooms before school….or worse in the bathrooms….together." She held a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"I don't care."

"Tsk, Tsk, Sokka," she said, scooting closer to him. "Have some fun. Don't get so angry all the time. I was just kidding around

"Don't talk about me getting mad, Azula," Sokka mumbled. "You should be the last person telling me to stop getting angry.

She frowned. "I've taken all of my anger management class, psychiatrist help, and other stuff. I'm different now, can't you see? At least I thought I was…." She frowned even more as if deep in thought.

Sokka laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him. "Lighten up, Azula, I was just joking around. You remember what you said right, 'Have some fun.'"

She scoffed. "That wasn't fun, Sokka." She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "If you want to have fun, I can show you that?"

Sokka raised his eyebrow.

"Instead of going to school, how about we go teepee Jet's house," she considered.

Sokka scoffed. "That's stupid and it's going to make him even madder at you." She pouted. "You can go do what you want, Azula. But school's about to start and I gotto go. Are you coming or not?" Sokka stood up confidently.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine, I'll go with you." Sokka smiled and held out his hand. She took it and they walked out of the restaurant together.

**...**

**Zuko's POV**

"Don't touch anything, Ty," I said to Ty Lee. We were driving in my car towards Katara's house. "Remember what happened last time?"

She grunted. "No, and if you're talking about the whole 'spill your coffee' thing, well, it wasn't my fault. You're the one who was going over the speed limit. Besides, that was like forever ago."

I rolled my eyes and turned into Katara's driveway. "You coming in?" She nodded, following me out of the car.

Before I could even knock, Katara opened the door, rushing us in. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I just talked with my dad on the phone and he was wondering how I was going to get to school because of the whole Sokka and Azula ordeal."

"What'd you tell him?" I asked.

"Well, I told him that you were coming to get me, and he got a little mad." She looked away. "I don't know what it is between him and you, Zuko, but…he wants us to break up."

"Wh—why?"

She shrugged with a sigh. "I don't know, Zuko. He said that he's coming to talk with us before he takes us to school. I don't know what to do." I saw tears in her eyes.

I walked towards her, wrapping her arms around her. "It's going to be OK, Katara. He's not going to break us up. I promise you he won't." She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck, putting her head in my shoulder. I heard some whimpering behind me. I turned my head. Ty Lee was crying. "What are you crying for?"

She put her hand over her face and sat down. "You guys are so cute. Why would Hakoda break you two apart? Doesn't he see how much you guys love each other?"

"No, I don't," Hakoda said, stepping through the door. "That's just emotion inside of all teenagers. That's why things happen to them because they think that they are 'in love' when they aren't."

"Or," Ty Lee said, crossing her arms over her chest, "maybe you just don't know teenagers as well as you think you do. I'm sorry Mr. Marine, but I can see that your daughter and Zuko are in love together. Why would you break up love?"

He laughed at her and walked towards us. "Can you guys break apart, please?" Zuko freed his arms from around me. "Thank you. Now, I want you guys to break up and I don't really care how it happens, but just do it."

"Why, dad?"

"I said so," he said plainly. "I don't like Zuko, Katara. I'd rather you be with Jet than Zuko."

"What is it with me?" I asked offended. "I don't understand what the problem is between you and I. Why is it that I can't be good for her? Is it because I'm the son of Ozai?"

"My daughter can get someone better than you," Hakoda said grimly. "She doesn't need someone like you."

"And what am I exactly?" I asked.

I took a deep breath. "Well, you're many things, but I'm not going to say them. For one, you're another guy who wants my daughter; second, you probably only want my daughter for her body; and third, you're just not right for my daughter."

"Dad, Sokka's out with Azula," Katara started, "How can you say something about me?"

He shrugged. "Zuko's a guy."

"Who are you to say that I'm not good for Katara?" I scoffed. "It's not your call to tell us if we're not good for each other. Apparently Katara has no problem with it, so why do you?" He started to talk, but I cut him off. "And I don't want Katara for her body, I mean, that's not the only thing on my mind. I like Katara because she's herself, she's beautiful, and because she seems to understand me more than anyone I know. So before you judge me, why don't you get to know me first?"

"I don't need to know you, Sozin," Hakoda said. "I know you're father and that's enough."

"I'm not like my father," I said.

"He's not, sir," Ty Lee said in a small voice.

Hakoda rubbed his face. "I don't want to see you guys together anymore, ok? That's final. If I see you guys together, well, you better hope I don't, Sozin, or you both will be in some trouble."

Zuko shook his head and laughed softly. "Ok, Hakoda. Fine, we're done. C'mon, Ty Lee let's go."

"Zuko!" I said, but it was too late, he was gone. I stared at the empty space where Zuko was standing.

"C'mon, I'll take you to school, Katara," he pulled at my arm. "Don't worry about him. I bet I can get you one of my co-workers sons to talk with you. I would rather one of them get with you than Zuko."

**...**

**Katara's POV**

I walked into Ba Sing Se High School feeling terrible. Familiar faces of peers and teachers walked around me, saying their hellos and hugs to their students and friends. I nodded at a couple of them who walked past me.

"Katara!" someone yelled behind me. I turned around, it was Haru. He had actually shaved the dreaded mustache off of his face.

"Haru," I said, giving him a hug, "I didn't think you were coming back after spring break. Someone told me that you were moving out of town with your dad."

He shrugged his backpack over his shoulder. "Nope, I decided to stay with my mom. If I were to move with my dad, I'd lose everyone. He lives all the way in Omashu. I wasn't planning on going that far away. Besides, it's my last year here."

I nodded. "Yeah, true, true."

"So how was your spring break?" he asked. We started to walk into the school building.

"Eh, it was okay, nothing special," I said, putting my books into my locker. "I just hanged out with the Gaang and did that extra credit assignment."

"You good?" he asked me. "You seem kind of down."

"I'm fine," I said with a smile.

"Ok, well, I see you around, Katara," he said with a smile. "I gotta meet Ty Lee." He walked away with a wave.

I heard some footsteps come up behind me. "So what's really wrong, Kat?" someone said behind me.

"Jet," I said without turning around. "It's nothing, really."

He chuckled. "I know you, Katara, and you're not in a good mood. Remember we used to date, you know. Tell me what's wrong, Katara."

"It's Zuko," I mumbled. "My dad wants us to break up."

"I kinda figured that would happen soon." He grunted. "Does he hate Zuko or something? What is with him?"

I leaned against my lockers, staring down the hallway. "I don't know, Jet. It just kind of happened. My dad's in his dick mode right now."

He laughed, placing a toothpick in his mouth. "You talk with him about it?"

"What can I say to him?" I said. "He's not going to change his answer. He said that if he sees me and Zuko together, we're going to get in big trouble. So there's nothing that I can do about it."

"Katara, stop being such a wimp and start being rebel," Jet said. "Sometimes you got to do the wrong thing to make things right. Maybe being seen with Zuko will tell your father that you guys love each other or something." He knocked on the lockers. "Sometime you got to just do what you got to do to get things done. Simple as that."

I smirked. "It's not that simple."

"Well, make it simple then," he said bluntly. "Be a rebel."

I rolled my eyes and closed my locker. "Bye, Jet." I started walking away.

"Hey, I'm telling you the truth," he yelled at me.

"Yeah, and that's why you're repeating senior year again," I said.

He laughed. "Maybe, maybe."

I continued down the hallway, looking down at my phone, which had five messages from Suki and six from Toph. _What is there problem, don't they call anymore?_ I walked into my first block class and sat down in between Suki and Aang.

"What took you so long to get here?" Suki asked. "I texted you, like, ten times. What's up?"

I put my phone away and grunted. "I had a fight with my dad over Zuko again this morning."

"Another one?" Aang asked. "Isn't this like the sixth one this week?"

I shrugged. "Probably, but this time he told us to actually break up." They stared at me intently, waiting for me to continue. "So, I'm kind of in that stage of single yet not completely single."

"Wow, your dad broke you guys up? Doesn't he know that graduation is, like, in three weeks." Suki put her hand over her mouth. "You're supposed to bring someone to the graduation party, Katara. Do you know how many girls are going to fight over Zuko, 'cause I would totally fight for him?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"It's the same for you, too, Katara," Aang said.

"That's all bad," Suki said. "We have to find you a date before all of them are gone."

I snorted. "Suki, Zuko and I aren't officially broken up yet. My dad just said that if he catches us together we're in trouble. He never said that we had to break up, and if he doesn't catch us together we're fine. We can see each other in secret."

She smirked. "That's never going to work."

"We'll see," I said, drawing on my desk.

**...**

**Zuko's POV**

I sighed; slouching down in my chair as I slowly darted away from my teacher talking about the Colonial Empire.

_I can't believe Hakoda really wants me and Katara to break up._ I said to myself. _Is there something wrong with me that he doesn't like? Or is it because I'm a Sozin? Why hasn't he said anything to Sokka and Azula dating, well, being together? Maybe Ozai was right. Maybe Katara isn't right for me…_

"Mr. Sozin!" my teacher called out.

I turned towards her and frowned. "Yeah?"

"Did you hear what I said to you," she asked. I shook my head. She sighed. "I said, 'what is the European Age of Exploration'?"

I put my hand over my eyes. "I don't know."

"Well, it would help if you would open up your book to page 134," she said, picking up her book. "When you get there, could you please read off the answer? Quickly, quickly we don't have all day."

I rolled my eyes and flipped through the pages until I got to page 134: _The Colonial Empire_. "You want me to read that whole paragraph?" She nodded. "Oookay, well, it says that the European Age of Exploration was a period of history starting in the early 15th century and continuing into the early 17th century during which Europeans engaged in *sigh* intensive exploration of the world *clear throat*, establishing direct contacts with Africa and uh, the Americas, Asia and uh Oceania *sigh* and mapping the planet." I looked up at her irritated. "Is that good, Mrs. Swan?"

She nodded. "Yes, now tell me what the European Age of Exploration is?"

I looked at my book. "I just read it."

"Well, can you explain it to me in your own words, Zuko?" she asked, tapping her toe on the floor.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "No, I can't. I don't understand this European stuff, ok? I just read the answer to you, and that's all I'm going to do."

Ok, let me explain Mrs. Swan. She has pale skin, dark brown eyes that seem to look down on you. Her silver grey hair is always tied tightly into a bun and she would always wear her fair share of a blouses and skirts that fell to her ankles. She would always rant on how guys had their pants sagged and how girls wore tight pants and short shorts. My uncle said that she was his teacher when he was a freshman. Shouldn't she be retired by now? I know it's not appropriate to ask for someone's age, but this lady seemed way over the retiring age.

"Then you can take yourself to the principal's office," she said, "or you can just state the answer in your own words. Your choice."

I gathered up my stuff and stood up. "I think the principal's office is better than this." I walked out of the classroom and into the principal's office.

"Do you have an appointment to see Mr. Piandao, Mr. Sozin?" the secretary said, not looking up from her computer. She took a bit of her sandwich. "If you don't, go make one in the guidance office, please."

"I don't have an appointment," I said, sitting down. "I was given a choice to either do work or come here, and I chose to come here. Besides, I come in here all the time; you should know why I'm in here."

She sighed and looked up from the computer. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Sozin?"

"Well, my girlfriend's dad hate's me, and he wants us to break up," I said. "But besides that I'm doing fantastic."

She smirked. "Katara Marine, cheerleader, right?" I nodded. She laughed. "You guys are some couple, Zuko. It's either you guys are arguing about something, breaking up, or getting back together."

"Well, this time it's her dad's fought," I said.

"His fought or your?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He did say to keep your distance from Katara, so why did you go in her house?" she asked. I frowned. "You should just see Katara at school and any other place that her father is **not** going to be at. Her house is the number one place not to go. Get what I'm saying?"

"So I shouldn't go to her house?"

"Exactly," she said, taking another bit of her sandwich. "That's the place where you don't go when you have a girlfriend because the father will think you guys are doing 'stuff'. And when he sees his girl with another guy, he's probably jealous."

I scoffed. "You think Hakoda jealous…of me?"

She shrugged, throwing her wrapper away. "Yeah, probably. Katara's his only daughter and you're taking her away from him. I would assume he's jealous because she's with you all the time and she's never with him."

"So what should I do?"

She scoffed. "I'm just the secretary, Zuko; I don't give advice, unless you're going to be taking it to another level."

I raised my eyebrow. "Umm, not to be mean, Jaden, but I'm 18 and you're like 26. Isn't that illegal?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about that, kid. I'm talking about taking it up to another level and talking with your Principal Piandao or maybe Hakoda himself."

I shrugged. "I'll think about it. I got to talk with Katara first."

**...**

***Please Read and Review- Finally done with that chapter! I tried to update as quickly as I could. And for all of you that don't know what the plot is for this story, if you haven't read Unexpected: ATLA, then you'll have an idea. I'm not going to say anything for those of you who just want to keep reading along. But for those who want to know the plot, just read like the first chapter of Unexpected: ATLA, that'll get you a little hint. Thanks!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer- I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 8**

**Katara's POV**

**…...**

I repeatedly tapped my fingers on the lunch table. Zuko was supposed to be at lunch with me…well, the Gaang. I looked at my phone. Lunch would be over in 30 minutes. We had a 45 minute lunch, where the hell was that boy.

"Zuko's going to come, Katara," Suki said, putting a hand on my fingers.

"Yeah, calm down, Sugar Queen," Toph said finishing a bag of chips and opening another, "Sparkfire will be here soon. You said that your dad doesn't like him and he doesn't want you guys to be together, just chill. Zuko's trying to keep it on the down low probably."

"We're not even broken up for real," I said to her. "Ugh! I hate my dad."

"No, you don't," she laughed.

"I'm surprised at you Katara," Suki said with a smirk. I turned to look at her. "You're being a good girl about this and not being rebel like some people do when they don't have a boyfriend." She turned to look at Toph who shrugged.

"That was, like, last week, Suki," Toph said. "Teo and I are just friends now. Besides, it was no harm done, right?"

I rolled my eyes at the two of them. "You guys are sexually depressed aren't you?"

"Don't start talking about me and Suki, Katara," Toph said, sipping at her water. "You're the one who's about to have no boyfriend. Here comes Zuko now. He looks determined, and you know how he gets when he's in that mood."

"Hey guys," he said, squeezing in-between me and Suki. He turned towards me and kissed me softly on my cheek. "Hey, Katara."

"Hey," I said. "Where were you?"

He looked around as if he was being watched. "Your dad was up here earlier. He was talking with Principle Piandao about us." He turned to Suki. "Oh, and did you hear about Sokka and Azula?"

Suki sighed. "Yeah, they're kind of talking, right?" he nodded.

I waved my hand at him, focusing him back on the topic of my father and Piandao. "Wait, what was my dad saying about us to Piandao?" I asked him.

"He wants Piandao to keep a close eye on us," he said. "Your dad is serious about us not being together, Katara. I saw him walking in the hallway towards me, and I had to act like I was talking with some teacher so that he wouldn't talk with me." He took a deep breath and sighed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know what your dad's problem is with me, but I'm starting to hate it." I started to put my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged me off. "Is there something wrong with me, Katara?"

"No, no there's nothing wrong with you, Zu—"

"There has to be!" He stood up. "Why the hell does your dad hate me so much? You know what? It's probably my scar. He thinks I'm a bad person because of my scar!"

"That's not it, Zuko," I said to him. "I don't know why my dad dislikes you, but it's not your scar, trust me. And it doesn't matter about your scar; I still love you for you, and that's what matters most."

He laughed. "You don't get it, do you? You have never been hated by someone before because you're just so perfect, Katara! You don't know how it feels to be hated by someone; and especially not by the parents of the person you love!"

I was speechless.

He shook his head and sighed. "I gotta go; people are starting to give us looks." He walked away, pushing the cafeteria doors angrily.

"Wow," Toph said slowly. "I think that was one of the first real fights you guys have actually had."

"I should go look for him," I started to stand up.

"Don't," Suki said, placing a hand on my forearms. "Give him some time to cool off by himself."

I lifted my head as the lunch bell rang for us to go to class. "Ok."

**...**

**Zuko's POV**

Light rain silvered the streets. I quickly pulled my car into the parking lot of the Jasmine Dragon and walked in. The scent of warm tea and pastries filled my nostrils and gave me a sort of calmness. I spotted my uncle pouring a cup of tea for one of his customers.

I walked up towards him. "Uncle."

He turned around and gave me a big grin. "Nephew, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

I sighed. "I don't have a last block class." I started to pour myself a cup of tea, but my uncle smacked my hand. "I can't get any?"

Iroh laughed. "Zuko, you have a lot to learn about tea. This is a tea for one of my special customers." He nodded off at an elderly couple in sitting in the corner. "This tea contains antioxidants that keep their skin glowing. Don't you see it?"

I frowned, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, Uncle, they're really…uh…bright." I hesitated. He turned to look at me once I didn't speak.

"Is there something on your mind?" He asked me, giving me a new cup of tea.

"It's Katara," I said slowly. He gestured with his hand for me to continue. I took a deep breath and continued. "Well…it's her dad, to be more specific. He doesn't like me being with Katara. I don't know what the problem is."

Iroh wiped his hands on his pants and sat down next to Zuko, pouring himself a cup of hot tea and drinking it. "Oh that's some good tea." He sighed. "Have you talked with Hakoda lately?" I shook my head. "That's something that you should do, nephew. The first thing into finding the problem is to find the problem itself."

"Thanks uncle, but I don't think Hakoda want to discuss anything with me," I said, staring into my cup. I looked back up at him. "Is Jin here?"

My uncle smirked. "She's in the back. She also doesn't have a last block. Why, you plan on asking her advice?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering." I stood up and walked into the back of the kitchen. There she was, hanging up her apron. "Are you getting ready to go already?"

She jumped. "Zuko! What are you doing here?"

I smiled. "I don't have a last block class to go to so I left school."

"Same here," she said. "If I knew you didn't have a last block class, I would've asked you for a ride here."

I grunted. "So, are you getting ready to leave?"

She scoffed. "Uh…no. I gotta fix up the rest of these cakes. Jet is supposed to be here. I don't suppose you know where he is?"

I shrugged. "Nah, he's not with Azula so that's not an option. He's probably sulking off somewhere because of his little break up with Azula." I started to laugh.

"It's actually worse than you think, Zuko," she said, putting some pastries into the oven. "Jet was so depressed the other day. He kept messing up orders and he almost cursed out one of the customers because they kept asking him what the time was." She turned around to look at me. "Jet really did love Azula, and now that he hears that she's talking with Sokka he's even more of a mess."

I crossed my arms. "Well, if he wouldn't have been flirting with that girl at the Herbal Dragon maybe Azula wouldn't have called it off."

"Or maybe Azula could've just told Jet that she loved him, and this whole problem wouldn't have been started." She smirked at my facial expression. "What do you think?"

"You really think Azula loved him."

She raised her eyebrow. "Yeah. Every time she would come in here when Jet was on his break, they would sit in the corner table of the shop and talk. I never knew what they were talking about, but whatever it was it made them both laugh and they actually looked like a true couple."

I grunted. "A lot of things they did could make them seem like a 'true couple'."

"Very true," She laughed. "But you could tell that they were in love. I don't know, Zuko. Me being a girl, I know what love is when I see it, and your sister was in love with Jet." She hesitated. "For example, I know that you truly love Katara, and she loves you too."

I breathed out a laugh. "I'm contemplating on whether or not I should break up with her to please her dad, or to stay with her and be happy yet have her dad get angry at me."

"Those are some excellent choices you have to choose from," she said sarcastically, checking on the timer on the over then taking the pastries from out of the oven. "You know, Zuko, why don't you just talk to Mr. Marine? I'm sure he'll listen to you. He doesn't seem like a bad guy. He comes in here every Tuesday with his police friends and they get tea and eat some fruit."

"That's different, Jin," I said, leaning against the counter. "He's doesn't have a reason to be in a bad mood. Besides, let him come in here and let me serve him some tea and let's see if his attitude changes."

She laughed. "Well I don't know about that, Zuko." She took the pastries out of the oven. "I would talk to Hakoda if I were you. Just go up to him and say how you feel about Katara and your opinion and whatever. I'm sure he'll listen."

I rubbed my eye and grunted. "Hey, when do you get out of here?"

She raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Why do you care?"

I shrugged. "Just asking."

"I don't know," she said, placing the pastries, which were cookies, inside of a jar. "I just got here."

"Yeah, like an hour and a half ago," I snorted.

"I need money, Zuko," she said. "I'm not famous and rich like you are."

I laughed. "I used to work here, you know. I should probably start back up, seeing now I have a house and bills." She shook her head, agreeing with me. "But I'll see you, I gotta go." I left with a wave.

"My nephew is some kid, huh?" Iroh said to Jin.

Jin stared, watching Zuko get into his car and drive off. "Yeah, some kid indeed."

**...**

**Katara's POV**

I sighed and sat down on the bleachers. Cheer leading practice was cut short today since Azula decided she didn't want to come, which put me and Ty Lee in charge for the day. I mean, just because she was team captain, that didn't mean she got to get out of practice. Was Sokka that great of a guy?

"Hey, Sugar Queen," Toph said, walking towards me. I nodded at her. "You know, detention really sucks. It's like the worse excuse for a punishment."

"I'm sure you have a good excuse for why you were in there, right?"

She scoffed. "The teacher thought that my English paper was inappropriate, and had me go to detention to write another one." She spat in the ground. "If you want to know my opinion, I actually worked hard on the paper, and I actually got some advice from some actual people."

"What was your topic about?"

She laughed. "How prostitution helps the economy."

"Yeah, I probably would've told you to write another one, too," I rolled my eyes. "What gave you the idea to write about a meaningless topic like that?"

She sat down next to me and shrugged. "Well, Suki was talking about how she knew someone who was rich from being a prostitute, so I kind of took it from there. Pretty brilliant huh?"

"Not necessarily, Toph. You got put in detention for it, and you had to write another paper. So, that idea wasn't that 'brilliant' of an idea," I said bluntly.

"Geez, Katara, way to burst my bubble," She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Are you on your period or something? You're supposed to be the happy go lucky person in our group. Where did that Katara go?"

"What do you want me to say to you, Toph?" I said. "You want me to be happy that you got a detention and you had to write your paper over again. How can I laugh over that? That's ridiculous!"

"Well, I thought it was funny," she said.

"Says the girl who got put in detention," I mumbled.

Toph paused before she spoke again. "Ohhhhh, I know what this is about." I turned to look at her, clearly not knowing what she was getting at. "You're still angry over the whole 'your dad wants you and Zuko to break up' thing aren't you?"

I sighed and looked over at the soccer field. There was Zuko, with is shirt off, kicking the ball into the goal. "Look at him. He just seems so—"

"Relaxed?" Toph said, finishing my sentence. "If Zuko isn't getting angry over this, then maybe you shouldn't either. Things will work out when they want to. Stop worrying about it, Katara." She crossed her arms over her chest. "If you actually wanted to do something about it, you would go up to him and make out with him right there on the field."

"That would mean I'd be taking Jet's advice on being a rebel," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and you know how Jet is about rebelling," she said. "He has his own group called the Freedom Fighters. They're supposed to be people who stand up for what's right or something like that. I think it's a bunch of BS. Smellerbee and Longshot are in the group you know."

I snorted. "Jet can do whatever he wants. I'm not going to be a rebel."

"It shouldn't be too hard, Katara," She smirked mischievously. "I mean, you did have sex with Zuko, which meant that you rebelled against your father."

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you keep bringing that up? You know that I haven't—"

"Save it for the pastor, Katara," Toph said, standing up. "I know you and Zuko have done it. You can just look at you and tell…sort of…ok you can't tell at all, but I know."

"Says the girl who got a detention," I said, standing up with her. "Look, Toph, I'm clean. I don't know about Zuko and his past girlfriends, but I'm clean."

"Fine, I'll just ask Suki and she'll tell me since you're being a baby about it," Toph said, walking down the steps. I followed her.

"So, you get things cleared up with Aang?" I said, starting up a new topic.

"That loser is still with than Meng chick," she scoffed. "I don't know what he sees in her. He talks about her, like…like she's the best thing that's ever happened to him."

"I think someone is a little jealous," I said with a little smirk.

"I mean looking at him be so happy with someone else is kind of depressing," she stated, "and I feel sorry for yelling at him. I feel guilty for sleeping with Teo when I should've just talked with Aang about our relationship."

"You know what? You should tell Aang the same thing you just told me," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll listen to you, and he'll even forgive you too."

She turned her head and looked over at me. "Do you really think he'll listen to me, Katara?" I nodded. "Ok, I'll give it a go." She picked up her backpack and started walking off the field.

I sighed. "If only my relationship problems were that easy."

"Why can't it be?" a breathy voice said behind me. I turned around and spotted Zuko, who had his hand on knees. He sat down on the ground and squirted some water into his mouth.

"You know why," I said not looking at him.

"Is it what you want?" he asked. I didn't answer him. He continued. "Katara, tell me, is this something that you want?"

I hesitated. "You know this isn't something I want, you know that. I don't want my dad breaking us up, Zuko."

He stood up and looked at me. "It's not going to happen. I'll make sure of it."

"It's not going to be that easy," I said with a small smirk.

"Then I'll have to make it easy," He said in a soft voice. "Let's have dinner tonight at my house, my treat. I'll actually cook this time."

"Zuko, I don't know. My dad will kill if he finds out."

"And if he doesn't?" he questioned.

"Well then I would've missed a perfect night out with you," I said honesty. He smiled. "Fine, I'll be there."

"See you 7:00."

**...**

**Meanwhile**

"So what do we call this?" Sokka said, lying next to Azula. He shifted over in his bed and turned to look at Azula who was staring at her nails.

Azula sighed and looked over at her current lover. "Um…what we did was called—"

He waved his hand around, issuing for her to stop. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know that, but what do we call this relationship we have? Lovers?"

"Lovers sound so dirty," she said with snort.

Sokka rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Well, then what about a helper, since I helped you through the Jet thing."

She rolled her eyes. "Just ask the question, Sokka."

Sokka laughed sheepishly. "What question? I don't have a question. Wh—what are you talking about?"

Azula frowned. "Stop being such an idiot and ask the question, Sokka!"

He sighed. "Ok…will you go…out with me?" he winced, waiting for her answer.

Azula shook her head and smirked. "Sure, why not?" Sokka turned her head and stared at her with an astonished expression.

**...**

**Katara's POV**

"It's so nice out," I said, looking up at the starry moonlight sky. "I never really took the time to actually look at the stars. They're beautiful."

"Very beautiful," Zuko said, but he was referring to me, not at the sky. He cleared his throat. "The sky is beautiful, too, but I prefer to stare at you."

I rolled my eyes. "If you are trying to seduce me—"

"I wasn't," he said quickly. He looked back out at the sky. "I already know how much trouble we'll get in with your father if something happens. I planned everything all out, Katara. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were," I said with a shrug. "I'm just nervous about all of this. My dad thinks I'm over Suki's house tonight."

"Did you tell Suki?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course I did. I'm not stupid," I pushed his shoulder. There was a brief silence before I spoke again. "You know, Zuko, I really enjoyed this. You actually can cook pretty well even though you had a tiny help from me."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that especially coming from you, Katara." He smiled and leaned on the balcony railing. "Do you think your dad is true with his word about us having to separate?"

I sighed deeply. "Yeah, he's really sure about this."

"So this might be our last night being together, huh?" he questioned. I nodded. "Whatever happens, Katara, I'll still love you."

"I'll still love you, too, Zuko," I said softly.

He reached out to brush a strand of hair out of my face and placed a warm hand on my cheek. I looked up at him and stared deeply into his sad golden eyes. He leaned into me and pressed his lips gently against mine in the only way I saw as a fitting goodbye. Words wouldn't be enough to express how deeply heartsick I felt that this might be our last kiss.

**...**

***Please Read and Review. Sorry about the extramo laaaaaate update. I got so busy with everything. Thanks for all the reviews and I going to try to update as quickly as I can on the next chapter. I've been so busy lately with school, sports, and just everything. But I will try to update soon! Thanks!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Disclaimer-I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender***

**...**

**Chapter 9**

**Zuko's POV**

**The Next Day: Saturday**

"Can't you do anything to unfreeze our accounts?" I asked the banker.

"_Sorry, you have to ask the person who froze your accounts_," he said quickly.

I frowned. "Fine, thank you," I hung up the phone angrily. Who had been freezing our accounts?

I turned my head as the front door opened. It was Azula. "Where've you been all day? Saturday cheerleading practice was supposed to be over two hours ago?" Azula dropped her keys off on the kitchen table and started walking up the steps, completely ignoring my question. "Are you going to talk to me?"

She stopped. "I'm tired, Zuko. Can't we just talk about this later on?"

I frowned and looked back towards the TV. "I'd agree with you, too, but Katara called me and told me that you weren't at cheerleading practice this morning so what could you be tired for, Azula?"

She hesitated. "Alright, alright I was out with Sokka, we went to the park! Shit, can you stop worrying about me all the freaking time?"

"Look, I was just wondering," I said calmly. "I don't really care if you were with Sokka or not. You do whatever you want."

She raised her eyebrow and smirked. "What's wrong Zuzu, didn't get any from Katara tonight?"

I frowned and turned my attention back at the television. "Katara and I are breaking up."

"What did you do this time, Zuko," she said walking over to the couch and sitting next to me. "It seems like you can never stay in a relationship. First it was Mai, and then it was Song, then Mai again, and then Katara, and now Jin."

"How can you joke around, Azula?" I asked her. "Jin is a friend. Don't be jealous that I still have people there at Uncle's tea shop to talk to and you don't…anymore." She frowned. "And don't get angry at me, what you and Jet went through is between you and Jet. I mean, since you don't want to confess that you love him," I mumbled incoherently.

She turned her head quickly. "Shut up!" she hit me in my arm. "You don't know half the story of why we broke up."

"Yeah I do, actually. You thought Jet was cheating on you and you broke up with him," I shook my head. "I bet the only reason you're with Sokka is because you trying to fight and hide that love you still have for Jet," I paused. "Why are you hiding it?"

She stood up. "Why the hell do you care all of a sudden? When Jet and I were dating you never cared."

"I did care," I started, "I just didn't show it. I care for you, Azula, I may not show it at times, but I do care. Hell, we may not get along at times, but you're my sister and I hate to admit it, but…I hate to see you disappointed."

"I do miss Jet," She put her hands on her face, "but Sokka gives me a different feeling than Jet. He makes me feel like I'm…*sigh* I don't know. He gets me sometimes, and I can actually express my emotions around him, and he doesn't care."

"Didn't Jet do that too?"

"Well, yes, but Sokka's so caring and loyal and just someone who is passionate about everything," She sighed. "But Jet…Jet's charming, attractive, and has the best personality out of anyone I've met. He's so sympathetic to people and loyal to his word. And the truth is…I really do love him, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know if I'm worthy of that love," she whispered.

"Wow," I clapped my hands sardonically. "The great Azula is finally letting out her true feelings for Jet. I never would've known, Azula. Do you know what you should do?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not calling Jet, Zuko."

I smirked. "You don't have to."

Jet walked from out of the kitchen and into the family room. "Hey Azula."

I looked over at Azula. She showed no sign of anything, and I couldn't tell if she was happy to see him or still angry with him. Instead, she ignored him and headed for the stairs.

"Azula wait," he called, but this time she didn't stop. She continued up the steps as if no one had called her name. Jet sighed and turned towards me. "I'm going up there."

I shrugged. "Ok." He quickly walked up the steps and into Azula's room. I jumped off of the couch and sneaked up the stairs, silently eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Azula, talk to me," Jet said, sitting on Azula's bed. He pulled his toothpick out of his mouth. Azula continued to ignore him. "It's ok to be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed over anything," she spat.

"Then what's wro—?" he started.

"Why did you come here, Jet?" Azula asked, finally turning towards him. "What was your motive, your influence that brought you over here?" Jet shifted uncomfortable on the bed. "Go ahead, spit it out!"

"I came over because I couldn't get you out of my mind!" he yelled, putting his hand on his head. "Every day I would wake up thinking, 'what have I done?' And when I see you at school, I realize that, yes, I am jealous of you and Sokka. And I don't know about you, Azula, but I miss you." Azula looked out of her window and grunted. He continued hesitantly with a sigh. "I wasn't cheating on you, Azula."

Azula sighed. "What's the point of telling me now?"

Jet frowned. "I always wanted to tell you. You just wouldn't listen to me or answer my calls." He put his hand on her hand. "Azula, I miss you, ok? I really do. I don't know who put the thought of 'me cheating on you' in your head, but I wasn't doing that. I wouldn't do that."

"You would always be there, talking with _her_," she said. "You made it seem like you liked her more than you liked me."

Jet breathed out a chuckle. "So she was fun to talk with—who cares? Why would I have a reason to cheat on you with her? Besides, she's like 22 years old, and I'm 18."

Azula smiled slightly. "I miss you, too."

"Do you really?" he asked. Azula nodded. "Then why are you with Sokka? Why don't you go back with me?"

Azula shrugged. "I don't know. There's something about Sokka that I like. He's…different."

Jet raised his eyebrow. "What's so different about him? He's a regular guy like me and any other guy. What's the difference between me and him? He doesn't have a body like me!" He pulled up his shirt, revealing his well-defined and developed muscles. I scoffed _weak _move.

"No, he doesn't have body like you," she said with a smile. "He's just more on the sensitive side and he's caring and funny, you know."

"I'm all those things too," he pulled his shirt down. "But I'm not that sensitive about things, but still I'm caring and funny."

Azula grunted. "Yeah."

"So, what should we do?" he asked.

Azula lied back on her bed sighed. "I don't know, Jet. I appreciate you for coming back, but I need some time to think about this. What am I going to tell Sokka? I can't just break up with him."

Jet lowered his head and nodded understandingly. "Ok." He got off up the bed, but Azula grabbed his arm, pulling him back. He turned around.

"That didn't mean you have to leave," she said. "Stay."

"No," Jet shook his head. "I just came to talk. Besides, I should go, I got to work today." He started to leave, but hesitated and turned around and kissed Azula softly on her lips. As he started to pull away, Azula hastily leaned into him and kissed him harder than Jet expected. But Jet didn't break away. Instead, he leaned into her and pushed her back against her bed.

I rolled my eyes and started walking back down the stairs. Sometimes my sister was such a slut.

"I got to go, Azula," Jet said breaking apart, walking down that stairs. "I got to get to work. I can't stay, I got to go." Azula followed him towards the front door. "Why don't you just call Sokka up, I bet he'll be 'caring' and 'sensitive' enough to please you."

"You can't stay a little longer?" Azula pleaded.

Jet shook his head and opened the door. "You're Sokka's girl, call him up." He pulled out his car keys and walked towards his car. Azula slammed the door shut.

I laughed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know who to choose," she said loudly, throwing up her hands in exasperation. "Sokka's so…but Jet's so mmmm…" she sighed. "When he kisses me, it's so erotic and sensual and I want him so badly and—"

I rose up my hand. "Ok, ok I get it. Look, just call up Ty Lee and Mai or something and talk with them about your feelings. I'm gonna go to the bank.

She scoffed. "You know, for a brother, aren't you supposed to care for my feelings?"

"If you talked about them like that, no," I said sarcastically.

She frowned deeply. "Do you even care for me, Zuko? If I died would you care?"

"I would."

"Don't lie to me, Zuko!" she spat. "I hear what you say to your friends about me! Mai tells me everything! I know how you feel about me!"

I sneered—_Mai_.

**...**

**Katara's POV**

"You don't want to go anywhere, Katara?" Toph asked me, playing on Sokka's XBOX. "You know, just to get Zuko out of your head."

I shook my head and sighed. "Last night was, like, the breakup of our relationship. I think I'm actually considered as single now."

"What did you guys do?"

"He cooked dinner and we shared our last kiss on his balcony," I answered. "I think out of all the times Zuko and I went out on romantic dates or whatever, I think this was the one I'll remember the most."

Toph grunted. "Was it good?"

"Yeah, it was," I said dreamily. "I don't even know if I'll ever have that chance of kissing him again. Augh, I feel so empty now that I'm single."

"I was talking about the food, but ok," she put the controller down and turned towards me. "Katara, it's time for you to go out in the world and have some fun. Quit waiting on Zuko and have fun by yourself and with your friends."

"I'm not waiting on anything."

"Well, then let's go somewhere," she said loudly. "I bet everyone is at the theme park today, and we're probably the only ones who are not there. I bet that's where Sokka and Azula went for their little 'date'."

"They went to the park," I told her. "Azula is starting to act more…nicer and well, different. Do you see it?"

She frowned. "I don't know! I don't even talk to Azula like that, but apparently Snoozles doing magic on her, and Suki's jealous as fu—"

"Hey, girls!" my father said, walking inside.

"—dge," Toph said sheepishly. "Hi, Mr. Hakoda. I didn't think you'd be home this early on a Saturday. They let you out early today, huh?"

Hakoda raised his eyebrow. "No, I'm off today. What do you girls plan on doing?"

"Nothing, dad," I was starting to get really irritated.

"Are you all right, Katara," my father asked.

I frowned at the stupid question he just asked. "Why would I be alright? You just made me break up with the one person I love."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Katara, you have a lot to learn about love. Love to you is just an emotion; it's something that all teenagers have when they are growing up. It's like a tiny crush."

"Dad, I'm about to graduate really soon," I said. "I'm mature enough to know what love really is," I stood up and started to head upstairs. "Augh! You just don't understand!"

"Katara, you..." my dad started, getting interrupted as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Toph said quickly. Toph ran and got the door. It was Aang. "What are you doing here?" Toph asked, closing the door after him.

Aang shrugged. "I came to talk with Katara. Why? What are you doing here?"

Toph raised her eyebrow. "Katara's my friend, and I come over here almost every day after school until I wanna go home."

"Ok," he said simply. "Hey Katara, hi Mr. Hakoda! Hey, Katara, do you still want to do those posters about the senior graduation party."

I sighed. "There's no point of me going, Aang, but I'll help."

"You're not planning on going?" he asked surprisingly. "Why? It's your senior year, your last year in high school? If I was a senior this year, I would definitely go, Katara."

"Yeah, Katara," Toph agreed, "just because you aren't with 'you know who' doesn't mean that you can't go. You can still have fun even without even without Zu—I mean, you know. Sokka's still going."

I snorted. "I don't care about Sokka, Toph." Toph laughed. "C'mon Aang, I bet we can get more work done at your house."

"No, it's better off if you stay here, Katara," Hakoda said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I don't want you scurrying off to the wrong house."

"I'm going to Aang's dad," I rolled my eyes, and started towards the door.

He sighed. "You are just like your mother, you know. Why won't you just listen to me, Katara? That boy isn't your priority, forget him!"

"I'm going to Aang's dad," I repeated, going out the door. Toph and Aang followed me onto the sidewalk. "Why doesn't he trust me?"

Toph smirked. "Maybe because you're a hormonal teenage girl with a boyfriend and I bet Hakoda knows how teenagers get when they are somewhere by themselves. And seeing how you and Zuko have 'fondled'—" I hit her in her shoulder.

"It's okay, Katara," Aang said with a sigh. "What you and Zuko do in you guys' privacy is not my business."

"But Aang, Zuko and I don't do anything," I said loudly. "Why do you guys keep thinking that we do?"

"Katara, I know that right now, since you haven't seen your boyfriend in a while, I know you would probably be a naughty girl…that is if you had a guy to screw with, of course," Toph smirked. "Jet, perhaps?"

"No," I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Is this all you think about, Toph? Sex? Maybe it's _you_ the one who needs someone to screw with. Uh...Teo, perhaps, should do the trick?" I said sarcastically. "Don't you think?"

Aang stopped. "You're talking with Teo?"

Toph continued to walk. "No." Aang hesitated, but continued to walk. Toph continued. "Besides, what does it matter to you, Aang?"

He shrugged, opening the door to his house. "I was just asking."

**...**

**Zuko's POV**

I took a deep breath and knocked on my father's office door.

"Come in," He said in a cold, callous voice. He looked up from his work, he looked surprised. "Zuko, I never thought to see you here." He motioned for me to sit down. "How are you and Azula doing?"

"Fine," I said plainly.

He chuckled. "You know, I visited your house last weekend, but no one was there. Did you know that?"

I shook my head. "You should have called before you came.

There was a slight silence before Ozai spoke again. "Why are you really here, Zuko?" His gaze shifted suspiciously towards the door as if he was suspecting someone to come in.

I leaned back. "A guy can't come and visit his…father once in a while?"

"We all know that's not the real reason you are here, _son_," he spat.

I grunted. "I realize that the money in our accounts has been "weakened" so to speak," I said with a frown. "Have you blocked our accounts? Or have you just been using our money?"

Ozai laughed. "Zuko, you know I wouldn't use your money when I have my own. I'm one of the richest people here in this city. I don't need your money."

"Then why are our accounts blocked," I asked, sitting up forward.

He shrugged. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

I stood up and shook my head. "You know if you really need money, you could just get a part time job and earn some, but instead you are amused by taking money out of your own children's account for your own pleasure."

"You're my own flesh and blood, Zuko. You should be willing to give me some money." Ozai lips twisted into a cruel and crooked smile. "So I've taken a couple hundred dollars, so what? I gave that money to you when you were an infant, and it has grown like you have. That was my own money I gave up to you."

"Ok, what did you use the money on?" I asked him.

"That is none of your business."

"Oh, but it is," I corrected. "Since it is my money, I should know what you plan on doing with it. Or should I just tell the police what you're really doing with it?" Ozai frowned as I pulled out a brown bag stacked with cocaine.

"W-where did you get that?" he gripped the arm bars of the chair and stood up. "You had no right of snooping around my home!"

"But it was also my home too once," I said snidely. "Besides it was my money you bought this with. Admit it, you sell drugs for money, and that guy you helped out of jail was one of the top drug sellers in the city. Zhao."

"You've learned a lot of stuff while you were gone," Ozai said in a calm voice, "but that doesn't mean you have any knowledge."

"Probably not," I said with a smirk. "But I have enough knowledge to know that if you don't get your hand out of our accounts, your 'lawyer life' is over." I threw the bag at him. "Good bye, Ozai," I left the room, leaving Ozai in his thoughts.

**...**

*** Please, please read and review! I'm soooooooo sorry I didn't update in like a good two weeks! But I came back with another chapter! So please read this and I will definetly update as quickly as possible. Again my apologize for such a late update, again! :)***


	10. Chapter 10

***Disclaimer- I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**…**

**Chapter 10**

**Zuko's POV**

"Ok, students, calm down," the principle said in the microphone. "I know that you seniors are all excited for your last week of high school, but, please, let me have a couple minutes with you about the graduation and the things after that." He waved his hand in the air, trying to catch the attention of those who were still talking.

"I hate assemblies," Sokka mumbled, slouching down on the bleachers. "You get to see all the people you don't want to see."

I smiled. "This is probably going to be the last assembly we have at this school, Sokka. It's kind of sad that we're going to be graduating this Friday. Don't you think?"

"We'll be graduating again, Zuko," he scoffed. "Besides, it's just Monday, we'll still have to pass these finals…again."

Suki settled into the seat behind me. "Hey guys. What's Piandao ranting on about?" Kyle Anthony sat next to her.

"I don't know," Sokka said tiredly. "It's probably the same old speech he talked to us about last year when we were supposed to graduate."

She grunted and turned towards Kyle. "What are you doing for graduation?"

Kyle shrugged. "I was planning on going to that graduation party right after graduation. It's at that hotel. I hear that there's going to be lots of things to do there, but I don't know. Why, you plan on going?"

"Yeah, I was," Suki sighed. "Katara's not going so I was planning on staying with her, but I do want to go to the party. Even it is lame, I wouldn't mind actually going to a party that I don't have to sneak out the house for." She laughed.

We all turned our attention to Principal Piandao. "All right seniors, as you all know, this Friday is your graduation." A few claps and cheers were heard throughout the gym. "I know that you are all ready for this day to be over, so I'll be quick with these announcements. All senior men please turn in your sweatshirt form money to Mr. Jeong Jeong, and you should receive them by Friday on graduation. Senior women, also turn in your money for your hoodies by tomorrow to Mrs. Hama, you will also receive them on Friday. Now for everyone, as you may know, there were many senior pranks that were played throughout the school last year. For those of you who wish not to repeat senior year, do not do them because I will not give you a second chance." He looked down at his sheet of paper and smiled. "Now we will have word from our graduation party committee who will be talking to you about the graduation party." He handed the microphone over to a group of student. In the group was Azula, Jet, Katara, Ty Lee, Chan, and a couple other people.

Azula took the microphone. "Ok, so you all know about the graduation party after graduation. It will be held at the Ba Sing Se hotel around the corner from here." She sighed. "In my opinion, I think that it's lame and many people will not be at the party, but have a separate room for themselves and their…date—"

That was when Katara took the microphone. "What Azula is trying to say is that the party won't be fun unless there are people there. So come out and support the party because this might be your last time being with everyone at this school."

"Yeah, and there will be, like, no teachers there!" Ty Lee said excitedly.

"Correction, Ty Lee," Principal Piandao said, "There will be teachers there, but not as many as you may think. The party is for you guys, not for us."

"Wait, so Katara's not planning on going?" I asked turning around to Suki.

She shook her head. "Since you guys broke up she felt that she didn't need to go."

"That's stupid!" I said loudly. "Why would she not go to something because she doesn't have a date? That's ridiculous. I actually planned on going even if I was going by myself!"

"Calm down, hot shot," Suki said with a laugh. "Maybe you can convince her to go, Zuko. Apparently she won't listen to anyone but you." She came up to my ear and whispered. "She loves you, Zuko, more than you can even imagine." I sighed.

"Cliché, but…ok," I grunted, laughing lightly. "I'll talk with her, maybe."

Suki rolled her eyes and sat back, leaning against Kyle's chest. "See, that's why you don't get the girls because you're so stubborn. I'm telling you Zuko, if you talk with Katara, I'll bet you that she'll come to the graduation party with you."

"I doubt that," I mumbled. "Mr. Hakoda won't even let me touch Katara. He doesn't like me talking with her either. Besides, if Katara doesn't come, she doesn't come."

Suki shrugged and snorted. "Ok Zuko, don't come crying to me when you see her with another guy."

"That'd be the day when Katara Marine turns into a rebel," Sokka said with a laugh. "My sister wouldn't do that. She's too nice and too sensitive for that." Sokka nudged me. "Trust me, Zuko; if you want to get Katara, you're going to have to let her come back to you."

"Fine," Suki replied, "don't have a good relationship like me and Kyle." She kissed Kyle far longer than seemed appropriate.

"Get a room, maybe?" I questioned.

Suki broke away from Kyle and smirked. "Don't get mad at me because you don't have a date to the party."

"You don't even necessarily need a date, Suki," Sokka said. "It's just a party."

She rolled her eyes. "What's up with you, Sokka? Are you and Azula planning on going to the party?"

He snorted. "Azula wants to go with Jet. I honestly don't care who she goes with. I'm starting to think that Azula's only with me just to get back at Jet, and I really don't care right now." He slouched down on the bleacher. "Azula's a slut, almost worse than Ty Lee. No offense, Zuko."

"Whatever," I said, staring down at Katara. "You think she'd still want to go back out after all this has passed? Katara, I mean?" I was mainly talking to Suki.

"I definitely would," Suki said, raising her eyebrow. "I mean, Zuko, your hella cute, funny, and sometimes I would straight up wanna fu—umm, never mind," she cleared her throat. "If I were Katara, I would forget my father and just go with you, but unfortunately Katara's not like me."

"Yeah, I know," I chuckled. "Thanks, Suki." She nodded.

"Alright, students, will you please make a single filed line down the bleachers and you guys are free to leave—oh alright just come down at the same time," Piandao said throwing his hands up in frustration. "Don't forget the announcements I mentioned, seniors. You will be disappointed if your senior attire isn't here on Friday! So don't forget your money!"

"What are you punks doing out here?" Toph asked us once we all separated through the hallways. Aang walked up behind her.

"Senior meeting," Suki said. "It took the principal forever just to speak because everyone wanted to talk. You guys are lucky you don't have to listen to him until next year." She smiled.

Toph scoffed. "I have one more year in this hell hole, you guys are lucky you're leaving this week."

"I'm going to miss you guys," Aang said. "It's going to be so boring."

Toph rolled her eyes. "You'll have me, Aang; it's not going to be that boring. Besides, I think our senior year is going to smash you guys'. We'll have a better class."

"Upcoming seniors?" Kyle said with a grunt. "You guys have a bad class. All people in your grade have gotten either suspended or expelled because they get caught fighting, smoking on premises, or sexual stuff."

Suki laughed. "That's funny you know, because there are many people in our grade that do that stuff and they haven't gotten caught yet."

"Like you?" Toph mumbled.

Suki coughed. "One time, Toph, that was only one time. I can't believe you even remember that. It was sophomore year, well, for me it was."

"You little minx," Toph said with a smirk. "Don't you remember that I'm the one who found you and _that boy_ together in the janitor closet?" She sighed. "Ohh, good times, good times."

I saw Katara and Jet walk out of the gym. Katara was passing out flyers for the graduation party to every person she saw walk past her. Jet was doing the same.

Toph nudged me. "Look who is coming over."

I locked eyes with Katara; she looked away and continued to pass out the flyers. "I should go. It's probably not a good time for me to be over here anyway." I continued to stare at Katara.

"You miss her don't you?" Aang asked me. "I remember when I used to have a crush on Katara…I couldn't get her out of my head." He put his arm around Toph. "But now I have another girl to crush on." Toph rolled her eyes and grunted.

"I see you guys made up, huh?" Sokka asked, leaning against the lockers. "I wish that was something Azula and Jet could do. I'm tired of her always talking about that boy."

"Hey guys," Katara said with a small smile, walking over towards us. Jet nodded.

"Katara," Toph said with a sly grin. "Do you plan on going to the party? I hear your boy, Zuko, here is going."

"Katara," I said softly. She looked up at me and I almost lost it. It seemed as if there was an "aura" of grey around her. Her blue eyes looked sad, and it looked as if she had been crying. I sighed; I felt a terrible weight on my shoulders. _This was my fought_. I shook my head, I had nothing to say. "Never mind, I better go." I started to walk.

"What's his problem?" Toph asked.

**…**

**Zuko's POV**

I turned the volume and the bass up of my music in my car. I stared intently at the school entrance, waiting for my sister to come through the door. I felt my phone vibrate. It was Mai…

"What?" I answered irritably.

"_Azula said she'll be right out_." Mai said in a dry tone. "_What's wrong with you?_"

"Haven't you heard the news?"

"_I try not to get into your business any more than necessary, Zuko. Why, what was it about_?" she sounded like she was in a room full of people.

I sighed, leaning back in the driver's seat. "Katara and I broke up, like, last week."

She breathed out a laugh. "_And you're upset about that, Zuko, really? I thought you were going to say someone in your family died or something. Forget about Katara and move on, Zuko, apparently she wasn't the one to be yours._"

I scoffed and started up my car once I saw Azula come out of the building. "Yeah? Well, you're not the one who is going to be mines either, Mai. So I guess we're both out of luck, eh?"

She sighed tiredly. "_Whatever, Zuko_." She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Azula asked getting into the passenger seat.

I tucked my phone back into my pocket. "Mai." I pulled out of the school parking lot and continued down that road.

She laughed. "Mai still likes you, you know; she just won't admit it. She always talks about how she and you were the perfect couple. In my opinion, I think she hates Katara."

I shrugged. "I honestly don't give a shit about Mai, Azula."

Azula raised up her hands in offense. "Whoa there, Zuzu, don't get angry at me. I didn't do anything to you." She hesitated before she spoke again. "I was talking to Katara before I came out to the car." I didn't say anything and she continued. "She was worried about you, and she was wondering if you were ok."

"I'm fine," I said grimly.

"Maybe you should tell her that," she raised her eyebrow and sighed. "Zuko, I know how you feel about Katara. And I know she feels the same way about you, too."

I turned into the driveway of our house. "I think the problem is her father, Azula. You should be telling this to Hakoda. He's the one who doesn't want us together. And you know that; I can't do anything about it."

"Why didn't you talk to her today?" she asked me.

"I just couldn't bring myself to it," I said truthfully.

Azula rolled her eyes and grunted. "I'm going to help you out like how you helped me."

"What do you mean?" We both got out of the car and went inside.

"Katara's coming over here to finish up the rest of those posters for the graduation party with me," she said with a smirk. "I thought that maybe you two could talk it out while I did the work."

"You're kidding, right?" I set me keys down on the kitchen table.

"No," She shook her head. "It's weird to see you angry like this. And Katara's even worse. When I talked with her earlier today, she seemed so depressed like she was about to go home and kill herself or something."

"I hope not," I grunted. "I think Sokka is taking a toll on you, Azula. He's turning you into a very, almost too, nice of a person."

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled. "It's making me kinda disappointed that I'm going to have to break up with him."

"Why is that?"

"He's still in love with Suki," she said, glaring at her nails. "It's strange how you can be so much in love with a person and still go out with another person."

"You're one to say," I said incoherently. "What about you and Chan?"

"Ty Lee told me he was making out with some other chick the other day," she said nonchalantly. "But I don't care. What Chan and I had was so long ago; I can't even remember why we broke up to be honest." I tapped my fingers on the table. "You know, ZuZu, Ty Lee still has a little thing for you."

"Let's not even get started on that," I said, glaring at her. "Ty Lee and Haru are together. I'm not going to mess anything up because she and I had a "history" for, like, one day."

"More like one night," Azula said with a smirk.

"If you're trying to make a little scene—don't, Azula," I sighed and went up to my room. "Just call me down when Katara gets here."

**….**

**Later**

"You can't just ignore me, Zuko," Katara came and sat down next to me on the outside steps. "I mean, we do know each other. Even if we aren't dating, we can still talk to each other."

I sighed. "Well, what do you want me to say? Besides, I try to talk to talk to you, Katara, but I—I just can't…it's too much."

She hesitated. "Can you at least acknowledge me as a friend…or maybe you can pick me up for school…? I don't know," she threw up her hands in exasperation. "Augh! This is crazy, you know, not being able to see you."

"It's my fought, isn't it?"

She sighed and entwined my hand into hers. I looked up at her. "No, it's mine."

"No it's—" I stopped. "It's no one's fault, Katara."

"It's my dad's," she whispered.

"You can't blame him, Katara," I took a deep breath and sighed. "Maybe we just weren't meant to be, I guess." I looked away from her.

She stared at me and frowned. "I don't think that's the matter. Zuko…I still love you."

I nodded, agreeing with. "As do I."

"So, that should mean something then, right?" I shrugged. "My dad isn't going to split us apart, Zuko, I promise you that." She turned her attention to her phone, which had started to vibrated. Her face looked awestruck. "It's my dad."

"You should probably get go—" she put her hand on my mouth, cutting me off."

"Yeah dad, I had to finish some work up…No, you don't have to pick me up…yes, I'm fine!...*sigh* No, I'm not mad...Sokka's not with me—I don't know where he is, dad!" She rolled her eyes and took her phone off of her ear.

"Is he done?" I asked softly.

She shook her head. "He's ranting on how I should come home after school on time," she put the phone back up to her ear. "Yeah, dad, ok…no, I'm no!" She immediately hung up the phone. "Augh, the nerve of that guy!"

I smirked. "What did he say?"

She scoffed. "He asked if it was my 'time of the month' because I was acting irritable."

"You were a little harsh, Katara," I pointed out.

"Zuko!" she said incredulously. "That's the guy who broke us apart. Are you literally on his side?"

I laughed. "There are no sides."

She sighed and sat back down. "So a girl can't get mad without being on her period, huh?" I hate when guys suspect that!"

I shook my head and stood up. "Maybe you should talk that over with Azula, Katara," she cracked a smile and hit me in my shoulder.

"I better get going or my dad's gonna get suspicious."

I nodded. "Need a ride?"

I'm taking her," Azula said, walking out the front door, and into her car.

"Oh, ok," I turned back to Katara. "Well…I guess I'll see you later, Katara."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly. "I miss you, Zuko."

I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. "I miss you too, 'Tara."

"Ok, we're kinda on a time schedule so…Katara!" Azula yelled from the car.

"See you at school," she broke away and ran into Azula's car, yelling at her to calm down.

I nodded. "See you."

**…..**

***Please read and review. Thank you for all of the reviews, please continue with them, thanks ;)***


	11. Chapter 11

***Disclaimer-I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 11**

**Katara's POV**

**...  
><strong>

"I hate school," Sokka muttered in frustration. We, the Gaang, were all seated around a big table at the Jasmine Dragon drinking hot tea. "Just two more days!" He put his hands behind his head and sighed.

Suki laughed. "You make it seem so bad, Sokka. It's just school, it'll be over in 48 hours. Chill, you'll get there! It's just two days."

"But this is my second time going through this," Sokka continued.

"Well that is your fought, Snoozles," Toph said with a smirk. "Besides, you, Sparky, and Jet-astic here shouldn't have been clowning around last year. You guys brought this onto yourselves." Sokka shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

"You guys still going to the graduation after party Saturday night," Azula said, looking down into her cup of tea, stirring it slowly.

Jet spoke up first. "I'm going." He turned to look at Sokka. "You going, dude?"

Sokka shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll go just to see how it is. I don't really care about the party. I just want to freaking graduate!"

"Me too," Zuko said, connecting knuckles with Sokka. He turned towards me and smiled. "You still wanna go, Katara. It'll be fun."

I grunted, shrugging my shoulders. "We'll see what happens." I saw Toph and Suki both roll their eyes.

"Seriously, Katara, there's like so much sexual tension between the both of you," Toph said loudly. "You guys just need to go at it, you know? Stop holding back and be…you need to be a rebel, Katara! I mean, apparently Azula can do it. She's sleeping around with Sokka and Jet at the same time!"

Azula almost spit up her tea. "Toph, shut up! I'm not sleeping around with anyone."

"Anymore," Toph mumbled, putting her cup up to her mouth.

I looked over at Sokka who wasn't even paying attention to the conversation, but rather looking across the room at a teenage girl sitting alone at a table. "Sokka, you ok?"

He grunted. "What? Oh—yeah I'm cool. And to point some things out, Toph, Azula and I don't date anymore, so maybe you should get that story straight before you put it out on blast."

I put my hand over my mouth, holding in my laugh. "He's right, Toph. You wouldn't want anyone talking about what happened at Riley Dean's party would you?"

"Yeah, and I bet Aang would love to hear that story," Suki said with a laugh, turning to Aang, "wouldn't you, Aang?"

Aang raised his eyebrows and coughed. "What are you guys talking about?"

Toph frowned and glanced over at me and Suki giving us death glares. "It's nothing important, Aang."

Azula smirked mischievously. "Since you wanna put business out, Toph, maybe Aang should know about you and Teo's little kinky session in the bath—" Before Azula could even finish Jet burst out laughing, almost to tears.

"Don't tell me Toph and Teo did _it_!" he said laughing hysterically. "Wooooooww, and at Riley Dean's house!" He turned to look over at Aang. "Aang, I would totally understand if you broke up with her right now." Azula hit Jet in the chest and frowned. "What? You were about to tell it anyway."

Aang looked confused. "Wait, what are you guys talking about? What did Teo and Toph do?" I exchanged a glance with Suki; she smirked, shaking her head slowly telling me not to say anything. "I seriously don't know what you guys are talking about," he continued.

"Wait…so you and Toph haven't…?" Suki started. "Wow…Aang's still got his v-card."

Aang lifted up his hand for her to stop. "Ok, stop! I'm completely lost. What v-card? What is _it_? And why is Jet laughing like that at me?"

"Aang, calm down," Zuko said in a rough voice. "Apparently your parents have kept you oblivious to the whole cliché 'teenage' life. And unfortunately, you're being pushed into a situation where you don't know what any of us are talking about, right?"

"Yeah," Aang said relieved. "Care to explain?" We all stared at each other.

Sokka cleared his throat. "Didn't you take like health class last year or something?"

Aang rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "My foster parents didn't want me taking it. They said that they didn't want me growing up too fast."

"I thought Katara's parent was strict," Zuko said in awe. "Your parents are way worse than Hakoda."

"What do you do when you're alone with a girl?" Jet asked still amazed.

Aang shrugged. "What else is there to do? We go to a movie or out to eat at some restaurant and then I walk her home. It's nothing special."

"I see," Suki mumbled.

"You need to start hanging out with us, Aang," Jet said, pointing to Sokka and Zuko. "We can totally teach you what to do when you and a girl are alone somewhere." He looked over at Toph. "Haven't you taught him anything, Toph?" He put his arm around Azula slyly.

Toph shook her head and sighed. "He's too polite and…good. He's like a Katara, but way worse."

"Ok, I'm not 'good', Toph," I pushed her shoulder. "Just because me and Zuko don't have 'sexcapades', like the rest of you, that doesn't mean I'm a goody two shoes. It just means I'm—"

"A goody two shoes," Azula and Suki said simultaneously.

"I am not!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. "What the hell, do you want to know—the truth?

"Calm down, Katara," Sokka laughed. "Ok, sis, so you and Aang are the top vote for 'most likely to be a forty-year old- virgin….ok maybe thirty for you, Katara, ok twenty-five."

"You guys are ridiculous," I mumbled.

Suki patted my arm. "It's okay, Katara, maybe sometime in college…something will spark…"

"Yeah," Toph added. "Or sometime after that…" she laughed.

I stood up. "I'm leaving."

Jet put his hand on my forearms and smirked. "C'mon, Katara, we're just kidding around."

"No, I should seriously go," I said shaking my head. "I've gotta get some things finished up before the graduation party Friday. See you guys."

"I'll come." Zuko said standing up.

"Stay here, Sparkster," Toph said patting his arm. "I'll go with Katara. C'mon Suki." She pulled Suki's arm.

"Okay, you don't have to pull me, Toph!" Suki hit Toph's arm. "But that means Azula has to come too. So Azula let's go." Suki started to tug on Azula's arm.

Azula frowned and glanced down at her nails, clearly uninterested of coming with us. "I think I'm good here actually."

"You probably should go with them," Jet said to Azula. "The guys and I are going to have a little chat with young Aang here about some stuff…"

Azula rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine." She stood up. "I guess a little alone time from you can't hurt."

**...**

**Meanwhile**

"You can't just put me in jail for this! This is outrageous! You're going to take his word over mine! He's just a child; a mindless child that doesn't know anything!"

Hakoda laughed. "Now, Ozai, we all know that's not true. I may not like your son, but I know that kid isn't mindless. Besides, I hear your boy gave you a warning. He told what would happen if you were caught snooping around their money."

Ozai scoffed. "It wasn't _their_ money. It was my money I gave them! I started them off with the money. It's technically mine!"

"And it's 'technically' not," Hakoda said, pulling into the parking lot of the police department. "You and your accomplice, Zhao, are in some big trouble" Hakoda shook his head and smirked. "Just think, now the lawyer needs a lawyer."

"And I know just where to get one, too," Ozai mumbled.

"Do you now?" Hakoda said, getting out of the car. He opened the door for Ozai and led him through the police department. "And where just might that be, Sozin, because last time I checked, I heard that you were your own lawyer." Hakoda seated him down in a chair.

"Th—that's preposterous! You can't do that! I have a right, you know"

Hakoda breathed out a chuckle. "Try telling that to the judge, Sozin."

**...**

***Read and Review-ok so not one of my best chapters and it's not as long either, to be honest. The next chapter will be like day before graduation. I will be posting that soon so please read and review! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

***Disclaimer- I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**…**

**Chapter 12 **

**Katara's POV**

**Pre-Graduation**

**…**

In the beautiful twilight we sat, watching the sun go down. The sunset made the entire world soft and fuzzy, allowing thoughts and emotions to flood into my consciousness. Sunset was when I could think in peace, when I could marvel at the beauty of the world all around me, when the impossible happened, when the raging crimson could melt perfectly into soothing sapphire. It was perfect harmony. I leaned my head on _his_ shoulder, his face brightened with delight.

I suddenly broke the silence. "Zuko, what's going to happen once college starts?"

He looked deeply into my blue eyes. "Let's just worry about now." I smiled.

My heart was beating quickly as he started to lean into me. He captured my lips; it was passionate, so captivating. It was mesmerizing; just the two of us here in my house—in _my _room on the balcony. There I was kissing Zuko. I loved it and I loved him. Time stood still as our lips rhythmically moved together sweetly, making me forget everything that's happened between us. Desire ignited through us as we became lost in a sea of lust and love. It was a powerful combination that sent waves of passion crashing over us. His lips were so soft on mine as he kissed me more affectionately, as if trying to express all that he felt for me.

I closed my eyes and helplessly leaned into him as he started kissing on my neck.

"Katara," I heard him say. I grunted. "Katara."

I opened my eyes and instead of seeing Zuko in front of me it was my brother. "Sokka!" I jumped out of my bed and landed awkwardly on the floor. I stared at my floor. _Where did you come from_? I rubbed my forehead and groggily looked around my bedroom.

Sokka laughed. "What's the problem, Katara?"

I shook my head, waving him off. "I…guess I was dreaming." I frowned, turning to look at him. "What are you doing in my room?" I snapped.

Sokka raised his hands in offense. "Chill little sis, I was just coming to get you up. I called you three times, and you haven't woken up so I came in your room. Must've been some dream, huh?" he smirked and started to walk out of my room. "I bet it was about Zuko, right?"

I threw a pillow at him, but he easily ducked. "Get out!"

"Ok, easy, you guys," my father said standing in my doorway. "Quit messing with your sister, Sokka. Katara, get dressed so you guys can go to school. Tomorrow is your last day; I'm not letting you skip this one out."

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't planning on doing that, dad." I stood and walked over to my door.

"Good," my father said kissing my forehead. "I'll see you guys once I get home." I nodded, shutting my door after him.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and fell back on my bed.

**…**

**Zuko's POV **

"You hear dad got caught," I said to Azula once she walked downstairs. She nodded and sat down at the table, putting her head down on the table. I looked away from the television and back at her. "You good?"

"Tired," she mumbled.

I smirked, putting a piece of pancake into my mouth. "Had a bid night yesterday, didn't you, Azula?"

She put up her middle finger. "I didn't, actually, Zuko." She still had her head down. "Your overachieving girlfriend wanted to spend all night on the graduation decorations. We were up until, like, two in the morning."

"Sounds fun," I said, placing my plate in the sink. "You wanna stop by the Jasmine Dragon to grab some tea before school? I bet if you ask nicely he'll give you some coffee."

She rolled her eyes. "No, drop me off at Ty Lee's. We're supposed to be getting something…"

I nodded, grabbing my keys and book bag and we head towards my car. "Are you and Jet thinking about getting back together? You guys looked pretty close yesterday."

She strapped her seatbelt on across her chest. "I don't know, maybe. We'll see if we do something at the party, and if he shows up."

I raised my eyebrow. "Is something supposed to happen tomorrow with you and Jet?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "That's why I said 'if', dumdum." Smiling, I started up the car and pulled out the driveway. She turned towards me. "What about you and Katara? Doing anything special?"

"You know the answer to that question, Azula," I grunted. "Besides, she's not even going…is she?" Azula shrugged again. "When you were with her yesterday, did she say anything about going tomorrow?" Azula opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "I don't want to go by myself. I know I'm going to be there with you and Jet, but it won't be the same without having a date."

"Will you just grow some balls and talk with her!" she said exasperatedly. "You're stupid if you think she'll just show up by herself. You are going to have to make her go, Zuko"

I pulled into Ty Lee's driveway. "How the hell do I do that?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Talk with her!" She got out of the car and started walking away. "Sometimes it feels like I should be the oldest, because at time you are just so stupid."

"Hey, I gave you a ride. You should be thankful I didn't have you walk!" I yelled out of the window. She continued to walk towards the front door of Ty Lee's home. I waited until Ty Lee answered the door before leaving.

"Azula!" Ty Lee said, hugging my sister. She turned towards the car and smiled, looking at me. "Zuko, I didn't know you were coming, too." she said loudly.

"I wasn't," I said, pulling out of the driveway quickly and back onto the main streets, but slowing down to a stop once I see the familiar scene of cars stopped behind one another. The streets were packed with pedestrians. A man, looking dazed and confused, stood in the middle of the street, being pushed around by the people who were walking to work. Cars honked their horns at the pedestrians as they hurriedly tried to get out of the street. I put my head on the steering wheel and hit the dashboard with my fist. "Shit."

_**'I'm Sexy and I Know it!' **_I raised my head off the dashboard and looked over at my phone. It was Suki.

"Yo,"

"_Is that you in that red Lamborghini_?" she asked me.

I looked out the window, searching for her. "Umm, I'm in one, yes…where are you at? And why is my ringtone 'I'm sexy and I know it'?"

She laughed. "_Toph and I changed it from that lame one you had before_. _But I'm, like, walking right towards you, so don't move._"

I frowned. "It's not like I can go anyway." She laughed harder and hung up. I took a deep breath and looked out the window. There were so many homeless people on the streets, well, there wasn't a lot but there was a good amount. Some of them were young people, too. Looking at their tattered clothing, I realized that Azula and I…_**knock knock knock**_**! **

"Unlock the door!" Suki said, banging on the window. I pushed the unlock button and she came inside. "Geez, Zuko, didn't you see me in the window. What the hell were you thinking about?"

"I was looking at those homeless people," I said, staring at an elderly woman holding a bucket with a sign of 'God Bless'. I frantically dug down in my pocket, searching for any spare change I could give. "Suki, do you have any money on you?" I continued to look.

She scoffed. "Yeah, you know I do."

"Can I have some?" I stopped to look at her. "I wanna give some to that lady over there." I nodded off in her direction. Suki hesitated. "I promise I'll give it back or I'll, like, mow your lawn or something."

She smirked. "Here." She pulled out a five dollar bill from out of her backpack.

"Thanks," I took the money and honked my horn. The lady's face brightened once she saw me. She walked over to us quickly and I place the money in her bucket.

"God bless you and thank you," she said to us with a smile. "You guys are good people, cute couple too." She started to walk away.

I smiled and pressed on the gas, pulling up behind another car. "Why is it when old women see me with a girl, they always think that we're a couple?" I could see Suki smiling out of the corner of my eye. "I guess it's because we're cute people, right?"

She nodded her head. "Definitely."

Suddenly a thought popped into my head. "You wanna stop at my uncle's tea shop and get a donut or something?"

"I guess a couple minutes to school won't hurt," she said with a shrug.

"Besides," I said, moving into a different lane. "I never really get to hang out with you unless I'm with Katara or Toph. It's good bonding time."

**... **

**Katara's POV**

I looked at the clock. _Where was Suki_? It was 30 minutes into Spanish class and she still wasn't here. Looking back at my phone, I checked for any messages I may have gotten from her. _Nothing_. I sighed and slouched back down in my chair. I mean, it wasn't like Suki had to be here—since our teacher decided to give our finals out last week—but I was bored, and watching _The Lion King_ for entertainment wasn't helping.

"Miss. Marine," my teacher, Mrs. Hama said. I looked up from my phone and frowned. She continued to speak. "Will you put up your phone?"

"I'm kinda doing something on it," I said hesitantly, looking back at my phone. I turned to look at her. Hands on her hips, she walked over to me, standing over my desk, holding her hand out. "What?" I said innocently.

She frowned. "What is it on your phone that is so important that you have to be on it?" She waited for my answer.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at her. "Mrs. Hama, there are other people on their phones besides me." I pointed at the other people who were busily texting. I motioned at Jet, who was snoring away in the back. "There are people sleep, too if you haven't noticed."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and sighed, walking away, sitting back in her chair. I don't know what was wrong with Mrs. Hama today, 'cause usually me and her are pretty cordial.

I guess you could say she was much older than I originally thought. Her pale, wrinkly skin looked like discarded, wrinkled paper left to itself. Her brown eyes, over the years, had grown dull and cloudy as though she had seen too much suffering... Her back was stooped over as if she carried invisible weights upon them. Her sliver hair was thinning, and her smile showed that she smoked in her spare time.

The door opened slowly as Suki walked in holding a cup of coffee. Mrs. Hama took off her glasses and looked up from her book. "Suki, glad you could join us." Suki hurriedly sat next to me. "Could you please tell me where you were? She picked up the attendance clipboard.

Suki took a long sip of her coffee and shrugged. "I was out. There was a lot of traffic getting to school today."

"Just because tomorrow is the seniors last day, that doesn't mean that you get to take a day off," the teacher said.

"I wasn't."

Mrs. Hama shook her head and frowned. "Can you please tell me where you were so I can do attendance, Suki?"

"Why do you care where I was?" Suki asked.

"I'll just put you were late to class. I don't have time to play guessing games." She placed the clipboard back on her desk and continued to read her book. "Only one more day until I can retire; just one more day," she mumbled to herself.

Suki hit me hard on the shoulder and whispered. "Katara, guess what happened this morning?" I frowned, and she got the message to continue. "When I was walking to school today, guess who gave me a ride. Go ahead, guess."

I tapped my fingers on the table. "Kyle." She shook her head. "Well it wasn't my brother and Toph and Aang both ride the bus together." She started to smile. "Can you just tell me?"

"It was Zuko," she said.

I don't know why, but for some reason anger swirled up in me, my hands automatically curling into fists on my lap. "Th—that's great, Suki. I'm glad you had fun."

She smirked. "Is someone a little jealous?" I didn't answer, but focused my attention on the movie. "Katara, it's not like I did anything with him. We just went to the Jasmine Dragon and got something to eat." She laughed softly. "I know Zuko is your 'man'. I'm not that much of a slut to take him."

I smiled. "Yeah…"

**Later**

**Zuko's POV**

"Class was so boring today," Toph said, picking up a forkful of mashed potatoes and stuffing it in her mouth. "We didn't do anything except read through some stupid book about geography and oceans or something like that."

"I thought it was pretty interesting," Aang said, opening a bag of chips. "I didn't know that there were so many unoccupied islands."

I stuck my spoon in my food and looked up at the two of them. "You guys ready to be seniors?"

"You ready to finally graduate, Sozin?" Toph retaliated. "But yeah, I can't wait to be a senior. I'll have more freedom, more privileges. I'll be able to whatever I want: drive, go out for lunch, and leave premises." She sat back in her chair. "It's going to be one 'helluva year when we're seniors."

"Won't be the same without you guys," Aang said with a shrug. "Sometimes I wish that we all were in the same grade so that we could all graduate together and…" he shook the thought out of his head with a laugh, "nevermind."

"And what?" Toph and I said simultaneously.

Aang shook his head, changing the subject. "You're sister and Ty Lee was late for class today, again. Do you know what they were doing?"

"They went to get some breakfast," I shrugged. "How are Azula and Ty Lee in your class? Are you in a senior class or something?"

"They are both in my art class," he said. "It's a mixture of juniors and seniors."

"Look, there's pretty boy now," Toph said, nodding at Jet.

Jet walked over to us coolly, using his hand to flick his hair out of his face. "Wassup snitches and snitchett," he winked at Toph, who rolled her eyes. "I just got word that at the party tomorrow, there's going to only be, like, two teachers there at the hotel, and they'll be roaming the hotel and whatever."

"Okay? What's that have to do with anything?" I flicked something off of the table.

"We can basically do whatever we want, Zuko!" he said happily. "This is going to be so much fun, man. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"You going with 'Zula?" I asked him.

He sat down across from me and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know, man. Do you think that I should ask her, or do you think she already knows?"

Toph sighed loudly. "You guys are getting too worked up over who you're going to take to graduation. I mean, seriously Jet, you know that Azula wants to go with you," she turned towards me, "and Zuko, you know Katara wants to go with you. So quit being punks and ask already. You guys are acting like Twinkletoes over here." She hit Aang in the shoulder who winced.

"Why'd you do that for?" he said, rubbing his shoulder.

"I know you won't do anything about it," she said bluntly. She stood up, carrying her tray with her. "I'm 'bout to go. You noodlebrains have fun at your stupid graduation party." I watched as she set her tray on an empty table and walk out of the cafeteria.

Jet grunted. "Jealous much?"

Aang smiled. "I think she's just a little disappointed that you guys are leaving."

"Doesn't seem like it," I mumbled.

"She just doesn't want to express it," Aang said hesitantly. "I guess she doesn't want you guys to know that she'll miss you."

"You got that right. She's the most fiercely independent, sarcastic, brutally honest, stubborn, and confrontational girl I've ever met," Jet said with a laugh.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about," Aang said with a smirk. "Toph is like Shakespeare, you read it, but you still don't quite understand it."

"Apparently you don't understand a lot of things, Aang," Jet said, standing up as the lunch bell rang.

I patted Aang on the back. "Don't mind him, Aang. He's just jealous you have an official girlfriend and he doesn't."

"Yeah, I guess…" Aang shrugged as we started to walk out of the cafeteria. "You know, sometimes, I wish that I could be like you guys."

I raised my eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Jet get all of the girls, popularity, invited to cool parties, and everything," he said, keeping a steady pace with me. "I'm in a relationship, but I guess you could say that Toph wears the pants in the relationship." He chuckled.

"You should do something about it, Aang," I told him. "Take charge."

"I'm scared of what Toph'll do," he said softly.

"Look there she is now," I pointed. She was talking with…Teo. "Well, maybe you shouldn't—" but it was too late.

"Toph, I wanted to tell you that…" he started, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Can't you see I'm talking, Twinkletoes?" she said loudly. "Go stand over there by Sparkfire until I'm done talking to Johnson." Aang hesitated and started to turn around. "Yeah, just be a good boy, I'll be over there in a sec." She turned back to Teo.

Aang was halfway around before he spoke. "You know, I'm not some little kid, Toph."

"Ok," she in a question like tone, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"So quit treating me like I'm a kid!" he walked up towards her and poked her hard in her chest. "I'm tired of you making me seem like some pet to you, Toph! I want some respect."

"You didn't have to poke me there," Toph mumbled. She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away, crossing her arms over her chest. She took a step forward, looking up at him. "What are you going to do about it, Twinkletoes?"

Aang hesitated, but leaned his face towards hers and met her lips softly. My mouth dropped open as I gaped at the kissing couple. "Wow," I said with amazement as Toph kissed him back harder than what Aang had intended for it to be.

"Never knew Aang had it in him," Sokka said, walking up behind me. I shook my head in agreement. "I honestly thought Toph would've punched him in the throat," he said with a chuckle.

Toph put her hands on Aang chest and pushed him back roughly, taking in a deep breath. "Wow, Aang," she said, using his name. "I was wondering when you were going to do that." She punched him in the shoulder and smiled.

"Uhh, thanks," he blushed.

"Maybe next time we can do a little more?" she suggested.

Aang raised his eyebrow and shrugged. "I think you're going to have to teach me, oh wise one." He put his arm around her shoulder and they started to walk away. Aang turned around one last time and smirked, winking at me and Sokka.

"So much for innocent Aang," I told Sokka. He laughed loudly, slapping me hard on my back.

"Good one, Zuko!" he said, laughing hysterically. He wiped a tear from his eye and pointed at Teo. "Haha look at Teo. He looks so pitiful." We started to walk towards him. He was still watching Aang and Toph down the hallway.

"Maybe next time, Johnson," I told him.

He snorted. "Toph and I was just a onetime thing anyway."

"What did Toph want?" Sokka asked him.

Teo shrugged. "She made me swear not to tell Aang about our hot session in the bedroom," he walked away slowly. "It's no big deal though…at least not to me."

**...**

***Please Read and Review! Finally updated. Thanks for all the reviews! Next Chapter is graduation!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

***Disclaimer- I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**...**

**Chapter 13**

**Katara's POV**

**...**

**Graduation Day**

I silently lied in my bed, bouncing a rubber ball off of my wall. _Today is the day…_I looked over at my calendar and crossed off today: **graduation day**. Grabbing at my pillow, I threw it on my face and yelled into it. Today was the day; it was finally graduation. A buzzing sound interrupted me from my thoughts.

I opened my eyes and answered my phone. "Hello?"

"_Katara_," it was Zuko. I crossed my arms over my chest, not answering him. "Don't hang up, please. I want to talk to you. It's about graduation…I want you to come with me to the party." I took a deep breath and sighed, continuing to ignore him. He persisted, "You still there, 'Tara?"

_Tara_. I smirked, remembering the old nickname Zuko used to call when we were a couple. It's been almost a month since we've broken apart, and I still haven't gotten over the fact that we aren't together anymore and won't be again.

"_Katara_," he said in a more serious tone.

"Yeah, I'm here, Zuko," I said nonchalantly.

He continued, "_Open the window."_

I frowned, sliding off of my bed and walking towards my window. The weathered old window screeched and shuddered as I forced it open. I looked down. Zuko was climbing up one of our trees. I rolled my eyes and went back over to my bed, sitting down.

"It's been a while since I did that," he said once he climbed into my room. He hesitated, but walked into my room slowly, closing the window. "How've you been? I haven't seen you or talked with you in a while."

I snorted. "Yeah." He sat down in my desk chair. I looked at him. His piercing, golden, amber eyes locked with mine; he looked sad.

He looked down at the floor and said softly, "You know, Katara, just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean we can't be friends…does it?" I continued to stare at him. "I wanted to ask you if you would like to come to the party with me—as friends, of course."

"You shouldn't be here, Zuko," I pointed to the window, not answering his question. "You should go; my dad hasn't gone off to work yet. If he sees us together he'll—"

"He'll what?' he asked, interrupting me. "Shoot me? I already feel bad enough, it's not like he can make it worse." He stood up and sat next to me. "I think about you every day, our relationship, even our so called friendship." He breathed out a laugh. "I don't know why, but every time I see you I get this feeling of excitement, and in my head I say, 'Why did we have to break up?'" I opened my mouth to speak, but he continued. "In all my years of living, I have never confessed my love to anyone, not even to my own family members.

"Stop," I told him.

He ignored me. "Back then, I was so arrogant, thinking that I was better and more superior to anyone because I was a part of the 'rich, high class, Sozin family'. But I was wrong. Being in the Sozin family made me realize that I was a rich, snotty, high class bastard that thought the world revolved around me." I smirked. "You know, I used to hate you, Katara. I used to hate you because I was jealous of your family and how you guys got along so well…jealous because you actually had a father who loved you."

"But your mother…she loved you."

"I was nine years old when my mother decided to leave my father," he lowered his head. "I wanted to leave with her; I wanted to get away from my father." He paused and laughed. "I don't know what that has to do with love though."

I smiled and placed my hand on top of his. "It doesn't matter." He entwined his fingers around mine. "You know, I've been thinking about you a lot too, Zuko." He looked up at me. "And I—"

A small knock was heard on my door as my dad walked into my room. "Katara, you should be getting ready. Get off of your pho—" He stared at us incredulously, shifting his gaze from Zuko to me to back to Zuko to back to me. "What is this? I—I don't even have the words!" He was speechless, and my father rarely ever got speechless.

"It's not what you think, sir," Zuko said, rising up his hands in offense. "I was just talking to your daughter about graduation. That's all."

My father rolled up his sleeves and walked towards Zuko. "I don't know how you got in here, Sozin, but I know one way you're going to get out." I quickly got up, standing in between Zuko and my dad.

"Dad, stop this!" I yelled. "This isn't going to make anything better. There's no reason to fight. We were just talking. Can't you just believe us for once?" He put his fist down and I continued. "We aren't together, dad. That should tell you something already. Beating him up isn't going to solve anything."

He gave Zuko a long stare and took a couple steps back, leaning against my bedroom door. "Talk."

Zuko looked over at my and swallowed. "Well, Hakoda, sir, I came to talk to your daughter about the graduation party that is being held tonight at the Ba Sing Se hotel." My father raised his eyebrow. "I was just wondering if Katara would like to go with me, as friends, of course."

He grunted. "I know how teenage boys think, and I know that you don't want my daughter to go with you…as a friend," he got up off the wall and poked Zuko hard in the chest, making Zuko take a step back. "And if you think that coming into my home and asking me will change my mind about you dating my daughter, well that's where you've thought wrong, Sozin."

I saw Zuko clench his fists. He shook his head and frowned. "I don't think it's up to you to say whether or not Katara can come to the party or not, Hakoda…sir."

My father pointed to the door. "Oh but it is. I also have the power to tell you to leave as well. Get out. Now." He put his hand on his shoulder and ushered him out of my room, using the door this time.

"Ok, you don't have to touch," Zuko said, walking out of my father's grasp. "I know the way out." Hakoda pulled away and let him walk.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?" I heard Sokka say. "You should know that my dad hasn't left for work yet. He could catch you with Katara," he was whispering.

"I was just leaving," Zuko said, slamming the door behind him.

My father turned towards me. He sighed and sat on the bed next to me. "Katara, I'm not about to go into details on why I don't like that boy, but—"

"Forget it dad, it doesn't matter," I stood and started to walk out the door, but he grabbed my hand. I turned around. "Seriously, dad, I get it. I don't care anymore." He actually cracked a smile at this. I frowned, "What's so funny about that?"

He shrugged. "I'm glad you're being very mature about this."

"Yeah, well I should be getting ready," I told him, leaning against the wall, "graduation is in three hours, and I should probably be getting ready..."

He nodded and got up off of my bed slowly. "I still can't believe you're about to graduate. It just seemed like yesterday when I was watching you get your diploma for the kindergarten graduation. Time goes by so fast, doesn't it?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head away to roll my eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say."

He frowned. "Is there something wrong, honey?" I hadn't realized that I was tapping my finger against the wall. "Are you a little stressed?"

I closed my eyes and blew out a sigh. "I just…I just wanna get ready, dad." He nodded and continued out my door, closing it as he left. I picked up my phone and dialed the only person who could help me with a situation like this.

**...**

**Zuko's POV**

"Yeah, it's today. Are you going to go?"

"_Unfortunately, it doesn't look like I will be able to make it_," he said spat in a cold, callous voice. "_Remember you told on me. Apparently, I'm in my own house being watched by police and cameras throughout my own home, and you're asking me if I want to come to your graduation_? _What do you think!_"

"It's Azula's too," I added. "Besides, I told you to stop messing with our money. You persisted and I kept my word. It was your fought, to be honest."

"_You're not supposed to tell on me_. _We're supposed to be family_!" he yelled.

I snorted. "Family? You don't even know the meaning of family."

"_I don't have time to talk pity talk with you, Zuko_. _Goodnite_." The line went dead.

Slowly taking the phone off of my ear, I looked over at Azula and shook my head. "He's not coming."

"Figured," she said nonchalantly. "Doesn't matter. His loss." I watched her as she started to go upstairs. "I guess family isn't one of his priorities, huh?" she stopped in the middle of the stairs.

"Never was."

**...**

**Later**

The auditorium of Ba Sing Se High School was near capacity. Ba Sing Se High School and family all waited patiently, eager for the ceremony to begin.

"Please welcome our class president, Ruon-Jian Lee," Principle Piandao said, speaking closely up into the microphone.

I scoffed and whispered to Haru, who was sitting next to me. "The only reason that guy got picked for class president was because all the girls think that he's cute."

Haru nodded, "Yeah, I mean they could've chosen me. I'm cute and handsome, too." I frowned, shaking my head. He smiled. "Too much?"

I nodded. "I was talking about me mainly, Haru. But we both should've been in the top picks I think."

"I totally agree with you," he said, placing his hair in a ponytail. "I don't have the moustache any more. I'm strong and I have a body like an Abercrombie and Fitch model, what is there not to like, you know?"

"Yeah, what is there not to like, Zuko?" Ty Lee whispered behind us. Haru turned and smiled at her.

I rolled my eyes. "You tell me."

Ruon-Jian cleared his throat and took his place next to Piandao, placing his papers on the podium. He put his hand up, motioning for us to stop clapping. "Welcome to the Ba Sing Se High School senior class graduation," cheers and claps were heard throughout the whole auditorium. "Well we can all finally kick back and relax because we finally made it to this day, finally accomplished high school.

Tonight marks the end of our high school years. However, finishing high school doesn't mean anything; it's just another hurdle we've hurdled over; another race we've finished. For tonight's graduation marks not only our avenue away from high school, but it's a statement of our achievement," someone yelled "go RJ", it was one of the girls on the cheer leading team. He laughed and waved at them, "this is the time to push forward into the next journey of our lives, whether it means going off to a prestigious university or just working full time. Whatever you do, do it with perfection.

Our graduation ceremony is a brief moment in our lives, but the memory of our time here at Ba Sing Se High School will last forever. Thank you." He looked up at the crowd and smiled. The crowd jumped to their feet. They screeched with joy and rumbles of applause, which filled the endless space between the audience and the stage.

Principal Piandao nodded, taking the microphone from Ruon-Jian. "Give another round of applause for our class president, Ruon-Jian Lee. He turned towards us. "Now graduates, you may proceed to your appropriate places to receive you diplomas." We all started to stand and make a single file line from the podium back. All of the other teachers smiled and stood in a line next to Piandao. "When I call your name, please come and receive your diploma."

"I hate standing in lines," Sokka said, a couple of people in front of me. "It makes me feel like I'm some kid, and I'm older than most of these people here."

"Well at least you're not, like, last," I told him. We all clapped as Kyle Anthony got his diploma. "We're tenth from the last person." We continued to clap as they said the other people's names.

"Ty Lee Daniels," Piandao said, holding the diploma in his hands.

Ty Lee jumped and cartwheeled towards him, taking the diploma from him. Shaking hands with all of the principals and teachers, she said, "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou everyone! I appreciate this! Hi mom!" She continued to wave as she walked off of the stairs.

I turned to look over at Azula. "That's your friend."

She smirked. "She used to be one of your _good_ friends, too." I frowned at her comment.

"I wish I could sit down," Jet said, leaning his arm on Mai's shoulder, who took a step forward. "You don't mind, do you?" Mai rolled her eyes and sighed the same sigh I knew of too well.

"Go lean on Azula," she said bluntly.

"André Dickens. James Dickens," the principle said, pausing between names. "Amber Ellenton." He continued through the E's through H's.

"I don't know if I should," Jet said, which made Mai roll her eyes again, this time pushing him off of her.

"Rodney Hampton," Piandao continued. "Malik Hines

Mai stood, crossing her arms over her chest. "Whatever."

"Chan Hiroshi," Piandao said loudly. It seemed as if everyone in the auditorium was standing up and cheering.

I scoffed. "That guy thinks he's so great." I turned to look at Azula. "What do you think of him now that you guys aren't dating anymore?"

She shrugged. "He's still cute, but still conceited and arrogant."

"Your one to talk," I mumbled.

"Michaela Jones," Piandao finished with the J's and continued to the K's. "Jet Kareem."

Jet smiled and coolly ran up the stage to receive his diploma. He waved to the crowd, winking at some of the cheerleaders. "Thank you, Principle Piandao." He shook his hand and smiled.

Piandao frowned. "Don't let me see you in this school again, Kareem." Jet winked and walked off of the stage. Piandao cleared his throat and continued, "Jaden Kempton. Jasmine Kenton. Jordan Kenton. Mai Tousling."

"Finally," Mai said, standing up straighter, walking towards Piandao. She hurriedly shook hands with the teachers and other principals and took her diploma from Piandao, saying not a word to any of them.

"Suki Kyoshi," he continued with a smiled. A few whistles were heard in the crowd. I smirked at Sokka's expression.

"Seriously, you see her everyday guys," he said with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just because she's graduating doesn't mean anything."

"I think someone is a little jealous," Katara said, turning around to face him. He pouted turning away from her.

"Ruon-Jian lee," the principal said hesitantly. Ruon-Jian walked slowly, flicking his hair out of his face casually.

He received the diploma from Piandao and threw his hands in the air, bowing. He then took the microphone off of the podium and shouted, "Peace out suckas!" which made everyone clap even louder.

"Thank you for that." Piandao frowned and took the microphone from him and finishing up with the L's. "Katara Marine." Again everyone cheered. I could see Hakoda standing up in the crowd, whistling at his daughter. Katara graciously walked towards Piandao and received her diploma. She shook all of the teacher's hands and walked off of the stage. "Sokka Marine." People continued to cheer, including my sister who had a little smirk on her face.

Piandao continued through the alphabet all the way to the S's. "Haru Santos. Azula Sozin. Zuko Sozin. Jin Suzuki." One after the other we walked up to get our diplomas, our ticket out of high school.

"We're done with this place," Jet said to me once I had sat down. "We're finally free of high school."

I nodded. "Free indeed."

**...**

**Later**

"Are you going to go the party, nephew?" My uncle asked, pouring me another cup of hot jasmine tea. "It's the end of high school party. You should go, Zuko." He wiped his hands on a towel and looked at me. "In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away."

I picked up my cup and shook it, swirling the tea around in my cup. "That's a nice analogy, uncle, but I don't think that'll help me with my problems."

"You know, young nephew, the happiest of people don't necessarily have the best of everything, they just make the most of everything that comes along their way," he smiled and laughed softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I just need advice," I said getting annoyed, "not a lecture about life."

"Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't," he walked away from me and started a conversation with some people at another table.

I grunted, leaving my tea on the table. "Yeah, well this time I don't know the answer." I started to head for the door.

"Leaving so soon?" someone said behind me.

"Jin."

"Hey," she said with a warm smile. "You are going to the party tonight, right?" I shrugged. "Is that a yes or no?" I shrugged again; she rolled her eyes and cleaned off a nearby table someone was sitting at. "I'm going, after my shift that is."

I raised my eyebrow. "Really?" she nodded. "Are you planning on going with anyone?"

She shook her head. "Nah, just a couple of friends." She looked up from me. "But secretly Chan had asked me if I wanted to go with him." I stared at her in awe. She laughed. "I haven't told him anything. I already know what he wants anyway. I'm not stupid."

"I bet Azula can tell you all about her misadventures with Chan," I said.

"She probably could," she laughed. She hesitated, "You going with anyone, or going at all for that matter? I heard that there is going to be a lot of people going from our school. Maybe Katara might be there."

"I don't know," I told her. "If she goes, she goes, if she doesn't, she doesn't."

"Well, good luck with that," she told me. "Oh and by the way, next time you tell your uncle about wanting to go out somewhere with me, try asking me first instead of your uncle." She winked at me and started walking into the back, "See you at the party, Zuko."

**...**

***Please Read and Review- Finally updated! Ok so I didn't put the whole party scene in yet cuz that would've taken MORE time, and I wanted to get an update going. So more than likely the party will be in the next chapter!***


	14. Chapter 14

***Disclaimer-I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender***

**…**

**Chapter 14**

**Katara's POV**

**…**

"Stop being childish and just go," Toph said, throwing her hands up in frustration. She sat down on my bed and started twirling her fingers around a strand of string that was on my covers, pulling at it. "Your being ridiculous, Katara. It's a freaking party, no teachers, and no rules. Take that to your advantage. Go dance on a guy, go wild!"

Aang laughed. "I agree with Toph, Katara. You can still go, it doesn't end until midnight. It's just 7:30, you have plenty of time." He said, glancing down at his watch. "My grandpa, Gyatso, used to say, 'happiness is like a butterfly which, when pursued, is always beyond our grasp, but, if you will sit down quietly, it may alight upon you'". He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, guru, I'll go."

"Good," Toph said, looking through my closet. "Put this on. I bet all of the guys will fall for you if you wear this." She started to laugh, throwing the outfit onto my bed.

I stared at the outfit Toph had picked out. It was a short denim mini skirt. "What the hell, Toph. That's, like, too short. You wouldn't eve wear that!"

She shrugged. "Sooo, I'm not trying to impress anyone, you are." I pointed to myself and she nodded. "Yes, you Katara."

I picked up the skirt and threw it at Aang. "Isn't that too short? I'm not wearing that, Toph. I'm just going to stick with my skinny jeans and a tank top." I started to walk towards my closet.

"It is short, Toph," Aang finally said. "If I was Katara, I wouldn't want to wear it either."

"But you're not," Toph said, snatching the skirt away from Aang. "Katara, Suki's probably wearing something even worse than this, Azula probably is too," she scoffed, "to be honest I bet the majority of the girls are!"

I snorted. "I'm not part of the majority."

"Yeah, we all know that," she mumbled. I looked over at her and frowned. She smiled innocently. "Well, can you at least try on some other junk you got in this closet? It's still hot out, and I bet it's gonna be even hotter tonight," she winked at me.

"Grow up, Toph," I pushed her shoulder, "and my clothes aren't junk." I pulled out a bright yellow and orange sundress. "What about this?" I held it up in front of my face.

"Who bought you that hideous thing? Toph gasped.

I laughed. "My dad."

"He has no taste in clothing," she said, pushing the hangers down the rack. "Oooh, how about this?" she held up a mid-thigh length faded blue skirt. "I wouldn't wear it, but it'll look good on you, or at least it did on Ty Lee before she gave it back to you."

I shrugged and took the skirt from her. "I guess I could wear this…"

"Great!" she said, slapping me hard on the back. "My work here is done! C'mon, Twinkletoes." Aang saluted at me as he was pulled down the steps.

**….**

**Zuko's POV**

The booming noise of the bases music echoed throughout the big room. I watched as everybody was dancing; lots of hip movements, and even dirty moves between some of the couples; everyone moving their bodies to the music. I have always wondered: what gives people that fire to grind their bodies together to sexually music? And, yes, I've been grinded on by plenty of girls and vice versa, but that was the alcohol coming out of me...most of the time.

"Zuko!" I turned around to see Suki and Azula walking towards me.

"Sup'"

"I hear some of the people brought some 'stuff' to spice the drinks up," Suki said softly. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Chan, Ruon-Jian, and Riley Dean—oh and Riley wasn't even at the graduation and he's here. How did that happen? Didn't the teachers notice him?"

I shrugged. "I bet he flunked."

"No, he got his diploma," Azula said, sipping at a red cup filled with 'who knows what' type of liquid. "They say he got his GPA up to a 2.5, which makes him eligible to graduate. Pretty good, huh?"

"How you know that?" I asked, continuing to stare at her drink.

"I'm a people person. I know people," she smirked. "Hey, look there's Jet." I did a whole 360 before I spotted Jet, standing right beside me.

"Hey, 'Zula," he said, kissing her on the cheek, and winking at Suki at the same time. "Zuko, my man." He slapped my hand and wrapped his arm around Azula's shoulder. "You know, I've booked us some hotel rooms if you guys wanna 'hang'." He started eating a couple chips from off of the refreshments table.

"How many?" Suki asked.

"Three," he said smugly. "Ty Lee and Haru decided to just hang out at the movies tonight. Yeah, I know laaaaaame!" I frowned. "But I'm just letting you know, I got rooms on the second floor: 206, 208, and 210. He nudged me in my shoulder. "We don't wanna be too close, right?"

"I probably won't even stay for the whole party anyway," I told them.

He roared with laughter, spewing bits of chewed chips onto my shirt. "You've got to be kidding me, Zuko. I mainly got the rooms for us and our girls!" He looked over at Suki. "However, I don't know if Sokka's going to use that last room."

"Sokka called me earlier and told me that they were still coming up here," Suki said, placing a hand on my forearm. "Don't get discouraged, Zuko, Katara's coming. Toph knocked some sense into her." She started to laugh.

"Well, me and Azula are gonna go hit that dance floor," Jet started, handing Suki and I a room key, "see you punks later." He grabbed Azula's hand and pulled her into the crowd of dancing teens.

"Kyle decided not to come?" I asked Suki.

She shrugged. "He didn't text me back, so I just came by myself. I think I remember him saying something about going out of town or something." I nodded. "It's kinda disappointing. I was really hoping for him to be here, you know." I nodded understandingly

"I think I'm going to go get me one of those spiced up drinks," I told Suki. "Want one?" She shrugged, following me. "You know when we hung that day? It was actually pretty fun."

She raised her eyebrow. "Duhhh! You hung out with me, Suki Kyoshi: The baddest girl in high school!"

I smiled. I had to admit, Sokka was right: Suki was pretty. She wasn't the type of girl you'd see walking around with makeup all on her face or anything like that. She was the type of person I could be around, a person who'd make me laugh and when she'd laugh the world would laugh with her.

"What?" she asked.

I blinked, oblivious that I was staring at her. "Oh, just thinking,"

She pushed me in my shoulder. "About?"

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. "Ummm, Katara was kinda jealous of you." I let out a small chuckle, changing the subject, "when she found out about me and you going out to my uncle's tea shop."

"Yeah, I know," she smirked. "I got to class late, and Katara was all on my case. She's really desperate right now."

"How desperate?" I asked, pouring the liquid into two cups. I handed her one of the cups, taking a sip myself. "This doesn't taste like anything except too sweet cherry Kool-Aid with, like, some berry flavoring."

"I think that's the spice, I guess," she cocked her head to the side. "It's okay, not bad."

"What are you guys drinking that for!" Chan said coming up behind us. He went behind the table and pulled out a big bottle of Patron Tequila and started pouring in our cups. "That's the good stuff, you guys."

"That's so expensive. How'd you even get that?" Suki questioned.

"My dad's rich, duh," he said bopping her on the head. Clearly this guy was drunk. "Go ahead drink it. Go ahead," he persisted. Suki and I exchanged worried glances. Chan laughed. "It's okay guys. I've drunk some, and look how I turned out!"

"Go ahead, Suki," I told her. "Lady's first."

She scoffed. "You're supposed to be the gentleman, so you first."

"Fine," I pressed the cup of to my lips and let the cool liquid flow down my throat.

"How is it?" Suki asked. I put up a thumbs up and continued to drink. She did the same. "Wow, Chan, I'm impressed." He nodded his head and walked away, taking another cup with him.

I finished my cup and set it on the table. "Too much of that can definitely get you drunk."

"Hey, look!" she said pointing. "They're here. Sokka! Katara, over here!" I turned around and saw the duo. Sokka ran over and Suki practically jumped on him. "Jet got us some rooms. We can totally hang here for the night."

"Sweeeeet," Sokka said in a high pitched voice, taking the key away from Suki. "Zuko, we got keys!"

I nodded, keeping my eyes on Katara. "You came."

"Couldn't let you down," she said with a small smile. "You did ask." Before I could even react, she reached out and hugged me. She wrapped her arms lightly around me...to test if I would accept it. I smiled, hugging her tighter. Sensing my feeling, she squeezed a little tighter.

"Aw, the little love birds are back," Sokka said, ruffling up my hair.

I shook my head. "Nah, just—"

"Friends," Katara said, looking up at me. "We're just friends."

"Ok, 'friends'," Sokka said. "Suki and I have a planned night tonight, so we'll see you guys later."

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"Dinner at that new burger joint a couple blocks down from Suki's house," Sokka said happily with a wink. He entangled his hand into hers and winked at me, whispering, "Don't keep her out too late, Zuko." They started walking away.

"What is this?" Katara said, taking my drink out of my hand.

I filled myself another cup. "Want some?"

She raised her hands up. "I'll pass."

"C'mon, Katara," I started to pour her a cup of the concoction Chan had made up. "Just try it. I promise you'll like it a lot." I took three large swigs and soon began to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and took the cup from me.

**…**

**Meanwhile**

Hakoda sat silently, hunched over and with a sense of sadness so powerful that his muscles wouldn't respond to commands, he continued to sit. His gaze was into the far distant, unseeing, fixed on an imaginary future with the love of his life. "It's not always a bad thing...to miss someone you care deeply about," He placed the roses on top of the gravestone..._her _gravestone.

He tried to blink away the emotions that blurred his vision. Closing his eyes, he finally gave in, letting the drops roll down his cheeks. "I miss you so much, Kya."

"Mr. Marine?" a voice said behind him. He quickly wiped at the tears on his face and turned around. It was Aang and Toph. He smiled, "You don't have to hide your tears, sir. When you are hurting look again in your heart, and you'll see that you are crying for that which has been your delight."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Great speech, genius."

"No, no he's right, Toph," Hakoda said with a smile, patting Aang on the shoulder. "Kya was my delight, and she still is, including my kids. That was truly a person I loved dearly, and she will always be kept close to my heart."

"That's really great, Mr. Marine," Aang said with a chuckle. "I wish I could say the same." Hakoda stared at him, issuing for his to continue. "Well, my parents died when I was very young. I don't even remember their names. My grandfather tells me stories about them all the time, trying to give me a picture of what they were like before I was born."

"I'm sorry, Aang," Hakoda said softly.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fought," he said, shaking his head. "I try to be strong, you know, try to not show any emotion. I get mad at them for leaving me alone like this. My grandfather is 84 years old. I don't know how long he'll live."

"Your foster parents love you, Aang," Hakoda said.

Aang snorted, which sounded more like a laugh. "When Gyatso is gone, my whole 'real' family is gone."

Toph grabbed at his hand and held it tightly. "They won't be gone, Aang. They'll still be here," she placed a hand on his chest. "Besides, you'll still have me. I'm not going to let you go that easily, and we'll have the 'Gaang' as Sokka puts it."

Hakoda suddenly frowned. "Speaking of Sokka, where did he and Katara run off to? This morning, I remember Sokka telling me about something the school was having tonight after graduation, but I didn't get to talk with them before they left."

"They went to the school graduation party," Toph said with a laugh. "I can't believe Sokka and Sugar—I mean, Katara, didn't tell you," Hakoda crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head. "It's at the Ba Sing Se Hotel if you wanted to know."

"Oh, I know where it is," he said. "Was the whole class invited?"

"It's their graduation," Aang said with a laugh. "Everyone who graduated is there."

Hakoda narrowed his eyes. "Even the Sozin kid?"

"Zuko," Toph pointed out. "Yeah he's there."

"Don't remind me of that. I still hate the fact that he's going to be there with her," Hakoda frowned. "I really hope he's not trying anything. Did you know that he sneaked into Katara's room just to ask her if she was going to the party?"

"I doubt if that was his real motive," Toph mumbled

Aang hit her in the shoulder. "I really don't think anything is going to happen, Hakoda. The teachers are going to be there, so it should be pretty clean." Hakoda crossed his arms over his chest.

"It better be."

**...**

**Meanwhile**

**Katara's POV**

"You're drunk."

"No, no, no, no, no I'm not drunk, I'm not drunk, I'm not drunk," Katara said, repeatedly, slurring her words together. She suddenly smiled. "You know what we should do, Zuzu? We should dance." I frowned, shaking my head. "C'mon, it'll be fun-tastic!"

"My head hurts. Maybe we should go," I sighed, grabbing at one of her hands. Ok, so I was intoxicated myself, but I wasn't this bad, at least I hope I wasn't.

"C'mon, Zuko, it's a party!" She wrenched her hand from my grip, and put a hand on my chest, trying to push me. I stood my ground, unfazed by her sad attempt. "Oh, you're strong." She punched me in my chest. Hard. I grabbed at her arms. _She was pretty strong to be in a drunken state of mind_. She leaned up against me. "Did I ever tell you…that your, like, so warmmmmm?"

"We should probably leave, Kat—" I started.

"Oh you would love that wouldn't you?" she said, putting a hand over my mouth. "I'll be all vulnerable and whatever." She went on her knees and held her arms out. "Take me away, Zuko, to the forbidden place you call your bed!"

I rolled my eyes, placing a hand on my aching head. "Katara, people are starting to stare."

"Leddem' stare!" she said loudly. I looked around the auditorium for Sokka, Suki, Azula, or Jet. They were all gone. I groaned: _could this get any worse_? Much to my chagrin, it did. Katara gasped. "This is my favorite song!" I started to call out, but she was already making her way to the center of the dancing crowd and starting to move her body with the music. I slapped my hand against my forehead. "C'mon, Zuko!" she yelled over the music.

I walked towards her and she pulled me into the crowd. I felt the booming of the bass deep inside of my chest. The strobe lights were blinding, and it felt as if the room was spinning slightly. She put her hands on my shoulder and started to dance on me, and for some reason I danced with her, doing the dirtiest moves I have only seen done on the dance floor.

While in the middle of the audience, I stared in amazement when Katara released her hair from its ponytail, throwing the ribbon that held it together to the roaring audience, throwing air kisses at them. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou." She turned towards me, leaning into me and kissing me drunkenly on the lips. I greedily kissed her back.

I smiled, breaking apart. I held out my hand. She smirked, but taking my hand and following me out of the auditorium, gigging uncontrollable.

"You know what would make this night even better," I whispered in her ear. I pulled out the room key Jet had given me. "More fun?"

She put her hand over her mouth and gasped. "Catch me first." She snatched the key card out of my hand and started to run ahead of me, tripping up the stairs as she went up them.

It was then my turn to laugh uncontrollably. I felt this odd sensation in my head. I felt free and too happy, but there was something in the back of my head telling me that what I was about to do was wrong...? I smiled, shrugging my conscience off, oblivious to the fact that I was ridiculously drunk.

**...**

***Read and Review- updated just like I said!***


	15. Chapter 15

***Disclaimer-I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**...**

**Chapter 15**

**Katara's POV**

**...**

A bright yellow beam of sunlight seeped through the thin curtains of the room, forcing my weary eyes to open. I put my hand over my eyes at the unwanted brightness, groaning as pain shot through my forehead. I blinked a couple times before slowly rolling away from the offending light. Checking the time, I reached over for my alarm clock, but retaliating once a felt nothing but air, if I could feel that.

Frowning, I sat up and scanned what I could see of the room. The surroundings were alien; small TV, different paint, little furniture, Zuko asleep next to me, weird carpet color….hold on, Zuko?

I gasped loudly, and hit him on his back. He turned his head and tiredly blinked at me, but then his eyes suddenly widened and we both said, "What the hell happened?"

"You're asking me?" I screamed at him.

He winced, putting his hand over his ears. "Can you not talk so loud? I feel so shitty right now." I hit him in the shoulder again. "Will you stop doing that?"

"No, and put a shirt on," I said, pointing at his bare chest.

He smirked. "You're one to talk."

I frowned. "What are you—" I slowly looked down at myself and almost died. I was completely, no clothes, in my birthday suit, naked. "How can this be happening to me?" I pulled the sheets up, trying to cover up every little thing.

"Look," he said, hesitantly, bringing his attention back onto my face, "how about we just calm down and try to remember what happened yesterday." He sighed. "We were at the party fully drunk, and I guess we came up here and, well, you know."

All my worries, fear, anger, confusion and frustration boiled to the top. I brought my right hand and slapped it on Zuko's face, leaving a stinging red mark behind. He stared, hurt and bewildered. I then regretted it.

"I'm sorry," I said, placing a hand on his cheek. "I don't know what got into me." I looked up into his golden, amber eyes and gave him an apologetic smile, but then realizing what position we were in, I frowned. "You know what, I should be mad at you! You knew I was in a vulnerable state of mind, you wanted this to happen! You—you—pervert!"

"That's not what you were saying last night," he mumbled. "Besides, how do you think I feel, Katara?" He raised his hands up offensively.

I groaned. "My dad is going to kill me."

"Everything's going to be fine," he said. "I mean, you don't regret it...do you?"

I sighed. "The only thing I don't regret is the party." He smirked. I wanted to regret it, but the truth was...I didn't. I had fun at the party last night, maybe I could've gotten less drunk, but last night was alright. On the other hand, I am, however, a little disappointed at how the whole thing with Zuko went...

"We should probably get going," he said after a few moments of silence. "I bet your dad is wondering where you are right now."

I rolled my eyes. "I feel so dirty."

He lied back, putting his hands behind his head. "Wanna take a shower with me?"

"How are you so calm about this!" I threw a pillow at his head, which he easily dodged at. "This is so unbelievable. I can't believe I just had sex with you."

"You can't believe it, or you just don't want to?" he asked in a husky voice. He scooted over to me and looked down at my lips, "Because last night, I can clearly remember _you _telling _me_ what to do."

"I don't remember."

He chuckled. "Don't play dumb, Katara." He leaned in further.

"I was drunk!"

"We both were."

I frowned. "I was, without any doubt, absent minded of what we were doing, Zuko."

He laughed. "You were, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Are you absent minded now?" He asked, inches away from my face, "didn't think so," he whispered softly before I could answer. He tilted his head and started to lean in further...

"Oh no you don't, cowboy," I placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away. "Calm your _horse_ down," I said seriously. He laughed at my attempt to analogize. "What's so funny, Zuko?"

He shook his head. "I can't believe we had sex."

**... **

**Later**

"Ok, Katara, spill it," Suki said, bursting through _my_ room. "You and Zuko were out until 11am this morning. You guys had to have done something. Better yet, I know you guys did," she pointed out.

"I just got home, Suki. Can I come home in peace for, like, 5 minutes?" I put my pillow over my face and groaned. "My head and stomach is killing me."

"Ok, so I'm guessing you got drunk," Suki said with a small laugh. "You should be lucky your dad had to work this morning. He didn't even figure you were out that late. I told him that you stayed over Toph's house for the night."

"Thanks."

She came over and jumped on my bed. "So tell me what happened. Do you want to know what Sokka and I did?" I shook my head, not really caring what she and my brother did. She pulled the pillow off of my face and frowned. "Katara, do I really have to call Zuko to ask him what happened?"

"Huhhhhggggg! Suki quit talking so loud," I snatched the pillow out of her hands and placed it back on my head. She waited for me to speak again. I sighed, "ZukoandIhadsex," I said quickly.

She gasped. "What?

"Zuko and I had sex," I repeated, getting irritated.

"No, no, no I heard that," she said, waving her hand at me. "When, how, what happened?"

"I was drunk, he was drunk then boom," I clapped my hands together, emphasizing the boom.

"Boom," she repeated with a soft laugh. "Wow, wait until Toph hears about this."

I groaned. "I feel sick."

"That's the alcohol, my deflowered friend," she hit me on my back, almost making me fall off of the bed. "You know, I always knew that you and Zuko would hook back up, I didn't know how, but I always knew you guys would get back together."

"We're not back together, Suki," I told her. "So we had sex, whatever."

She snorted. "It was more than just sex, Katara. You guys got hella drunk and had a hot, lustful, erotic one-night stand that you will never ever forget." I rolled my eyes. "Just think about it, Katara: you and Zuko getting back together. Doesn't that sound interesting?" I waved her off and continued to bury my face as deep in my pillow as I could without suffocating. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "Ohmygosh, Katara, your phone! It's Zuko! Here answer it, answer it!"

I didn't move. I was too tired and still a little bit embarrassed over what had happened last night. "Let the voice mail answer it," I said as clearly as I could.

Much to my disgrace, Suki answered the phone. "Hey, Zuko...yeah, I'm with Katara...she would love to talk with you...ok here she is," she handed me the phone. "C'mon, Katara, just talk to the boy."

I rolled over and sighed, taking the phone away from her I said, "What?"

"_Katara_," he said in a surprised voice. "_Um...are you okay?_"

"I'm fine."

"_Look about last night_," he started out sheepishly. "_I know that you probably don't want to talk about it, but I don't want to make it seem like I'm trying to avoid you or anything, because I'm not, and I'm not trying to make it seem like I had a bad time or anything, because I didn't. I had a great time and—"  
><em>"Stop," I said, putting a hand on my forehead, "you're rambling. What's your point, Zuko?" I heard him sigh, which made me even more annoyed. "You know what, how about we just talk about this later? I feel like crap, and I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now." Yeah, I know I was harsh, but I was really in one of those moods, you know?

"_Ok, ok, ok I get_," he said calmly. "_You don't want to talk with me...whatever_." I took a deep breath. "_I just wanted to talk, alright, that's all. But whatever—bye_." He hung up quickly.

"Zuko, wait! Zuko? Zuko?" I threw my phone lightly on my bed and got up. Suki stared at me. "I think I'm gonna head over to his house."

She smiled. "I guess it is true, true lovers _do_ stay connected."

"We're not about to do anything, Suki!" I said, slipping a t-shirt over my head. "We're just going to talk I guess—I don't know. If he tries anything, I'll beat the shit out of him."

"Riiiiiight," she smirked. "Don't lie."

"I'm not," I started to head downstairs. I looked into Sokka's room; Sokka was sprawled out over the bed, one arm and leg hanging off the side of the bed. I shook my head and continued down the stairs. "You don't think Sokka will mind if I use his car?"

Suki pushed me towards the door. "I'll tell him it was for a good cause." She tossed me the car keys. "Don't be gone long. Your dad said that he'll be home early today."

"Thanks mom."

**...**

**Zuko's POV**

Azula saunters into my room, and sits on my bed, examining her nails. "So, Zuzu, something tells me last night was more than you thought would happen," she waited for me to respond. "You can tell your sister anything."

I looked away from my laptop and frowned, pointing at the door, doing my best to keep my temper under control. "Get out, Azula; I'm not in the mood to talk right now. And don't call me that. I have a name, you know."

She smirked at this. "Oh I know, Zuzu, I just love getting at your nerves." I shook my head. "Oh, and Katara called. She wanted to know if she could come over," my ears perked up, "but not that you care, right? You're not in the mood to talk with anyone," she stood up, brushing herself off as if something was on her clothes.

I groaned, bested again by my younger sister. "What else did she say?"

She ignored my question. "You seem a little tense."

"Azula—" I started.

"She told me everything, from the party to the end of the night," she said smugly, walking over towards my door. "It's funny, because I never thought that you'd even make a move with her, since you said you would leave early. Some bull that was, huh?" I didn't answer her. "She said she'll be over in a couple minutes. You should probably get ready. I don't think Katara would appreciate you shirtless in your boxers, but then again you probably didn't have anything on the night before," and with that she left out of my room.

I rolled my eyes and put on some basketball shorts and a white beater and went downstairs. "You're leaving?"

"I'm going over to Jet's house," she said, picking up _my _car keys. "We're hanging out with Ty Lee and Haru. You wanna tag along?" I shook my head. "Alright, I'll see you later, maybe tomorrow, if the night goes as planned," she winked at me. "Just kidding, but I'll be home late."

"Don't mess up my car," I told her.

"I won't," she laughed. "Katara's here, by the way." She smirked at my facial expression. "I'm going to let her in now. Are you calmed; are you ready to actually talk to someone?" I frowned and got up to answer the door.

"Katara," she said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Zuko's not in the mood to talk right now, maybe you should come over a little later."

Katara bit her lip. "Ummm..."

I pushed Azula out the door. "Bye Azula, c'mon in, Katara." Azula gave me one more smirk before getting into my car and driving off. I closed the door and met Katara in the kitchen. "Sorry about that. Sibling rivalry."

"It happens," she said simply. It seemed like forever before someone spoke again. "So, Zuko, I wanted to tell you—scratch that—I wanted to talk with you about the other day," she said slowly.

"Ok?"

She pursed her lips together and hesitated. "I can't even think of anything to say right now. I'm just so astounded by this! When I woke up this morning, I thought that it was all a dream."

"What made you figure out it wasn't?" I asked, trying to hide my smirk. There was a playful quality to my voice, making it sound like a game to me.

"The sick, putrid feeling in my stomach that told me I had too much to drink last night," she said with a snort.

I laughed. "You wanna know my opinion about last night?"

"Not really, but okay."

"I had a great time, fun actually," I said, sitting on the counter. "Being drunk wasn't really a new experience, but it nice to know that there was someone else drunker than me at the party," a small smile appeared on her face, "and the thing after it wasn't so bad either. It had to happen sometime, you know."

She frowned at this. "It could've been prevented, but you insisted."

"Me?" I said unusually calm. "I think it was you calling the shots."

"Is that so?" She retorted. "I don't quite remember that. What I remember was you pinning me against the wall, kissing me fiercely, one hand up under my tank top, and the other trying to take my skirt off. Does that sound clearer, because to me it does," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what happened, Katara," I said half truthfully. "If you regret it I'm sorry."

"And if I didn't?"

"Then I'm happy to have had sufficed your needs." She frowned and punched me in my shoulder. "I'm guessing it wasn't an enjoyable experience."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing," I rubbed at my shoulder.

"My life is screwed. If my dad finds about this whole thing, I'm dead, literally," she said, placing her head in her hands and groaning. "And you will be on the front page of '_**Have you seen me**_'."

"Are you mad?" I asked her.

"I don't know what I am right now," she tapped her fingers on the table. "Mixed emotions are flooding through my mind. I feel like crying, then I feel like punching you, and then I feel the urge to kiss you all at the same time." She rubbed at her temples and stood up. "I should probably go; I'm starting to get a headache."

I led her to the door, but before I opened it I said, "Katara, we're not together, but things can change, and maybe your father can, too."

She shook her head. "That will never happen," she said softly, leaning up to kiss me on my cheek. "And I'm not mad, Zuko, what's done is done, and I can't change that. But I just wish it didn't happen like that. But then again, things could be worse." She opened the front door and left. I watched as she zoomed off of the driveway.

I placed a hand on the cheek she kissed at. "Things can change, Katara. You just have to be willing to let change happen."

**...**

***Please read and review!** **This chapter was shorter than usual,** **but I hope you guys enjoyed anyways. Thanks!***


	16. Chapter 16

***Disclaimer-I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender***

**...**

**Chapter 16**

**Katara's POV**

**1 month later**

**...**

The warm putrid feeling rose up in my throat. I felt something surge from my gut and into my throat; an acidic bitter taste was suddenly coming out of my mouth, a tingling and almost burning sensation. I put my head down into the toilet.

I was a mess. I had been up since six in the morning, with my head in the toilet throwing up. I walked over to my bed and flopped on my back.

"Morning," my dad murmured to me. He walked in and smiled, sitting next to me on my bed. "You've been up all morning. Are you feeling any better, Katara?" He patted my head.

I squeezed my eyes tightly and mumbled. "Does it look like I'm better?"

He frowned, but kissed me on my forehead. "I don't like it when my daughter is sick." His hand reached out and pushed some of my hair out of my face, and then putting the back of his hand on my forehead. "It's not some type of girl problem is it?"

"It's not," I said with frown. "Just go to work, dad, I'll be fine."

"I am not going to leave you by yourself, Katara," he said sternly. "Maybe I should just stay home from work today. I'm sure the station could find another officer to come in today." He stood up. "I'll just give Bato a call, I'm sure he'll take my place." He started to pull out his cell phone.

"Sokka's at home, dad," I said, placing a hand on his hand. "I'm fine; seriously, just go to work. I can take care of myself. If I need you, you're just a call away." I forced a smile on my face. "Besides, I bet a little Tylenol can help, and I'll be good."

He nodded, accepting my lie. "I call later to check on you." He kissed my cheek and walked out of the door.

"Sokka!" I yelled after I heard my dad pull off the driveway. "Sokka! Sokka! Come quick!"

"Do you know what time it is?" my brother asked, slowly walking into my room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "It's like six in the morning. What the hell do you want, Katara? If you not, bleeding, dying, or anything else, I'm going to be mad you woke me up." He tiredly leaned on my wall.

I frowned. "Is Suki in your room?"

"No," he stared at me blankly. "Why?"

"Is she coming over today?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"No...why?" he repeated.

"Just asking," I said quickly. He rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "I think I'm gonna stop by her house today." He turned back around and stared at me before giving me a 'whatever', then going back into his room.

**...**

**Later**

"You look terrible," Suki said, turning her back to me. She closed her door and led me into her house and I quickly lied down, face first, on her living room couch.

"Thanks."

"Did you eat something bad last night?"

I shook my head. "Shoot me, Suki," I said hoarsely. I clutched a hand to my stomach and winced as the pain grew unbearably in my lower abdomen. "Just kill me." She sat down next to me and rubbed my back. "I don't know what's going on, Suki."

"Maybe I should drive you to the hospital," she mumbled, walking into her bathroom. "Here, take this. This should help out a little." She gave me a hot water bottle shaped like a teddy bear. I grabbed it quickly, placing it on my stomach. She stared at me inquisitively. "Have you taken any medicine? Tylenol, Advil, maybe Pamprin even?"

I scoffed, raising the hot water up my stomach. "I'm not on my freaking period, Suki." I started to sit up. "You know what; I think I'm starting to feel better now."

"Lay back down, Katara," she pushed my shoulders back down and frowned extremely hard, looking intensely at the ground then looking back up at me, "Ok, well then when was the last time you had your period?"

I scoffed, almost laughing. "Suki, chill, I'm not pregnant."

"You could be, Katara. You and Zuko—..." she started, but I waved her off. She sighed, "Can you at least remember the last time you had one, though?"

I sighed, lying back down. "It was like two weeks ago or something. I don't know. I don't know."

"Ohmygosh, Katara!" She slapped her hand against her face. "You've got to know!" she said seriously. "Do you have it written down somewhere?" I stared at her, deep in thought, ignoring her question.

"I can't remember," I said hesitantly.

"Get you shoes on," she closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm driving you to the store."

**...**

**Another Later**

I can't believe this is happening. This can't be happening to me. No, the stupid little stick has to be wrong. "Sweet karma, do you hate my life?!" I groaned. "How can this be happening to me?!" I flipped over and propped myself up on my elbows, looking at Suki who was sitting in my chair with her knees tucked under her. "My dad told me to not have sex. And right when I do, I get pregnant. How ironic is that?"

"I don't know, Katara, didn't you guys use protection?" She cast me a worried glance.

"Yeah?" I thought for a moment. "Yes! We had to have. Aughhhhhhh! I'm screwed. I'm sooooooo screwed!"

She scratched her head. "Yeah you are, and that's what got you into this predicament." I frowned at her. "How are you going to tell Zuko?"

"Zuko?!" I screamed. "Oh shit, shit, shit, I forgot all about Zuko! How the hell am I supposed to tell him?! I can't tell him, I can't! He'll be so...aughhhhh!" I pinched myself. "This has to be a dream; this has to be a dream!"

Suki slapped me. "Katara! Get yourself together! It's going to be okay just stay calm and don't worry about it." I stared at her like she was crazy. "Just trust me, Katara; I know what I'm talking about."

"Ok then tell me about being pregnant, Suki! Have you ever had a baby in your stomach before?" I lifted up my shirt and pointed to my stomach. "And then this _thing_ has to come out of me? I think I'm feeling sick again."

First was the fact that I, Katara Marine, the 4.0, Ba Sing Se High School graduate, soon-to be in a university, semi-goody-two-shoes had in fact had sex with Zuko Sozin, ex-boyfriend of 3 months. Second was the fact that I'm going to get killed by my father, and third was the fact that I am pregnant with Zuko Sozin's child!

"Katara, it's going to be okay," Suki sighed and stood up. "But I gotta go. My dad's taking me out with his new girlfriend to some special restaurant tonight." I nodded. "I wish I could stay, but I'll call you, ok?" She gave me a hug before walking out of my bedroom and out the door.

I nodded. "Bye." I lay on my bed, a hand draped over my head as I attempted to figure out what to do. Who would I tell? How would I tell? This was so frustrating! Why couldn't I have just listened to my conscience and not have even gone to the party. Angrily, I picked up my phone and went to speed dial. Placing the phone to my ear, I waited until I heard the familiar three rings.

"_Hel-lo_."

"Toph!" I screeched.

"_Sugar Queen, what's the problem now_?" she said sarcastically.

I sighed. "Very funny, Toph. I'm having a crisis right now, so could you please try not to be funny?"

"_Alright, what's the emergency_?"

"It's about Zuko...and the graduation party," I heard her gasp in the background.

"_What happened_?" she asked. "_Was there a fight_? _Who got hurt_? _ I knew I should've snuck in_."

"Toph, it was nothing like that," I said, getting really irritated.

"Then what the hell happened!" she yelled.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I think I am pregnant." I waited for her to speak. There was no sound or noise in the background. I actually thought she had hung up on me, until I heard her familiar hysterical laughing in the background.

"_You, pregnant_?" she said through laughs. "Wow, s_eriously Katara? Who was the lucky man to finally claim Katara Marine's virginity_? _Was it some drunken guy at the party, oh wait lemme guess...Jet_!" she continued to laugh.

I rolled my eyes, regretting calling Toph. "It was Zuko."

"_You had sex with Zuko?_" There was another pause. "_And now you might have his baby growing inside of you. Wow, I didn't know you had it in you, Marine. I'm sure you're happy that you will not be voted 'Most likely to be a forty-year-old-virgin' in the yearbook_."

"Toph, I'm serious." I frowned as I heard a familiar voice in the background. "Ohmygosh, is that Aang?!"

"_Yeah_," she said nonchalantly. "_He's been at my house forever. Now that we're, like, truly dating, he doesn't even leave my house anymore. It's starting to really annoy the crap outta me_." I heard Aang yell a 'hey'.

I rubbed my face. "Why didn't you tell me Aang was there with you? I wouldn't have even called you if he was." Great, now another person is in on my pregnancy story.

"_Chillax, Katara_," she said with a snort. "_Twinkletoes is oblivious about anything. I'm sure he didn't even hear the whole conversation we've been having—take that back—never mind he did, but he swears he won't tell anyone, and I'll take care of him if he does_."

I grunted. "Toph, I don't know what to do."

"_About that Aang situation_?" she asked. "_I said I'll take care of him, Katara_."

"No, I'm talking about the Zuko situation, Toph," I spat.

"_I don't know what to say Katara_," she said truthfully._ "Shit, Katara, if that happened to me I'd probably call you for advice. So just think about what you would say to me_."

I lied back down in my bed and groaned. "But I wouldn't know what to say to you. Aughhh, why did I have to have sex?"

"_I guess karma's coming back to you, since you decided to not listen to your dad about Zuko I guess_," she laughed. "_I don't know, Katara, because when me and Teo did it, nothing happened to me_," she said softly.

"Oh, shut up."

"_Hey, I'm just saying_," she retaliated.

I sighed again. "Bye, Toph thanks."

"No problems, but you better get things sorted out when you tell Zuko, or when Hakoda finds out." She ended the conversation.

I bawled up my fist, itching to swing out and put a dent in the wall. "FML." I put a hand on my stomach. Something could be alive just sitting there, waiting to come out, into the world, and I would have to take care of it...with or without Zuko.

**...**

**Zuko's POV**

A loud grumble escaped my throat as I put my head on the table and tapped my fingers on my cold tea glass. "Uncle, I don't know what to do." I was at the Jasmine Dragon, again. Uncle had invited me to play a game of Pai Sho with him and his "buddies" but I wasn't nearly in the mood to do so.

"I win," Iroh said cheerfully, placing his pai sho piece in front of mine and collecting all of my pieces. He picked up his glass and took a long swig. His eyes darted across my face and he grinned widely, pointing to the drink, "This tea is amazing, nephew! You should try some."

"That's not tea, Uncle," I said through slightly gritted teeth, "its wine." I snatched the glass away from him. "Were you even paying attention to me when I was talking to you?" He shook his head and started to drink out of my cup of cold tea. "I'm guessing that's a no."

"Do you want to play another game?" he asked.

I stood up and shook my head. "I think I'm gonna head back home." Uncle gave me a nonchalant wave and continued to drink from my glass. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the door. "Goodbye, uncle."

"Leaving so soon?" a voice said.

Rolling my eyes, thinking it was uncle; I slowly turned around and frowned. "What do you want uncle—Jin!" I pushed the hair out of my eyes and faced her completely. "Jin, hey, I didn't know you were working today?"

"I wasn't," she said bluntly. "Just thought I'd stop in for a quick cup of tea." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, not knowing what to say. "So what's up with you, Zuko? I haven't seen you since graduation. What's been going on?"

I blew out a sigh. "Nothing much."

She frowned. "That's it? Nothing?" I shook my head, which she rolled her eyes at. "How have you and Katara been doing lately?"

My eyes widened. "Good, why do you ask? Did someone tell you something?" I asked nervously.

"No, Zuko. No one told me anything," she laughed. "Was I supposed to know something, though?" I shook my head. "You seem a little worried. What's wrong?"

I put my hand on my forehead and sighed. "It's just that Katara and I...we just...I don't know. I don't really wanna talk about it right now." She nodded. "It's kinda something you'll probably find out sooner than later.

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I understand. Whenever you want to talk, you know where you can find me." She smiled and headed towards the back of the restaurant.

"That's some girl there, isn't it," I heard my uncle say. "She certainly gained some wisdom from your old uncle here." I slapped my hand on my face. "You know, a good head and a good heart are always a formidable combination, and that girl has both."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"A woman knows the face of the man she loves as a sailor knows the open sea," He chuckled and looked up at my frowning face. "Don't brood, nephew. Get on with living and loving. You don't have forever."

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. "You're drunk, uncle."

"I may be," he smiled. "But wisdom knows how to come out even in an intoxicated state of mind."

"Bye uncle."

**...**

**Katara's POV**

**Next Day**

"This is really nice, Katara," Zuko said. He scooted his chair closer to me and put his arm around my neck, pecking my cheek. "What made you come to this decision? I can't believe you even got out the house."

"My dad's been at work all day," I shrugged and put a smile on my face. "Besides, I just thought I would be nice to hang out today." I let out a sigh.

We were at Olive Garden: Zuko's favorite Italian restaurant. A_pparently_ one of his father's prodigies' owned the place. But besides that, tonight was the night I was going to tell Zuko about the whole pregnancy thing. I hope he takes it better than I did... "You know, Zuko, there's something I wanna talk with you abo—" I froze as I felt a tingling sensation in my lower stomach. Zuko's hand was on my thigh. "Zuko, not now," I breathed out. I almost gasped as I felt his lips connect with my neck, and his hand rising higher on my leg... "Zukaaaooo," I whispered, trying to hold in a moan.

"Do you really want me to?" he asked, looking into my blue eyes, making me have to look in his piercing golden ones. "We're in the back, there are dim lights and no one is here besides those guys." He pointed at an elderly couple sharing a cheesecake.

I swallowed, making a gulping sound in the process. "It's not a good time. Let's be civilized, Zuko."

"Civilized? Not a good time?" he questioned. I didn't answer him. He licked at his lips and smirked. "When is the right time, 'Tara?" He was whispering and I could feel him leaning into me closer and closer until I felt myself leaning into him as well. "Yeah, I knew you couldn't resist," he said softly. He put his hand on my cheek and pressed his lips on the farthest corner of my lips.

I put my hand on his chest and lightly pushed him away from me. "You're such a tease." A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "Don't try it again," I warned him.

"Ahem, could I take you guys' order?" a young waiter asked.

Zuko coughed and moved away from me. "Yeah, could we have the Fettuccine Alfredo? We're sharing it so..."

The waiter nodded. "Anything else?" Zuko shook his head and the waiter left.

"That was...awkward," I told him.

He nodded and turned towards me. "Can I ask you a honest question, Katara?" I nodded. "Do you regret anything that happened last Friday?" I could tell that he was nervous. "I'm just curious."

I pursed my lips. "You want me to be honest?" He raised his eyebrow and said 'of course'. "Well, yeah," I saw his face drop, "but that is only because—?"

He rose up his hand. "Because of what? If this 'because' didn't happen would it have been better," he stared at the blank expression on my face and sighed. "All I'm saying is that if this whatever didn't happen would the night have been better, the sex part I mean."

I looked around. "Could you talk any louder? People are starting to stare."

"Katara?" his eyes widened. "Are you ashamed that you and I had sex?"

"Can you stop saying that?!"

He rolled his eyes. "What the hell do you want me to say, Katara?"

"Just shut up!" I said loudly, hitting him in his thigh. "Geez, Zuko, could you be any more embarrassing? I came here to talk and hang with you, and here we are arguing about something irreverent. Who cares if I didn't enjoy the night?"

"I do!" he threw his hands up in exasperation. "And this conversation isn't irrelevant."

I crossed my arms over my chest in a childish manner. "Yes, the hell it is!"

"Shit, Katara, what the hell is your problem?" he turned his body towards me and frowned. "You act like you on your period or something."

"Me?" I snorted. "You're the one with the attitude, Sparkster." Before he could speak the waiter brought out the platter of pasta with two extra plates. The waiter said his regards and left.

I heard Zuko sigh. "You know what, I'm sorry, Katara, for what I said. I should've known not to say that, seeing how my sister reacts when I say it to her all the time." He looked up at me. "I guess I was just a little disappointed and all." He waited for me to speak.

"Zuko, I have something to tell you..." I hesitated, cursing to myself.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fought. Just forget we even were arguing," he said, picking up his fork. "Let's just enjoy being together, alright? He placed some Fettuccine on my plate then onto his. He looked up at me and frowned. "What's wrong, 'Tara?" he placed a warm hand on my hands. "Did you not want to order this?"

I shook my head. "I'm just stressed out, I gotta lot of stuff on my mind..." he waved his hand in a circle, issuing for me to continue. I closed my eyes and put one of my elbows on the table, resting my head in my hand. "I' just...I don't know...stressed out."

"How stressed?" I could hear the playfulness in his voice. "I could help you out with that."

I gritted my teeth and groaned angrily. "Seriously, Zuko?! I'm not fuc..." I put my hand over my eyes and stopped. "I'm not playing, Zuko," I said more calmly.

"Ok, ok sorry, go ahead," he said, rising up his hands, taking sip of his drink.

I shook my head and sighed, calming myself down. "Zuko...I'm pregnant." I looked up at him, and before he or I could say another word, he fell out of his chair and onto the ground. "Zuko?!" I stood over him and gave him a worried look. "Did it call for all that?"

He stood up his hand and looked at me and pointed at me. "Your p...pre...pregnant?! How could this be?" His face turned into a frown. "How the hell did this happen?" he yelled at me.

"Like you don't know!" I yelled back at him, putting my hands on my hips. "It's your fault!"

"Oh, so now it's my fought?" he asked.

Yes!" I pushed him. "You got me pregnant! This is your fault!"

"My fault?" he question again, raising his voice. "Tell me exactly how this is my fought! If I remember clearly, _you_ slept with me. If you didn't sleep with me, I wouldn't have gotten you pregnant." He rubbed his hands through his hair. "Oh shit, I'm going to be a father...at 18," he said softly.

"So you're going to be a father whatever," I poked him in the chest. "This thing doesn't have to come out of you?!"

"I could've sworn I put the condom on," he said, unfazed by what I said. "I could've sworn I did." I could tell he was at war within himself. "Don't you remember me doing that? I could've sworn I did, Katara."

"I don't remember, but if you did—"

"I did," he said.

"—then it must've broken."

"Broken?" he questioned. "That's unrealistic, Katara. The condom broke...wow. I never would've thought it would be me." He sat back down in the chair and looked at me. "Did you take a pregnancy test to make sure?"

"Yea."

He grunted and put his head on the table. "Great, now we're definitely screwed."

**... **

***Please read and review. I kinda changed the whole beginning scene in my previous story: Unexpected ATLA: chapter 1 to this scene where Zuko finds out Katara is pregnant. It's about the same, just different dialogue—more or less of it. Hope you still liked it. Chapter 17 will be posted soon!***


	17. Chapter 17

***Disclaimer-I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender***

**...**

**Chapter 17**

**Katara's POV**

**...**

I lied on my back on an examination table; my sweaty hands grabbed the table nervously. I looked around and sighed. I was— in words that won't get edited out—freaking scared. This was scary. And I really hoped that the OB was a woman, but seeing the predicament I was in, it probably wouldn't be.

Suki sat by the door, not far from the table. She had one bare elbow on the armrest and a fist under her chin, watching the clock. "You don't believe in abortion, do you," she assumed aloud, glancing to me and then curiously looking back at the clock.

My eyes darted over to her and I gave her curious little frown. "No," I raised a single eyebrow and twiddled my fingers. "Do you?"

She sighed. "No…it depends."

I grunted. "So if you got knocked up, you would abort it?" she opened her mouth to speak, but I continued. "What if you and my brother—hoping this never happens—had a hot, lustful one-night stand and you got pregnant?"

She looked to be deep in thought. "The chances of me and Sokka having a hot one-night stand, without protection, are extremely low." She paused. "But if I did get pregnant, I think your dad would kill him for getting me knocked up, and then killing me for letting Sokka knock me up. And then my dad would bring me back to life and kill me again."

I gave a small laugh. "Haven't you gotten caught before?"

She smirked. "Yeah, my dad caught me and Fabian, that Brazilian guy I used to date, 'in the act' once. It was so embarrassing. My dad pushed him off of me, and pushed him into a wall. Then he started to yell at me, telling me to get up off the bed."

"What'd you do?"

She scoffed. "What was I supposed to do? I wrapped the sheets around me and stood up next to Fabian, who was 'adjusting' his boxers." She put her hand on her chest. "I was so scared for my life that my heart was beating so fast, and it wasn't from the post sex I had just had."

"Wow," I said, suddenly becoming more interested.

She shrugged. "I got in so much trouble, Katara. And my dad didn't speak to me for a long time. He kept talking to himself about how he could've prevented it, and how he wished my mom was still here, and so on." She slouched back in her chair. "If I could give you one tip, never have sex in your own house."

I turned my head as the door opened. It was Toph.

"I'm here," she said out of breath. She pushed Suki out of her seat and sat down.

"Hey," Suki said pushing her back.

"Are you okay, Katara?" Toph asked. She paused to take a breath. "I was with Twinkletoes all day for lunch. He was worried when I told him I had to leave."

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?"

She shook her head. "No, but he's really worried about you. He's was wondering if he could come." She cleared her throat. "But moving on, didn't you and Zuko use protection?!" She cast me a worried glance and I lied back down on the table, staring at the ceiling. "Katara, no."

"We did, but the stupid condom broke," I sighed. "I'm screwed."

"Well, that is what got you here," Toph mumbled.

"Shut up, Toph," Suki said, pushing her out of the way, and getting her seat back. "There's a good side to everything."

"What's the good side to this?" I asked.

"You could be having twins?"

I grunted, lying back down on the table.

"Do you actually know if you're pregnant?" Toph asked.

"She took the test," Suki said with a sigh.

"You never know, Katara," Toph said, patting my back, "How about we cross that bridge when we come to it? We don't actually know for sure. The test could have a possibility to be wrong."

"I doubt that," Suki mumbled.

The door made a clicking noise and swung open. A tall, late-twenties male doctor, walked in with a chart in hand. He ran a hand threw his reddish brown hair and smiled, closing the door behind him.

"How are you guys doing today?" He asked us. "My name is Dr. Mason Reed. I didn't know we were having a party, I would've brought something."

I smiled. "Sorry, these are just my friends. Can they stay in here?"

"Of course," he shook his head and smiled. "It's no problem…Katara Marine?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Is this your first time getting an ultrasound?" He asked, flipping through the papers.

"Uh…yea," I said sheepishly.

"Don't be nervous. Everything is going to go perfectly. I'll get you in and out, ok?" He smiled and turned back to his clipboard. "Now, are you having unprotected sex?"

I blushed. "Um…well, it's kind of complicated to say actually..." he nodded his head and wrote something down on his papers. Once he finished, he looked back up to me and issued for me to continue. "Uh...I..."

I heard Toph groan. "Seriously, Katara, are you that embarrassed?!" She turned towards Dr. Reed and started talking. "Listen Doc, my friend here went to her "little" graduation party, got hella drunk, and then had sex with her ex-boyfriend of three months, Zuko Sozin. Does that sum it up for you?"

I turned to look at the doctor who looked a little embarrassed that Toph had spoken so openly and abruptly. "Ok, so it was like a one night stand type of thing, if I'm getting this right." I nodded. "I'm guessing that you aren't on birth control, right?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yea, I'm not, and I don't plan on asking my dad either."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised at that," he laughed. "Maybe you should tell your dad about getting birth control if you plan on having sex all of the time—"

"It was my first time," I told. "I didn't even know I was gonna have sex that day. I just unexpectedly got drunk and hooked up with Zuko who was drunk too and—aughh, can you just check to see if I'm pregnant or not?"

He shook his head and smiled, ignoring my question. "You told Zuko yet." I nodded. "Have you told your father?" I shook my head slowly. "You probably should want to tell him. Your father has the right to know, and even if he'll gets hella mad, as your friend says, he shouldn't find out by someone else. You should tell him."

"Yeah, I guess," I said hesitantly.

"Now, let's get started," he said, placing his clipboard on a nearby table.

"We don't actually know if she is pregnant," Suki said.

He smirked. "Oh, you can tell," he gently raised my shirt, placing a warm hand on my stomach. "If you look at her stomach closely, you can see the bump pretty clearly." Suki and Toph stood up and looked at my stomach.

"Yeah, I guess you could see it, if you turn the right way," Toph said.

"Guys, quit playing around," I said nervously.

"You did take a pregnancy test right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Dr. Mason clicked his tongue. "Well, you look to be pregnant. I'm not even necessarily an OB/GYN to see that you are, but I am a doctor." He paused to take a breath. "Here's my question for you: Do you not want to have this child, Miss Marine?"

I looked at him, almost feeling the need to slap him. "No, I don't! This child is going to ruin my life, my reputation, my...everything! I'm going to have to put everything aside to take care of it, and I don't know if I ready for that."

He held his clipboard tightly in his hand and sighed. "You know, Katara, when I was younger, I used to have the time of my life with girls, and they used to have the same with me as well. I was one of the cute guys in high school, one of the nice jocks who were pretty cool with everyone, the starting quarterback; I even had pretty good grades."

"Ok, where are you going with this, Doc," Toph mumbled.

"I'm going somewhere," he looked over at Toph then continued. "But right before the last day of senior year, I was disturbed my some news my girlfriend gave me. She told me she was pregnant. Being a guy, I took it horribly. I was bewildered and scared. I didn't know what to do," he turned to look at me. "But you know what I did, I stayed with it, I stayed with my girlfriend through it all. I told her that through anything and everything she goes through, I'll be there, and I was. When we had to tell our parents, I was there. Throughout out the whole pregnancy I was there," he hesitated, "when _she_ died, I was there... Katara, you need to be there for your child. Your child needs you."

I shook my head. "I—I don't know."

"How did your girlfriend die?" Toph asked.

"Toph!" Suki exclaimed. "Don't ask that!"

"It's quite alright," he said smiling at Suki. "It wasn't my girlfriend who died, it was my daughter who died...she died the next day after she was born. It was very sudden. The doctors said she was completely healthy, and then the next day...she died."

"I'm so sorry," I said softly. "I wish I could—"

He shook his head. "Don't be sorry, don't mourn for the dead, they are already gone. I know that my daughter is at peace, and we have another child, Mason Jr., who is a delight to me and my wife."

"Is it the same girl, the wife, I mean?" Toph asked incredulously.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Now, Katara, I'm not trying to scare you off, but I'm asking you to think before you act on whatever you plan on doing to this child, ok? Promise me that, please." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Katara," he gave me a reassuring smile and left.

I swallowed, contemplating my thoughts and questions. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I didn't want to have a child at this time. "Why did he have to tell me that story? That just messed up my whole thought process."

"Now that he's left, that doctor was pretty cute," Toph said.

"Pretty?" Suki scoffed. "That guy was beyond cute, he was fine."

I sighed, getting up off the examination table. "Well, that went well."

**...**

**Zuko's POV**

I'm screwed. I am officially screwed. I sighed and put my hand over my face and groaned. Katara was pregnant. She was pregnant! I was going to be a father. I jumped as my phone loudly vibrated on my bed. I slowly walked over, and sighed, relieved that it wasn't Katara who was calling. It was Suki.

"Hey."

"_Hey_?" she questioned. I could tell that she was a little p'd off today. "_Hey_? _What do you mean 'hey'_? _Do you know what you just missed_?" Before I could open my mouth to speak, she cut me off. "_You missed Katara's ultrasound! Why weren't you here?! You were supposed to be here supporting Katara!_"

I frowned. "Ultrasound? Katara didn't tell me anything about an ultrasound."

She snorted. "_Yeah, whatever, Zuko. Go ahead and give a lame excuse to why you weren't there_."

"Suki, seriously," I screeched. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She hesitated. "_She didn't tell you that she was going to see the OB/GYN today, did she_?"

"Uh, no."

She cursed loudly then said, "_Why the hell didn't she?! She—aughhhhh—you need to talk with her, Zuko._" She sighed, and I heard someone cough in the background. "_Um...why don't you come over my house, and I'll call Katara so that she can come over here_."

I grunted. "I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"_What_?"

"I'm trynna figure out something."

"_What_?" she questioned again.

I groaned loudly. "Ok, fine, I'll be over there."

"Good," she said contently, "_be here, like, in five minutes, because I know it doesn't take you long to get over here._"

"Yeah, ok."

"_Bye_."

"Seeya."

**...**

**That afternoon**

"Suki, you told me to be here early, and Katara isn't even here," I told her.

"Shut up, Zuko," she pulled me into her house. "Katara's coming."

I found myself standing in the middle of the living room as my eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lights in the room. I looked to my left and found a simple dining table, with several chairs around it and a small closet with lots of unused china and glasses behind it. Near the middle of the living room I saw three beige sofas forming a large U with a rather low, unnecessary table in front of them with nothing but a large vase with three roses sticking out of it. In front of the sofas, on the wall, I found a medium sized Sony flat screen television. I looked over my shoulder and spotted several photo frames all over the wall, pictures of family and friends, along with several framed awards and certificates AKA Suki's achievements. On my other side I spotted endless shelves, coating the walls, filled with books. Many of these books were obviously special editions or collection items, and some looked at least a decade or so older than me.

Suki pushed my shoulder and smiled. "What? You act like you never seen a house before?"

"Now that I think about it, I never really walked this far into your house before," I continued to stare at the countless books racked up on the shelves. "I see that you like to read a lot."

She laughed, which startled me. "Have you ever heard of decorations? Besides, those were my mom's books. She used to read them a lot before she and my dad divorced. Now they are mostly for decoration, but my dad may read them from time to time." Her smile grew as my frown deepened. "C'mon Zuko, we'll go up into my room. My dad's gonna be home in a little while, and I don't want him saying anything about us."

I nodded. "Definetly." I followed her towards her room. She didn't have a two story or anything. It was a simple one story home, yet it felt pleasing to be, felt homey and somehow relaxing.

"Wow, your room is a mess," I said before thinking.

"Thanks," she started to pick up clothes that she had thrown on the floor and different magazines with cutouts of 'top hot male figures' and 'top clothes for the summer'. "What's so cool about these models? Their shirts are off and they have abs, what's so cool about that?"

She rolled her eyes and took the magazine from me. "They're cute, why else would I even look at the magazine? Besides, I know that you probably have that bikini edition in Sport's magazines, Zuko, so don't question me."

I shrugged and sat on her bed then suddenly lying back and laying on it. "This is a nice bed, Suki. I think it's even more comfortable than mine." I started bouncing up and down. "You know, if I ever modeled, everyone would have my picture too, and I bet you would too."

"Don't get your hopes up, Zuko," she scoffed, pausing to sit down. "Just because you have a body doesn't mean I'll cut out your picture."

I smirked and stood up. "I'm just as good as or better than most of those models in that magazine, admit it."

She pushed my shoulder and laughed. "Quit being so full of yourself."

I pushed her back playfully, hoping that she would push me again. "And if I was, what were you going to do about it?" I waited for her to respond. "Exactly, noth—hey!" I quickly put up my hands, blocking her attempt of hitting me with her pillow. I started to laugh. "Really, Suki, what are you trying to do?"

"What does it look like?" She swung at me again, harder, using her fist this time, and catching me in my shoulder. She pulled back her other fist about to take another swing at me. "You know, Katara always told me that you were a good fighter, but now I'm starting to think she had you all wrong," she held a smirk on her face as she stood up to face me. "C'mon, Zuko."

I frowned as she swung at me again, but this time I grabbed her fist and pushed her back on her bed. I then flew on her bed, going on top of her, holding her arms down, securely keeping her pinned under me. "Suki," I laughed, "I'm not going to fight you."

"Fine, you don't have to fight me," she said with a sly grin. "Just let me get up before things get out of hand..." I raised my eyebrow, "Unless, this was your motive, Zuko?"

"Hey, I just don't fight girls," I quickly pushed a raunchy thought out of my head and got off of her. "I've had enough experience dealing with my sister." She laughed at this and nodded in understanding, scooting closer to me then lying back on her pillow.

"Riiiiight. Don't worry about it," she said. "Just thought I'd kinda lighten up the mood before Katara comes." She glanced over at her clock and frowned. "It's taking her a good while to get over here, don't you think?"

"It's kinda annoying how I'm waiting for her this long. Maybe we should've just met at her house or something," I grunted. "Besides, I don't even know if I can see her right now."

She raised her eyebrow. "And why is that?"

I sighed. "I just...I don't know, I'm nervous that's all. I don't know what to do about this whole pregnancy thing, Suki," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "This is really—I never thought that this would be happening to me."

"So you regret it?" she asked quickly.

"I...no," I answered confidently, "I don't regret it. I'm just… confused is all…this whole sex thing…and telling our parents…and all that stuff Katara and I are going to have to go through. I mean, I haven't even told Sokka yet." I blew out a groan. "I just get so angry over this, but I know I have to stay with it for Katara, and I don't want to be one of those guys that leave the girl by herself. I care for Katara, and I just can't stay away from her."

"I think you have a right to be upset, given what has happened," she said softly, resting her elbows on her thighs as we sat in momentary silence. It wasn't like the usual awkward silences. I had shared something important to her, partially without even thinking about it. "You know, I still have that problem too."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "What problem?"

"Not being able to stay away from Kyle."

I smiled. "Oh?"

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she groaned. "Why do I keep going back to him, knowing that he can't keep _it_ in his pants?" she asked. I let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I think everyone does things they wouldn't normally do when they're in love," I said, turning my eyes slowly towards her. She frowned at me, which made me laugh even harder. "Ok, I'm just kidding. I really thought one of my uncle's sayings would work."

"That must make me even stupider, being I am in love with someone who doesn't even seem to appreciate me a little," she said, laughing sadly.

"Kyle told me, before he left, that he did like you a lot. I don't think he was that type of guy to use people like that, Suki." I put my arm around her and smiled. "I know it's not my place, and you're both good friends to me, but I don't think he deserves you," I said, letting my thoughts roll off of my tongue.

"What?" she asked, "And who do you suppose I deserve then?"

"You deserve better than Kyle! Where's the strong girl who wouldn't take any crap from anybody? Where's the confident yet very arrogant girl who was willing to do anything they wanted?! Where's that Suki at, because I know Sokka would love that one?" I crossed my arms over my chest, pleased with my little rant.

"Well, well, well I never knew Zuko had some feelings," she said with a smirk. "I think Katara would be pleased to know that you aren't just plain ole' Zuko." I smiled at her.

We were suddenly startled by the shrieking pitch of the front doorbell, bursting in our ear drums. I turned to look at her. "How louder can that doorbell be?" She shrugged and got off the bed, issuing for me to follow her.

"Do you want to answer the door?" she asked me.

"It's your house."

She pushed me out of the way and unlocked the latch, then opening the door roughly. In the doorway stood Katara...and Sokka."

"You!" Sokka yelled at me, walking into the house angrily. "How could you? How could you do this, Zuko?!"

I raised my eyebrow and looked over at Suki who decided to stand next to Katara at this moment. "We were just talking, Sokka, nothing happened between me and Suki."

He slapped his forehead and pushed my shoulders. "Not that, you idiot! I'm talking about my sister! How could you do this to her?! How could you get her pregnant?!"

I scratched my head. "I mean it does take two to tango so—"

"You got to be freaking kidding me!" he yelled. He pulled up his sleeves and went into a fighting stance. "When I'm done with you, you won't be making babies for a long time, Zuko." I almost laughed until I realized that he was serious.

"Sokka, don't blame him. It was as much my fault as his," Katara said, standing in-between us. "It wasn't just Zuko, it was me too. So if you want someone to blame, blame me too."

At this Sokka gives her a blank looks before he starts laughing hysterically. Between spurts of laughed he manages to say, "Really, Katara, you? You agreed to this? You've got to be kidding me, 'Tara."

"It's not funny Sokka. Zuko and I are in serious trouble right now. I am definitely in serious trouble! When dad finds out, he'll...I don't even know what he'll do. I'm only 17! This was not something on my to-do list," she spat out frantically.

"Well, of course it wasn't," he said in a serious tone. "What I don't get it how it happened? Could you guys be that drunk to do _that_?"

I saw Katara rolled her eyes. "Let's not even discuss that night, ok?"

But Sokka continued. "I want to know who caved first, you or Zuko." His eyes moved back in forth between me and Katara, greedily waiting for our answers. "Come on now, don't be shy!"

"I don't think that it something we were planning on discussing, Sokka," I told him.

He frowned. "Just spill it out. I'm gonna know what happened sooner than later."

"Then you should just wait until then," Katara and I said simultaneously.

"You guys must not even remember," he smirked. "It must have been some seriously rocking sex if you guys can't even remember that night." He walked further into the living room and sat down on the U of sofas. "Now when I see you, Zuko, all I'm gonna think about is the fact that you knocked my sister up, down, under, and over." He started to laugh at his own joke.

"How pathetic," Suki mumbled.

"He's her brother," I pointed to Katara.

"Ok, will everyone just shut up," Katara yelled. "I didn't come over here to argue. I came over here to talk with Zuko and that's it," she turned and looked over at me. "I had an ultrasound today."

"I know, Suki told me. Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "I was scared and worried that you wouldn't show. I didn't want to have to go through all that trouble. I didn't want to get my hopes up of you coming, but then you not showing up."

"I wouldn't—"

"I'm not done," she rose up her hand. "I don't know if it's just me, but I'm a little worried about you Zuko. Are you going to stay with me if I have this baby, or are you going to run off and just leave me behind?"

"Katara, I wouldn't do that to you."

"You're saying that now, but when I have this baby, will you be saying the same thing?" she asked.

"I will always be there for you," I promised.

She laughed sadly. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Zuko."

I frowned at her. "You don't believe me?"

She shook her head. "I'm just worried about us and how this child will affect our lives. I'm scared, Zuko." Her eyes started to swell up with tears. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. Slowly her arms went around my neck as she sobbed softly into my shoulder.

"I promise you, Katara, I will be always there for you," I whispered in her ear, "and I will always love you.

**...**

***Please read and review. The Longest. Chapter. Ever. I took my time writing this, and yeah it did some time. But I'm updating at about the right time. Usually 11/2 to 2 weeks I update my story. SO hopefully you guys like it. Thanks again for all of the reviews! Again Read and Review!***


	18. Chapter 18

***Disclaimer—I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender***

**...**

**Chapter 18**

**Katara's POV**

The next morning was gruesome, not only was I feeling nauseous from my daily morning sickness, but my father wouldn't shut up about college. He kept talking about how I needed to get on top of my studying game. He made me search different college websites over the different types of ways college students should study, and he appeared to be getting angry because I wasn't paying attention to him, but what did he expect? He wakes me up at 9:00 in the morning talking about school, and if he hadn't noticed it is summer, aka the time where no one thinks, breathes, or talks about school.

"Katara, Katara," my dad said sternly, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I reluctantly turned my head towards him. "Have you been listening to what I been saying for the past five minutes? You need to get this going! College starts in—"

"Dad, seriously, I don't feel like doing this," I told him, discreetly putting a hand on my stomach and walking back over to my bed and laying on it. "I just graduated, can't I take a break? Besides, I know how to study, and I'm sure I'll do great with studying at the University of Ba Sing Se."

He smiled. "I know, Katara, and I believe that you will do well. It's just that I hate to see you leave. You've been here all your life, and now I have to set you free in the real world," I turned away to roll my eyes.

"I've always been in the 'real world', dad."

"But not like this," he told me. "You'll be away from home. In a place without me...or your brother, which I'm sure you don't care about," he gave a small chuckle. "It seems like you were just a little freshman starting high school the other day, and now..." he hesitated, walking over to me and sitting on my bed, "you're about to become a freshman in college. I can't believe it."

"Yeah, neither can I," I mumbled.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "You know, I'm really proud of you. I'm proud that you finished high school, I'm proud that you didn't have to repeat it like your brother, and I'm definitely proud that you stayed away from Zuko," he patted my leg and smiled. "You really did it, Katara; you've really made me proud." He got up and walked out of my room.

_That made me feel even better, dad, thanks_, I thought sarcastically.

"Great," I mumbled, wincing at the loud, invigorating ring of my phone. Hesitantly, I look over at my phone, astonished and a little worried about the person on the other line.

"Hello?" I answer.

"_Katara_? _Hey, how are you doing?_" the sly voice asks. "_I hope that you've been doing exceptionally well_."

I blink once then twice, taken aback. "Azula, what is going on? Is Zuko ok?"

She laughs loudly, almost making me feel intimidated. "_Yes, yes Zuko is still...Zuko. I was just wondering about you. I hear that you're...pregnant_?" she said in a questionable tone.

"Who told you?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"_Why, Zuko, ok course_!" I could tell that she was smiling mischievously. "_I kinda figured something was going on with the two of you. So I guessed the one thing that usually breaks couples up: pregnancy_."

My frown deepened. "What was your real motive of calling me, Azula?"

"_I can't call one of my good friends_?" she asked in a childish voice.

"I mean, you usually don't call me unless you have a motive or you want something," I told her. "So what do you want, Azula, do you want me to get Sokka for you? I'm sure he'll be very happy to hear that you want to talk with him."

"_No thanks. I don't want to talk with him, but you can give him a hello from me_," she said politely. "_What I really wanted was for us to talk. Maybe I could come over there and we can just talk about you and Zuko, and how some day you are going to be a part of the Sozin family_," she said in a monotonic voice.

"Um...are you serious?"

"_Yes, I'm serious, Katara, I wouldn't be calling you if I wasn't_," she said bluntly before realizing her bluntness. "_Sorry. Look, just come over my house, and we can talk about this whole issue_."

"Will Zuko be over there?"

"_Not unless you want him to be_."

"I don't," I told her.

She scoffed. "_Then I'll make sure he won't. See you in 20 minutes, Katara, and don't be late,_" She hung up the phone.

**...**

**Zuko's POV**

"Get up," I feel someone roughly pull the covers off of my face then hitting me in the head with _my _pillow. "I said get up!" they hit me again, this time in my face.

"What the hell is your problem, Azula?" I said unusually calm. I continued to keep my eyes close. "It's early, and don't tell me that it isn't." I was about to drift on back to sleep until she spoke.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Zuko," she spat. "You need to get up and out. Katara's coming over in a couple minutes, and she doesn't want to see you, so get a move on."

I scoffed. "This is my house she's coming into, and I have to get out of it? That's not going to happen, Azula. If she doesn't want to see me, then she won't have to. I'll stay in my room until you guys get done talking. Simple as that."

"No it is not as simple as that!" she growled. "She doesn't want to see you or talk to you. Don't you get it! Now hurry up and get up and leave. She'll be over here in 20 minutes, and she will be very displeased if she finds out that you are here, so get up."

"I don't have anywhere to go."

"Then find somewhere," she spat, slamming my door shut.

I rolled my eyes and slowly kicked the covers off of me angrily. "How could Katara just say what she wants? This is my house, my rules!" I shook my head and stumbled to the bathroom, grabbing at my toothbrush and irritably spreading the toothpaste onto my toothbrush, brushing ferociously.

"Zuko, hurry up, Katara just called and she said she'll be in here a little bit!" Azula yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can, 'Zula," I yelled in between brushing.

I heard her groan. "Can you go any slower?!"

I spat into the face bowl and rinsed my mouth out. Putting on a pair of jeans, I hurriedly rushed down stairs. "You got some money?" I asked her. She shook her head and sighed, pulling out a twenty dollar bill from her purse then throwing it at me.

"Put on a shirt, Zuko," she threw a shirt from out the dryer over at me. "No one wants to see your chest." She rolled her eyes and pushed me towards the door.

"Can I put my shirt on first?" I slapped at her hands.

"Here," she tossed me her car keys. "Just take my car, since your car is parked in the garage, and you know how long that'll take you."

"Yea, yea," I started to walk towards the door. "Have fun."

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever," she opened the door and there in the doorway stood good ole Jet Kareem. "Jet! I told you to come over later!"

"I didn't have anything else to do, and Smellerbee's mom wouldn't let me stay another night unless I cleaned, so I decided to leave," he said with a smirk. "You plan on leaving right now, Zuko?"

I nodded. "Apparently Katara is supposed to be coming over here to have some little talk with Azula, but I didn't know you were going to be in it."

"I'm not," he turned to Azula and crossed his arms over his chest. "Azula didn't tell me anything about Katara coming over to talk. The only thing Azula mentioned to me on the phone was—"

"Ok, ok, Zuko you should be leaving so I'll see you when you come back," she pushed me out the door, and locking it behind me. "Jet, can you ever keep your mouth shut about anything?!" I heard Azula yell.

I sighed and got into Azula's car. It was much different from mine. The seats were cleaner and it smelled more of perfume than of me, of course. Everything was Azula-ly. I put the key in and the ignition was brought to life. Slowly yet carefully I eased out into the street, and onto the road. A small thought appeared in my head and I smiled. I knew exactly where I wanted to go.

**...**

**Katara's POV**

I started to feel a little reluctant about going over and talking with Azula. Usually whenever I would talk with her, there would usually be another person there, but this time it would be just me and her, one on one. I took a deep breath and placed my knuckles on the door, knocking hard three times.

Before a second had passed, Azula was at the door. "Come on in, Katara, I've been waiting for you." She closed the door behind me and led me into the grand family room. "Sorry for the mess, I made Zuko rush out of here before you came over."

"I see," I stared at the different pairs of clothes scattered on the floor. "Could he not figure out what he wanted to wear?"

She smirked. "You wanna ask him?" I shook my head. "Good, now let's get started. Tea?"

"Huh?"

"Tea, would you like some tea," she repeated. "I woke up early and bought some tea from my uncle's tea shop today. Would you like some?" It wasn't a question I could say no to, it was almost as if I had no choice but to get some since she woke up early and wasted her time to buy some tea.

"Sure," I hesitantly told her. She smiled, pleased with my answer and walked into the kitchen.

"Did Azula pressure you to come over here?" a lower voice said behind me.

"Jet!" I turned around surprisingly. "You scared me. What are you doing over here?"

He shrugged and ran a hand through his curly hair. "For Azula, she wanted me to come over here later on, but I decided to come over now. What are you doing over here?" He sat down next to me.

"Azula wanted me to come over here so that I can talk about my...about me and Zuko and our...relationship, I guess," I mentally slapped myself for stuttering.

He laughed softly. "It's cool, Katara, I know about you and Zuko's steamy little one night stand at the graduation party."

"Apparently word spreads quickly," I said quietly.

"Well, no one else knows that I know of," he said, slouching down on the couch. "I think it's just Zuko, of course, Azula, me, Suki, Toph, Aang, and your brother. No other adults or people know besides that, I think." He pulled a twelve pack of EXTRA gum out of him pocket.

I closed my eyes and groaned. "I can't believe this."

H plopped a piece of gum in his mouth. "Yeah, I can't believe it either. Wanna piece of gum?" I shook my head.

"Can't believe what?" Azula asked, walking back into the family, holding a tan tray with two steaming cups of tea on it.

"The fact that the whole Gaang knows that Katara is pregnant," Jet said smoothly. "You didn't get me a cup, 'Zula?"

She rolled her eyes at him, placing the tray on the table. "You have two hands and feet. Go walk into the kitchen and pour yourself some." She picked up her cup and slowly started stirring in honey. "Here, Katara," she handed me my cup.

"Thanks."

"It's probably just me, but have you noticed that I'm the only guy here?" Jet asked with an amused face.

Azula frowned, taking a sip of her tea. "Jet, maybe you should come back a little later."

"C'mon, Azula," Jet whined leaning and putting his head on her shoulder. "I can't just hang out here for a little while? You know that you want me to," he whispered into her neck,

I turned away from them and set my cup down on the tray. "You know, maybe this isn't a good time..."

Azula put her hands on Jet's chest and pushed him away roughly. "No. Jet you need to go, I'm trying to have a civilized conversation with Katara. You are interrupting us, and it's rude."

He chuckled. "I bet you wouldn't be saying that if—"

"Jet!" Azula said warningly.

"Fine, fine," he said, raising his hands up. "I guess I'll just go up into your room and watch some TV while I wait." He started to slowly head up the stairs. "When you're ready I will be waiting for you."

"Whatever," Azula said nonchalantly.

Jet winked at me before heading upstairs. I turned to look at Azula. "I see that you guys are still planning on being together." She nodded and sipped at her tea quietly. "Jet is some guy don't you think?"

"Some," she repeated.

"You love him?"

She hesitated with her drinking and set her tea down onto the tray, looking down, suddenly interested in a string on the couch. "What makes you think that I don't?" I shrugged, feeling reluctant for asking. "At times, he can be a real pain and I feel like I wanna punch him in his throat. But then at times I just wanna—you know," she trailed off. I raised my eyebrow at her. Never in my life have I seen this side of Azula before, she actually had feelings, true feelings for Jet. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"What?" I blinked, "oh, I'm just surprised."

"At?"

"How you and Jet have turned out," I said truthfully.

She smirked. "I think everyone is. Even Jet is a little surprised at how our relationship is heading; though I'm still mad at all the girls that are trying to get with him."

"You can't just blame it on him. I bet there are guys who want to get with you too, Azula," I watched as she stared at her nails.

"Yeah?" she questioned, turning to look at me. "Name one?"

"Well, you and Sokka had a good run," I told her, which she scoffed and laughed at.

"The relationship Sokka and I had was more sensual and unsophisticated," she said seriously. "It was too simple and circled mostly around sex and making out everywhere we went."

"You didn't like that?" I asked. "It seemed like Sokka did."

"I bet he did," she picked up her tea and blew on it, "but a relationship isn't just circled around sex, Katara. I'm sure you know that..."

**...**

**Zuko's POV**

Walking up to the front door, I rang the doorbell twice, hoping that someone would answer the door. Seconds passed before I rang the doorbell another time. "Come on, come on. Don't tell me I came over here for no reason." I started to knock on the door heavily.

"Hold on!" I heard someone yell inside of the house. There was a loud rumbling sound as I heard someone, it seemed, trip over something and fall. They cursed loudly before roughly pulling opening the door. "What do you want?" I looked the person who opened the door up and down. She had on tight blue jeans and a t-shirt, not that I cared.

"I'm here to see Jin," I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me and smirked. "Another one of Jin's friend? Come on in. I'll call her." She led me into the kitchen and made me sit down in a chair. "Jin, someone's here to see you!" She yelled impatiently. She turned to look back at me. "So, what's your name and how do you know my sister?"

I scratched my head. "I'm Zuko Sozin. Jin works at my uncle's tea shop, and we go, well, went to school together."

She grunted. "I'm Alex, her older sister. I never knew she had a guy in her life."

I laughed nervously. "No, I'm not her boyfriend or anything. We're just good friends...Jin and I." I tapped my fingers on the table, wishing Jin would hurry downstairs.

"How old are you?"

"18."

"You got a girl?"

"I'm kinda of in a 'relationship'," I told her, which she frowned at.

"Bummer," she said with a sigh.

"What did you call me down here for, Alex," Jin said from the other room before walking into the kitchen. "I was trying to do some—Zuko!" She held a big grin on her face as she saw me and ran and gave me a hug. "I didn't even know you were coming! You could've just called, you know."

"Thought I'd drop by and surprise you," I said with a smile. "I never see you unless it's at work or at school, so I thought maybe I'll just say hello." Her sister groaned and walked out of the room mumbling something about young love.

She laughed. "Please, excuse my sister."

"Don't worry about it," I told.

She sat down next to me, grabbing two orange sodas and placing them on the table. "So what's up with you? How have you been doing?" she popped the cap off of her soda can.

I shrugged. "Good, I guess."

"Do you know?"

"I'm doing great, Jin," I smiled.

"Good."

"You know, I didn't see you at the graduation party last week. I thought you were going?" I took a sip of my soda. "I was really hoping to see you there. Everyone was there."

She laughed. "Yeah, you wanna know the truth?" I nodded. "At times, I'm not really into the whole social thing. You won't believe this, but I rarely go out. I don't like drunk, sweaty people whose only goal is to have sex. I stay home and play computer backgammon," she laughed, taking a sip of her drink.

"Really?" I let out an uneasy laugh. "Well that's kind of what I came over here for."

She stared at me inquisitively. "You wanted to have sex?"

"No, no, no," I said quickly, too quickly. I saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes. "Not that I don't like you or anything, I just came over to talk to you about something related to sex. It's not that I don't wanna have sex with you, it's just that _that_ wasn't what I came over here for," I sighed. "Sorry for the rant."

"You are some guy, Zuko," she shook her head and smiled. "I completely understand you. It's okay." I blew out a sigh of relief. "So what's wrong?"

"Katara's pregnant."

She gasped as if she was holding in a breath. "What?"

"I said Katara's pregnant."

She shook her head and stood up. "No, I heard that. I just can't believe..."she trailed off, setting her soda aside. "So you came over to tell me that she was pregnant?" I nodded and opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off. "Were you trying to prove a point or something? If you were trying to lighten up my day, this really made it worse. Thanks a lot, Zuko." She started to walk away.

"Jin, wait," I stood up and grabbed at her arm and turned her around. "I'm sorry if this is too much; I just needed someone to talk to."

"Why didn't you just talk to Katara?"

"Apparently she doesn't want to see me right now," I told her. "Besides, I'd rather have an agreeable conversation with you than have a disagreeable conversation with Katara," she smiled, "and I like that you're a good person. You're not like other people, you are unique."

"You have a really good way with words, Sozin," she said with a chuckle, "especially towards a girl. I'm sure Katara is very pleased that she has a guy like you," she placed a hand on my chest and leaned up to kiss me in the farthest corner of my lips and backed away, but then went back up on my face and leaned in to give a me kiss on my lips.

"Jin..." I backed away before she could touch me.

"I'm sorry," she said, taking a step back. She shook her head. "I shouldn't have. You and Katara are..."

"Don't...worry about it," I cut her off.

She sighed and smiled at the ground. "I want something I can't have."

I laughed. "Well at least you're open and honest about it."

"But I wish I could be _more_ open and honest...with you," she mumbled sadly.

I shrugged. "I guess that time will come when you find that special person suited just for you."

**...**

**Katara's POV**

"It's like, how unexpected is that?!" I told her. "I can't tell my dad and when he finds out I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"Well you're going to have to tell him about your pregnancy sooner or later, Katara," she said with a sly grin. "You don't want him to find out any other way, it is better that you tell him than him finding it out by someone else."

"Yeah, yeah I heard it all before," I started to stand up, pulling my keys out of my pocket. "I just can't face my father, he'll...I don't know...I don't even want to know what he would do."

"Well I know you're not going to lie," she said confidently.

"Of course not."

She stood up and led me towards her front door, smirking. "Maybe Zuko should assist you with that one; talking to your father, I mean."

I grunted and I started opening the door. "I really doubt if I should do th—" before I could finish out my phrase Zuko pushed opened the door and walked in, barely knocking me over.

"Oh, sorry, Katara," he said, holding me up, "didn't know that you were still here." He was so surprised that he actually almost laughed, and even though it was only the first "ha" of "ha-ha", I had caught it and turned to glare at him.

"Something funny?" I asked him

He shook his head and looked up at me with a frown. "I laughed, so there must've been something funny in the air, don't you think, 'Tara?" His face was unreadable, I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious.

"Just forget it," I said, starting to walk out of the door. I heard him mutter a 'whatever' before he was about to shut the door.

"Hold on!" Azula yelled out, catching the door before Zuko closed it. "Maybe you and Zuko could tell your dad now, Katara. Better now than later on," she grabbed onto Zuko's wrist and pulled him out the door. "Zuzu, you and Katara should tell Hakoda about the pregnancy."

Zuko pulled away from his sister's grasp. "What the hell gave you that idea, Azula?!"

"You're going to leave your girlfriend all by herself?" she asked.

"She's not my girl—"

"Doesn't matter," she said sternly with a lot of attitude. "Just go with her. You are the father of her child, which is also your soon-to-be child as well. And since you were a part of that process, you need to be a part of the whole process of telling the parents. Besides, you still have to tell dad and uncle," she said as-a-matter-of fact. "Let's just get the harder one out first, ok?" she demanded.

"I don't like the idea."

"So what!" she spat. "Just go to Katara's house and tell Hakoda! Shit! Zuko, why do you have to be so freaking complicated?!"

He shrugged. "Hmm, well maybe because I don't understand why I have to go with her!"

"Why wouldn't you?!" she retorted.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because her dad hates me and would probably hurt me when he finds out about it!"

She snorted. "Would you rather him find out later?!" I looked over at Azula and met her eyes and the meaning in mine was clear: 'Let it go.' "I'm sorry that my brother is acting like such a dick, Katara, but you guys are going to tell your father," she continued.

"I'm not acting like that," Zuko said offended. "Ask Katara if she wants to tell her father, Azula. You had to have pressured her to do this, because I know Katara too well to know that she wouldn't tell her father something she doesn't want to tell him until she is ready to tell him herself!"

"Ok, well then when she is ready you have to go with her, idiot!"

"Oh, so now I'm the idiot?" Zuko pointed to himself and laughed. "Me? Azula you're the jerk that set this whole meeting thing up! I'm not the idiot, you are? This whole commotion wouldn't have started if you would've just left Katara alone, like I told you to!"

"You didn't tell me!"

"Enough!" I yelled. I rubbed at my temples and groaned. "Can you guys just shut the hell up, please?! Zuko, Azula is right, you should come with me. We did have this child together, and this is part of your responsibility as well. Telling our parents is part of our responsibility whether we like it or not."

"I know that, and I'm not saying I wouldn't. I'm just saying that if Azula pressured you to telling your father, that doesn't mean you have to go with it just because she said so," Zuko told me.

"But something is telling me that I should tell my dad," I hesitated. "Don't you think I should...Zuko?"

He put a hand over his face and sighed. "I don't know, Katara. If this is what you feel is right then go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"Can you come with me?" I asked softly.

He shook his head and looked up at me. "Katara, I—"

"Please, Zuko."

"I—

"Great I'll set up the family meeting!" Azula cut in. "Is tonight at 5:00pm good for you guys? We can meet up at my uncle's tea shop?" she pulled out her phone and started dialing numbers quickly. "Yea, uncle? Set up a party table for this afternoon at 5:00...yes...no, it's not for me and Jet...no it's not for—just set it up, please, bye!" she closed her phone, and turned on her heels towards us. "All set. I'll see you and your father at five, Katara." She walked back into the house without saying another word.

"I was going to say yes, you know," He said, loud enough for his sister to hear, but Azula didn't turn around.

I nodded and walked over to the car, sitting on the hood. "I know," I hesitated before speaking again, "what happened to us, Zuko? What happened to that happy-go-lucky couple we used to be? Now-a-days, it feels like we're in a type of love/hate relationship."

"That's just it. We're not a couple anymore," he shrugged and sat next to me, softly rubbing at the cracked paint. "I don't know, Katara. I guess when we separated we kind just...grew apart, I guess."

"Maybe," I said slowly, staring out at the empty street. There was a silence before I spoke again. "I miss you."

He scoffed. "Doesn't seem like it."

"Everyone needs their personal space, Zuko," I told him. "But I guess I should have been more around you instead of trying to avoid you. Today would be one of those days I should've been around you." He cracked a smile. "I miss that, too."

"What?" he looked up at me.

"Your smile," I glanced at him and offered a smile of my own. "Just about anything's worth it if it'll make you smile," he smirked and lied back on the car with one knee bent and the other straight.

"That's touching." he said, putting his hands behind his head. I nodded, lying down next to him. "I guess I could say the same for you, too. I know it sounds so cliché, but I miss everything about you; from seeing you day to day to kissing you. I really miss your touch, 'Tara," I turned my head to look at him, thinking he was joking. He was looking up at the sky, "and not touches, like, in a bad way, but touch as in wrapping my arm around you." He continued to look at the sky.

I grabbed at his hand and held it tightly in mine. He looked over at me in surprise. "I miss that, too, and after tonight, my dad will probably ban me from—"

He shook his head, making me turn to look at him. "Let's not even think about right now." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer towards him. I could feel his body heat intermingle with mind as I got closer to him. I laid my head against his shoulder.

**...**

***Please Read & review! Azula's back...kinda left her out of the story for a little while. I kind of forgot about her...low key.**


	19. Chapter 19

***Disclaimer-I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender***

**...**

**Chapter 19**

**Katara's POV**

"I called this meeting for many reasons," Azula started out. She stood up and nodded at Iroh who was turning the "open" sign to "closed". "Number one was to get family and friends together in one room, and two, is to talk about some...misfortunes that has happened lately."

"What is this about, Azula?!" Ozai spat venomously, "because when I look around, I see that some of these people aren't apart of _my_ family," he stared straight at Hakoda, Sokka, and I. "I don't remember them being a part of the 'family meeting' you told me about earlier," he sneered at Hakoda and turned back towards his daughter.

"I know, father," Azula said calmly, staring at her nails, "but I had to get you all here somehow. I knew you wouldn't come here if I told you the Marine family was coming also, and don't lie and say that you would."

"I wouldn't," Ozai said through gritted teeth.

"Exactly," she continued.

"Azula, maybe it should be us talking about this," Zuko said, pointing at me. Azula frowned, but walked away from the spotlight and sat down. Zuko sighed and walked to the front. "We actually called this little get-together because of something me and Katara have to say."

"There is nothing that you have to say about my daughter." Hakoda said grimly. "There's no point of you even talking." I looked over at Sokka who gave me a shrug. Sighing, I stood up and positioned myself next to Zuko. My father looked shocked, "Katara, wh—what are you doing? What's going on?"

I felt Zuko's eyes on me, but I didn't turn to look at him. Instead, I put my hand on my face and bawled my eyes out. Hot tears streamed down my face and I couldn't seem to stop them and my breath seemed to have stuck in my throat. "I'm...I'm s...s...so sorry, dad. I promise you, I didn't mean to do it. We were just in the moment, and I...I..." I couldn't even finish my sentence because I burst out crying, again.

"Katara, Katara," my dad said soothingly, pulling me into a hug. "What would you need to be sorry for?" He lifted my head and looked at me.

I pulled away from him and backed away, wiping at my eyes. "You don't understand, dad." He looked from me to Zuko, to me again and back to Zuko, and then to the others. I took a deep breath and sighed. Meeting eyes with Zuko, I discreetly mouthed a 'help'.

"Katara, what are you talking about?" my father asked.

"Yes," Ozai agreed, looking over at Zuko. "What are you guys talking about?"

Zuko cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, um...when we had the whole graduation party and whatever, I went there and uh...we...me and Katara..."

"Spit it out, boy!" Ozai yelled.

"We got drunk and..." Zuko hurriedly continued.

"Hold on, you did what?!" my father yelled. He turned to look at me. "I know that you did not get drunk, Katara! Did you?!" Before I could even say a word, he cut me off abruptly. "I'm so disappointed with you! I told you all the effects of getting drunk. I told you that, and what's even worse is that you decided to get drunk with this boy over here!" He shook his head and frowned deeply. "Were you planning on being on punishment?" He looked over at Ozai and frowned again. "Are you not going to get on your child?"

Ozai shrugged his shoulder and sighed. "What can you do, Hakoda? Just because you are telling them something, doesn't mean that they'll stop." _He was actually right_.

"That's not all," Zuko said. The two older men stopped talking and looked back over at Zuko.

"What do you mean, 'that's not all'?" my dad raised his voice and crossed his arms over his chest.

While the two men were arguing, Zuko turned to look at me, giving me a look that said 'your turn'. I shook my head. "Just continue it, you already started it," I mumbled. He shook his head and pressed his hand on the lower part of my back, pushing me forward.

"I asked a question," my father persisted.

My options scurried through my brain. I could just hightail out of the shop and run away, or I could start crying again and have Zuko explain the whole story, or I could just...

"Katara," my dad said warningly. "What. The. Hell. Happened."

I closed my eyes tightly and said, "We had sex."

I opened my eyes to look at my father, and almost died. If you never seen my dad angry before, well good, because right now, he was beyond angry. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly snapped it shut, giving me a look of incredulity. Then with a little more success he spoke, "You're telling me...that you had sex with _this_ bastard, right here," he pointed violently at Zuko. "You had sex!" he said louder, making his veins pop out of his neck.

"It was more of a drunken sex," Azula pointed out.

"Don't, Azula," Sokka said in a stern voice.

"How low can you get, Zuko?" Ozai started. "Didn't I teach you better; to not go around and sleep with every girl you encounter?! I know I taught you that! I taught you better, Zuko! And to be going around sleeping with _her_ I already told you that I didn't like the girl, and you have the guts to sleep with her!"

"I already told you to stay away from him!" my father spoke to me. "But you chose to disobey me!" He turned to Zuko. "What is wrong with you?" He pinned Zuko up against a wall and yelled in his face. "I told you, Sozin, that if I found out about you and my daughter being together, I would kill you!"

"Dad, stop!" I yelled. "I am just as much responsible as him. It wasn't all his fought." My father stopped strangling Zuko and turned around. "So if you want someone to strangle, strangle me too, because it wasn't just him..." I trailed off.

My dad sighed and put a hand over his face and sat down. "I have to sit down." He shook his head, "What were you thinking, Katara, to have sex with... him?"" I turned to look at him, but he put his hand in front of his eyes. "I can't even look at you right now. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Dad, I—"

"Don't apologize," he said quickly, slamming a fist on the table. "I think I should be the one apologizing. For some reason I didn't teach you correctly or you just didn't understand me when I told you about the whole sex things. Now you're acting like some girl I never knew, some slut that just—!"

"It was just one time!" Zuko and I said simultaneously.

"I don't care!" Hakoda yelled. "I told you not too!"

"It was bound to happen sometime," I heard Azula mumble.

"Bound?" my father repeated. "What is your definition of bound, young lady, because I've heard some things about you and Jet that I'm sure your father would love to hear."

Ozai swiftly turned his head towards Azula. "You're still with that boy? I thought I told you that I didn't want you seeing him again."

Azula pursed her lips and rubbed her hands together. "I think the real problem is still with Zuko and Katara, father," she changed the subject. "I think they still have something to say." I frowned as Azula gave me a small smirk

"There's more?" my father asked incredulously. "What else could be worse than this?"

"Yes, because I think there is enough drama that has been said and argued already," Ozai agreed.

"Well...I'm pregnant," I closed my eyes, waiting for the beat down of a lifetime.

**...**

**Later**

"Well, what did he say," Toph asked me.

I sighed and kicked at a pebble on the ground. "My dad didn't say anything. He just stood up and walked out of the shop and drove off." She laughed. "It's not funny, Toph. I don't know what to do. It's can't go home now, because I know my dad will—"

"Well, if he hasn't said anything about it, how will you know if he is going to yell at you?" she asked, pulling out her house key. We walked up to her front door. "I'm surprised your dad even let you go out tonight."

"He didn't." She didn't say anything; instead she put the key inside of the lock and turned the knob, opening the door.

"Dad? Mom?" She called but there was no answer. "Ok, good they aren't home. You can call Sparky over if you want to, Katara, now that the cat is out the bag." She laughed, leaving a mischievous grin on her face. "Don't worry, Sugar Queen, it's not so bad you know, at least after the first time."

"Easy for you to say," I flopped down on the couch. "You didn't get pregnant."

"Oh no! Let's not make this about me! Besides I've only been with just one guy. Teo." Toph laughed nervously, unable to stop herself from speaking. "But apparently I was bad for his image. That asshole." The doorbell screeched loudly.

"It's not like you cared. You're with Aang."

"Whatevs'," she said simply, getting up to open the door. "Zuko's here, "

Zuko quickly walked into the house and walked towards me, kneeling in front of me. "How are you? 'Cuz I'm feeling like shit. My dad's about to kill me, my uncle's going crazy with his little sayings and Azula just seems so unsupportive of me."

"What'd you expect? She Azula," Toph said, sitting down next to me.

I put my hand on my face and sighed. "Toph, could you, like, give us a little privacy for, like, two seconds?" She nodded, counting on her fingers. I frowned, but controlled myself, resorting to no more violence, "Toph, please."

"Fine," she slowly got up and stepped over me. "But just remember, just because you guys are in a house, doesn't mean you can get all freaky. This is my house, you know, and my rules."

"Wasn't planning on it," I mumbled. Zuko sighed in content. "Alright, now what were you saying?"

He stood up at sat down next to me. There was a long hesitation, and I actually thought that he wouldn't continue. "I want you so badly..." My eyes widened and I almost fell out of my seat, but he continued, holding his head down, "but I know I don't deserve you." He sighed heavily as if he was about to cry. "I'm sorry, Katara, that I put you through this."

I was so astonished that he felt this way and immediately I laughed uncontrollably. I don't even know why I was laughing. There were so many emotions bottled up inside of me, and right now, I felt like laughing. I couldn't stop, and soon enough Zuko had joined me.

"I love it when you laugh, when you smile," I told him when we had both calmed down.

"I think there are a lot of things you love about me," he winked.

I smiled, hitting him in his chest, but then I frowned, returning to the matter at hand. "Is it all true? What you said about your father?" He nodded, slouching back on the sofa. "My dad is the same way, except he hasn't even spoken to me yet. I think he's still trying to get over the fact that his 'little' girl is pregnant," putting emphasis on little. "And now I have this guilt building up in me for fooling around with you, and even more guilt for getting pregnant!"

"Calm down, 'Tara," he said softly, smirking and cocking his head to the side.

"Don't give me that look! That look is what got us into this mess!" He smirked again. I shook my head and groaned. "How can I calm down, Zuko? I can't even relax or sleep because I'm so stressed every day. People keep pissing me off because they keep asking me stupid questions about you and me, and it's really starting to get under my skin!"

"What can you do about it?"

"I don't know, probably nothing."

"Ok, then don't worry about them."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that easy, Zuko."

He shrugged. "Then make it that easy."

I restrained myself from slapping him. "Shut the hell up. Just forget I even said anything about it."

"Ok, ok I'm sorry," he placed his hand on my thigh and scooted closer to me. "It's just that I'm getting so worked up over this too. I know my dad isn't going to except me or help me out for that matter when the baby comes, and your dad probably wants to shoot me. Life isn't that easy for me either, and I'm the guy that got you pregnant, Katara." There was a brief silence before he spoke again. "We're too young for this, 'Tara. We can't handle a child, a baby. We're just—"

"What do you suggest we do, Zuko?"

"Maybe we could give the child up for adoption. Or maybe..." his voice trailed off.

I sighed, twisted my lips into a frown. "Abortion is out of the question, Sparkfire."

He shrugged and raised his hands up in surrender. "Whoa there, I never said anything about us having to have an abortion, Katara. I'm just saying that it's one of our options, and I'm not saying we have to go for it, because I'm not. It's up to you, Katara."

"I know it is," I spat venomously, "and we aren't going for it. I can't believe you would bring something like that up!"

"I was just thinking out loud, Katara, no need to get angry. Just calm down."

"Calm down? I'm completely calm!" I yelled at him, breathing heavily. Then something clicked, blinking, I felt a change of emotion. Staring at his awestricken face, I leaned in to kiss him. Hard.

He placed a hand on my chest, and I smiled to myself, but the smile was soon washed off my face as he pushed me away. "Katara, what the hell! First you yell at me and basically just put me down, and now you wanna kiss me?" His question was rhetorical, but his face showed enough bewilderment to realize that he wanted an answer.

"I don't know, I don't know!" I said surprisingly. "Something in me just took over. I think it's me being pregnant. I'm feeling all tingly, and my emotions are just stronger I guess. I don't know! Why do you care?!" I suddenly felt the urge to hit him.

He shrugged and shook his head slowly, smirking. "No reason, just kinda surprised that's all, but that doesn't mean we have to stop." He leaned into me and met my lips. My mind shook as I tried to contain my joy. Zuko was here, kissing me. Nothing could make me anymore happier than making out with my boy...x—boyfriend.

I heard him moan as he deepened the kiss. Getting even more excited, I went on top of him, straddling his hips. His hands immediately began to run up and down my back and I leaned into his touch. I tilted my head as he started to lay open mouthed kisses on my neck and—

"WHAT. THE. HELL."

Both Zuko and I froze. Zuko's head was still buried in my neck and one of my hands was still up under Zuko's shirt and the other was pulling at the waistband of his jeans.

"WHAT. THE. HELL."

Zuko and I slowly began to pull our hands away from each other. I got off of Zuko and sat back down on the couch, clearing my throat. "Toph, we were just—"

"What, Katara, just what?!" she screeched. "I told you guys not to be getting a freaky in my house! Geez, Katara, you just can't get enough can you? I know you're hormonal, but damn!" I blushed, tuning my head away from Zuko. "And you, Sparky, you just can't keep your pants zipped up can you?!" She groaned loudly. "And I thought Sokka and Azula were bad, but you guys are even worse!" She started to turn away, opening the front door of her house. "I mean, Katara, you're already pregnant..." her voice trailed off.

"You're kicking us out?" I asked.

"Damn, right, I'm kicking you out," she said seriously. "Go make out somewhere else! Hell, you guys were supposed to be talking about your baby problems not 'discussing' on having another one! Now go ahead...scoot! Chop chop, let's go!"

**...**

***Please Read and Review. Ok, so this wasn't really a chapter that was meant to take this long, my fought...Ok, I've gotten a whole bunch of favorites and story alerts, but no reviews! Review I say! I COMMAND YOU! Thanks! *smiles** **


	20. Chapter 20

***Disclaimer- I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender***

**...**

**Chapter 20**

**Zuko's POV**

**...**

"What should we do?" I asked Katara.

"I can't go home yet," she told me. "My dad'll probably freak out once I step through the door." I shook my head, making her turn her head towards me. "What?"

"I doubt he's even at home, Katara," we ran across the street, getting onto the sidewalk. "He's probably at some bar getting drunk; trying to forget everything he's heard today. You wanna just stay at my house for the night?"

She shrugged slowly. "I don't know. I should probably call Sokka and tell him where I am at." We continued to walk through the neighborhood.

"If he wanted to know, he would've called."

"True." She pursed her lips and groaned, "But I just don't want to have to go through anymore drama, you know?"

"Mhm." There was a moment of silence before I spoke again. "Do you ever wonder what's going to happen once this baby arrives?" She shook her head. "I do all the time. I always think if I'm going to be a good father or just a good person to this baby."

"You will be."

"How do you know?"

She stopped and turned around to face me. "I know you, Zuko, and I know that you are not like your father, if you're thinking that."

"But what if I somehow am like him?" I asked. "The only father I had known growing up was Ozai. What if I ended up just like him? I always have had a problem with my temper." She turned her head away.

"We can work on that."

"You don't understand, Katara," I continued, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"No, I probably don't," she said truthfully. "But I know that you are not like your father. Your kind, gentle, loving, compassionate... You are so much better than him! Why do you make it seem otherwise?" She gave me a smile. A soft, gentle kind; the one that said she understood and was okay with my panic. It was the reassuring smile. I froze when she lifted her hand to the left side of my face, my scar, and kissed it. "You're nothing like Ozai."

**...**

**Meanwhile**

"What do you suppose I do?" Hakoda said, taking a sip of his beer. "My daughter is only 17, she's just a child. How am I supposed to take care of my child who is bringing up another child of their own?!"

"What type of question is that, Hakoda? There is plenty that you can do. You could abandoned her and let her face this thing on her own," Ozai smirked, "Since she wants to grow up so fast, allow her to grow up and endure through the gruesome vexations of having a child and raising it. That would be her punishment. That's what I would do."

Hakoda, unfazed by Ozai's rant, sighed. "Maybe I should've just talked this over with Iroh."

"Iroh knows nothing about children," Ozai snapped snidely.

"No?"

"No, he doesn't, and you should be grateful that I took the time to talk with you."

Hakoda chuckled bitterly. "Grateful? How can I be grateful of anything right now? You didn't help me." Ozai didn't answer him, but instead stood up and walked away.

"Rough night?" the bartender asked

"You can tell?"

"It's plastered on your face!" He laughed heartily, cleaning out a shot glass and placing it on the table. "I remember when my son told me he got a girl pregnant." Hakoda looked up at the man. "I was so close into kicking him out of my house."

"Sounds like an interesting story."

"It was. And the funny thing was that I didn't find out until the baby basically came. Lucky for you, you got to know early."

Hakoda snorted. "I kind of figured something was up."

The bartender laughed again. "Maybe, you should just let them be free, do their own thing."

Hakoda turned is head at the man and frowned. "She's only 17, I'm not abandoning her."

"Well, that's what you're doing right now, aren't you?" Hakoda was silent. "If you really want my advice, I'd go to her and talk with her. Maybe put her down for a second, but then raise her back up, because she needs you right now. You're her father." The bartender placed a hand on Hakoda's shoulder. "Chasten thy son while there is hope, and let not thy soul spare for his crying."

Hakoda looked up at the man. "Iroh?"

"Who?"

"Never mind." Hakoda shook his head and placed some money on the table. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem. Good luck."

Hakoda took out his phone and dialed _the _number.

**...**

**Katara's POV**

I jumped, startled, as I heard the familiar sound of my phone ringing. Pulling my phone out of my jean pocket, my eyes quickly glanced at the caller id. "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked me. I locked eyes with him and slapped my hand over my mouth.

Ok, so let me just fill you in on the situation I'm in right now. After we got booted out of Toph's house, I decided to hang out at Zuko's house for the night, since, you know, I didn't want my dad to yell and me or whatever. But now it's, like, 11:30 pm at night, and I'm at Zuko's house, in Zuko's bed—we didn't do anything by the way— and my dad is on the other line of my phone—

"Katara," he repeated. "Who is it?"

"It's my dad."

He quickly paused his x-box game that he was playing and sat next to me on his bed. "Are you going to answer it?" I shrugged. "Your dad's gonna think something's happened if you don't, you know."

"Yeah, I know." My phone continued to ring.

"Just do it!" Azula muttered, walking past Zuko's door. "He obviously wants to know where you are, just answer the damn phone, Katara!"

"Ok, ok," I gave Zuko another glance before pressing the answer button. I swallowed. "Hello?"

"_Katara_, _where are you_? _I've been waiting for you to come home_?!"

"I'm...uh...at Z-Azula's house."

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "_Don't play with me, Katara; I know you are over that boy Sozin's house_."

I frowned. "Then why did you ask?"

"_Does it matter if I asked or not_?" he asked harshly.

"You wanted to know..."

I heard him sigh. "_Come on back home. I'm not going to let you stay over his house; he's done enough damage already_."

"You won't let me?" I was starting to get angry. "I wasn't asking for your permission, dad."

"Y_ou are my daughter, my responsibility_," he spat. "_I don't need some boy taking my job_."

"What the hell! He's not trying to take your job!"

"_Do not curse at me, young lady_!"

"Well, I'm just telling you that he's not!"

"_You aren't grown, Katara_. _You don't get to decide anything! You're just seventeen!_" he yelled. "_I don't care if that boy did get you pregnant, you are my responsibility and you are my daughter, and I'm telling you to come home this instant_!"

"I'm not coming home."

"_Then, I'm going to come pick you up_," he said bluntly.

"What's the point, I'm not going to be leaving with you?! I'm not some kid anymore, dad; I know how to take care of myself."

"_Why can't you just quit being stubborn and let me take care of you, Katara_?!" He roared.

I inhaled sharply, stunned by his outburst "I'm not being stubborn." I hesitated, "I've been taking care of myself since...since mom left."

"_Do not bring her in this_."

"Why not?"

"_You know what, Katara_?" He started out, "_just come home, please_." I could tell that he was begging.

"Katara," I heard Zuko say, I waved my hand at him, cutting him off.

"Dad I—"

"_Katara, I know you are scared, and I am too_," he laughed bitterly. "_But I know that we can get through this together. You don't need Zuko to lean on, especially when he might leave you._"

"Zuko doesn't plan on leaving me, dad."

"_Well if he does_—"

"He doesn't. I don't know what would make you say that, but Zuko is the father of this child," I closed my eyes and sighed. "And as I said before, dad, if you can't accept Zuko for who he is, then you can't accept me, because Zuko is a part of my life now."

_"I just...I don't want to lose you, Katara_."

"What makes you think you will?"

"_I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about that boy_."

"You always do."

"_And so far I've been right about him. I told you to stay away from him, and now you're pregnant_!"

"We already established that," I said calmly.

"_Yes, I know_," I could finally hear him calm down. He hesitated, "_Fine, you can stay with him, but promise me one thing, Katara._" I waited for him to continue. "_Promise me that you won't have sex with him, please_?"

I blushed and hit Zuko's arm as he started to laugh. "Yeah, dad, we weren't planning on doing that."

"_Just promise me that, please_."

"Yeah, dad, we won't," I continued to frown at Zuko who found this extremely funny.

"_Promise me_, _Katara_."

"I promise," I said a little bit too quickly.

"_Katara, I don't want you getting pregnant again."_

"I really doubt that could happen."

"_Just don't, ok_?"

"Ok, bye," I hung up my phone before he could answer again. I turned to Zuko, who, despite his efforts to hold it in, burst out laughing. "What is so funny?"

He shrugged. "You and your dad."

I shook my head and roughly pushed him off the bed. "You're crazy." I flipped over on my stomach, for a moment I just sit there, listening to Zuko's hysterical laughing, which I found ridiculous, until my eyes spotted a picture sitting on his bedside dresser. It was a picture of me and Zuko at a formal dinner outing with the Gaang. Sokka and Zuko are both looking spiffy in black pants and white shirts and ties, while Suki, Toph and I stand beside them in our elegant dresses. "You still have this picture?"

He stopped laughing and jumped on the bed next to me. "Yeah, it's our 8th grade graduation dinner, remember?"

"How could I forget?" I told him. "That was when you, Sokka, and Jet were leaving me and going into high school."

"So you actually did care?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"We weren't dating then, you know?"

I frowned. "We've been friends forever, Zuko. You were my best friend."

"I'm not now?"

"You're more than my friend, of course," I mumbled.

He quietly looked over at my face, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah, we both know that's true." Before I could say anything he pulled me to him, kissing me. My eyes widened, but I didn't struggle under his grasp, instead I dragged him on top of me, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He leaned back from me to pull his shirt off over his head. And you know, for a second, I was actually content with the kiss until I felt his hand go up under my shirt, which instinctively made me push him off of me. "No sex." He groaned. "You heard what my dad said, Zuko. I'm not going to disregard him. We can do something else. So go ahead and put your shirt back on."

"What's better than that?" he mumbled, ignoring me.

I frowned. "There's plenty."

He scoffed and sat up in his bed. "Tell me one thing, Katara, that's better."

"If you get your mind out of the gutter I'm sure we can find something else to do, Zuko," I got up and picked up his t-shirt, throwing it at him. "Why don't you just finish up playing your lame video games?" I pointed at the TV.

"Lame?"

"Yes, lame," I told him.

"Well, then what do _you_ suppose we do, Katara?"

I thought for a moment. "How about we pick out names for the child!" I hit him in his leg. "You start! You start!"

He sighed. "Ok, um...how about...Zuko." I blinked, slowly curving the corners of my mouth downwards. "What's wrong with that?"

"No."

"Why not? We could name him Zuko Jr," he yelled. "There, we picked a name out for the kid; can we get back to what we were doing earlier?" My frown deepened. He exhaled loudly. "Fine, Katara, what do you suppose we name it?"

"Not it, he or she."

"Whatever."

I tapped my bottom lip and groaned. "You wanna look up some names?"

"Not, really. How about we just stick to Zuko Jr. That actually wasn't such a bad idea, Katara."

"Ok, then we should also be able to call her Katara Jr, too," I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I like Zuko Jr better."

"We are not naming her Zuko Jr.!" I screamed.

He sighed dramatically. "Yes, we are, Katara. We already went over this plenty of times. Why can't you just go with it? Besides, we're not naming her Katara Jr, that's ridiculous."

I scoffed. "The last time I 'went with it' I had sex with you and now I'm pregnant." I hit him with the pillow angrily. "Besides, we don't need any more Z's. Look at your family. You have, Zuko, Azula, Azulan, Sozin, and Ozai—!"

"Don't yell! That's bad for the baby!"

"Oh, so now you're some expert on pregnancies?"

"I never said that," he retaliated.

"Then what are you trying to say, Zuko?"

He sighed, changing the subject. "What do you suggest we name it?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's a girl, Zuko. We already went through this."

He snorted. "Whoa, so you don't want a boy? His name is going to be Zuko Jr., Katara."

"Why do you think it's a boy so badly?" I scowled. "I'm the one carrying her, I think I can feel her better than you. We're not naming her Zuko!"

"Riiiiiight," he grunted. "Ok, we're not naming her or him Zuko." He hesitated, pondering for a moment. "If it makes you happy, how about we start thinking of some girl names? What about Song?"

"We are not naming her after one of your many girlfriends."

He sighed. "So, Jin is also out the question then, too."

"You think?"

"Uh…Azula."

"Don't kid with me."

"Ok, ok what about...Ty? We can have her middle name like Lee or something. Ty (space) Lee Sozin. There. Done." He clapped his hands.

"How about we come up with a name that isn't one of our friends'?"

"Fine, how about—"

"I got it!" I raised my hand, not allowing him to speak. "How about Paxton?! What do you think?"

His face: O-o

I frowned. "What? Is that not a good name?"

He sighed. "It's ok, I guess."

"You guess?!" I raised an eyebrow. "Ok? How about I let you pick the middle name, Zuko?"

"Uh…ok, let's choose…Gabriela. Paxton Gabriella Sozin."

"That sounds kinda weird don't you think?" I grimaced. "Paxton Gabriela Sozin? Don'tcha think it sounds kind of cliché?"

"Cliché? What the hell, Katara, you said that I could pick the middle name, and that's the middle name!"

"Isn't that kind of common?"

"Who cares?"

"How about I just pick the names?"

"Don't go there, Katara. You just told me I—" he crossed my arms.

"Just shut up!"

He scoffed. "You don't mean that. That's just the hormones talking!"

"Hormones can't talk genius!"

He smiled mischievously. "I love you."

"What do you want me say, I love you too?"

"That's what I was kinda hoping for."

"Think again," I threw the pillow at his face and walked out of his room.

**...**

***Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I really appreciate that! Shout outs to: Avatar Kyoshi, marvinsroom69, Zutara-Lova8, any guest, Avatarforlife6301, fireladystephanie, and all the others who reviewed. Thanks and continue reviewing, gimme feedback on what I should and shouldn't do!***


	21. Chapter 21

***Disclaimer-I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**...**

**Chapter 21**

**Zuko's POV**

**Month 3**

"I'm so huge!" Katara cried, pointing at her stomach. She grabbed at my shirt, pulling me closer to her, then grabbing at my hand and placing it on her bulging stomach. "This is so weird. What the hell am I going to do, Zuko! I'm getting fat!"

"You're fine, Tara," I shrugged, struggling to get out of her tight grasp. "Katara, it's just month three. Calm down. You're supposed to look like that. The doctor said—"

"I don't care what the doctor said! I'm getting fat!"

I sighed. This was the month where Katara's cravings were off the chart. So far, we've been eating the craziest food combinations. For example, just last night she had me go all the way to the city just to buy her some peanut buttered sea prunes. Yeah, it tasted exactly how it sounds. And the weird thing was that she hates sea prunes! Though, you can't argue with pregnant women...

"Zuko!"

I swiftly turned my head back to my screaming girlfriend. This was starting to get annoying. Apparently, Hakoda had wanted Katara to stay at my house for a couple days, saying that I should endure through the "vexations" of Katara's pregnancy or some shit like that. To me, it was just a quick cover up to say that he would rather have Katara yell at me than at him, yet I wouldn't blame him...

"Were you even listening to me?!" Katara continued.

"I was, Kata—"

"Don't lie!"

"I wasn't lying."

"You're such a great liar, Zuko. Great job," She scoffed, clapping her hands sardonically.

"You think I'm lying?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think I'm lying about, smarty?"

"Take a guess."

"You know what! I'm done!" I threw my hands up in frustration, flopping on the couch. Grabbing at the remote, I angrily flipped through the stations. "I try to help, Katara, but no, all you do is yell at whatever I want to say!" This seemed to have pushed at some type of nerve because she started to calm down. Like, literally, you could see the smoke that was coming from her ears start to dissipate into the thin air.

"I'm sorry, Zuko, I'm just so stressed out now a day," she sat down next to me and exhaled loudly. "It like I'm on my period 24/7, except without the—"

"Ok, ok I get it, Katara," I groaned, delicately cutting her off. "You don't have to go all into details. That's something you should definitely keep to yourself."

She raised her eyebrow and frowned. "Did you even know what I was going to say?"

"Trust me, I was."

"Ok, then tell me, oh smart one," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Katara, I knew what you about to say, just know that," I sheepishly rubbed at the back of my neck. "Besides, I hate when you start to talk about...girl stuff." She placed a hand over her mouth, holding in her laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You make it seem like a bad thing."

"Look, it's just kinda awkward, you know?"

She stared at me inquisitively. "No, I don't. I mean, being a girl and all, I'm kind of used to it. You know?" she mocked.

I slapped at my forehead. "Can we, please, just...get off of this subject?"

"Which subject is that, Zuko?" I turned to look at her. She held an innocent look on her face, knowing that under all of that was a mischievous grin. "Enlighten me."

**Later...**

**And that is how I ended up here... Jasmine Dragon**

"Yeah, your sister is totally crazy, Sokka," I poured myself another cup of tea, and gulping it down the same way I did the other five cups. "I don't think this tea is calming me down. I think it's making me worse."

"You have to let the tea the tea calm you, my nephew," my uncle said, walking past me and Sokka.

"Yeah, what he said," Sokka said, roughly patting me on my back. "Besides, if we get you something stronger, you could end up getting somebody else pregnant, then you'll be somebody else's baby daddy."

"I don't think I'm ever going to drink again." I pushed my cup forward and sighed. "I think after Katara has this baby, we're probably not going to have sex ever again."

"That's rough, dude," Sokka said truthfully. "But I seriously don't want to hear about you and my sister's sex life."

I shrugged. "Did you think about that when you were with my sister?"

"Uh..."

"I had to listen to conversation after conversation about you and my sister almost every day," I stuffed a handful of fire flakes into my mouth. "Did I complain...no, because even though Azula would talk so loudly on the phone to Ty Lee, I would try to block out the stuff she said, and she said some explicit stuff."

"Well..." He blushed. "I don't even know what to say."

"Hey, guys!" Sokka and I both turned out heads at the person who interrupted our conversation. Jin.

"Jin." Sokka and I said simultaneously, then exchanging glances.

I cleared my throat. "How's it going?"

"Good, how about you guys?"

"Great."

"Peachy."

I held my head straight, holding in the glare I wanted to give Sokka. "So, uh...what's up?"

She smirked. "I think I should be asking you that. How's Katara doing?"

"She's getting on Zuko's nerves right now," Sokka blurted out. "Apparently she's in one of those moods pregnant people get, you know the ones, hungry, cranky, maybe even a little bit—"

"Sokka," I warned, slowly turning back to Jin. "Everything's been ok, so far. Katara's just been a little..." I trailed off.

"A little what? Hormonal?" Jin questioned.

"Yeah, sure."

She laughed softly. "Wow, Zuko, I never knew you could be that embarrassed of your girlfriend."

"I'm not," I protested.

Raising her eyebrow, she scooted next to me in the booth. "Zuko, really, it's okay." She continued to laugh hysterically.

"I don't understand what is so funny," I said seriously. "Last time I checked, Sokka didn't say one of his lame jokes."

"Hey!"

"Calm down, Zuko," Jin said, trying to hold in her laugh. "I'm just teasing you."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't like to be teased."

She smirked, almost bursting out into laughter again. "Of course you don't. But if it makes you feel any better, when my mom was pregnant with my younger sister, I was embarrassed of her, because I thought that she was fat."

I grunted, pouring another cup of the, now, cold tea. "Can we, please, just...get off of this subject?"

**...**

**Meanwhile**

"C'mon, Twinkletoes, get a move on!" Toph yelled into Aang's ear. "We've been on this same street, at this same stop sign for over 10 minutes! If you don't get this right, you won't be able to pass your driving test, because you seriously suck at driving. Stop at the stop signs!"

"Ok, ok," the young teen yelled, braking at a red light. "I would do better if you would just shut up for a moment. I can't even concentrate with you yelling right in my ear!"

"I wasn't yelling in your ear, little boy!" she exclaimed. Scooting over next to him, she put her mouth closer to his ear. "IF I WAS YELLING, I WOULD BE THIS CLOSE!"

"Toph!" Aang put his hands to his ears and groaned. "What the hell!"

"Aang, why did you let go of the wheel! Rule number 1, never let go of the—!"

**...**

**Katara's POV**

"What were you two thinking?!" Zuko roared angrily at the two. "Did you know how much this car cost?! I can't believe you drove my car into a fire hydrant! What the hell is wrong with you, Aang?! Can you not drive?!"

"Zuko, calm down," I told him. We were at the hospital. Apparently, Toph was trying to teach Aang how to drive, using Zuko's car, and things...didn't turn out to swell. "Yelling isn't going to make anything better, and it's definitely not going to fix your car."

"It wasn't just a car," he said, sitting down in the chair. "It was a Lamborghini, a freaking red Lamborghini that cost me—"

"I thought your dad bought the car," Toph interrupted.

Zuko paused, staring at the young girl who horrifically wrecked his car. "Do you want another broken arm?" Toph shook her head slowly, holding a smirk on her face. "Then keep quiet!"

"We are really sorry, Zuko," Aang said in a soft voice. "It was just that Toph was pushing me too hard, and was yelling in my ear. I couldn't even concentrate. It was Toph's fought that your car got...wrecked." Zuko winced at his words.

"No, it was your fought, Twinkletoes! You were driving, and you should've kept your eyes on the rode!"

"You know what, it's both of you guy's fought, and you both are going to come up with the money to fix my car!" They both groaned in unison. "You know what, just buy me another car!"

"Do you know how much a Lamborghini cost?!" Toph yelled. "You're richer than us; buy your own damn Lamborghini!"

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. "Last time I checked, Toph, you were rich too. You guys are buying me another car, or at least paying for the hood to get redone." The hospital room door opened and Toph's parents, Poppy and Lao Beifong, and Aang's grandfather, Gyatso, stepped into the room, rushing over towards their children.

"Are you ok, Toph?" Toph's mother asked. "We got over here as soon as we could."

"Maybe we should leave, Zuko," I looked over at Zuko, who had his arms crossed over his chest in an angry childlike fashion.

"No," he said simply. "I'm going to tell their parents to buy me another car."

"Just leave it be. They already have to pay for the hospital bill, Zuko."

"Then I guess they're going to have another bill to pay," he retaliated. I grabbed at his hands and made him look me in my eye, giving him a look that said 'let's go'. He sighed, "Katara, they messed up my car."

"I'm sure you can buy yourself a new one," I started to head for the door. "Besides, I'm starting to feel sick being in this hospital. I'm gonna be back here in six months, let's try to stay out of here as much as we can."

"Fine," he mumbled, following me out the door. "I'll just call my dad's agent to send me a rental."

I scoffed. "And you wanted money."

"See, you don't know what it feels like to have your own car." We continued to walk, "When you get a car, Katara, that's your baby, your prize possessions. If it wrecks, you want it fixed. Plain and simple. A man and his car are one. He can relate to it and connect to it."

"I thought I was your prize possession." I said, ignoring his other comments.

He hesitated with his step, but fell back into rhythm with me. "Y-you are."

"Then why did you say your car was."

"Because...because I just did!  
>"That's not a good answer."<p>

"It's an answer, that's all you need! Now can we get off this subject?!" She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" I fumed angrily.

"I'm starting to ask myself who is really the moody pregnant one here." I twisted my lips into a frown as she continued to laugh.

"Yeah, cause' I have a big stomach, and I'm calling myself fat," I mumbled.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing."

**...**

***Please Read and Review! Yeah, so, this took a little bit longer than expected. My bad for that, I'm trying to get all my school work done and college stuff going. But imma still try to finish up this story so have no worries. P.S. Ok, so now my story chapters will be in months. They'll be a lil shorter than usual.* PS months as in The chapters in months. Sot this was month 3, the next will be in month 6, the last is month 9. I'm not going to go, day by day for Katara. Don't worry, I'm still going update my story in my usual time limit, but the chapters won't be in like, THE NEXT DAY, or THE NEXT WEEKS, the title will say IN THE NEXT MONTH.*  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

***Disclaimer- I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**...**

**Chapter 22**

**Katara's POV**

**Month 6**

"You stupid idiot!"

"Me! You're the jerk!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Oh, grow up, Katara and quit acting like sum kid!"

"You are the one that started this, you...you bastard!"

Sokka sighed exaggeratedly and threw a pillow at the both of us. "What is you guy's problem? Can we go through out a whole day without you guy fighting all day long? Geez, it's so annoying."

"They're flirting again, Sokka," Toph mumbled. "No worries. Let the couple quarrel."

"Well, they need to not quarrel around me," he retaliated.

I swiftly turned my head to the both of them and groaned. This has been the six month of me being pregnant. Six months! I was tired, moody, and to be honest, I really wanted this child to come out of me. "Look, if you guys want to leave, you can leave. Nobody's stopping you. This is Zuko's house not yours."

"I'm waiting for Suki."

"I'm waiting for Aang."

"I'm waiting for my money, which you haven't given me yet for my car you guys wrecked!" Zuko stood next to the petite girl and...growled? "Listen, Toph, I want that money. If I don't have that money—"  
>"What are you going to do, Sparkfire, sue me?" Toph poked Zuko in the chest. "I'll have your dang money when I get the money! Besides, you're already rich. Quit being so cheap and buy your own damn car!"<p>

"You guys did damage the car, Toph," I told her.

"Ok? What do you want me to do about it, Katara? The car is fixed!"

"But I had to pay for it with my own money!" I pushed Zuko back, he seemed like he was actually about to hit the girl.

Toph smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "It seems like pretty boy is a little stressed out now-a-day. Sexual frustrated if I may point out?" She sat down and crossed her leg over the other. "When was the last time you guys..." she trailed off, moving her hand around to issue her point.

My eyes widened. "Seriously, Toph, I'm pregnant. I'm not trying to have twins."

She shrugged. "Protection could help you know."

"You'd know so much about that, wouldn't you?" Zuko mumbled.

"I actually would," she pointed out, "'cause I didn't get pregnant."

"She is right." Sokka agreed, patting Toph on her shoulder.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and he slowly took his arm off of her shoulder. "You know what, you guys should leave. I'm sure Aang and Suki will meet up with you guys—" The loud ring of the doorbell abruptly interrupted me. "Nevermind."

"Katara, Zuko!" Suki and Aang said happily, walking through the front door.

"Suki, Aang," Zuko and I groaned cheerlessly.

"You know what, instead of going to the beach, we could totally just hang out here," Aang said hopefully. "I'm sure Katara and Zuko don't mind. It'll be like old times, hanging out with the Gaang!"

I shared a glance with Zuko who face showed nothing but pure annoyance. "I don't think—" Zuko did a loud "AHEM" and I sighed, changing up my words. "You guys shouldn't stay here. Zuko and I planned on resting?" I didn't mean for it to happen, but what I said came out more as a question rather than a demand.

Aang scoffed, which sound more like he was choking. "Sure, Katara, it's really okay if you don't want to hang with us. I'm guessing you and Zuko have...other plans." He looked over at Toph and smirked.

"Yeah, we sure do," Zuko commented, "so see you later."

"What do you guys plan on doing?" Suki asked, now interested. "C'mon, you guys have to come hang with us. It'll be fun."

I felt my left eye twitch, but I tried to calm myself down. "I know it probably will, but you guys don't want a pregnant teen walking around with you, do you?" they all nodded their heads yes. I rolled my eyes. "Look, I just don't want to be out in public any more than necessary. I'm 17, pregnant, and I'm Katara Marine, my reputation is already ruined. Besides, if people I know see me, that's gonna start a rumor."

"Too late for that," Toph grumbled.

I frowned. "I don't think I would look good in a bikini anyway."

"You'll look fine, Katara!" Suki exclaimed. "You're not even that big, quit downing yourself. You're blessed not to be big like some women. You look fine. Just go put the bikini on."

"I don't have one here."

"We could drive you back home to get it?" She questioned.

"Use Azula's." Sokka added.

"I'm not going!" I sat down on the couch and shook my head. "You guys go about your merry ways and have fun. Zuko help me out here!"

"They are kinda right, 'Tara," he said softly. "You've been in the house for quite a while. You should get out the house."

"I was just out the house."

"When?"

"The other day."

He frowned. "For what?"

"To get the mail." The corner of his lips curled into a small smirk, I could tell that he was amused by my statement.

"Sugar queen, quit being so stubborn and let's go!"

"Go where?" Azula asked, stepping through the front door.

"We were thinking about going to the mall or the beach."

"The beach? Ty Lee, Ruon-Jian, Chan, Mai, Jet, and I were just there. You could've come with us."

Toph frowned. "Well, we might just go to the mall, but Katara is being a punk and won't go."

Azula snorted. "Why the hell are you guys making her go? If she doesn't wanna go, she doesn't have to. It's not your say," she glanced at all of us, looking at Sokka a little bit too long. "Sokka, haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

"Great. You?"

"Oh, Sokka, you should know the answer to that question," she said with an artful grin. "You know me well enough." She winked at him, which my brother playfully smiled back at. I rolled my eyes at the two ex-couple.

"Are you serious, Azula?" Suki questioned. "If you plan on flirting with Sokka at least do it when I'm not around."

"I wasn't flirting."

"Then what do you call that?!"

"Being polite."

I groaned loudly. "Can you guys just get out, please? Go to the beach, or wherever you plan on going. I need some peace and quiet around here!"

"Ok, fine, we're going, Sweetness, since you don't want to tag along...lame," she pulled out her phone. "But we are waiting for one last person."

"And who might that be," I was clearly annoyed at this little "game" Toph was playing.

Toph smirked as the sudden hollow echo of knuckles rapped on the door. Opening up the door, she led the person in. "Thanks for coming by."

"Jin?!" Zuko shrieked. I stared at him and thought, _what's so good about her that you gotta scream her name out like that? You never screamed my...scratch that._ "I didn't know you were going to be going?"

"Yeah, are you?"

He looked over in my direction hesitantly. "Yeah, I—me and Katara are going."

"I'm not," I raised my eyebrow at him. "I'm not going. You can go."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Besides, you guys should be in school." I glared over at Aang and Toph.

Toph shrugged. "Skipping a day of school has never hurt anybody. Live a little, Katara."

"I have, and it got me pregnant."

Azula smirked. "She is right.

Zuko sighed exasperatedly. "You know what; I'm just going to go with them, Katara. If you want to stay here you can. I'll bring you back something from the mall." I watched as the Gaang walked out on me. Zuko pecked me on my cheek before following.

"I really thought he would've stayed," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He's a boy, Katara," Azula said, intensely staring at her nails. "He wouldn't want to stay home with a mood swinging pregnant women. No offense." I shrugged. "Besides, he couldn't let his friends down or rather, _her_."

"Who is her?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can guess."

I followed her into the kitchen and sat down. "I probably could, but I rather you tell me."

She held a mischievous grin on her face. "I'm not saying any names, but I think there is a certain person in your 'group' that has a little thing for Zuzu." I raised my eyebrow at her. "Oh, c'mon, Katara, don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"You're not talking about Jin are you?"

"No, I'm talking about, Suki," She frowned at my face. "Yes, I'm talking about Jin, Katara! Who else?"

"You don't think he's cheating on me with her, do you?"

"I highly doubt it."

I groaned. "Thanks a lot, Azula, you just made my day even better."

She snorted at my sarcasm. "Glad I could help. That is what future sister in laws do, right?"

Rolling my eyes, I put my head on the table. Was Zuko seriously cheating on me with Jin? Or was this one of Azula's little pranks to get me amped up over nothing. _Azula always lies_. Zuko's voice whispered in my head. But was she?

**...**

***Please Read and Review. Ok, I don't know what happened. I had the worst writers block, and I just couldn't write anything for a long time. I don't know how long it's been since the last time I updated a chapter. Sorry about that. This is one of my short push over chapters, a chapter I put up because I aint have nothing else in mind. Though, the next chapter is the whole birthing experience stuff, so that's going to take me a lil minute, as a in a while, to write. So, I'm still doing the story, don't worry. Just give me some time. Please review! Thanks!* **


	23. Chapter 23

***Disclaimer- I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender***

**...**

**Chapter 23**

**Month 9**

**Zuko's POV**

This...was...so...frustrating! Katara was in the last month of her pregnancy and she could pop any day! This has probably been one of the worst months yet. Besides the eccentric cravings, constant complaining of getting fat, and intimidating mood swings, Katara was having pelvic pressure, discomfort, fatigue...I'm not going to go down the whole list of how she was feeling, but let's just say it's one hell of a list.

"Zuko," Katara moaned. She was sitting up in the bed. I turned my head away from the TV and looked at her. I realized that the only thing that changed between this whole pregnancy was Katara's stomach. Everything else was the same. "I feel sick."

"The doctor said you'd feel a bit nauseous, 'Tara."

She frowned and slowly got off of the bed. Standing in front of the mirror she lifted her shirt up. "I can't wait to get this child out." I raised my eyebrow at her. "I can't wait to get back to my daily routine of sleeping like how I usually sleep, doing what I want, and getting back to school." She continued to stare at the mirror.

"And having sex with me," I mumbled.

"That's the last thing I'll be doing with you."

Laughing, I turned around to look at her. "Yeah, that's a total lie, Katara. You can't stay away from me. Look where you're at now! You're in my house, my room, my bed. Just admit it! You are infatuated with me!" She raised her eyebrows as me. "And when you have the kid and we get back to our regular 'routine', you're going to be craving for me."

"I really doubt my dad would even let me come over here unless he's with me. And besides, he probably won't allow me to do anything with you ever again." She said in a as matter as fact voice. "Sex is out of the picture."

"It's not like he had a say the first time," I said under my breath.

"What?!" she whipped her head around to stare at me.

"Um...nothing? But you're serious?"

"About?" she frowned; disappointed I had changed the topic.

"Getting back to your regular routine?"

"Does it look like I'm lying?" she spat.

I raised my hands up in offense. "Ok, ok, sorry. I just didn't think you'd go back so quickly. I thought you would—"

"What?" she snapped. "You'd thought I would what, Zuko?"

"Maybe stay home and take care of the child! That's what I thought!"

She turned around to glare at me angrily. "Did you not smell the aroma of sarcasm in that sentence? I was kidding! Of course I'm going to be at home with the child. Where else did you think I was gonna be?! I can't go to school! I can't get my degree like I wanted to. All I can do is take care of _your_ child! Because that's all I'm good for, right?!"

"My child?" I questioned. "I didn't just make the child myself, Katara! It's your child too!" She grunted and lied back down on the bed again. "Besides, it's not like I'm gonna leave you! I thought we already talked about this! You can still go to school; it's not just your responsibility for the child. I can take care of him too!"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Just forget it."

"How can I not forget it? You just yelled at me. Over nothing!"

She rolled her eyes, and sitting up in the bed, she nonchalantly said, "sorry, don't beat my ass, Zuko. It was just a stupid argument. Calm down."

I pointed to myself and mouthed 'calm down'. "You want _me_ to calm down?"

She looked around the room. "I did say Zuko, didn't I?"

"You and these mood swings will be the death of me," I told her. She apathetically shrugged and filed her nails. I paused before I spoke again. "Are we cool?" She ignored me, continuing to file her nails. I went over to her and stood in front of the bed. "What's wrong, Katara, you've been so...?" I trailed off.

"Been so what?"

I took a deep breath. "Well...bit—"

"Don't even finish the sentence." She looked up from her nails and frowned. "Are you cheating on me?"

My eyes widened, but I sputtered out. "Why the hell would I do that?!"

She shrugged. "Just answer the question."

"No! Who would I cheat with!"

"I'm sure you can take a good guess," I stared at her like she was crazy, but she cut me off before I could speak. "Azula told me about Jin, Zuko. Are you cheating on me with Jin?"

"Jin!" I almost screamed. "I..no...Jin is just a friend that happens to be a girl that is kinda cute! Just because Azula told you that I was cheating on you doesn't make it true, Katara! Azula's not always a truthful person. Jin and I are just...really good friend."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Really?"

"Yes. I don't like her like that."

"Like what?

I put my hand on the back of my neck and sighed. "Like...how I like you." She waved her hand around, issuing for me to continue. "Um...let's just say that if you weren't pregnant, I would be all on you right now." The corner of her lips twitched up into a small smirk. "I couldn't do that to Jin, because she's just a friend. Nothing more." She seemed a bit relieved after I said that. I smirked, "Damn, I didn't think you were that jealous, Katara."

"I'm not," she said quickly, too quickly. "I'm just making sure you weren't cheating on me."

"You seem very happy that I'm not."

"Exceedingly."

"Yet, you seemed very motivated that I was cheating."

She shrugged again. "Was that a problem?"

"No." I turned my back away from her and stared at the TV. "What's wrong, Katara. You've been acting like this for a while?" She gave me an innocent look. "You know what I mean. You've been acting all tense and irritable." She didn't answer, but instead gave me a look of puzzlement. She pulled the cover up and looked down between her legs. I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. "What are you doing? Hiding?"

"Shit."

I frowned even harder. "Seriously, Katara, what's wro—"

"Shit!"

"Katara!"

"Shut the hell up, Zuko!" she screamed. There was a grand pause before she spoke again. "I think my water just broke." It was as if my brain had short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. I pressed my hand on my forehead and tried to process what she was saying. "Zuko, you gotta take me to the hospital."

I snapped out of my daydream and came back to focus. "Yeah...yeah...I know...I'm looking for my keys," I hurriedly patted myself down, checking my pockets. "I can't find my keys, where are my keys?!"

"Zuko," Katara whispered out, trying to stand. "You have to get me to a hospital."

I did a whole 360 before spotting my keys on the nightstand. "Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok." I went over to Katara. "Can you walk?" She stared up at me and frowned deeply as if to say 'what do you think'. I took that as a no and picked her up, wedding style. I started to head down the steps. "Azula!"

"What!" my sister tiredly swept her feet across the floor and came out of her room.

"Katara's water broke!" I continued to make my way down the steps.

That immediately broke out of her sleep trance and she quickly ran back into her room, got dressed, and followed me out to the car. "Did this just happen?" she opened the car door and helped me place Katara into the back seat, strapping her seatbelt on her then quickly getting into the front seat.

"Yeah." I raced up to the driver seat and sat down, tugging my seatbelt over me. Placing the key into the ignition, I sped off the driveway and into the streets, not even caring if someone had given me the bird or honked at me. My girlfriend was having a baby! "Start calling, 'Zula."

"Already on it," she had the numbers in speed dial, pressing a single button to call a person. From the conversations she was having, I could tell she was on the three, four, five way connection. "Sokka and Hakoda are on their way. The others will be up there shortly." I nodded my head at her, keeping my focus on the road and not on the outrageous thoughts my brain was shooting through my head.

**...**

**Meanwhile**

"Aang," Toph punched her boyfriend in the arm, making him face her. "Aang, Katara is about to have her baby."

He looked up from his homework and stared at the girl. "How do you know?"

"Azula just texted me and said 'Her water broke. Meet at hospital'."

Aang pursed his lips. "How do you know it's Katara?"

"Are you that shallow?" Toph got up, slipped her shoes on and pulled Aang off of the bed. "Who else's water would break, Twinkletoes? Now, let's go, or we'll miss it!"

"Miss what?!"

"Katara giving birth!"

"I don't think I'm going to be in the room, Toph," Aang shook his head. "I think I would be sick."

"Do you think your grandfather would mind if we borrowed his car?"

"Remember what happened last time we borrowed a car? Besides, you're the one with the license now."

Toph ran down the hallway and snatched the keys off of the kitchen counter. "I'm sure he won't mind." She grabbed at Aang's hand and pulled him through the doorway.

"Let's just hope he doesn't." he mumbled.

**...**

**Another Meanwhile**

**Zuko's POV**

"It's going to be alright, Katara, just hang in there." I told Katara as we entered the hospital room. I was really glad that the nurses and doctor didn't criticize Katara for being pregnant, seeing how she's just 17, I'm also glad that they didn't give me any looks. "When do you think she's going to have it?" I looked over at the nurses and doctor who were putting Katara into a gown.

The doctor shrugged. "It shouldn't be too long, usually around a couple minutes to hours. Only time will tell, son." He gave me and Azula a blue hair net.

I sighed. I was starting to feel anxious and little scared. Never in my life have I witnessed a pregnancy. In high school health, they did make us watch a pregnant woman give birth, but that was all. I turned my head swiftly as I heard Katara moan out in pain. "What's wrong?!"

"A contraction." The doctor said calmly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" I stared at my girlfriend and almost screamed. "What the hell do you mean?! Could she die from this?!"

"Zuko, calm down," Azula told me.

"Maybe we should have the young man sit out until she is ready to give birth," a nurse said.

The doctor nodded at the young nurse. "Yes, please, Mr. Sozin, wait in the waiting room, we will call you when Miss. Marine is ready." Before I could speak, Azula lead me out of the hospital room and into the waiting room. The whole gaang was there, including Hakoda.

"How is she?" Hakoda ran up on me, pulling onto my shirt. "Has she had the baby? What did the doctors say? Why aren't you in the room with her?"

"Calm down, dad" Sokka told his father. He turned to me and smiled. "How is my lil sis?"

I shrugged and sat down next to Toph. "She just had a contraction. They told me to wait out here until she was ready to have the baby. They would call me in then."

Toph cocked her head to the side. "So...why couldn't you stay in there?"

Hakoda waved his hand up and frowned deeply. "Wait, she's having contractions? I'm going in there. She's in so much pain." He started to make his way down the hallway until I stopped him.

"Hakoda, I'm scared too, but you have to let your daughter—" There was a loud scream before I could finish my sentence. "Ok, forget everything I said. I'm going in there." I took off after Hakoda and burst through the room. Suki and Toph followed behind me, but not going into the room. Sokka and Azula decided to stay with Aang in the waiting area.

I held my eyes on Katara, she was about to give birth. "I thought you doctors were going to tell me!" I went over to the bed, but Hakoda pushed me back. "What is wrong?"

"You should wait out in the waiting room. You aren't prepared for this."

I frowned. Was he seriously trying to get into an argument right here, right now? "What is your problem, Hakoda, she is my girlfriend. I got her pregnant. I should be by her side. I can't believe you would even argue about this."

"Are you guys seriously arguing, right now?" a nurse asked. "This child is giving birth. Support her!"

I quickly walked over to Katara, but Hakoda pushed me back. "Leave, son. She is my daughter. I take responsibility." In the back of my mind, I knew that punching him wouldn't have been a good idea, but it just felt like the right thing to do...

"You gotta push, Katara!"

"Don't you see that's what I'm trying to do?!" Katara grunted out "Oh shit!"

Hakoda winced. "I never knew Katara cursed."

I ran over to Katara and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, 'Tara, you gotta push, hon."

She had her eyes closed, and she was holding onto my hand for dear life. "I—I don't think I can do this!"

"See this is why you shouldn't have gotten pregnant!" Hakoda yelled.

"Get him out!" the doctor yelled. Three male nurses took Hakoda out of the room despite his yelling and screaming of wanting to stay. "Katara, you have to push, you have to." I stared into Katara's strained face, appalled that the other doctor could issue such an order so calmly. "There you go, now keep going."

Katara groaned loudly and at the next moment, she went crazy, yelling and cursing like I never heard her curse before. I blinked and looked over at the medical staff and they seemed unfazed. Must've been used to this stuff happening.

The doctor smiled. "It's crowning. You're almost there, Katara. Keep pushing. Harder, Katara!" The baby began to come out more and more. "Okay, the umbilical cord is out of the way, and I've got the shoulders situated, so you can push with the next contraction." Katara took a deep breath before her body contracted again. With one last effort of pushing, the rest of the baby slid out of her, and their first cry was heard.

She lied back and turned her head to look over at me. I moved the bangs of hair that had stuck to her sweaty face. "You did it."

She was breathing heavily. "And I'm not doing it again."

"Your baby," one of the nurses handed Katara her our baby in a warm blanket with a cap on the head. "It's a girl." Katara sighed and stared down in wonder at what she held in her hands, kissing at her cheek. "Do you have a name for her?"

Katara looked up at me and smiled. "Paxton...Paxton Gabriela Sozin."

"You did well," the doctor said. "But let's try to wait until you are a little bit older to have another one, ok?"

"You don't have to worry about that, doc." I told him.

"Good." With those last words he spun on his heels and left the room, including the nurses. "We will come back to check on you." He closed the door.

I looked at Katara, then again at Paxton. Lifting my hand up, I touched the baby's forehead and then shook my head. "I can't believe we had a child. I—this is so unreal. Never in a million years did I think I would be the father of _her_."

"I don't know what to do with her," she continued to stare at Paxton, with a tearful smile on her face. Katara was visibly tired, but she was glowing with happiness. She lifted up baby Paxton and handed her to me.

"Katara, maybe you should hold on to her."

She shook her head at me smirked. "Don't be such a baby." The truth was that I didn't even want to hold her, I was afraid to hurt her. "You'll be find, Zuko, just hold _your_ daughter." Slowly, but carefully, I reached my arms out and took ahold of my baby. "See not so bad, huh?"

I put my cheek up to the baby's head and sighed. "She's so beautiful, like you. She's got your skin tone, Katara." I handed Paxton back to Katara.

"She's got your eyes," she said.

Sitting down in the chair next to Katara, I said, "I love you."

She looked up at me and smiled, letting the sleeping Paxton lie on her stomach. "Are you just saying that because we got a kid now?"

I shook my head. "No. I truly mean that."

"I love you, too." She whispered. I leaned in and gently pecked her on her lips. **...**

***Please Read and Review—ok so that was probably the quickest update I've done in a while. So there you go, Unexpected The High School Years ATLA. But I don't know if it should end there? Should I put up another chapter or some type of ending? Because I know in the previous story, I probably should've had another part because it seemed liked it was missing something, but I don't know. Should I? Please gimme feedback, and tell me what I should do. BTW, I'm in the process of starting another story that doesn't have anything to with The Unexpected. It's a whole 'nother story, different everything. So be on the lookout for that. But review as always and I appreciate that. Thanks!***

***Ok, ok, actually I'll do another chapter, forget what I said. Haha. My fought. Take that back***

**-Naomi**


	24. Chapter 24

***Disclaimer-I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender***

**...**

**Chapter 24**

**Katara's POV**

**A month and a half later**

**...**

"You know, you were right," I set Paxton into her bed and walked back in to the living room where Zuko was sitting down, sipping on a cherry cola. He turned to look at me, with a questionable look on his face. "About me wanting you after I had Paxton."

He set his drink down on one of the coasters and smirked seductively, clearly amused by my statement. "Well, your father and your brother are gone. The house is ours." He stood up and walked towards me. "I'm sure you're craving for me right now."

"So very much."

"How much?" he crossed his arms over his chest. I almost laughed; he was trying to play hard to get, knowing well enough that we would both get what we wanted in the end.

I shrugged, taking a big step towards him. "How much do you want me to want you?" I pulled his arms and wrapped them around my waist. "I guess a lot." He let his fingers slide along my arm. Shivers of electricity passed through me as he landed delicate kisses on my neck, then my cheek, then my lips. I leaned into him, tasting the sweet cherry cola on his lips. I certainly couldn't get enough of him.

"Yet," he pulled away from me, which I frowned at, "I'm sure your father would hate to see us in this type of position." I pursed my lips and groaned. "Of course, it's up to you."

I scoffed. "Oh, so now you give me the choice." He shrugged, offering up a sly smirk. Before I could say something else, a high pitched scream interrupted me. I groaned, "Paxton is crying...again."

"Lemme go check on her," he said proudly. "I bet I can calm her down since I'm so great with the ladies." He winked.

I rolled my eyes and flopped down on the sofa watching him walk away. "Whatever." Right when Zuko walked away, the front door opened. My father, Sokka, and...Azula walked in.

"That was a good game!" Sokka said loudly. "Katara, you missed it. For Toph to be short, she knows how to play some soccer. That girl is tough! Dontchu think so, dad?" I turned to look at my father.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked me.

"I guess, why do you ask?"

His eyes flickered to the can of cherry cola that sat on the coaster. "I just thought you would want to have gone to the game with us. I'm sure Zuko could've kept Paxton for a couple of hours."

"I really doubt that," I mumbled.

"Um...I'm gonna go. Sokka, do you wanna drive me back home?" Azula pulled Sokka's arm and led him out the door not even letting him answer.

I turned back to my father. "Are you not going to stop them?"

"Why should I?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nevermind. So how was the game?"

"Interesting..." there was a long pause.

I breathed a sigh of relief once Zuko came back into the room. "Zuko! Good! Let's go!"

"Where are you two going?" my dad crossed his arms over his chest. "Katara, you need to stay here, I'm sure Zuko can walk himself out of the door. He's a big boy." I frowned. "You don't need to baby him." I could feel Zuko tense up behind me.

"I wasn't," I said through clenched teeth. "We were going to go get something to eat."

"Oh, really?" Hakoda raised his eyebrow. "Who were you two planning on watching Paxton, _your _daughter?"

I swallowed. "You?" He laughed as if what I said was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"It's just going to be a couple minutes, Mr. Marine," Zuko said seriously. "It won't take that long. I promise."

"Don't promise me nothing, boy. I don't want to hear nothing from you," my dad sneered at Zuko as if there was a something distasteful in his mouth. "You think everything is all perfect now that Katara has had the baby?!"

"No, sir, I never thought—" Zuko started.

"Exactly! You ruined her perfect everything!" my father was screaming now.

"Well, nothing is perfect." Zuko said softly.

"What was that?" my father questioned.

"Dad, it was nothing," I sighed, turning to look at Zuko, giving him a look that said 'drop it', but he continued, ignoring my warning.

"I said no one is perfect." _Great_. Before I could even blink, I saw my father swing at Zuko's face.

**...**

**Meanwhile**

"Your sister is something else, Sokka," Azula said with a small smirk rising on her lips. Sokka nodded, pulling into the driveway. "You don't seem surprised?"

The young man shrugged, turning off the car. "I kinda figured something like that would happen sooner or later. My dad has been pretty overprotective of Katara now that she's not pregnant anymore. It kinda sucks, for her at least." He hesitated before speaking again. "Want me to stay...until Zuko comes home?"

Azula hid her smirk, but calmly said, "You can do what you want." She opened the car door and got out, secretly happy that Sokka had gotten out of the car to join her in her home.  
>"Want something to drink?" she asked as they stepped in to the house.<p>

"Nah, I'm good, thanks," Sokka followed her into the kitchen and slumped down in a chair, leaning back slightly.

There was an awkward silence before she spoke again. "Can I ask you something?" he nodded. "Why did you ask me to go with you today? I'm sure Suki would have a fit if she found out that you took me instead of her, and you're in my home."

Sokka put his hands behind his head and let out a laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure she would be pretty pissed. But I'm not worrying about her; she's on some trip with her French class. Her professor is taking them to France or Italy, or whatever French speaking country."

She let out a small chuckle. "It's France, stupid."

He rose up his hands in offense. "Hey, I don't do languages, but mine."

"Do?" she raised one of her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean. I don't take any languages, I got out of that a long time ago," he stood up and opened the refrigerator up, pulling out a bottle of water. "Can I get one?" he opened the cap before she could give an answer.

"Yeah, go ahead, Sokka. Go in _my _fridge and get _my_ water that_ I_ bought."

"You offered," he took a long swig of his water. "What do you think is taking your brother so long? I know my dad isn't that angry with my sister and Zuko, could he be?" she shrugged.

"You ready to leave already?"

Sokka cleared his throat and leaned on the counters. "I'm just wondering where they are, Azula. Besides, I know you miss me when I'm gone," he teased.

A mischievous smile approached on her lips. "I miss you more than you can imagine, Sokka."

"You don't have to lie, 'Zula."

"Was I?" Sokka stared at the girl he used to call his girlfriend and couldn't help to wonder if she was telling the truth. Her face gave away nothing, but before he could answer, Azula walked up to him. "I'm sure the feeling is mutual, no?"

"I've thought about it at times, yes. But...Suki."

Azula cocked her head to the side and groaned. "It was always about, Suki. Even when we were dating, it was always about her, wasn't it?" Sokka didn't answer, but instead took another swig of his water. "I can't believe you got back with her when we broke up. Did you know she and Kyle were still talking?"

"But Kyle moved away." Sokka crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, I think it was you who called it off."

"Me?!" she shrieked.

Sokka nodded and poked her hard in the chest. "You and Jet had your stupid argument and when you guys got back into your happy go lucky mode, you just left me and got back with Jet, so I got back with Suki. Seemed like a fair trade to me."

"Are you shitting me?! Trade? There was no trade!"

"What can I say, Azula! You left me," he pointed to himself. "You were so hooked on getting Jet back, what could I do!" She was silent. "If you wanted me back so much, you could've at least told me instead of sulking about it in your room."

"No one was crying over you, Sokka." She spat.

"Of course."

"You think I'm lying?"

"I never said that."

"But...you're inferring."

"Was I?" it was Azula's turn to wonder if he was telling the truth. Azula stormed up to the blue eyed boy, but Sokka just smirked. "Relax, Azula I'm just toying around. Besides, we both know that our relationship was just circled around one thing."

"Maybe that _something_ was something that I liked." Azula face was coming closer and closer to Sokka's, "but I think we could've made it more _complex_ if you were willing."

"I was."

"Oh?"

"Don't give me that, Azula," Sokka said with a small frown. "You know how I felt about you."

"Felt? That's past tense."

"So, your point is?"

"How do you feel about me now?"

Sokka turned his head away from the girl. "I haven't thought about that." Azula seemed to be getting closer and closer. Slowly, but carefully, she wrapped her arms around his neck. His face was unreadable, almost bored. "What are you doing, Azula?"

"Cheering you up."

"Who said I was down?"

She shrugged. "Your aura, of course."

"I thought you didn't trust that stuff." She laughed. "I'm guessing Ty Lee got to you, huh?"

"Or maybe I'm just trying to be nice."

"By seducing me?"

"I don't know, is it working?"

He smirked, "To be honest, it's probably the worst seducing I've ever seen." The corners of her lips slowly made its way to a frown. "Joking! Just joking, 'Zula. Keep your head up, kid."

"Kid?"

"Well, I would've said young woman, but that makes you seem older. You're more of a pretty, cute, adorable kid."

"Are you trying to flirt? Or is that a compliment?"

He shrugged, opening his mouth to speak. But before he could protest, she smashed her lips against his, eagerly waiting for him to kiss her back. Startled, yet excitedly, Sokka quickly did.

Pushing her up against the nearest wall, he paused to take off of his shirt, and quickly coming back down to her. Running one of her hands over his chest, she went down to the waistband off his pants, trying to tug gently.

"Eager are we?"

"I could say the same to you," she said, starting to lean back into him, but quickly jumped once the front door was kicked open and an angry Zuko marched through the door and slamming it behind him.

**...**

**Zuko's POV**

I stared at the red cheeked, startled, sheepish looking, ex-couple. Azula was sitting on top of the counter and Sokka, who was shirtless, was pushed up against her. If I wasn't so mad, I would've laughed at the situation. But...I was.

"What are you guys doing?"

Azula jumped off of the counter, straightened her shirt and her...very short skirt. "What does it look like, Zuzu. I'm sure you and Katara had plenty of these moments, right? So don't play dumb." I frowned at her.

"Don't turn this around on me, 'Zula," I crossed my arms over my chest and turned to look at Sokka. "Dude, what are you doing with _her_ you got Suki!"

Azula sardonically clapped her hands. "Congratulations, on stating the obvious. You don't look half the stupid you are."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "If you want to take this outside, Azula..."

"Ok, everyone calm down," Sokka said, rubbing his face.

"Calm down?" I questioned. "How should I calm down when you're making out with your ex-girlfriend on my counter, _my_ kitchen counter, _and_ you have a whole girlfriend? Just because Suki's out of town doesn't give you the right to screw around with my sister...not that I care."

"Apparently you do, Zuzu."

"No, I don't," I said seriously, starting to get agitated. "Finish up with what you're doing, for all I care! Get drunk and get pregnant for all I care!" I caught Sokka and Azula glancing at each other. "What?!"

"This isn't about us, is it?" Azula asked.

"What makes you think it isn't?"

She frowned. "What happened to your face?"

"What do you think happened?" I said snidely, referring to the scar over my eye. "I got burn—"

"I'm not talking about that dum dum," she pointed out sharply, walking towards me. "I'm talking about your cheek. What happened?" she placed a warm hand on my cheek. She seemed deeply concerned, yet, knowing my sister, it was probably just a cover up to get off of the topic of her and Sokka.

"Your father punched me."

"Ozai...?"

"No, Hakoda."

"You've got to be kidding me. What did he hit you for?" Sokka started laughing hysterically, almost tearing up. "Kissing Katara? Oh no, wait, being with Katara? Or just being Zuko Sozin."

"All the above," Azula answered for me.

"To be cheating on Suki, you seem pretty happy, Sokka," I said in a serious tone. Turning to Azula I said, "And you, what's up Jet? Why do you have to be such a tramp, Azula?" I could tell that she was getting angry, but I didn't care. "No wonder Jet wants to break up with you...Oh, and I'm sure you're just trying to hook up with Sokka because he's in vulnerable state in his relationship with Suki. But don't let me stop you, do what you want." I started to head for the stairs, but Sokka voice stopped me.

"Suki and I aren't on good term anymore," he told me. "The main reason she wanted to go to France is because Kyle was going to be there."

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"She talks to him, like, every day. He tells her everything, she tells him everything!" He stared down at the floor. "When I mentioned Kyle to her, she got angry and told me to back off."

"That doesn't mean you guys aren't on good terms."

He looked up at me and his face looked so pitiful, I actually felt sorry for the guy. "She said that we needed to take a break. A damn break! Do you know what that means!" he waited for me to answer, but continued once I didn't. "That means, that she doesn't like me anymore, she's looking at someone else better than me!" He slammed his fist on the kitchen table. "I was loyal to her, faithful, loving, kind, and it wasn't like I was clingy or unattached to her! I was...I was...!"

"Calm down, Sokka. You shouldn't be getting worked up over this." Azula placed her hand on his shoulder.

But Sokka continued. "I was her boyfriend!"

"Maybe you should tell her all that."

"She wouldn't listen." He let out a shaky sigh. "I admit, yes, I was, in a way, persuaded by your sister, Zuko," he continued. "But you know what, I'm kind of glad she's here right now. She may not be that 'true' friend everyone looks up to, but she's here for me instead of Suki."

There was a long silence before I looked away from him and sighed. "My face hurts."

**...**

**Katara's POV**

"Yeah, my dad just totally went off on Zuko!" I said into my phone, flopping down onto my bed. "I don't know why the hell my dad still hates him, it's not like he's done anything else to me, you know."

Jet laughed. "_He's protecting his 'little' girl, 'Tara_."

"Well, I'm not little anymore. I'm 18 years old."

"_Yeah, but your still living with your dad. If you wanted to be 'grown' you'd get your own place, or move in with Zuko_."

"Ugh, Jet you don't understand."

"_Then help me understand, Katara_," he pleaded in a joking manner. "_Your dad was not like this when we dated. Actually, to be honest, it seems like your dad liked me more than Zuko for some reason_."

"It's a surprise to me as well." I sighed and rolled over on her bed.

"_Or, maybe it's because Zuko and you had that one night stand_," I could tell that he was smiling. "_I think that's the main reason_."

I frowned. "Ok? But that can't be the main reason why."

"_Ask your dad, and I'm sure he'll tell you that. I bet you_."

"No, thanks, because I'm sure your probably right," I shrugged. "Besides, I don't feel like talking to my dad about Zuko right now. It'll just get him angrier at me and at himself for allowing me to date boys." I groaned loudly. "My dad has been stressing the life out of me lately."

"_Stressed, huh_?" He chuckled. "_I think there's something I could do about that, if you'll let me, of course_." I raised my eyebrow, contemplating if I should hang up on him. "_Katara, I'm kidding_."

"No you weren't."

"_Ok, I wasn't, but I just wanted to see what your reaction would be_, _and I know that sex is the last thing on your mind right now_." I pursed my lips, remembering earlier how I had wanted Zuko...I scoffed. _It_ was definitely not the last thing on my mind. "_You still there_?"

"Y—yeah. Look, Jet, I gotta go, imma talk witchu tomorrow, ok?"

"_Yeah, sure_."

I hesitated. "I _will_ call you, Jet, really, I will."

"_Ok, Katara. Bye_."

"Wait," I said quickly, "maybe we could hang out sometime, you know, more than usual."

"_I'd like that, but I'm not trying to take Zuko's place. Azula's still my girl_..." he mumbled something so incoherently after that, I could barely make out what he had said.

"What'd you say?"

"_I'm not trying to take Zuko's place_," he repeated.

"After that."

"_Azula's still my girl_."

"After that," I said more sternly.

I heard him sigh. "_It's nothing, Katara. I'm not going to bore you down with any of my news_."

"You won't."

He grunted. "_Look, I'm not even supposed to be talking with you this long. Azula will get suspicious, and think I'm cheating on her_."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, mumbling softly. "She's one to talk."

"_Why do you think that_?"

_Shit. _"Never mind."

"_You know something I don't_?" he questioned calmly. I didn't answer him. "_It's cool. I already know Azula probably has a couple guys on her figurative 'list' that she cheats on me with, but I don't care_."

"Why not?"

"_She's not the only one_."

"You're cheating on her?!"

"_I wouldn't call it cheating, because in my mind, Azula and I aren't even together anymore. I would call it_..." he paused, "_starting up a new relationship_."

"Have you told her about this new relationship?"

"_I'm sure she'll find out soon enough_," he said confidently. "_But hey, you had to go, so I'll let you go. Bye Katara_. _Great talking with you_."

"Bye...Jet."

**...**

***Read and Review—ok so that took a little longer than I had expected, but there you go, chapter 24! So about continuing this...i don't know about that, I'm already starting on my new story, which will have nothing to do with Zuko or Katara *tear* yeah, I know, I actually wanted to write another Zutara story, but I'm contemplating between that or a RobinxRaven teen titan fanfic so *shrugs* But I'm really pointing towards the RobinxRaven fanfic, you know something different...maybe...but anyway, please leave reviews, and as always, thanks again.***

****PS—Shoutouts to all my reviewers: Avatar Kyoshi, Avatarforlife6301, YumiKoO-O, bs13, FloraIrmaTylee, Kimiko, fireladystephanie, LifeTimesWorth, and many others that I didn't mention, thanks for all your reviews and support! Appreciate you guys!****


	25. Chapter 25

***Disclaimer-I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender***

**...**

**Chapter 25**

**Katara's POV**

**...**

"C'mon, Zuko, she misses you." I sat Paxton down on Zuko's bedroom couch and walked up to him. Since the whole Hakoda fight, well, punch, Zuko has been kind of distant from my house, including me and Paxton. "It's been almost two weeks since the whole incident, Zuko. Can't we just forget about it?" I rolled my shoulders back, letting out a grunt as my back cracked. My back, for some odd reason, had been hurting this whole day...

He turned around in his desk chair, facing me. The bruise from where my father hit him was still on his cheek. I winced. "Does it look like I could forget, Katara? Your dad punched me in the face!"

"Yeah, I know, but Paxton misses you...and so do I."

He stood up and walked towards Paxton, picking her up and kissing her on her cheek. "I miss her too." He poked her in her belly, making her laugh. "My little girl."

"Ahem."

Zuko turned around and kissed me on my lips. "I miss you too, Katara, but..." he sat on his bed, placing Paxton between his legs, "your dad doesn't want me over your house, so I can't really be over there."

"You can sneak in, like, you usually do."

"And if I get caught?"

"Well, then you get caught," I said simply. "It's not like we're going to be doing anything promiscuous. You'll be over my house seeing Paxton, _your_ daughter."

He shrugged, handing Paxton a toy ring. "You're just going to have to come over my house with Pax more often, as in, every day."

"I'm not going to come over here every day, Zuko. What if I can't come over?"

He raised his eyebrow and frowned. "Then, you can't come over." He put his head on Paxton's head and ran his fingers down her arm. "You don't always have to bring Paxton with you. Sometimes, I just need some me and you time."

I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked. "What would qualify as me and you time, Zuko?"

He shrugged. "Oh, you know...me and you time."

"As in?" He continued to play with Paxton's hair as if he hadn't heard me. "Are you scared to tell me what you want?" I smirked at his reaction; it was between shocked and playful. "You are!"

He shook his head and said, "see what I go through, Pax? Your mom just wants me to openly express my feelings to her. Not that I care or anything, but that's how we had you in the first place." He shook his head, picking her up and helping her stand on her legs.

"No it's not," I told Paxton. "But I think I have some competition." I sat on his bed and laid back. "My back is killing me."

He looked at me. "From what?"

"I don't know, probably from not getting enough rest," I sighed. "Paxton has been keeping me up. She either won't go to sleep or she's hungry and she starts crying."

"Just drop her off here sometimes. I wouldn't mind, and I'm sure Azula wouldn't mind seeing her...niece?" I nodded a 'sure'. "So what did you do to your back? Been on it too much?" he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes and frowned deeply. "With who, Zuko, with who?" He shrugged. "I don't know what the hell is wrong, but I'm starting to get angry."

He let out a grunt and placed Paxton back onto the couch. "Well, there's only one thing I can do about that. Massage." He got on top of me, resting his knees on the sides of my waist. "Now where does it hurt most?"

"By my shoulders mostly," I said, putting my head into his pillow. She jumped when his fingers touched her shoulders.

"Relax, 'Tara," he whispered in her ear. He firmly yet gently placed his hands on my back, again, using his thumbs to go around in circles to ease the stiff muscles. "How's that?" I nodded, sighing as I felt my shoulders relax, with relief as he continued along my hurt area.

"Better," I let out a moan as he got a little rougher. "That's really good right there."

"You're moaning," he laughed.

"No I wasn't...was I?"

He nodded, letting out another laugh. "It's ok. I love it when you moan, means I'm pleasing you right."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course." He continued to press on my back.

"You know, it'd be better if you took your shirt off," he said seriously. I turned my head to the side, giving him a questioning look, but he continued to massage my back, keeping a straight face. "I'm serious, Katara."

I sat up, propping myself up with my elbows. "Yeah, because Zuko Sozin is so serious when it comes down to taking off my shirt."

"You have to trust me, Katara. Remember, I'm trying to help you out." I rolled my eyes at him and sighed, slipping my shirt off over my head and throwing it on the ground, conscious of Zuko's eyes staring dead at me. "You might wanna take your bra off too."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I snapped my fingers at him, bringing his eye back up to mine. "Just get back to massaging, Mr." I lied back down on my stomach, keeping close eye on Paxton who was intently staring at us. "Or maybe not." Zuko paused in mid massage.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at how our daughter looks at us." Zuko turned to look over at Paxton then back at me, giving me a shrug. "I don't think she should be watching you massage me."

"And why not?" he had begun to massage my back again, ignoring what I had said.

"Because," I moaned, taking a deep breath before I continued talking. He was doing this on purpose. "when she gets older and she ask a guy for a massage, she'll think back and remember us doing this, thinking it's okay to be shirtless in a room with a guy."

He cocked his head to the side and grinned. "You're overreacting."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, you are," he poked me in my neck. "_You_ need to just let me please you...with this massage. Paxton's not going to know anything, Katara." I sat up completely and got off the bed, putting my shirt back on. Zuko sighed. "You leaving?" I didn't answer him. "Katara, you didn't even let me finish your massage."

"If I would've let you continue, there would have been more than just massaging going on, and I'm not going to let our child watch that."

Zuko stood up and groaned. "You aren't going to be one of those overprotective parents are you, Katara. Paxton is just two months old!"

"Almost three months! She's going to start getting the hang of things, Zuko, and when she does, she's gonna catch us in the act!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he stood up next to me.

I sighed. "I just don't want our daughter to end up like us, ok!?"

He smirked mischievously. "She won't. You're taking this too seriously, Katara." He leaned down just enough to press his lips against mine. "Just...relax."

"That's one way to teach a kid," Azula said coming up behind us, clapping sardonically. "Wow, you guys just can't stay away from each other, can you?"

"Just like you and another somebody we're not going to name," Zuko pointed out.

She shrugged. "At least we have the intelligence to not do anything in front of a two month old kid! You guys are just asking for her to end up you guys." She stared at her nails interestedly. "Oh, and by the way, Jet's downstairs so he'll be...coming up soon."

"What does that have to do with me?" Zuko asked.

"It doesn't. I'm just telling you."

"I should probably go, too," I told Zuko, picking Paxton up from the couch. "I've got to get Paxton home."

"Hey, guys," Jet hastily said, then turning to Azula, then back at Zuko. "Um...was I interrupting something?" Azula shook her head. "Ok, good, I didn't want to be a cock blocker and shit." His eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, sorry, didn't see your kid there...uh...I'm going to go. I'll meet you in your room, 'Zula." Jet gave me one last glance before turning around and leaving.

"Ok, well I'm leaving too, so..." I headed for the door.

"I—I'll walk you out," Zuko said.

"It's okay, you don't have to."

"No, no I want to."

Azula rolled her eyes and groaned. "Just go with her, Zuko!"

**... **

**Meanwhile**

"_Sokka! It's so great to hear from you_!"

Sokka inwardly sighed. "I bet it is, Suki. But you called me. What is it?" He was seriously not in the mood to talk with his ex, well, something like a girlfriend. He had really hoped she wasn't going to bring up anything about Kyle, or he would hang up on her.

"_Shit, Sokka you sound so down_," she continued in a softer, less bubbly tone. "_You make me regret leaving you for France. Are you okay, no one died did they_?"

He frowned. She was trying to lighten up the mood. "No."

"_Then what's wrong_?"

"Nothing."

"_Sokka, I know you too well," _she chuckled out. "_And I know that there is something wrong_. _You can't keep anything from me._"

_But apparently you keep things from me_. Sokka thought, grimacing at Suki's happy tone. "Like you'd care."

There was a long hesitation before she spoke again. "I_ care for you, Sokka. I really do_." The second after she said that, Sokka actually felt apologetic for thinking Suki had cheated on him...for just a second, however. "_Why wouldn't I care_? _Should I not care—?_"

"Stop." She immediately stopped talking. Taking a deep breath, Sokka continued, "I know, Suki."

"_Know about what_?"

"Kyle."

"_Kyle_?" she questioned with a slight pause. "_What does he have to do with anything_?" Sokka could hear the anger in her voice.

"He has to do with everything!"

"_Then tell me, Sokka. What has he done_?"

"What has he done?! Are you bullshitting me!?" Sokka almost threw his phone at the wall. "You know what he's done, and I know what you have done! Don't act dumb with me, Suki!" Before she could speak, Sokka continued. "I know about you and Kyle! I know about you guys' little games you play when I'm not around, and I know that he's in Paris with you!"

"_What the hell gave you that idea_?!" she screamed back.

"You can't deny it, Suki," he pointed out.

"_So you think I'm cheating on you with Kyle_?" she questioned with a dry laugh. "_You'd think that I would stoop that low? You'd think that I would just go on a France trip just to cheat on you with Kyle_," Sokka nodded to himself. "_Sokka, how could you think that_?!"

"Easy, I thought about it."

"_I wouldn't do that, Sokka_."

"Do what? Cheat on me, or go to France to cheat on me with Kyle?" the blue eye teen waited for her response. She was hesitant. "Tell me this, Suki; are you cheating on me with him?"

"_I wouldn't cheat on you, Sokka_," she said somberly. "_I would never._"Her voice was shaky, barely covering the sob that was about to break out. "_You mean so much to me, and for you to have the audacity to think that I'm cheating on you says so much about our relationship_."

"What does it say?" he crossed his arms over his chest childishly.

"_It means that we can't trust each other_."

"No, correction, it means I can't trust you."

"_I can't believe you would think I would cheat on you with Kyle. I mean, how could I even do that when he's not even here in France_," she laughed sadly. "_Though, on the other hand, it's funny because I heard you were with someone as well, so I guess we both had our mistakes_."

He scoffed. "I wasn't with anyone."

"_Oh, so now Azula's nothing to you then_."

"Where did you hear that from?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"_It's doesn't matter, the point is_—"

"It does matter! Azula is only a friend! Quit trying to turn this around on me!"

"_I'm not turning anything around_!" she yelled confidently. "_I already told you the truth, Sokka! Kyle isn't here in France with me! To be honest, I don't know where he is! So quit being such a dick and think! Would I honestly be that much of a hoe to leave you for someone else_?!" She cursed under breath. "_Sokka, you're getting worked up over nothing. I don't know where you are getting these...accusations from, but I'm your girlfriend and I would—_"

"You're not my girlfriend," Sokka said bluntly cutting her off. There was a loud gasp in the background and a couple of whispered words. Sokka guessed that it was Suki's roommates in the room with her.

"_Then what are we_?" she asked softly.

"I don't know."

"_Fine_." Suki ended the conversation first, hanging up immediately.

Sokka hit the end button on his phone and lied back in his bed. Placing the pillow over his head, he yelled, coming to realization, "What have I done?"

"Yes, son, what have you done?" Sokka turned to see his father standing in the doorway of his room with his arms crossed over his chest. "No, son of mine should ever talk to a woman like that. I don't care if you have any type of accusation on her."

"Dad, you don't understand," Sokka protested.

"No? I understand that you need to call Suki back and apologize." Sokka started to argue, but Hakoda cut him off. "You didn't even listen to what she had to say. If you were going to accuse her of something at least let her explain herself." Hakoda took a deep breath a sighed. "I understand that you are angry, son, but don't let it get in the way of how you truly feel. I'm sure Suki would never cheat on you, because I know that she cares for you deeply, and I bet I could say that she even loves you." Sokka continued to listen to his father. "Call her back, son, and apologize. It will be the best thing you've ever done." Hakoda smiled at his son and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sokka rubbed a hand down his face as he dialed the familiar numbers. He already knew Suki wouldn't answer the phone. As expected, after the five rings, he heard the friendly answer machine.

"_Hey! You've reached the voicemail of Suki Kyoshi! I'm sorry I can't be on the phone with you right now, but if you leave your name and number, I'm sure that I will be in touch soon. Thanks!"_ A long beep was heard afterwards.

"Hey, Suki, this is Sokka. Um...I know the conversation we had a couple minutes ago was not what you expected to hear, but uhhh...I want to apologize for the way I was criticizing you," he groaned loudly, trying to find the right words to say. "I guess I was just a bit jealous about you leaving me to go to France, and I heard Kyle was going to be up there, and I just went berserk. And I—" he could hear his phone start to beep, he was getting another call. Putting Suki's voicemail on hold, he answered the other call. "Hello?"

"_Sokka_," the shaky voice said. The person sounded like they had been crying, keeping their voice low and speaking slowly to relay a sense of steadiness.

"Is that you, Azula?" Sokka questioned, hearing a couple sniffles in the background. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"_It's Jet...he—he broke up with me_."

Sokka's eyes widened, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He never thought that anyone would break up with Azula Sozin; it would always be Azula who calls it off. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't think—"

"_Could you come over? I really need someone to talk to right now_," she was desperate.

He thought about the message he was supposed to be saying to Suki. "I'm kind of in the middle of something, 'Zula." He winced, waiting for her to shout an insult of some sort back at him, but surprisingly she didn't.

"_Sokka, please_," she begged. "_I—I need you._"

"You need me?" he questioned. Azula never spoke of her true feelings out loud; she would never ask for help or support, she would always do things on her own. And for her to actually need him, well, she must be really desperate or she was actually telling the truth. "Alright, I'll be there."

"_OK._"

He ended the conversation with Azula, and turned hold off on the phone call with Suki. "I'm sorry, Suki." He pressed the end button and got his keys.

**...**

***Read and Review—sooo I think this story has went on a little longer than I actually thought it would, because I thought that it would end when Katara had her baby and whatever, but now I've added more dramatic scenes...I don't know if I should or not, but I'm thinking about ending the story here. I might add another chapter, maybe, but I don't know...Give me feedback on what I should do, cuz I'm seriously thinking about pressing the complete button on this story lol, but we'll see. Thanks!***


	26. Chapter 26

***Disclaimer—I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**...**

**Chapter 26**

One ring was all she needed. The young girl hastily got off of the couch and raced to the door. Opening it, she found the blue eyed teen standing in the doorway, shivering.

"Took you long enough. It's cold out there," Sokka stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "So what's u—" before he could even finish his phrase, Azula had jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Sokka," she said into his shoulder, "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come."

"You just had to give me some time that's all," he said, wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her just as tightly. He sighed. Here he was at the Sozin's house with a bummed out Azula. He had never seen her like this before: an emotional, depressed, and *gulp* very vulnerable..._ok, Sokka, you didn't come over here for that...at least I don't think I did..._

Azula grabbed Sokka's arm and dragged him back to the living room couch. She sighed. "I can't believe Jet would break up with me. ME! Azula Sozin." She turned to look at me. "What do you think, Sokka?"

"I don't know, 'Zula." he shrugged, rubbing his hand over his mouth. "Did you do anything to him to make him mad? I mean, you can be a bit blunt sometimes, and you guys did argue a lot, and—"

"I get it," she snapped.

"Maybe you should apologize," he continued.

She swiftly turned her head towards him. "For what?"

"Find out." He took out his phone and lifted it up, but quickly put it back into his pocket once she glared daggers at him. "Nevermind." He cleared his throat and tried again. "I think I have a thought of why." She sighed out a 'what'. "Well...it could be because of the many types of secret relationship you've been in...maybe."

She raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "Continue."

"I think Jet was just tired of—"

"Tired?!" she snapped, quickly cutting him off, "tired of what? I was a good girlfriend; we had good sex, what the hell was he tired of?"

Sokka shrugged, feeling a little sheepish for discussing with his ex-girlfriend about her and Jet's intimate life. "Maybe you didn't give him enough of what he wanted."

"What?" She frowned

"I don't know, 'Zula, I'm guessing you didn't give him 'all of you'." She raised her eyebrows at him confusedly. "Some of you were given to...other people." She waved her hand, issuing for him to continue. "Like, Chan."

She smirked, letting out a small laugh. "I never did anything with Chan," Sokka stared at her; clearly knowing that she was lying. "Ok, ok maybe a couple times we fooled around, but I mean the times we did do stuff, we were arguing and one thing led to another...besides, that was a long time ago." she groaned. "Anyway, that's just one guy."

"Well, you have me."

She scoffed. "We're an ex couple, Sokka, of course we fool around," she stared at her nails. "And apparently you seem to like it, so why not? Besides, he had other girls too. I wasn't the only one."

"Your relationship was just messed up," he said without thinking. "But," he held his hands up offensively as she saw her frown, "the reason why he goes with other girls is because he needed to feel wanted. The same thing goes with you as well."

"I am wanted," she said.

"Yeah, but not by Jet."

"Whose side are you on?" The corners of her lips dwindled deeper into a grown "Are you even trying to make me feel better?"

"I'm just saying that Jet needed to feel wanted from you, and since he didn't, he ran off with other chicks."

"Whatever, it's over. I don't care about...him," She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, staring at the blank wall in front of her. "I can do what I want with anyone now without having to worry about Jet anymore."

"You could do something about it."

"It doesn't matter, Sokka, I don't want him anymore." She seemed hesitant.

"So you're gonna give up?"

"No, I'm moving on." She turned towards me. "You should be happy. Now we can actually get back together." He turned away from her, shaking his head slowly. "What's wrong? Do you not like me?"

"I feel like you should give Jet another chance and apologize"

"Why?"

"Just because?" it came out more of a question than a comment.

She lifted her chin up and narrowed her eyes at him. "You're lying."

Sokka cleared his throat. "Azula, I think—"

"Who is she?" she stood up off of the couch.

"Azula, what are you talk—?"

"Who the hell she?" she said, keeping her composure, but the words that left her mouth had enough venom to kill. Sokka stood up, but she placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to push him back down. "No, tell me."

Sokka pushed her hand away and stood up, turning to face her. "Suki comes back this weekend," Azula was silent, "and it's not like we broke up, we're still together, 'Zula, and...I still like her, but..."

"But what?" she spat.

He sighed. "But I still want you."

"Well, you have me," she spread her arms out wide. "What is it that she has that I don't? What is so special about her, Sokka?!" She tapped her foot repeatedly on the floor. "Tell me!" _There goes that impatience_.

"I don't know!" he yelled. "It's not her that's just special, you're special, too! You both are special, dammit! You're both different and I like both of you, ok?!" He looked at her; she held an expressionless face. "Why are you so eager for me to come back to you?"

"I don't know," she sat back down and put her hand under her chin. He sat next to her and placed his hand on her thigh. "I guess you just make me...happy." He smirked. "In a weird way, of course."

"Riiiiight." He said slowly.

"I'm serious" she continued to look straight ahead. She hesitated, taking a deep breath, "But if you really want her, I'm not going to stop you. Do what you want, Sokka. Apparently you care more for her than me."

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" he asked. She shook her head, picking at her nails. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him. "You know, I've been waiting to say this for a while...I love you."

"You wait until now to say that?" she said a few minutes later.

He shrugged. "It's been on my mind for a while. Now or never, you know?" she scoffed. "What do you have to say about it?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"An 'I love you, too' would've sufficed." She smiled, laying her head back onto his shoulder. "Well?"

"I love you, too," she said genuinely.

"Don't say it unless you mean it, 'Zula."

"Then I take it back."

"Azula..."

"I'm kidding," she rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I know that? Besides, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Trust me, that is not a word I just say casually, Sokka. You should be honored." She heard him laugh softly.

A sudden succession of shrill rings cut the silence. Sokka jumped up, startled. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he hesitantly picked it up. "Hello?...oh, hey, Suki," he cast a glance towards Azula, who still held her head on his shoulder with a slight frown on her face. "No, no I'm not too busy...Oh, you got the message...you liked it? Well that's great...you wanna what?...well, that sounds fun," Azula shifted under him, turning to look at him. "...me and Azula? Ha ha, you thought that?...no, I wasn't laughing at you, I was just...Suki, I—..."

"Hang up on her," Azula suggested.

"You come back from France tomorrow?" he continued to talk. "...I don't think I'm doing anything, why?..."

"Hang up on her," Azula repeated more sternly.

Sokka lifted up a finger, issuing for her to be quiet. "Sounds great, see you then." He placed his phone back in his pocket and turned towards Azula who was trying to keep a calm composure. "Suki wants to hang tomorrow." She grunted in response. "She comes back from France tomorrow so..." he trailed off.

"Are you going to her?" she asked, studying her nails with the most calmest of expressions. He shrugged, looking the other way. "I take that as a yes."

"Maybe."

"So you say that you love me, and now you're going off with that tramp?"

"I still love you, Azula. I'm just seeing what she wants!"

"What she wants?" She scoffed. "Are you that stupid?! She wants you!"

He threw his hands up. "You don't know that yet!"

She continued. "Here I am, practically throwing myself at you, and you're picking _her_."

"Azula—" he started.

"Forget it. I'm done." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm going to bed. Good night." She started to walk away from him.

"Do you want me to stay?"

She paused, clearly thinking over the question. "No." she started walking again, heading upstairs. "You can let yourself out." Sokka sighed, obviously knowing that she had wanted him to stay.

"Why are you so disappointed about this, Azula? I'm just hanging out with her."

"I'm not disappointed," she with a bitter laugh. She continued to walk, not even turning to look at him. "I'm hurt."

**...**

**Meanwhile **

"C'mon, Toph, we haven't talked in ages," the young boy said. "It's like after the incident, we don't even associate with each other anymore. What happened?!"

"What do you mean what happened?" Toph raised her eyebrows in confusion. "We stopped talking, that's what happened, Teo. Apparently you didn't want to talk about what happened, so I moved on."

"To Aang?" he questioned.

She shrugged. "More like, from you."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. If he knew that Toph was going to be at the Ba Sing Se mall he wouldn't have come. "You didn't even approach me anymore. I thought that you were mad at me."

Her face softened. "No, I wasn't mad at you. I thought you were mad at me?"

"No, no," he held her hand. "I couldn't be mad. It was partly my fought. I shouldn't have pressured you into—"

"It was just as my fought as it was yours," there was an awkward silence before anyone spoke again.

"Have you told Aang?" Teo asked her, dropping her hands.

"I can't tell him, and I don't want to ruin this relationship we have," She shook her head. "He'll be so...devastated."

"Why would he be?" he questioned. "It's not like he and you were together, so it shouldn't matter, right? Besides, I'm sure he knows that you've been with other guys besides me?" she didn't answer him.

"You're the only guy."

He grunted, taking a finger to rub his chin. "Well you can always come back to me if it doesn't work out, you know."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "This isn't a game, Teo!"

"And I never said it was," he said coolly. He groaned, shaking his head. "You know, I kind of miss you." She started at him, crossing her arms over her chest nonchalantly. "I really did. To be honest, I'm a little jealous of Aang."  
>"Why is that?"<p>

He shrugged. "That could've been me."

"Yeah it could've been."

"It _should've _been."

She softly chuckled, making him smile as well. "Don't push it."

"I'm just kidding with you," he pushed her shoulder lightly. "You know, maybe we should hang out sometime, it'll be fun." She shrugged. "Oh, c'mon, what happened to that 'I do whatever I want' girl I used to know?"

"I'm still the same girl," she told him.

"Then hang out with me!" he took a step forward, placing his hands on her shoulder. "I'm sure Aang wouldn't mind if you're hanging out with a friend. Besides, I still know you have a little thing for me," he smirked at the blush appearing on her face.

"I do not!"

"Okay, whatever you say. I'm just pointing out the obvious, Toph." She frowned, twisting her lips into a frown. "It was a joke, Toph, come out of that hard shell and laugh a little." He held up his hands and smiled coolly. "I better go, I promised my dad I was gonna be back in a little." He opened his arms wide, walking towards her.

Toph held up her hands. "And what do you think you are doing?"

"Giving my _friend_ a hug. Can I not do that or will that offend Aang?" he raised his eye brow, but quickly smiled when she uncrossed her arms from her chest and said a muffled 'fine'. He pulled her in gently and gave her a tight squeeze, she did the same, hugging him longer than she expected. They were interrupted by a loud 'ahem'.

"Aang!" Toph shrieked.

"Aang!" Teo said in a cheerful voice, patting the young boy on his back. "I didn't know you were here with Toph."

"Yeah, I just had to go to the bathroom," Aang said, giving Toph a confused look.

"Dang, man, you were gone for a while," Teo laughed. "You okay?"

"Fine," Aang said with a frown.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys," he said with a smirk and a wink at Toph. "see you at school, maybe." He turned off with a wave, jamming his hands in his pockets.

"What was that all about?" Aang asked his girlfriend.

Toph shrugged. "It's nothing important, he was just saying hey. Don't worry about it, Twinkletoes." She grabbed at his hand and started to walk in the other direction, though catching a glimpse of Teo before he turned the corner. Maybe she still was into him...

**...**

***Please read and review—alright, another chapter! Okay, so I'm just going to keep going a couple more chapters further, because there is another scene with the whole Sukka and Sokkla parts. So I'll keep you guys updated/ posted on that soon. Thanks for all the reviews!***


	27. Chapter 27

***Disclaimer-I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender***

**...**

**Chapter 27**

**Katara's POV**

**...**

"You know, if I can remember, I think the last time you tried to wrestle me, you won. What happened, Zuko?" I was sitting on top of Zuko, straddling his hips. I had one of his arms pinned above his head.

He shrugged, well tried to, as best as he could while he was on the floor, "You jumped on my back when I wasn't looking, what was I supposed to do?" Zuko protested, though, the smile on his face showed that he was more than okay with being tackled, seeing the position that we were in. "Besides, I'm sure that if I was actually paying attention, it would be me in the driver's seat...driving you." he gave me a sly smirk, leaning into me slightly.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"I heard it on some TV show," he laughed, using his free hand to tug upwards on my shirt. I grunted, slowly rolling off of him, getting up off of the floor. "Whoa, whoa, whoa where are you going?" He used his hands to push himself up.

"I can't get up in my own home?" I asked him, frowning at bulge in his pants. "Did you think we were gonna—?"

He groaned. "Come on, Katara, it's been so long," he pointed up and down at me. "You're going to have that body for the rest of your life, and I just want it for one night."

"You should really stop watching that show of yours."

"Ok, fine, fine," he said quickly, walking towards me. "We could just play strip poker, you can strip and I'll poke," he gave me a cheesy grin.

"Seriously, what is this show you watch?" I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow at him, "because it's starting to sound like something Jet would say, or at least think of..."

He shook his head. "Jet introduced me to the show, but I just made up that last one," he winked at me. "So what do you say? You know you want to. Paxton's asleep, we're here by ourselves, and your dad doesn't get home until, like, 15 minutes...plenty of time!"

I pointed to the door and sighed. "Bye, Zuko."

"Can I at least get a kiss goodbye?" Walking towards the front door, I opened it, then kissing his him on his cheek. "I guess it's up to me to make the first move again, since you're playing so hard to get." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. Smirking, I allowed him to press his lips against mine, but only to be interrupted by Toph who barged through the open door.

"Ok, ok, stop the affection for a second," Toph stomped in and went into the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of orange soda, and then sitting down at the kitchen table. "Sweetness, could you close the door, you're letting the cold air in."

I frowned, closing the door with a soft bang. "What are you doing here, Toph?"

She didn't turn to look at me, but instead stared at Zuko. "You might want to fix that, Sparky." She pointed towards his pants. "I'm sure if Katara's old man came in here and saw that, he'd be pretty heated."

"_It_ was gonna get taken care of before you barged in, Toph." Zuko said through his teeth. He groaned, putting his hands in his pocket and pulling out his keys. "I'm leaving. Bye Katara." He slammed the door behind him.

"Geez, sexually frustrated, maybe?" she shrugged.

"Ok, Toph, what do you want?"

She rolled her eyes. "Listen, Sugar Queen, I didn't mean to mess up your little moment with, Sparkster or anything, but I just needed someone to talk to, ok?"

I felt my face soften as I heard the concern in her voice. Sitting down next to her, I said, "what's wrong, Toph?"

She sighed. "I think I'm falling in love with Teo, again."

I chuckled softly, raising my eyebrows at her. "Now you're saying something about Teo? Do you know how long it's been since the last time you talked with him?" I was actually laughing louder now. "Wow, Toph, what made you come to that conclusion?"

She shrugged. "I saw him at the mall the other day and I just can't stop thinking about him." Groaning, she laid her head on the table. "Katara, what am I going to do? Aang's still with me, and I don't wanna just break up this great relationship I have with him."

I sighed, realizing that, for the first time in a while, Toph was very serious about this. "Awwww, you actually like Aang, Toph! That's so sweet!"

She rose up a hand to stop me, "ok, don't get all girly on me, Sugar Queen."

"Sorry, Toph, it's just that I never knew that you could have that much emotion for a guy." She frowned, which made me smile even more. "I mean, you usually just keep your feelings to yourself, you know?"

"No, I do express my feelings!"

"Yeah, but not about a guy you love."

"I don't love anyone...except my mother, that is," she quickly corrected. "Anyway, the most pressuring thing is that Twinkletoes actually expressed all of his feelings for me, and I think I'm starting to like that...a little," I stared at her with a big grin. "Could you wipe that smile off of your face, you look ridiculous."

Ignoring her, I said, "ok, Toph, listen. Maybe you should just come straight out with Aang and tell him how you truly feel, because the ways you're explaining to me, it seems like you love him...in my opinion, at least."

"I don't know if I do," she mumbled.

"Or maybe you do, but you can't make yourself say it," I told her. "I don't know how Teo would express his feelings, but I know Aang does."

She scoffed. "Yeah, but Aang doesn't do enough..."

"What do you mean?"

"All he does is give me chaste kisses on the cheek, and if I'm lucky, maybe a peck on the lips," she groaned. "See, Teo, on the other hand, if I was with him, we would've already bumped uglies by now," she sighed.

"Ok, that was something I didn't need to know," I told her. We both turned our heads as my father walked through the door.

"Ladies," my father said with a tired smile. Toph nodded at him.

"Hey, dad."

"What's brought Ms. Beifong over our house for another visit?"

"Just thought I'd stop by to see you, Mr. Hakoda," Toph said, standing up. "But since you weren't I just had a little chat with Katara here."

My father laughed. "Nice joke, Beifong, but we both know that's not true." He turned his head to look at me, "is Zuko not here?"

"He left already."

He grunted in response. "Paxton's to bed, I assume?" I nodded. "Zuko didn't...you guys didn't do anything while I was gone did you?"

I blushed, opening my mouth to speak, but Toph cut me off, wasting no time to speak. "You should've seen them, Hakoda; they were sprawled out on the floor. I practically had to tackle them away from each other. You shouldn't leave Katara by herself, because when Zuko's here, that means it's a green light to hook up," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Dad, she's kidding," I said quickly, giving Toph a glare. "Zuko left after Paxton went to sleep. Nothing happened. Quit jumping to conclusions all the time." I saw Toph smirk in the corner of my eye. _Jerk_.

**...**

**Next Day**

"Sokka!" Suki ran into the coffee shop with a bright smile on her face and jumped onto the blue eyed teen. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she said "I've missed you sooooo much! How have you been? How's Katara? How—"

"It's nice you see you, too, Suki," Sokka said with a warm smile, hugging her back. "If I knew you wanted some coffee, I would've met you up here instead." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" she said excited. "Anyway, I have to tell you all about my trip!"

"I can't wait to hear, but don't you have to unpack or something?" he questioned. "Maybe you should do that first, and then I'll meet you at the restaurant we planned on going to later on tonight."

"I haven't seen you in a whole month, Sokka," She smirked. "I'd rather just stay up here with you."

Sokka laughed awkwardly. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and I got a surprise for you," she said softly. "it's something I got from France." She winked.

"Ugh...I could just throw up in my mouth," a monotonic voice said behind her. Suki turned around to see Mai Tousling in a waiter's uniform, carrying a tray of empty coffee mugs. Ty Lee zipped up behind her in the same uniform, but instead, carrying a notebook in her hand.

"Mai, Ty Lee," Suki said with a smile, "it's been a while."

"Don't act like you don't know us!" Ty Lee exclaimed, pulling Suki into a big bear hug. "C'mon, Mai, aren't you excited to see Suki! It's been over a month!"

"I'm overjoyed," Mai said in a bored tone, turning back, and walking in to the back of the restaurant.

"How was your trip?" Ty Lee asked. "I'm sure France is just as beautiful as everyone says that it is *sigh* I really wish I could've went. I'm sure once we get enough money, we all could go there!"

"We?"

"Yeah, you, Mai, me, and Azula, silly."

Suki's eyes widened and she turned to give Sokka a puzzled glance. "Azula? You mean, Azula works here, too."

"Why, of course," Azula said, calmly walking out of the back room and setting a plate of hot food on a customer's table. "This business is the sister of my Uncles business. It's family owned, to be more specific." Sokka groaned inwardly as he felt Azula look at him. "Sokka, I thought you told me that you and Suki weren't going out until later on tonight?"

"We are. She just came a bit early."

"Too early," Azula mumbled incoherently.

Suki rolled her eyes. "Is there a problem with me coming to see _my_ boyfriend?"

"Oh, no, there isn't a problem with you coming to see him," Azula narrowed her eyes, but kept her expression calm. "There isn't a problem at all. Why do you think that?"

"You know what?" Sokka started, before Suki could speak, "I think I'm gonna go help Suki unpack. I'm sure she has a lot of bags she wants to...unpack." He put his hand on Suki's back and pushed her towards the door. "Let's go, Suki."

"Hurry, back, Sokka," Azula said in a teasing voice. "You know I hate when you leave..."

"What is with you and her?" Suki asked once the duo had made their way outside. Suki unlocked her car door and got in, pushing the key into the ignition fiercely. Sokka winced. "Why is she so...good to you now a day?"

Sokka sat in the passenger seat and clicked the seatbelt over him. "I don't know. We're just great friends, I guess."

"Friends?" she scoffed, pulling off of the parking lot. "I don't think she sees it that way, Sokka." Sokka was silent. "You guys must've spent plenty of time together while I was gone huh?"

Sokka shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

**...**

***Please read and review-so it's been awhile yea, I know, I have kinda been realllly busy with school work and everything and I just haven't had time to update anything. And I know this is short, but I was free today, so I was like, I'll put up something to tell you guys that I'm still doing the story, so don't worry! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	28. Chapter 28

***Disclaimer- I own nothing of Avatar the Last Airbender**

**...**

**Chapter 28**

**Katara's POV**

**...**

"You know, at times, I just don't understand your brother, Katara," Suki said, unpacking her boxes in her room. She opened up her closet door and placed the hangers onto her bed. "Did you know about him and Azula?"

I shrugged. "I don't think you should worry about them, Suki. As long as Azula doesn't come in between you and Sokka, there shouldn't be a problem."

"But that's just it," she told me, sitting next to me on her bed. "I'm sure Azula has some stuff up her sleeve that she's going to throw at me." She lied back on her bed and sighed. "And don't get me wrong on this, Kat, I'm glad you came over, but I just wish Sokka would've stayed and helped me."

"Where did he go anyway?"

"Azula needed him back at the restaurant," she groaned, pulling her pillow over her face. "The funny thing is that he doesn't even work there!"

"You're not laughing," Toph said barging into her room. "Geez, sugar queen, you could've told me Kyoshi was back from her trip." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Or at least you could've, Suki. I had to learn from your old man." She looked over at me.

"Sorry, sorry, I've just been really busy," Suki told her.

"With Snoozles?" she questioned. Suki scrunched up her face and shook her head no. Toph smirked. "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked that," She scratched at her head, "but how was your trip?"

Suki shrugged. "It was great. There is so much beauty in France. We actually didn't get to see all of France, of course, but we got to travel to many cities and taste the different foods they had in—" she stopped as Toph raised her hand.

"Ok, I didn't really care that much," she said honestly. "I wanna know more about you and Snoozles, because lately he's been spending a lot of time with princess, and frankly, they seem to be clicking really well." I frowned at her. "What! You know it's true, Katara!"

"You're supposed to be helping the situation, not degrading it, Toph."

Toph grunted. "Oh, give me a break, Katara. Like you didn't want to know."

**...**

**Meanwhile**

"What are you doing, Azula?" Mai asked with a blasé sigh, crossing her arms over her chest.

Azula stopped pouring the tea and turned around to face her friend. "What do you mean, Mai? I'm just pouring tea for one of the customers. You know how angry the older ones get when you don't give them their tea quickly." She whispered.

"That's not what I meant," Mai said, twisting her lips into a frown. "I mean you trying to sabotage Suki and Sokka's relationship."

Azula gasped dramatically. "Now, Mai, I would never! Suki's like a sister to me, I wouldn't want to try to break her and Sokka up," Mai continued to frown at her. "They are such a...nice couple. Don't you think so?"

"They aren't the people I'm worried about, Azula. I'm worried about you getting hurt."

"By who? Suki?" Azula questioned with a laugh. "What Suki doesn't know, won't hurt her. Besides, it's not like Sokka and I are doing anything, and even if we were, what would she do about it? Kill me?"

"No, but I'm positive you would," Mai said under her breath, looking up to see Sokka walking up to the shop. "Great, more drama." Mai grabbed her table's plate of food and walked away from Azula.

Sokka booted open the door and strode into the restaurant, looking down and smiling at two quarters he had found on the ground. Grabbing the loose change, he marched towards the back of the restaurant in search of Azula.

"You still need help?" he asked, once he spotted her, cleaning at the dishes.

She continued to wash the dishes, not even looking up to greet him. "Oh, hey, Sokka, yeah I'm doing great, thanks for asking." She ran her hands under the water and continued to wash."

Sokka smirked slightly. "Hi, Azula." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his chin on top of her head. "How are you?"

"Great," she snapped.

He dropped his arms and took a step away from her. "Ok, what's wrong, 'Zula? I come here just like you asked and now you're angry at me, what did I do?" She didn't respond to him. "Or, is someone just a little jealous."

"I am not jealous of anyone," Azula said, finally turning towards him. She wiped her hands on a dry towel and walked out of the kitchen and back into the main area. Sokka followed her.

"You told me to come back up here."

"I did," she flipped the switch to "closed" and cleared off a table of plates. "I wanted you to help me close the shop."

Sokka looked around at Ty Lee and Mai who were busily trying to clean off the tables. "It seems like you've got enough help," he saw her frown, "but if you want me to help, I will." He took the towel from Azula's hand and started wiping at a table. There was a slight moment of silence before he spoke again. "If you didn't want me going out with Suki, why didn't you say something about it?"

**...**

**Zuko's POV **

"Aang, I never would've thought that you would read something like this," I took the _50 shades of Grey_ book away from him and laughed. "Desperate much?"

"It's not my fault!" Aang shook his head. "Toph told me that she was reading this book and that I should read a couple chapters to boost up my knowledge or something like that. She's the one who told me to read it. I only read a couple chapters anyway."

"What part are you on?" I asked him.

He scratched at his forehead and swallowed. "Um...the male and female character are, like, in some elevator..."

"An elevator? Hmmm." I casually flipped through the book. "You know why Toph wanted you to read this book, right?"

"Yeah, I have some ideas," Aang slowly shook his head and sighed dramatically. "But you know how Toph is about certain things. I just wish she'd listen to me when I say I don't wanna rush things, you know?"

"No," I answered truthfully.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't understand," he said with a shrug, "since you and Katara's relationship is going so well."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Zuko, Zuko!" Katara yelled as she walked through the front door of my house. "Zukooo!" I groaned and got up off of the couch, finding her in the kitchen. "Oh, there you are. I've got Paxton," she handed me my daughter. I held her sleeping form in my arms. "Cheer up, Zuzu, it's just for a couple hours." She kissed me, but broke away quickly once I hadn't kiss her back. "Whoa, Zuko's not kissing back...what's wrong?"

I sighed. "Paxton."

"She's asleep," she said slowly, eying me carefully. "Besides, that's never stopped you before." Grabbing her bag, she opened the front door, "Don't have too much fun without me?" I nodded at her and she closed the door with a slam.

I carried Paxton back into the living room where Aang was watching a cartoon. "So how's Katara?" he asked, gently squeezing Paxton's hand.

"Great," I shrugged, kissing Paxton on her cheek. "You wouldn't mind me borrowing that book for a couple of days would you?"

"_50 shades of Grey_?" he question, raising an eyebrow. "No, you can borrow it. What do you need it for?"

"Oh, nothing."

**...**

**Back at the restaurant**

"Don't go," Azula said, tugging on Sokka's arm. They had finally finished cleaning up the restaurant. "Stay with me tonight." Sokka took off the apron he was wearing and placed it back onto the rack.

"In here?"

She frowned. "No, at my house."

"You know I can't do that, 'Zula," he told her. "I have to meet Suki. Remember we talked about this. Suki and I were going to hang out as soon as she got back from France." Azula groaned loudly, which Sokka smiled at.

"Can't you just—"

Sokka shook his head, cutting her off. "No, I can't. I promised Suki that I would spend the rest of the day with her. C'mon, Azula, don't act like you don't remember. I told you the other night." She rolled her eyes and pulled out her car keys from out of her purse.

"Fine. Go."

His face brightened and he squeezed the golden eyed girl tightly, kissing her on her cheek. "Thank you!"

"Don't be gone with her too long, _peasant_," she hissed quietly, her eyes meeting his. "Call me."

Sokka grinned, getting the hint. Azula only called him a peasant whenever she was in a silly mood and wanted to push his buttons. "I will."

**... **

**Later**

"You know, four eyes, if you wanted to meet up somewhere, you could've just called me instead of trying to sneak through my window," Toph pushed the window open, allowing the boy in. "This looks all too suspicious if you ask me."

"Well, I wasn't," the boy said quickly. "I just thought I'd surprise you. For old times' sake, that is." He smiled meekly and leaned on her wall. "So...you got anything planned today." Toph raised her eyebrow, but shook her head no. "What about with Aang?"

She smirked. "So that's what this is about, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Teo, just admit it. You're jealous of me with Aang" Toph coolly pointed out.

"Jealous!" He scoffed, turning his head to the side. "That's stupid! Why the hell would I be jealous of _him_?"

"You tell me, Johnson. You're the one who came through my window to see me."

Frowning, he said, "So, I can't come see one of my best friends? Geez, Toph, and I thought you'd be happy to see me." He crossed his arms over his chest and childishly pouted. "Some friend you are."

She smirked. "Quit overreacting. I never said I wasn't happy to see you."

His lips quirked into a cheesy smile. "So, you are happy then?"

"I never said that either."

He took a step towards her. "Ok, now you're just playing hard to get."

"No," Toph said quickly. "I'm not playing hard to get. There is nothing to get, Teo. I'm in a relationship. Have you forgotten that?" She waited for him to answer, and when he didn't, she continued. "What do you want, Teo? Why did you come here? To get me back?"

"I just came to see you, Toph."

"Don't lie to me." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not," he said, raising his hands in defense. "I did come to see you, really I did." He ran his hand through his hair, "But a few thoughts of getting back together did occur in my mind, but I figured you would reject me."

She groaned, slapping her hand on her forehead. "I wouldn't reject you if I didn't have a boyfriend, stupid." She hesitated. "Shit, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud!"

"Does little Tophy still like Teo?" He said in a babyish voice, "Because Teo still likes Toph." He opened his arms wide in a hug like fashion.

"Shut up." she pushed past his outspread arms and sat on her bed, obviously thinking about what she had just said. She turned to look over at Teo, who had a big grin on his face. "I should've never opened the window."

"Oh, c'mon, Toph," he said, sitting next her, "I'm attracted to you, you're attracted to me. We have a bond." She grunted. "I mean, we did have—"

"Don't say it!"

He ignored her, "...a one night stand that you decided to never talk about ever again."

"You haven't said anything have you?!"

"Don't worry, little one, your secret is safe with me," he winked, holding a smirk on his face, "including this one as well..." she raised her eyebrow at him, but before she could say anything. He leaned in to kiss her.

**...**

***Please Read and Review! Probably not one of my better or longest chapters, but it's an update. I'll get back to my regular flow of chapters soon enough. I will update soon. Please Review! Thanks!***


	29. Chapter 29

***Disclaimer—I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender***

**...**

**Chapter 29**

**Zuko's POV**

**...**

_Before I know it, he's got both of my hands in his vise like grip above my head, and he's pinning me to the wall using his lips_...

"What are you doing?" I turned at the voice that had rudely interrupted my reading. Azula.

Shoving the book up under my pillow, I said, "Nothing, just chilling. What do you want?"

Raising her eyebrow, she crossed her arms over her chest and signed. "I'm not going to criticizer you for reading _50 shades of Grey_, Zuko. But if you wanted to read it, you could have just borrowed my copy instead of buying one." She shrugged and sat next to me on my bed, giving me another quizzical look.

I pulled the book out from under the covers and tossed it in front of me. "Oh, I didn't buy this. The book isn't even mines, it's Toph's."

"Go figure," She let out a laugh. "Of course she would be reading a book like this."

"Actually Aang was reading it. Apparently Toph wants him to learn some stuff," I smirked. "Crazy right?"

"No," she stared at her nails boredly. "What's crazy is, why the hell do you have the book?"

"Why not?"

She frowned. "Is it because of Katara?"

"Maybe."

Rolling her eyes, she got up off of my bed. "You disgust me, Zuko."

"Why, because I like to read?"

She scoffed. "Because you read books like that!" she pointed to the _50 shades of Grey_.

"Ha! You just told me that you had a copy of this book, Azula!"

"Ok, but I'm a girl! I can read things like this, Zuko." She shook her head and loudly groaned. "I did not know that you were such a freak! No wonder Katara is so hesitant to be around you."

"Katara's not hesitant! Besides, you should be the last person calling me a freak, 'Zula," I pointed out at her, twisting my lips into a frown. "Shouldn't you be with one of your little hoes right now? Where's Sokka or Jet or your other ones?"

She leaned again my wall. "He's with Suki."

"So much for your relationship with Sokka."

"Give me a break. I told him to call me once he got back home."

"You're going to be staying up all night then," I said honestly, but still holding a grin on my face. I heard her mutter a 'whatever'. "I'm serious, 'Zula, don't get your hopes up with Sokka."

She waved me off and started to walk out of my room. "Just get back to reading, Zuzu; I know what I'm doing."

"You should just forget Sokka and go back to Jet." I shook my head. "You went through all that drama getting him back and now you two aren't together anymore."

She snorted. "It was his fault, he called it off anyway."

"Whatever," I picked up my book and continued to read.

**...**

**Katara's POV**

"He kissed me!"

"Wait who?!"

"Teo, he kissed me!"

"When?!"

"Last night!"

"Why?!"

Toph let out a dramatic sigh. "I don't even know. He snuck into my room window, well, I actually let him in through my room window..." Toph looked over at me, I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off, "let me finish." I quickly closed my mouth. "He was talking to me about how he missed me and shit, and then he leaned in and kissed me. That creep!"

"Well, what did you do about it?" I asked her. "Did you push him away?" she shook her head slowly. "Toph! You didn't do what I think you did, did you?"

She groaned. "No, I shoved him away after a couple seconds..." she trailed off.

"Couple seconds?" I questioned again.

"Yes, a couple seconds, Katara!" she placed her head in her hands. "And the sad thing is that I kinda, maybe, liked it...a little." She pursed her lips. "Aang doesn't even kiss me like that. Did you know that I had him read _50 Shades of Grey_ to learn how to do stuff right?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," she continued. "But maybe I should just tell Aang about the whole Teo thing—augghhhh! Katara, what should I do? You're usually good with this type of stuff! Help me out!"

"With what type of stuff?" I put my hand on my hips. "Zuko and I barely even have a relationship unless Paxton is involved. How can I help you, when I am struggling with my own relationship."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "The only reason why you and Sparky's relationship isn't going well is because you're being so stubborn towards him." I rolled my eyes at her. "Look, the other day I was talking to Sparkfire and he told me that cuddling is cute and fun, but when kissing happens, then well, shit gets real." She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm serious, Katara, if you give Zuko what he wants, he'll give you what you want."

"And what exactly do I want, Toph?" I frowned at her.

Shrugging, she said, "I don't know! Geez, Sugar Queen, how did we come on the subject of you and Zuko? We're supposed to be talking about me and Teo!" She groaned, "I should've just called Suki over."

"Suki's with Sokka."

"Fan girl's with Snoozles!" she laughed. "Azula must be so jealous right about now."

**...**

**Meanwhile**

"I'm not trying to meddle all in your business or anything," Suki started off nervously. _Why was she so nervous? She was just talking to Sokka? _"But what's going on with you and Azula? She seems very...attached to you."

Sokka almost choked on his food. "Me and Azula? Uh...we're just good friends, Suki."

She was quiet as she stared into her drink, stirring slowly. "I want you to be honest with me, Sokka." She hesitated before she continued. "When I was out of town...how close were you and Azula Sozin."

"You make her seem like a random stranger, Suki." He slightly smiled, trying to light up the mood that had quickly changed. "Nothing happened, Suki. Me and Ms. Sozin are just good friends. Really."

"That's not what I heard."

"Do you believe everything you hear?"

She sipped at her milkshake. "No. But I just feel like you and Azula have this little secret that you are keeping from me, like, you guys are hiding something." She finally looked up at him. Her face showed pure emotion. This was honestly something that she was obviously disturbed by.

Sokka felt a pang of guilt. He sighed and reached across the table and grabbed at her hands. "Suki," he swallowed. "Azula and I did mess around, but that was only when we dated. I'm not going to lie to you, Suki, but I do have feelings for Azula, for both of you actually..." he trailed off, looking up at her.

"If I knew you felt this way about her, I wouldn't have invited you to come out with me," she said softly. She pulled her hands away from Sokka and placed them into her lap. "I should probably go..." she stood up, pushing her drink further onto the table.

"Suki, wait," Sokka grabbed at her forearm, standing up next to her. "I still like you, too. It's just so complicated how I like both of you guys..." she furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Ok, maybe I should reword that...uh, you both are special to me, and you Suki are amazing and you always have a special place in my heart—"

"Where does Azula come into this?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, almost acting as if his speech had no effect on her.

He shook his head. "She doesn't matter right now, because I'm with you not with Azula."

She bitterly laughed. "That's cute, but you can't have two girls, Sokka," she picked up her bag, pulling her car keys out of it. "I hope you choose wisely." He watched her back as she walked away from him, out the door, and into her car.

He sighed and sat back down in the booth. Feeling the vibration of his phone in his pocket, he glanced down at the new message and who it was from. Azula. _So how was it?_ It read. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he paid for the meal and left, not even responding to the message.

**...**

**Katara's POV**

**Next Day**

"Yeah, dad, I'm actually doing my work right now, so could you kinda leave me alone?" I read through my notes, quickly jotting down the things I've missed, while stuffing a forkful of chop suey into my mouth.

"I'll be back," my dad said, kissing my forehead. "The guys and I plan on going out for dinner tonight so I'll be home late. Your brother is up in his room if he needs anything. Don't have a party while I'm gone."

I continued to do my work, obliviously nodding at him. "Yeah, sure thing, dad." He left the house. But again the vibration of my phone interrupted me from my work. "What."

"_Is that how you speak to everyone who calls_?"

I dropped my pen and glanced at the phone, surprised at who had called. "Jet?"

"_The one and only_," he said with a small chuckle. "_Hey, what are you doing tonight? You busy with anything, because I was thinking that maybe we could—?_" The loud ring of doorbell gained my attention. I opened the door.

"Zuko?"

"_What?"_

"No, no, Jet, Zuko just stopped by and—"

"_Oh, oh I get, I'll talk to you later_..."

"No, no, no, no it's fine—" _click_ he had already hung up. I put my phone back on the counter and turned towards him. He had Paxton with him. "What do you want? I'm kinda busy doing school work, college work."

He rolled his eyes. "I just thought I'd drop Pax off before I went to the tea shop. Azula's out with Ty Lee and I didn't wanna leave her home by herself."

I inwardly cursed. "Ok, um can you take her to her room?"

"Um...I was hoping you'd feed her."

"Why didn't you feed her before you left?" I asked in a snide tone.

"I was rushing to get over here, Kat! Look, I'll feed her. Just show me where the baby food is." I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed, pointing to the cabinets. Placing Paxton in her high seat, Zuko reached up to grab some baby food. "Which ones does she like the most? Peas, broccoli, carrots."

"Carrots," I quickly stated. He opened up the top and sat down next to Paxton. Grabbing a plastic baby spoon he easily fed her the food. "Wow, she hasn't complained. Great job, Zuko." I sarcastically clapped.

He raised his good eyebrow at me, but continued to feed Paxton. "I know what I'm doing, Katara."

"What time do you have to be at work?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Uncle wants me there at 1pm. It's...12:30 now. By the time I get done with this, I'll leave." I nodded at him and continued to study my work.

There was an awkward silence before I spoke again. I bit my lip, remembering what Toph had told me the other day. I swallowed. "Uh...Zuko, are you stressed out...about anything or yea anything...?"

He wiped Paxton's mouth with her bib. "What's makes you think that?" he said in an unusual calm voice, still continuing to wipe Paxton's mouth.

I shrugged. "Just thinking." He 'mhmed' me and started feeding Paxton again. "I'm serious, Zuko, I was just thinking about something someone told me the other day." He looked up at me, "and I was just wondering if you were stressed out."

Grunting, he said, "Actually, maybe a little, but I'm sure a good cup of tea from my uncles tea shop will help me out...maybe."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I know why you're stressed..."

"Really?" he turned back to Paxton. "Tell me."

"Surely you know."

"Tell me, anyway," he repeated.

"We don't really spend that much time together like we used to before this..." I started off, "and well, I was talking to Toph and she was like you seemed more stressed out now a days." I nervously started tapping my fingers on the table. "She told me what you said, too..."

"What'd she tell you I said?"

"...Cuddling is cute and fun, but when kissing happens..." I looked the other way, feeling my cheeks heat up. He laughed, despite his efforts to hold it in. But he stopped when I gave him a dirty look. "I don't see what's so funny."

"I'll tell you what's so funny, Katara," He chuckled again, "you trying to explain stuff like this to me." He shook his head and stood up to throw away the empty can of baby food. "It's hilarious. I don't care what we did back at graduation; you're still that same innocent girl to me, 'Tara." He patted me on my head.

I slapped his hand away from my head. "I'm not some dog, Zuko." He patted my head again, ignoring my warning. I stood up and turned around to face him, he had a toothy grin on his face. I snarled at him as I lunged, both fists into his chest.

"You're going to have to do better than that Kit Kat," he quickly blocked my attempt, throwing my hands aside. In the heat of the moment, he defended himself in the way he thought of first, and he shoved me away with both hands squarely in the chest.

I hesitated before attacking him again. Zuko just hit me in the boob. Both boobs at that. Was it an accident? We both stood in silence while it all sunk in.

Then Zuko started to laugh. "I'm sorry! I know that looked and seemed really bad, but, I mean, you basically were asking for it! You tried to punch me first so I defended myself the best I could. I'm really sorry, Katara," he kept laughing. Not 'he haw' laughing, but straight hysterical laughter. "But, hey, you can't blame a guy!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "You did that on purpose."

"No, no I swear—ok, maybe a little bit of it was on purpose," he threw his hands up surrender like, as I took a step forwards towards him. "Geez, Katara, chill. That's the most fun I've had with you in like months, give a guy a break."

"Oh, I'll give you something to break," I mumbled, which he grinned at. I continued to take steps towards him, but he placed a firm hand on my shoulder, holding me back. "What the hell are you doing?"

He sighed, cocking his head to the side and giving me a mischievous smirk. "Well, it was fun while it lasted..." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the time. "I better get going. Uncle will kill me if I'm late."

"No, he won't."

"True," he grabbed his car keys off of the table and kissed Paxton on her cheek. "Let's do this again." He leaned into me, his lips so close to my ear. I kept my expression carefully calm (or rather, tried), and instead of kissing me, he patted me on my head and quickly walked towards the front door. "But next time, let's try not to fight. I really hate when we fight." With a wink he went out the door.

**...**

***Please Read and Review! Late update, probably, yeah, I know. I was actually of thinking of maybe posting two more chapters probably, just to end it correctly. My plot has actually taken off into another direction from the whole Zuko and Katara baby thing, though it's still there, but it more so focused on Sokkla and slight Zutara instead of JUST Zutara, you know what I mean? SO I was thinking that I would post two more chapters that ended with all the characters decisions, including: Sokka's decision, Toph and Aang and Teo situation, Jet's and Azula's and of course the main people Zuko and Katara. I'll try to add in a little more Zutara lovin as well lol. Thanks for all of the reviews!***


	30. Chapter 30

***Disclaimer- I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender***

**...**

**Chapter 30**

**Katara's POV**

**...**

"You know, Katara, I understand how things may be at home, but you can always come to my office and get help from me at any time," I nodded at my professor as I started to pack my things into my backpack. He continued to talk, "I really don't want one of my favorite and greatest students in this class to fail."

I sighed, "Yes, I understand that, Professor Arnook, but I don't think you understand how hard it is at home."

"I would if you explain it to me, Miss Marine," he said kindly.

I discreetly rolled my eyes and sighed again. "I really don't wanna waste your time by explaining my personal life to you—"

"It's fine, it's fine," he said, sitting down next to me. "I have plenty of time. My next class doesn't start for another hour."

Sitting back down, I said, "It's just rough at home. "I live with my dad and brother; I don't have my own place like I would have wanted to have. "I'm struggling with taking care of my almost 1 yr. old and my boyfriend and I are having a hard time dealing with our...personal issues."

"I see," he shifted his glasses onto his face more snuggly. "You have a kid?"

"Yea," I was starting to regret telling him anything.

He grunted. "No wonder you are always tired," he mumbled to himself. "And you and your boyfriend are struggling with your personal issues with each other? I don't understand that. What's going on with you two?"

I frowned. "It's nothing; forget I even said anything about him or anyone for that matter,"

"No, no, no, Miss. Marine, it's quite alright. I have a degree in psychology, you know, I can possibly help."

"I just don't feel comfortable talking with you about my personal life, sir. That's all." I picked up my backpack and put it on my shoulders. "And I really don't want to talk to you about me and my boyfriend's issues either. I'll work things out."

He nodded his head. "Ok." He stood up. "If you have anything you need to talk about, please, feel free to tell me. I would be happy to sit down and listen to you, Katara, I would be glad to help."

I pursed my lips and started walking backwards towards the door. "I'll keep that in mind, Professor Arnook, thanks." I quickly strode out the door before he could say anything else to me.

"What took so long?!" Zuko said once I had gotten into his car. "You said you got out of your class at 1, it's 1:30."

I rolled my eyes at him and clicked my seat belt. "Chill, it's just an extra 30 minutes. You act like you had something to do; besides I told you the class might be a little longer than usual today because we had a test. Geez."

"You should've texted me or something," he squeezed the steering wheel tightly and pulled off the parking lot.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Are you angry with me, Zuzu?" I placed my hand on his leg, "I'm sorry if I angered you, it won't happen again, okay?" He continued to keep his eyes on the road, but once we stopped at a red light he turned to look at me.

"Nah, babe," he cut her off with a grin, "If you're trying to seduce me, you're doing a terrible job."

Frowning, I removed my hand from his leg and turned back to face the front of the car. "You know, Zuko, you just ruined a perfectly good moment." I crossed my arms over my chest, tapping my foot on the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a small smile slowly grow into a grin. "There wasn't a 'moment' in the first place, Katara," he used his fingers as quotations to emphasize moment. "So technically, nothing was ruined."

I narrowed my eyes. "Ok, smartass."

He pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Sighing, he unfastened his seat belt and turned to look at me. I kept my eyes straight ahead, looking at the unopened garage. "If you really wanted a perfect moment with me, you should've had a different approach."

"And what type of approach did you have in mind, Zuko."

"Well, for me, if I were the one trying to seduce you, first I'd—" He stopped his speech and leaned into kiss my neck. Absentmindedly, I leaned into him, and his hand had made its way on my thigh. But before I could even start enjoying the moment, he broke away.

"What?"

He raised his eyebrow at me. "You didn't think I would do that the whole time, did you?"

"Well, I don't know."

He sighed and took his keys out of the ignition. "Let's go inside." Opening up his door, he stepped out of the car and walked towards the front door of his house. I followed him. Once we got inside, he said, "I'm going to teach you how to really seduce someone."

I frowned. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Let's start off from the beginning..." He immediately took off his shirt. "Eye candy."

**...**

**Meanwhile**

There was the first flash of anger, a moment of true emotion darkening the golden hue of her eyes, and then it was gone, under the stern hand of her control, and her expression was once again unreadable. "You should have called." She said in a biting tone, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I should've, but I didn't," he reached out to her, but she took a step back, shaking her head slowly.

"No touching." She sat down on a couch and crossed her legs. "Did you have fun last night?"

"No."

"You don't have to lie to me, Sokka."

"I wasn't." She rubbed at her face as she continued to stare at him. He couldn't read her emotions, so he asked, "Are you mad at me?" she shook her head at him. "Then why are you being so distant, Azula."

"Distant?" She breathed out a bitter soft laugh. "You were just out with another girl. How the hell am I supposed to act? Happy?" He had never known how good her control of her emotions was until now. She acted as though she didn't care. "Did you not get my text?"

"I did."

"You didn't reply."

He shrugged his shoulders and slowly walked over to where she was sitting. Sitting down next to her, arms with apart in case she was going to hit him, he said, "I just didn't feel like being bothered at that moment."

"Oh?" she questioned calmly. "I bother you now?"

"No," he sighed. "It was a long night; I didn't want to talk with anyone. Besides, I'm here aren't I? It's not like I was ignoring you. I was going to tell you about the night, Azula, it was nothing special actually."

"You still should have replied to my text."

He twisted his lips into a frown. "Yea? Well maybe I would have if you weren't so inquisitive about everything!" He then saw the change in her emotion. _Sadness_, but she immediately returned back to norm. "Look, I didn't mean that..."

"No, no you're completely right," she said. "I guess I should just stop nagging you about Every. Damn. Thing. I guess I just care too much."

"Azula—"

She held up her hand. "Forget it, don't apologize. It's already said." Standing up, she made her way to the front door, turning to look at him, she opened it. "I think it would be more suitable if you'd leave, Sokka."

"Why?"

"I don't want you making me anymore angrier than I already am," she spoke in a sullen tone. "And you're starting to push the limit." He pushed himself off the couch and walked over towards her. She sidestepped, allowing him to be able to walk out the door. "Go ahead."

"I don't understand why I have to leave. What did I do?" She was silent and he could just imagine the way the thoughts of possible answers were fluttering in her mind as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm waiting."

"We both are." She raised her eyebrow at him and nodded at the door.

"Is this because I didn't call you?" he went on.

"Partially," she leaned her figure on the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. For just a second, she had forgotten that she'd told him to leave. "I guess you could say that. Sure."

He questioned. "You guess?" He pursed his lips and walked closer to her, cleverly, silently closing the door. "So then what's the full truth, 'Zula? If it's not about me calling you back, then what is it truly about?"

"Well..." she seemed to hesitate for a moment, apparently lost in thought.

"You have nothing, don't you? You're just pissed because I got to hang with Suki last night instead you. Aren't you?" she didn't answer him, and he stepped even closer to her. "Aren't you?" he repeated in a more forceful tone, leaning towards her.

"And if I am?" She scoffed, looking down at his shoes and back up to his face. "What the hell are you going to do, sue me?"

He stood back. "No."

"Then it shouldn't matter if I was mad or not, Sokka," she stated frankly, pushing herself off the wall. "And if I remember, I think I told you to leave."

"And if I remember, I think I asked why," he said in the same forceful tone as if to mimic her. The pair stood there in absolute silence, intently staring as if they were enraged with each other.

Azula couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Sokka actually refusing to leave her own home? This was her house! She could tell him whatever she wanted, and he would have to listen because he was on her property, rather _in_ her property.

'_Maybe you should just let him stay.'_

_ 'No_,' she retaliated against herself. _'He doesn't deserve to stay! He...he—'_

_ 'He what? Are you seriously going to be angry because he didn't call you? That's pathetic!'_

Azula placed her hand over her face and absentmindedly started tapping her foot on the floor. "Shut up and let me think!"

Sokka jumped back. "I didn't say anything."

"I thought I told you to leave!" she was starting to raise her voice.

"Azula—"

"Just leave!" she started walking away from him.

"No."

She stopped in her track and spun on her heels. "What did you say?"

"And I said no."

She shook her head and let out a laugh. "Are you really not leaving?" Sokka nodded his head, and to emphasize his point, he locked the door. "This is my house. You obey my rules." She walked up to him, placed her hands firmly on his chest and pushed him. He didn't move, and when she tried again, he grabbed at her hands. "Lemme go, lemme go before I hurt you."

"Go ahead. You didn't even let me explain why I came over here in the first place."

She stopped struggling against him and pulled her hands away. "Fine. Why did you come over here, Sokka? To pester me?"

"I had to choose."

"Choose what?" she spat, moving her hair out of her face.

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck and groaned. "Suki made me choose between you and her."

"And I'm assuming you came over here to tell me, right?" He nodded his head. "Well?" He looked up at her with worried blue eyes. Her heart dropped.

**...**

**Later**

"I've read the book, Toph," Aang said, tossing the book on the table they were sitting at. "And I gotta admit the main character was a pretty cool guy. Even if at times I didn't know what he was talking about."

"Aang, you should've just given it to me at my house. If the teachers catch us with this, they'll probably take this book away and tell my parents that I'm reading this." Toph quickly grabbed at the book and hastily shoved it in her back pack. "But I'm glad you liked it. Did you learn a lot?"

"I guess you could say that," He shrugged, nodding his head slowly. "Like I said, at times, I didn't know what they were talking about. But I think I got whole point of why you wanted me to read this book." She gave him an innocent look.

"Tell me why, Twinkletoes."

"So, I could be like Christian Grey."

Toph shook her head and frowned. "That's not the reason I had you read that book at all. I had you read the book, so you could learn some stuff about—"

"Christian Grey, I know," Aang said proudly, "and how he acts around women."

"Your innocence is really starting to annoy me."

"Hey, Toph, Aang!" Teo Johnson walked over towards the table the couple was sitting at. "It's nice seeing you guys in here. What's up?"

Aang frowned; obviously annoyed that Teo Johnson had interrupted him and Toph's session. "The sky, stupid." Toph elbowed him in the ribs, shaking her head slowly. "What, you know it's true."

"Nice one!" Teo roughly patted Aang on the back, clearly unfazed by Aang's tone or words. "Hey, I was talking to our history teacher earlier, and she told me that we were going to be doing a group project on the history of Ba Sing Se. You guys wanna be partners?"

"No."

"Sure."

Aang turned to look at Toph. "I think it'd be better if we didn't have you in our group, Teo." Teo's constant grin suddenly broke into a small frown. Aang continued, "Maybe you could join someone else's group. I'm sure the other groups won't mind." Aang picked up a thick history book that was sitting on the table. "Here, I'm pretty sure you can find a topic in this book." He tossed it to Teo who didn't even hold out his hands, but allowed the book to land heavily on the floor.

"What's your problem?!" Teo insisted.

"My problem?" Aang questioned. "What's your problem?! You didn't even try to catch the book!"

There were a couple of 'shh's' before the two boys lowered their voices. "Listen, Aang, I'm not trying to do anything but be a part of you guy's group for this history project. Shit, what's wrong with that?"

"Everything," Aang stood up and poked Teo in the chest. "I know what your intentions are, Teo. You're trynna steal _my_ girl."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He screeched, but not loud enough for the whole library to hear. "Are you crazy! That's ridiculous! I can't believe you'd even think of something like that, dude. Why would I want to steal Toph away from you?"

Aang shrugged. "Well, I don't know, possibly because you guys have had some type of relationship in the past."

Teo discreetly looked over at Toph who held a small blush on her face and shrugged. Crossing his shoulders over his chest, he turned his attention back on Aang. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Teo!"

"Guys, just calm down. You're creating a scene." Toph stood in front of the two boys and pushed them away from each other. "You guys are acting like little children." She directed her attention towards Aang. "You can't help that Teo is into me, Aang. We did have a...rocky relationship in the past, OK. You can't blame him."

Aang took a step back. "What do you mean, you can't blame him? Are you saying you're into Teo?"

"I never said that."

"Well you're implying it!"

"I never implied anything!"

"Guys!" Teo yelled, ignoring all of the comments the librarians and other students were saying. "Look, I'll just find another group. If I knew you guys were gonna fight this much I wouldn't have even bothered asking." He gathered up his belongings and started walking away from the two.

"Teo wait," Toph grabbed at his arm, making him turn around. "I'm sure we can come up with something."

Teo shook his head. "Your boyfriend doesn't want me in your group."

"I'll talk to him."

"Don't worry about it, cutie," he shrugged his back pack higher on his shoulder. "I'm sure I'll find something." He turned to fully walk away and out of the library.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Toph said, once she had found Aang back at the table. Aang nonchalantly shrugged. "What is up with you and Teo? What did you hear about him and me?" she tried to sound as confident as possible.

"It's not what I heard."

"Ok, good," she mumbled.

He raised his eyebrow at her and gave her a confused look, but continued. "It's just what I see. I know Teo, and I know how he feels about you."

"And how does he feel?"

"The same way I do. He loves you." He picked up his books and placed them in his book bag, and started walking away.

"Where are you going, Twinkletoes? You're not just gonna leave me here by myself are you?"

Aang continued to walk. "I'm sure Teo will keep you company."

**...**

**Later**

"Hello, Jet."

He didn't bother to hide his surprise, and he didn't bother to hide that he was actually happy to see her. "Azula," he greeted, coming into his apartment. Setting his keys down, he walked over to where she was; sitting crossed legged in a rocking chair. "May I ask how you got into my home?" She shrugged, pulling out a gold key from her pocket. "Ah, I see you still have the spare key I gave you." He smirked at this. "I'm touched." She placed her key back in her pocket. "So, what brings you here?" He cocked his head at her.

"I was in the city for a job and thought I'd stop by to see an old friend."

"Really?" he questioned. "That's interesting."

"Do you want me to go?" she asked.

He answered without hesitation, "No," He pondered on the seriousness on her features. "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She shook her head slowly. "I just need some advice."

"On?"

"Boys."

"You're kidding?"

"No, I'm quite serious, Jet."

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Is this about you and Sokka?" She looked away from him, frowning slightly. "Are you guys still together or...I heard that Suki's back in town," he smirked at the face his ex-girlfriend was giving him, "There you go with that look again, Sozin." He stepped towards her and gently put his hand on her cheek, which she smacked at. "It's really distracting," he said in a low almost sensual tone

"I'm serious, Jet, and quit trynna flirt!"

"Ok, ok, ok chill," he rose up his hands in a defensive way. "What's gotten you all tense? Sokka must not be putting it down like how I used to. But then again, there's no one like me." He chuckled deviously.

"And to think you were the first person I came to for advice," Azula stood up and kept her eyes on the front door as she walked towards it.

The young boy took a toothpick out of his pocket and twirled it in his mouth, not even trying to stop the girl from leaving. He smirked. "That's cute, you know, coming to my house first. I like that. That says something."

"And what does it say?" she placed her hand on the doorknob, keeping her face forward.

"We're still good friends no matter how badly the tension is between us. And I'm talking about that _good _tension," he said with a wink. "But anyway—"

"Geez, Jet!" She groaned, pulling her bag closer to her and opening the door. "You are no help." She stepped into the hallway outside his apartment. He followed her, closing the door with a soft click behind him. "I ask you to be serious for just a couple minutes, just a few minutes!"

He smiled. "Ok, I'll make sure to be more serious next time you come over.

"There won't be a next time," she mumbled, turning her back to walk away from him

"We'll see about that," he mumbled back, staring at her.

**...**

***Please read and review! I got one more chapter to go! Imma make that chapter longer than usual so that might take some time, but I've already started on it, so don't worry it will be done in time. Please give me feedback on what I should do, and yes, there will be a heated session of Zutara in the next chapter, I promise that. Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites and everything, I really appreciate it!***


	31. Chapter 31

***Disclaimer-I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**...**

**Chapter 31**

**...**

***Ok, before you dig into the chapter, I just to let you all know how appreciative I am of all your reviews, followers, and favorites and author favorites you guys sent me with. I hope this experience was just as great and fun as it was for me lol. I've actually enjoyed this whole UNEXPECTED story journey. From the first UNEXPECTED to the now HIGH SCHOOL YEARS, it has been such a great, entertaining ride, so to speak... And, yes, I will miss this story, but if I continue it would just be almost pointless because I'll be thinking about random plots to put here and there, and I don't wanna do that or bore you, and then not be able to finish it and blah blah blah, you get it. But I'm not going to hold you back any longer, here you go! The FINAL CHAPTER OF UNEXPECTED THE HIGH SCHOOL YEARS *tear****

**...**

**Katara POV**

I wanted to kick myself for being so easily driven by these inappropriate thoughts, but Zuko obviously preferred to express himself with actions instead of words. A small moan escaped my lips when he deepened the kiss, but he pulled back when he felt I was trying to rush it.

"Ah, ah, ah no rushing," he whispered, taking a step towards me, diminishing through even more of the distance "That just ruins the mood," my heartbeat leaped as I took a step back, bumping very quickly against the wall, "that perfect moment..."

I wanted to answer with something clever, but then his lips were on mine again, almost, gentler than they'd ever been, and I didn't want to break away from that. I sighed to myself. _Why didn't I think of doing this sooner?_

Moving my hands from around his neck, I traced a line down his torso from his neck to the enticing ridges of his abs. His so strong abs... _Shit, Katara, why hadn't you noticed this before? You could've been doing this all the time! _My fingers lightly skimmed the waistband of his pants. But Zuko had another trick up his sleeve. He, too, removed his hands, off of my waist and practically started tugging my shirt up off of me. _And I thought I was the one who was rushing_.

"Take it off," The order, spoken in a soft, gritty voice, nearly undid me. He broke away from the kiss to stare into my eyes.

"Your wish is my command," I said against his mouth. Crossing my arms down onto my side, I slowly peeled aside the long sleeved shirt. He didn't even give me time to say anything else, because he had lifted me up, making my legs clamp around his waist. I don't know how he could stand it. My legs were practically squeezing him tight enough as if they were stuck to his waist like glue. *Sigh* this was almost too much for me. We weren't even naked, or even _that _intimate, yet I felt like I was going to explode from all this pleasure. I couldn't lie to myself. I missed Zuko a lot.

And when he started to walk me away from the wall and up the long stairs towards his room, I almost fainted right there in his arms. He kept his lips steady on my neck as he slowly took the stairs step by step. We were finally going to the bed, the all famous bed of Zuko Sozin! I let out a deep sigh.

I was seriously about to spaz the hell out. I don't know why I was being so anxious and wild with this. This was Zuko, my boyfriend, the guy I had only had sex with, well, once...maybe that could be the reason of my giddiness and—_oh shit, he was lying me on the bed, and now he's on top of me_. He placed himself between my legs and lightly pressed his body weight on me as he made his way back up to my lips.

I could honestly say that Zuko was far better at this than I was, of course. I wrapped my fingers in his hair...his so soft and silky hair. I almost had to remind myself not to get too caught up in this physical display of emotions, and stay focused on the main thing that was about to happen. *Sigh* me and Zuko were about to have sex! Yay!

His hands made their way up to my back as he started on taking off of my bra. I arched my back to give him an easier access. Zuko tugged and pulled at the straps, and I almost frowned at how long it was taking him to take it off.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, trying to hold in my annoyance.

Zuko grunted, silencing me with a look. "No, no I got it." He continued to tug, incredibly frustrated that he hadn't yet made any progress. I started to laugh, no matter how experienced Zuko was; he was definitely out of practice.

"What is taking you so long?"

"It's this damn strap, is this some different type of bra or something? This shit won't come off?"

"It's not different, Zuko."

"I promise you this isn't one you usually wear."

He pulled again, harder this time. "Yanking at it isn't going to make it easier."

"I've got this."

"Well clearly you don't, and the fabric is starting to hurt my back—" He groaned, and I could tell he was getting angry. I placed my hand behind my back and started undoing the bra myself, but he smacked my hand away. "What the hell, I'm trying to help you out!"

He flipped me over onto my stomach. "Lemme just..." he trailed off.

I started tapping my fingers on the pillows. Here we were, stuck in this position; Zuko basically straddling my ass, which by the way he hadn't even started taken my pants off yet, and me being bored as, well, fudge. I certainly didn't think this could get any worse, but of course I, Katara Marine, was dead wrong.

_Ding Dong!_

"Are you shitting me!?" I yelled, getting out from under Zuko, pushing him off me. "Who the hell is that at your door?"

"I don't know, I didn't invite anyone!" Zuko got up off the floor and looked out of his window. "There's no car out there. Pizza maybe."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Go check the door." I looked down and realized that Zuko had somehow taken off his pants in our whole little make out session without me even realizing it. "Put some pants on."

Zuko sighed and looked down at himself. "I'm in boxers, 'Tara." He stared at the look I was giving him. "Fine." He grabbed the pair of pants he was wearing off the floor and slid them back on.

"Hurry back up," I pleaded.

"You don't have to tell me twice," he said, walking out of his room and down the steps.

I groaned, completely exasperated that someone had interrupted me and Zuko. It seemed like every time me and Zuko would try to do something physical with each other, we were interrupted. And I know it couldn't be Paxton, because she's staying with Ty Lee for the day.

_Ding Dong!_

"Yeah, I'm coming, hold on," I heard Zuko shuffle his feet across the floor. He was really taking his time with this... "Oh, it's you..." _Who is it?!_

"Hey, Zuko," the childish voice hit my ears immediately. _Aang_.

I am so pissed at Aang's timing! He just had to come at this time! Dammit! Shit! I slipped my shirt on over my head and went into the hallway, but not far enough where Aang could see me. I sighed, Aang was really being a cock blocker right now...

"Were you out swimming?" he asked innocently.

"No, why?" Zuko asked.

"You have your shirt off,"

Zuko looked down at himself and shrugged. "Yeah, I was just...uh...busy with some...thing." _Thing?_

"What?" the boy persisted.

Zuko waved his hand at him and walked him into the kitchen. "That doesn't matter. Look, Aang, what are you doing over here? I thought you were with Toph this afternoon to meet up with her at the library? What happened with that?"

"Well, that's kinda what I came over here to talk with you about...Toph," he said nervously. "Do you have a couple minutes before you get back to your...thing or whatever?" _Say no say no..._

"Sure, what's up?" I rolled my eyes and headed back into the bedroom. Someday this was turning in to.

**...**

**Meanwhile**

"That was some commotion you stirred up back there," Toph said, slowly stirring up the ice in her water. "You could've gotten us kicked out of the library with a detention on our heads. What were you trying to get at? Make Aang even more jealous?"

He scoffed and took a huge bite of his burger, placing three fries into his mouth afterwards. "I don't see what the fuss was all about," he said through chews. "You and Aang are always pissed off about me, what's the big deal?"

"Ok, hold up, Teo," Toph raised her eyebrows at him in shock. "I wasn't pissed at nobody! I didn't care if you were in the group or not!" He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and continued to eagerly eat his burger. Toph looked to her right and saw a little girl staring at how Teo was devouring his burger. The young girl twisted her face in disgust and turned back around in her seat. Toph frowned. "Can you quit eating like you never had a burger before?" She quickly snatched up one of Teo's fries, dipped it in ketchup, and placed it in her mouth.

Teo licked at his ketchup and grease smeared fingers. "You know the Ba Sing Se burger joint is my favorite fast food restaurant. Out of all the places to eat at, you chose this one. Your fault." He finished the rest of his fries and gulped down the rest of his cola and belched loudly, patting his belly. "That was great. You sure you didn't want anything?"

Toph rolled her eyes and sighed. "I kinda lost my appetite by your repulsive eating." He chuckled softly and took out his wallet from out of his back pocket. "Don't worry, Teo, I got it. I'm the one who asked you here. The least I can do is pay for your meal; put your wallet back in your ass."

"It's in my pocket, smartass, and no, I got it," He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and placed it on the table. "You can just pay me back later," he suggestively winked at his own comment. Frowning, Toph kicked the young boy in his shin under the table. Teo flinched so hard that the whole table jerked forward. "What the hell!"

"Quit flirting," she simply said.

Teo leaned down and rubbed at his aching shin. "That deserved a kick to the shins?"

"You're lucky I didn't kick you anywhere else."

"I try to be nice and this is what I get...a kick to the shins by Toph Beifong." He sighed dramatically.

"Maybe if you weren't such a flirt, we could actually get somewhere." Teo lifted up his head and gave Toph a confused look, "you know, move back to the best friend stage..." she hesitated, and once he didn't say anything, she frowned, "never mind."

Teo smirked. "We're already friends, Beifong; the only way to go is up."

"As in?"

"Lovers." Another kick to the shin. Teo grimaced in pain, "Ok, I guess I was just asking for that one." He nervously laughed, scooting out of his chair and standing up. "This was nice. You and I should hang out more often, without Aang, of course."

She shrugged. "We're friends, Teo, that's all; two friends hanging out. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," he said simply, coolly, twirling his keys on his index finger. "Let's do this again sometime." He grunted, shaking his head slowly, continuing to stare at her. "Aang really needs to pay more attention to you, because if we were together, we'd be in the backseat of my car right now."

She looked down in her unfinished water, tapping at the glass lightly with her finger. "But we're not, so quite bringing that up."

"Bringing what up?"

"That—this—these conversation we always have when we're together, Teo!"

"Ok..." he said slowly. "Then I'll stop flirting."

"Good," she said hesitantly, taking another sip of her water.

"Fine," he nodded his head and turned on his heels, walking swiftly out of the restaurant.

Toph shook her head slowly and waved at the waiter to come by and pick up the check. "Is that all for you?" the waiter said. Toph gave her a short nod and gave her the twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change." She sighed and went after Teo.

**...**

**Meanwhile **

"Checkmate," Azula coolly said, taking away Jet's last chess piece and placing it on the right side of the board. "That's two times in a row, Kareem," she held her hand out, "Pay up." Jet looked down at her hand then back up to her. "A deals a deal."

Jet reached into his back pocket and pulled out two dollars, a quarter, a stick of gum, a toothpick, which he placed in his mouth, and an orange rubber band. "This is all I've got, Sozin." He handed her the two dollars and gave her a pathetic smile, "you never said how much, you know."

Azula threw the two dollars back at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you knew you didn't have any money, you shouldn't have betted against me." She shook her head. "Two dollars? Really, Jet? I would rather you have given me the stick up gum."

"Here take it," he tossed it to her and sat back in his chair, obliviously playing with a loose string that was hanging off of his apron. "I'm surprised you came to the tea shop today. It has been a long time."

"It has," she said softly, fingering with the unopened stick of gum.

"What have you been up to besides the whole Sokka ordeal? By the way, what happened with all of that?" he questioned. "Sokka wouldn't give me any details when I asked him." She didn't respond to him, and he continued, speaking softly, "How would you actually describe your relationship with Sokka?"

The golden eyed girl sighed, "I don't know. It was very sensual, but then at times it was just so sentimental..."

"What about now?"

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders, and quickly started to assemble the chess board again. "I guess you could say that we're not together anymore."

"He told you that?"

"No, but that's what he was inferring."

"How so?"

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "I don't know...I didn't come here to talk about that!"

"That?"

"Sokka."

"Ok?" Jet stood up out of his chair, pulled the towel out of his back pocket and started to wipe down the tables. "Well, if that wasn't your reason, at least can you give me a hand here, maybe, clean off some of these tables?"

She scoffed. "I don't work here, so therefore, it is not my job to clean tables, Jet."

"Same old Azula; at least tell me what went wrong with you and Sokka." He turned the open sign to closed and walked away to clean one of the nearby tables.

She hesitated, but spoke softly. "We had an argument over him and Suki. I guess I was jealous of him hanging out with her instead of with me."

"Hmm, we all know how you act when you're jealous," he gave her a knowing look, and continued to wipe down another table, "but that can't be the reason for why you guys broke up, is it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't care. I don't want to have nothing to do with him anymore."

"You don't mean that."

She swiftly turned her head to look over at him. "And how would you know?" she seethed. "You don't know the feeling of breaking up with someone you actually might've loved, Jet! You don't know anything about that! So don't think you know how I feel!"

"But I do."

"No, you don't!" she stood up and walked over to him.

He threw the towel on the table and grabbed at Azula's shoulders. "I loved you Azula. Have you ever thought about how I felt when you left me? I'm sure it's similar to how you feel now."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You didn't seem like it."

He removed his hands from her shoulders. "Well, that was me trying to stay cool."  
>He hesitated. "And I guess I didn't realize how much I missed you until later on when it hit me that we were officially not together anymore." She grunted. "I'm serious, 'Zula."<p>

"I never said you were lying. It just doesn't seem like something you'd say..." she pursed her lips together. "So the sly, too cool, cunning Jet missed me, huh?" she questioned in a sardonic tone, "that says a lot."

"I don't feel this way for just anybody, Azula," he said.

"So who am I if I'm not _just_ anybody?"

He shrugged. "The princess of my heart." She gave him one of her famous looks. There was one eyebrow raised and a frowning, skeptical expression plastered on her face. The whole expression basically said 'bitch please'. Jet caught the emphasis and laughed, "Ok, maybe not that, but you know what I'm getting at."

"No, explain," she crossed her arms over her chest.

He sighed. "I don't know, Azula. You know I'm not good with mushy talk and whatever."

"Then give it to me in a 'Jet' way," she said simply.

Without a moment of hesitation, his lips were on hers, pressing against her so lightly she could barely feel it. She looked up at him, but his eyes were closed. She blinked, realizing that this was the "Jet way" she was talking about. She held in her smile and closed her eyes. She could feel his arms pull her against him, following suite, she placed her hands on his chest and grabbed at his shirt, but then slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. She kisses him back, just as passionate as he was doing. No, this wasn't Sokka, this was Jet...

**...**

**Meanwhile**

**Katara's POV**

"Ok, bye, Aang," I hear Zuko finally say.

Sighing, I pushed away Zuko's hot cars magazine (that I had went through twice by the way) back under his pillow and crossed my arms over my chest. I was officially pissed. Not just at Aang, but at Zuko, too. It had been almost 30 minutes now, and I honestly had lost any libido that I had before the interruption.

"Katara," Zuko smirks and slowly closes the door behind him and saunters over towards me. He still had his shirt off. "I'm surprised you didn't sneak out back." He rubbed the back of his head and nervously laughed.

I frowned. "Yeah, I was actually about to do that now."

"What?! No!" he screeched pathetically. "We were just about to get to it!"

"You couldn't even take off my bra, Zuko," I continued to frown at him.

"Practice makes perfect." He took a couple steps towards me, but I stayed still, crossing my arms over my chest, trying to keep my expression calm. "You wouldn't want me practicing with anyone else would you?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "What the hell type of question is that?" He shrugged and leaned into me, but I forcefully pressed a hand on his chest, stopping him immediately. "If we're going to do this, we can't have any more interruptions, because that's been happening too much lately." He eagerly nodded his head and pinned me against the wall, but I stopped him again, "but this time, we're doing it my way, ok?"

"Your way?" his voice was low and dangerous and still so close to my ear as I slightly shivered at his breath against the sensitive flesh.

I pushed him on the bed and hastily got on top of him. "Yea. My way."

"I don't think your dad would appreciate us being in this position," he said, his hands tightly grasping my thighs, a growing smirk on his face. "But then again...he didn't the first time either."

"Exactly. Now shut up," I pulled my shirt over my head and hesitantly placed my hand on his chest.

"Do you need for me to take over?" he said in a mischievous tone. I shook my head, which he laughed at, "Because _you_ know _so_ much about being on top..." he said in a questionable tone. "Don't start something you won't be able to finish, 'Tara."

Chuckling, I pressed my lips against his lower stomach, kissing it with gentle movements and skimming over his bellybutton. Zuko jerked reflexively. "Trust me, Zuko...you don't have to worry about me." I trailed my mouth lower, just above the growing tent in his boxers.

"Katara," he hissed between his teeth, seething with irritation. "You know I hate to be teased." Instead of responding, I lifted my head up and stared into his golden eyes. "Well...?"

I raised my eyebrow and got up off of him, rolling onto the other side of the bed. The look Zuko gave me was priceless. "What's wrong?" I said in an innocent tone.

"What are you doing?"

"I started it, now you finish it," I pulled him on top of me. "And now the next time we have interruptions, you'll know not to get the door, just for future references, of course."

"That's unfair."

"We'll see how good of a mood I'm in once we get started," I leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. "Then, maybe I'll finish what I started...maybe."

**...**

**Later**

"I'm glad you chose me, Sokka," Suki placed a hand on his cheek and smiled genuinely.

Sokka looked down at his shoes and smiled. "Yeah, me too."

"This was fun," she moved her purse further up her arm. "I really missed hanging out with you, Sokka. I think through this whole time of me missing you, it has actually grown our love for each other stronger."

Sokka continued to nod his head, slightly confused at what his current girlfriend was telling him, but he kept a smile plastered on his face. "I'm really happy you think that, Suki." He kissed her on her cheek and opened the car door for her. "Have a good night."

Before actually getting into the car, she placed a kiss on his lips. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." He closed the door behind her and watched her slowly pull out of his driveway. With a honk of her horn, she was gone. His smile slowly began to fade into a slight frown. _What had he done_? Placing a hand on his forehead, he headed back inside of his house and leaned against the wall. "This wasn't how it was supposed to be." He pulled out his phone and scrolled down to the too familiar name...Azula.

**...**

***Please Read and Review—ok before you get to fightin', lemme tell you why it took sooo long to update this chapter...I had the worst writers block, like I seriously didn't know what to write at times. Every day when I would pull up the document, I would be staring at the page for hours, trying to configure up something, but I just couldn't think of anything...But now that I have, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter more than I had writing it. Of course, you will be seeing...reading...? you get what I'm trynna say. This isn't the last time of Naomi Loves Calvin and Hobbes, so look for me, I'll be posting up some mo stories and whatever! But thanks for all the reviews and everything, this story was a great experience. Please review; I wanna hear your thoughts! Thanks again, Naomi.***


End file.
